The Guardian and The Warrior
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Part 3 of my AU series. Thinking his family is dead, a prince makes his journey to the homeland of his mother. While at Pride rock Simba copes with the death of his family while continuing to rule his Kingdom. Unaware of the fate of two of his cubs thought to be dead. What fate awaits them under the guidance of the ghost of whom?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Claws sheathed so not to scrap the ground. Paws stepping lightly so not to make a sound. A lone solitary figure, body low to the ground, trekked its way through the thick underbrush of the dense Jungle.

What little light that filtered through the thick canopy of trees above reflected down upon the light golden fur of the predator that silently stalked the prey it smelt on ahead of them.

Sandy-brown eyes peered through the leaves of the bushes in front of them to behold the prey they been searching for sometime. Shoulders squaring, the figure crouched themselves lower to the Jungle floor till their stomach pressed against the cool grass beneath them.

Keeping their prey within sight. The figure felt a smirk of victory slip over their muzzle. Taking deep but silent breathes through their nose. The figure prepared itself, counting down mentally in their head…five…four…three…two….

"ONE!"

With a roaring laugh, a golden furred lioness leapt from the bushes at her prey. Landing on the back of a brownish-gold, dark brown mane lion who roared out in surprise when he felt someone jump onto his back. Their paws wrapped around his neck. He was prepared to throw them off when their giggling voice reached his ears.

Growling, he unwound the lioness's arms causing her to fumble from his back down onto the ground in a laughing heap. "Yamile! What are you doing all the way out here?"

The young lioness, Yamile, smiled cheekily up at her big brother from where she laid on her back on the leaf littered ground. Giggling, she swiped her paw at him which he only batted back at to keep it away from him.

Sandy-brown eyes clashed with green. "Oh Jaali, don't act like you got a stick up your butt all the time. Learn to lighten up and have a little fun."

Staring at his little sister, Jaali shook his head causing bits of his mane to fall into his face. "You're speaking to the wrong lion about that dear sister. I invented fun. You just cause trouble." Reaching out he nudged Yamile until the lioness finally rolled back onto her paws with a simply roll of her eyes.

"Yeah right…you act like a sore thumb most the time…" Raising her paw, Yamile knocked a stray leaf from her head that got tangled in the small tufts of hair atop her head. She hated her fur; she thought the hair made her look too much like a boy, something her sister Tufa and Jaali both teased her about.

The only ones that didn't tease her were her mother and the few lionesses that remained of their Pride. Her mother said she was as beautiful as she was the day she was born. But sometimes she had her doubts; she still thought she had too many boyish features which her siblings would never let her forget.

A smirk spread across Jaali's muzzle. "You know you can try and smooth that down all you like. It's never going to work." He chortled waving off the glare she gave him. Jaali knew he may have become more serious since he became King; it was something he took seriously, something that reminded him of his cousin.

For it was something that Zuri had lectured him about a day after the attack on her by the hyenas. The same attack that had taken the life of his mother's sister, his aunt Zakia. In the past lectures from his cousin would have blown right over his head and been forgotten. But that was before his first battle.

The battle for the Pridelands.

Where he had spent a majority of the night fighting a large pack of hyenas. Larger than he had ever seen in his entire life. All for the sake of his friend. A small smile tugged at his mouth at the thought of Simba. He missed his friend as much as he missed his cousin. Both Zuri and Simba had been the only cubs around his age and he had been sad to depart from them that day he left the Pridelands to lead his Pride back home.

He remembered the day he returned to the Pride. It had taken a good number of days to cross the desert to remember the way they had come in the first place. But Jaali had managed to get them all home safely. Each and every lioness. He was proud to say he hadn't lost one.

That was to say he was proud…but whether his father had been. He never had been sure. That was until the day of his Father's death. When Mansa had been bitten by the black mamba, it had sent the entire pride into a panic especially given the events happened around the time they had been given the news of the birth of Simba and Zuri's cub. A son they named Kopa.

The name when he heard it made him laugh but smile at the same time that the cub was named after his late Uncle Kopa. Who he missed everyday growing up. His Father had always been the strict one, Kopa the fun one.

Thinking back to his Father, Jaali had been shocked at how proud his father had really been. For right there on his death bed everything the old King held in for years came out in his last moments of life.

But as he was saying, he may have become a somewhat serious King, but Jaali still knew how to have fun. Even if his two sisters didn't seem to think so. Speaking of which he thought, turning to Yamile he asked. "Where is Tufa? I thought you two were supposed to be out practicing your hunting with Aida?" His brow furrowed as he asked this. Looking up and over his sister's head he stared into the Jungle in trying to see whether or not his other sister lingered out there. He figured if she was, she might jump him just as Yamile did. He began to think he would get a bad back before old age if that kept up. But so far it only seemed Yamile who appeared to like to be the one to jump him.

Tufa was much more reserved than Yamile but that didn't mean she didn't like to attempt at scaring him now and again.

Shoulders stooping, Yamile grumbled at the mention of what she was supposed to be doing at that very moment. Kicking a stray pebble on the ground with her paw, she looked off to the side pouting. "What's the point of it…I mean…it's not like we ever catch anything."

"Just because you don't catch anything right now, does not mean it's not important. You need these lessons if you are to become a member of the hunting party one day or lead huntress. Mom's not going to be able to do it for much longer and I have yet to find a mate." Jaali lectured eyeing his sister with a disgruntled look. "And just because you don't catch anything right now does not mean you won't…"

"Yeah right…." Yamile muttered under her breath giving her brother a critical look. He knew he was right. Over the last coming months hunting had become difficult in their parts of the Jungle. Animals became scarcer. Reasons why this happened was something they couldn't comprehend. But what animals they had managed to catch they got them talking first to know what was going on beyond their borders but all they ever got was stories of fires destroying lots of Jungles.

So the animals were moving deeper in or away from the Jungles to get to new homes.

"Plus I don't need to be leading Huntress. Tufa's got that down. I'd rather stay back and enjoy life." Yamile smiled, she wasn't much for a huntress. She didn't even like hunting. She preferred to stay behind and watch the pride or do patrol with her brother but her mother insisted that she learned and so did Jaali.

She didn't exactly think it was fair that only males could do the patrol. She thought she was just as qualified. Yamile was happy the times her brother would take her out to patrol with him. But he couldn't always allow her too, not when their mother spoke up and said she needed to learn how to hunt and become a vital member of the pride. She thought helping Jaali did make her a vital member of the pride.

Jaali shook his head, giving his sister a crooked smile he motioned for her to follow him as he began to start his rounds again. He knew his mother wasn't going to be happy if she found out Yamile had skipped out on another hunting lesson but he was happy for the company. He often missed the company he had from Simba.

Smiling, the golden lioness bounded on after her brother. Falling into a comfortable walk beside him, holding her head high. Along with her slightly boyish features, Yamile often complained that she was small for her age. Tufa who was born the same day as her was even taller then she was. Yamile herself just came up to her brothers shoulders just a tad bit.

The two of them walked in silence but it soon became unnerving for Yamile who stated to ask her brother an array of questions. "So have you thought of something of what we're going to have to do to find more food? Are we going to have to move? What if those fires we heard of head our way….ouch! Hey!" Rubbing her head with her paw, the golden lioness gave her brother a hard stare at the fact that he had hit her over the head with his paw.

Staring at his sister, Jaali sighed after a few moments and turned to face forward again. The two of them stopped at one of the borders of their lands, a place that Jaali knew well. It was the cliff that he, Zuri and Simba had jumped down that one day that ended up with them crossing out of their prides territory.

"Jaali?"

"What?"

"Have you figured something out?" asked Yamile impatiently.

Looking at his sister again, Jaali tried to think of something to say. Then sighing, the Rasheda King looked up at the sky that could be perfectly seen from the cliff that down below separated two parts of the Jungle. He had to figure out something. He knew his pride was depending on him for an answer, they been asking him many times of solutions to come up with for the scarce food problem.

Every decision he had to make was a tough one.

He knew he couldn't just move the pride away from the home that had been their's for generations. But he also knew if they didn't find a solution to the food problem they may as well starve before the next rainy season hit their part of the Jungle. It was moments like these that he wished his father was still alive…he was sure Mansa would know exactly what to do.

Like he Jaali seemed at a complete loss. He was doing better at being King than he first thought he would. That and he had his mother along side him. But he couldn't rely on her help forever. He did have Jamine in the very beginning when he took the throne, but that had been short lived when Jaali had sent him to the Pridelands for an update on what was going on there.

Everyday since they parted he worried for his cousin. More so with that lioness…what was her name…oh yes Zira. Jaali didn't like her. There was just something in the way she looked at Simba and Zuri that made him uneasy. He wanted to know how the two of them were doing with their Pride and new roles as King and Queen. He wanted to know how their son was doing. He hadn't heard word about Kopa since that day Zazu visited them to tell them of the prince's birth.

But sadly Jaali began to think that Jamine never made it there. For he never made it back home either. Leaving Jaali without a majordomo. He would have found another but Jaali hadn't quite found himself looking for he didn't know what to look for in one. It was times like this, that though Jamine often annoyed him when he was young, it would make it better for him to have Jamine to help him when he got lost in his decision making.

In a way Jamine was like his father personality wise.

Closing his eyes he fell into silence as he went over the many options he had. Then opening them he turned his head to gaze upon his little sister who watched him expectantly. "I think I have an idea…but we're going to have to discuss it as a pride tonight. It's going to have to involve all of us to work…but I think it will work…"

"And what plan is this?" Yamile eyed her brother cautiously. She hoped his plan didn't involve moving. She didn't want to move from the Grove. It was so beautiful and had great place to live because of the caves made wonderful shelter for them during the good and bad weather. She wanted food but she also didn't want to leave. "We don't have to…"

"Move?" Jaali asked, he shook his head. "No…we're not moving…but we will have to do something new and drastic if we want to survive…"

"That is?" The golden lioness pushed leaning her head in close to her brother nudging him lightly with the corner of her shoulder.

Looking at her, and then looking down over the cliff at the other side of the river, Jaali nodded his head. Yes he knew what they had to do. With a grim face he spoke, "Something the pride hasn't done in years…we need to hunt outside the territory…" turning to face her he continued.

"It's our only way…we need bigger prey to survive…and for that we must hunter deeper…and together…meaning the whole pride…including myself…" Closing his eyes, his face became sombre. Turning his gaze out over the river he spoke firmly away that his sister was watching him with worrisome looks but he knew she would call him in any decision he made that would make sure the pride survived.

"We go for our survival."

* * *

**Welcome to part three of my alternate Universe fan fictions. We start with a pride we haven't looked into since chapter 3 of His True Destiny. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the story I have to tell. **

**Thank you for reading and please do review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Heat.

Scorching dry heat unlike anything he had ever felt before blazed down upon his brownish-gold fur that felt like it was sizzling beneath the harsh rays of the sun. He never thought there could be something as hot as the heat he was feeling. The Pridelander Prince was no stranger to hot dry weather. He had plenty of it during the dry seasons back in the Pridelands that he experienced. But back home there was always a chance of finding shelter.

But out here…

Raising his head tiredly, Kopa gazed up into the clear blue sky that seemed to stretch on for miles in every direction.

Not but blue sky and sun.

Always sun.

What hope he had for cloud cover was clearly something of wishful thinking. For no matter how hard he prayed for cloud or even a bit of rain. It was never going to come he feared. The place he was traveling through was nothing but barren wasteland. Nothing but dust, dry land and sand wherever he looked.

He only knew of this place from the stories his parents told him.

The desert.

He had to redraw from the thoughts the memories of his parent's tales of how they had crossed the desert from the Jungles to return to the Pridelands. But the moment his mind went to his parents, feelings of despair began flooding back to him reminding him as to why he was out in the middle of nowhere to begin with.

Just how long had he been out there to begin with?

He didn't know.

A day or two or three?

He really didn't know.

Either way he did not care how long he been out there and lost for all he knew.

All that mattered was that he could never go back home no matter how much he wanted too. Because he had no real place to go back home too. The Pridelands may have been the place he was born in, but with his family dead…it really wasn't a home at all anymore. Tears would have filled his eyes at the thought of his family but he was beginning to think he either cried all the tears he could have already OR he was beginning to become so dehydrated that he could no longer produce any tears.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a drink of water or food for that matter. The prince clenched his eyes shit when he felt yet another rumbling coming from his stomach. He was hungry…no he was starving! The last time he ate he figured had to have been the lunch that Nala had brought them the afternoon before the attack.

Taking his eyes off the sky, Kopa placed his paw against his stomach. He knew he would have to find food and water sooner or later.

Sooner rather than later, he thought.

But he also knew he would have to find water first. He could go a while longer without food but water was another thing entirely. He thought back to the survival tactics his Mother taught him. He thought it was pretty stupid at the time, he didn't understand why she would want him to learn so many major survival skills. There really was no danger in the Pridelands…or so that's what he thought at the time.

However now he was thankful for his mother teaching him this.

But there was one big problem when it came to finding water and that was…where would he be able to find it?

Kopa didn't know these parts like he knew the Pridelands. It didn't matter what direction he went it he could wind up lost.

_Not like I'm already lost to begin with. _

Shaking his head, Kopa fought off what felt like another dizzy spell. He had quite a couple in the last two days from the sun bearing down on his head. But the exiled prince had a feeling it was more than the sun that was affecting him. The wounds on his face and his missing ear stung a good deal that Kopa was beginning to think they were getting infected.

Not to mention his paw.

Lowering his eyes, Kopa stared at his paw which appeared to be swollen. He found it hard to walk on but that didn't stop him from going onward.

Lifting his head up toward the sky once more Kopa tried to pinpoint the location of the sun and where it was exactly in the sky. He judged by it's midpoint in the sky it was only mid-day, meaning he knew it was only going to get hotter before night came again and it got far too cold. It was like a never ending battle of the elements.

A faint shadow flew on overhead making Kopa turn his gaze to the left of him. His eyes catching sight of a buzzard flying on past him. For a moment he felt himself gulp at the sight of the large bird lowering himself down to the ground to try and appear as invisible as possible. The last thing he needed was a buzzard on his back or worsts the buzzard bringing more when they discovered free food in the form of a lion cub.

But to his relief the bird didn't seem to spot him but just kept on flying. That was when Kopa was struck with a sudden idea. Climbing steadily to his paws, Kopa stared toward the buzzard that was beginning to disappear into the distance. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot, he thought.

Taking a moment to collect himself, the exiled Prince began to run in the direction the bird was going. Hoping deep down that the buzzard would lead him to a place where he could find water and once he clenched his thirst he would figure out a way to get food into his system.

Picking up speed, Kopa began to run in order to keep up with the buzzard when he noticed it started getting away from him. The sun continued to beat down on him the further he ran but he didn't stop not even when he felt the paws of his foot start to ache and bleed from cutting it on the jagged rocks he stumbled across.

Kopa didn't know how long he been running, but he never stopped as he kept the buzzard within eyeshot. From time to time stumbling when the ache in his paw hurt so much he would loose his balance but managing to catch it before he would crash into the ground.

By the time he saw the buzzard begin to land the sun was already far into the west and lowering slowly as evening approached. Finally when the buzzard was out of sight, Kopa slowed himself to a brisk trot before slowing down to a comfortable walk. Well as comfortable as it could be with the ache in his paws.

Kopa squinted his eyes in the direction he saw the buzzard had landed in. For a moment he thought he was seeing things when his eyes caught what looked like a reflective surface. It wasn't big but it seemed there. His mouth suddenly felt dryer at the thought of what it could be but he was cautious. He had been tricked by mirages before. But unlike before, the closer he got, it didn't seem to disappear like all the others that had tricked him before.

For the first time in days, Kopa felt his hopes skyrocket as the very thing he been hoping to find in following the buzzard actualized in front of his very eyes.

"Wa…water…" his voice was coursed from how dry it was.

Quickening his pace, Kopa hurried on toward the source of the water. It was rather small but it was more then enough for him. Approaching the waters edge slowly, keeping his eyes out for any other animals that may have sought out the water hole. If that's what you could call it, he thought, it looked like a large puddle more than anything.

But other than a few buzzards that were picking at the remains of what looked like…well Kopa couldn't tell what it was anymore. It was all bones with very little meat. Not enough for him if he tried to steal a piece from the buzzards. There was no other creature around but them.

Taking this as a sign that it was safe, Kopa, with his stomach pressed against the ground carefully dragged his body to the waters edge. Reaching it, the prince first forced his head into the water before slowly dragging his entire body into it. The water wasn't cold for it been heated by the sun but it was cool enough to relief his body of how hot it had often after being in the sun for so long.

Opening his mouth, Kopa began gulping down mouthful's of water while his head was submerged. Finally when he needed air he stuck it out of the water his cheeks full of water that they puffed out. Carefully he began to swallow the rest until it was all down his throat.

Finally he just settled down lying sprawled out in the water in hopes of cooling his body down completely. But shortly Kopa sat himself up and began using his paw to try and clean the wounds on his head as best he could. The water was dirty but it was good enough to try and clean the dirt out of his wounds.

"Ouch!" Kopa cursed as he retracted his paw away from what remains of his now missing ear.

Grumbling, the exiled prince looked down at the water in hopes of catching his reflection but the water was simply too murky. "I must look lopsided…" he muttered reaching up to touch his missing ear again. He never heard of a lion with a missing ear before. Pulling his paw away from his head he turned it over to eye the damage done to the pads of it.

Upon closer inspection Kopa was relieved to find that the cuts weren't so deep. With a heavy sigh, the exiled prince dragged himself up out of the water as soon as he took notice that it started to get dark. The water was a relief from the sun but when night finally came ten fold it would only serve to make him colder then it already was when the sun went down.

Pulling himself up out of the water, Kopa shook his body to get the access water out of his fur. Groaning when his fur stood on end because of it.

Taking a look up at the sky where the colours now clashed in an array of red purplish dues, Kopa moved to lay his body down beside a half side rock. The sunsets and sunrises weren't as pretty were they were back in the Pridelands when his mother and father would wake him at times to experience one. He remembered his very first sunrise. He was only going on a month old when his mother had woken him up and then carried him to where his father was awaiting them.

It was probably one of the first times his father hadn't left early to go and start his patrols. But Kopa at that age really didn't understand much of why his father was hardly around during the mornings and afternoons. He just liked spending time with both his parents.

Parents…

The thought of his parents took away every last bit of his good mood from finally finding water vaporized to be replaced once more with sadness at the thought of the family he had just lost days prior.

It was always the night that made Kopa think of his family the most.

During the day it was just too hot and painful to think of anything else other than his own survival and when he would get his next meal or drink.

But during the night, it was another thing entirely.

Sure he had to worry about not freezing to death. But it was much easier to think of his family as he laid there in the cold. Wishing his parents was right there beside him. His siblings too. He wouldn't be so cold then he thought. He would be warm with them by his side as well as safe.

His mother would be licking his wounds and giving him comforting words while his father would be joking and trying to get him to laugh. He, Kopa, would be smiling and laughing as he played with his brother and sisters trying to teach them to walk like he had been doing before they were all taken from him.

His once dry eyes began to sting with the ever familiar feel of tears.

Laying his head down on the ground, Kopa laid one arm over his muzzle and eyes. A small whimper in his throat. No matter how hard he tried he could not get the images out of his dead.

His mothers and Musa's dead bodies.

Seeing the waters rise and smash against the dam where he feared Eshe had taken her last breath.

His Father and pride being taken down by Zira.

And Kiara…

He whimpered at the thought of Kiara. He didn't know what became of his sister. He figured she was just as dead as the rest of them were.

Closing his eyes, tears slipped from beneath his closed eyelids.

All of them dead all because he couldn't obey his mother.

All the lectures she had given him in the past about what would happen if he didn't listen to her were there mocking him.

When the first bit of chill of the night ran through his body, the exiled prince opened his eyes and lifted them up to the heavens. Eyeing the stars and remembering the tales his Father told him about how the Kings of the past were up there and were always looking down on them.

He wondered for a brief moment if the Queens were up there too. Was his mother up there looking down upon him?

Was she looking down upon him in shame for what he'd done?

Laying there staring at the stars he began to remember the talk he had with those two strange furless monkey's. If that's what you could call them. If they were, they were the strangest looking monkey's he'd had ever seen.

"…_.__You have a destiny that you must fulfill…."_

"…_.__Your fate does not lie here in the Pridelands. But the lands of your mother…"_

"…_You have a destiny that awaits you. Far away from the Pridelands…"_

His mind reflected the things they told him about. Things of destiny and fate. Things he thought were utterly ridiculous. There was no such thing as fate. His mother told him that, she told him he made his own choices and those choices would reflect upon him when he made them.

But they were right about one thing, he thought bitterly.

That night he did cast aside his title as Prince of the Pridelands.

He was not a prince no longer.

He was a rogue.

And rogues didn't have Prince's or Kings.

That's what his Father told him in his old lessons. That's what he was now. A simple rogue. Because he no longer had a home, so he would wander from place to place like rogues did. It was the only option he could think of…where else would he be able to go?

_The land of your mothers…_

The land of his mothers.

The jungles.

The Rasheda's.

The was the only place he possibly knew where his mother had come from. He would have been born there if his parents hadn't returned to the Pridelands. And some part of him wished his parents hadn't, for if they hadn't then they would still be alive and be living somewhere peacefully away from all the hate that was Zira.

But then again he wouldn't have met his grandmother Sarabi…

Or his friends…

His friends…no they weren't his friends…they never were…they were only spies for Zira. They had lured him away from his mother and siblings. From the cave that was keeping them safe. It was all his fault for believing them and leading his family into danger. His fault his family was dead.

No! Kopa growled as his claws dug into the dirt beneath his paws.

No, it wasn't his fault. He thought.

It was Zira's…it was all Zira's fault.

She took his family from him, his pride and his crown.

But it wasn't just Zira's he thought angrily. Lifting his eyes back up to the clear night sky, he took in the stars as one by one they appeared some shining brighten than others.

It was theirs.

"This is all your fault! You knew what was going too happened but you didn't do anything!" He shouted up to the stars. He didn't really expect an answer and like he expected he got none. "Some help you are…" he muttered laying his head down on his paws.

His mind went to the strange creatures. Wasn't one of them supposed too guide him? He thought bitterly. Guess he had another idea all together. Maybe they were abandoning him he thought. Because he dared to defy their choice of destiny for him.

"I wouldn't say that Prince Kopa."

Kopa jumped when a voice sounded behind him. Jumping to his paws, the cub turned and growled his fur standing on end trying to appear like he was a threat to the someone who dared to sneak up on him. When he saw who it was, his growl grew louder.

"You!" Kopa snapped eyeing the smaller of the two furless creatures he had met. However this time around he was alone. He stood no more than a foot away from him.

Doing his best not to look away from the one in front of him, Kopa did a quick search with the corner of his eyes but it did appeared that this one had decided to come alone this time. Focusing his sole attention back on the furless creature he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The figure watched him impassively. Not the least bit phased by the cub's growls and defensive stance against him. His staff in hand he leaned heavily against it. Speaking only when he was sure the young prince had calmed down enough. "I've told you Prince Kopa. The night of your mother's death…that I am here to guide you…"

"Guide me on my true path…blah, blah, blah!" Kopa mockingly repeated. He didn't forget a single thing that they had told him that night. It was hard to forget anything that had happened that night. "Yeah I know. But I already told you. You are wrong about my destiny!"

He watched as the figure shook his head and stepped toward him. Kopa growled warningly but the figure didn't let them bother him. Rather he knelt down once he was right in front of Kopa. His arm folded and resting on his bent knee. "I do not believe I am Prince Kopa. Although there are many paths to ones destiny and each choose their own in due time. There are some paths that are chosen for one and at times they need to be nudged in the right direction."

"Yeah well…I'm going to defy you anyways. I can't follow my _'destiny' _if I stay far away from the Rasheda's now can I?" Kopa smirked smugly thinking he had the weird furless monkey there. If he stayed far away from the Rasheda's and the Jungles it meant it didn't have to follow this strange destiny this stranger was supposed to guide him on.

The figure only eyed the prince with an impassive stare. Not an ounce of emotion on his face or in his eyes as he listened to the prince rant. He did not speak for several moments to the point that Kopa felt his smugness rising at the thought that he really had the stranger at that. But in the end his smirk was wiped from his face when the furless creature shook his head. "You can defy it all you like Prince Kopa. But I know more than you may think I do. You can only run from your destiny for so long. But when the time comes and you learn to accept what I have told you. You need only call." The figure said no more as he climbed to his feet. Staff clutched in his hand he turned and began to walk away into the night leaving a clueless and confused Kopa in his wake.

His anger getting the better of him. Kopa shouted after him, "Why would I ever need your help with anything. You couldn't even save my family! Now their all dead because of you and this stupid fate!" Tears formed in his eyes but at this time he refused to let them fall.

He watched as the figure stopped and only turned enough to gaze back over his shoulder at him. For a moment Kopa could have sworn he saw a look on the figures face as if he were debating on telling him something. But in the end the figure only shook his head and grinned in his direction. "Fate works in mysterious ways Prince Kopa. When the time comes, I assure you…you will need me. And when you do, I shall be there…you need only call…" turning the figure began to continue on his way calling back one last time to the confused cub. "Call for me and I shall come…call on Jelani and he shall come."

Jelani? Kopa repeated in his head. "Well…you won't have to worry…because I…" Kopa found himself falling short of what he was going to say because he would have only been talking to himself now. For the figure, Jelani was no longer anywhere to be seen.

Turning on the spot, Kopa tried his best to see if he was anywhere near him but Kopa could no longer see anyone around him. Even the buzzards that were there before were no longer around. He wanted to call out to see whether or not he truly was alone. But he was almost afraid if he did something much larger and more dangerous then he would come along.

Out in the desert there really weren't many places for a cub like him to hide in. Well none that he'd seen so far.

Sitting back on his haunches, Kopa turned to look in the last place Jelani had been. Strange name he thought. But a name was a name. And now he had a name to put to a face. "I think I like furless monkey better." He snickered climbing to his paws he made his way back to the spot beside the rock. The rock around serve as good protection from any sandstorm if it were to come from the way the rock was facing.

He didn't fancy being in one.

He'd only seen them from afar so far. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried about getting caught in one if one headed his way.

It was better to be safe then sorry.

'_Don't put your mother's sacrifice in vain!'_

He sighed when he heard Hawa's voice in his head telling him once again to not put his mother's sacrifice in vain. Well not just his mother he thought, but also his fathers, and his grandmothers and his prides.

He was doing everything he could to stay alive…for them.

Even though some part of him desperately wanted to give up. To just lie down in the middle of the desert and let the heat get to him. He would die of thirst long before he would die of hunger. It would be painful he thought. But it would end his suffering. Why suffer when it could all be ended.

But he knew wouldn't. He always remembered how his Mother would tell him there was much to live for and that she wanted him to experience life to the fullest. But when that was said it was expected that Kopa would grow up along side his mother and father and the pride.

But now he had no one…

Shaking his head with a frustrated sigh, Kopa crossed his paws before laying his head down on them. There was no reason to wallow on things from the past he told himself.

There was nothing he could do to change it. The only thing he could do was keep on living for his parent's sakes.

Even if it was a meaningless life.

Cracking his eyes open, Kopa made sure to look around the place he chose to sleep for the night. Seeing that it was clear and safe, the exiled prince laid his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes. Curling his body into a heap to try and preserve what little warmth he could to survive the night.

But it wasn't the cold he feared.

It was what awaited him in his dreams when sleep took him that he truly feared.

* * *

"Poor thing…wonder if he's still alive…no wait he's breathing! Whew that's a good thing…but look at those wounds…who could do this to one so young…doesn't look like he's eaten in days…wonder where he's come from…one his age shouldn't be alone…Oh! Oh he's getting up! Hello young cub!"

Ear twitching at the new sounds that roused him from his slumber. Kopa groaned and raised his paw to cover his face from the blazing sun that was already shining down upon him. How long had he been asleep? He wondered. It hadn't really had a chance to sleep in much since he left the Pridelands. With little shelter and places to hide he became paranoid that some predator would come along and kill him in his sleep.

But judging by the shifting of what sounded like paws on the sand followed by a voice Kopa did not recognize. He figured he already been found by someone. For a moment he held his breathe to try and appear as though he was dead. Play dead he thought, then they leave. If they hadn't already eaten him it couldn't be a hyena; leopard or even a cheetah for that matter. The scent though that filled his nose was unlike anything he'd smelt before back in the Pridelands.

But still he figured playing dead would work and make whatever it was leave.

However moments later he felt a small paw jabbing into his ribcage followed by the voice again. "Nice try little cub but I already know you're alive." This time the voice however sounded much closer than it had been before. Like right in front of his face close.

Freaked out that this stranger was so close to him, Kopa's eyes snapped open only to find himself face to face with tawny coloured, black striped and spotted feline with big oval ears, he had never seen before. They stared back at him with sandy gold eyes that were wide and full of curiosity.

Letting out a cry of shock, Kopa pushed himself away from the strange feline he suddenly found himself with his back up against the rock he been sleeping next too during the night. Breathing heavily he stared at the strange spotted feline with equally wide eyes.

The stranger had quickly taken a few steps back when they noticed they had spooked him. An apologetic look appearing on their face. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you…" the spotted cat apologized with a large but sheepish smile on their face.

Back pressed up against the rock, Kopa finally managed to calm his racing heart and collect his wits about him in order to speak. When he managed to calm himself down from having awoken in such a way he found his voice. "Who…who are you? Don't you know it's dangerous to wake a sleeping lion?"

The strange feline sat back on their haunches and cocked their head to the side with a look of smugness on their face. The feline waved their paw at him like it was no big deal that he was a lion and could have easily done something to them. "I'm not so worried about a cub. If you were a grown lion that would make a big difference. But seeing as you're just a cub. I wasn't so worried about being attacked." Lowering their paw the feline stared at Kopa with their wide sandy golden eyes like they were trying to pierce right into him.

"As to answer your question…My name is Nuru. It's a pleasure to meet you…what's your name?"

Getting off her haunches, Nuru took a step toward Kopa her curiosity and wide smiles replaced with concern. But she stopped from getting any closer when Kopa suddenly growled at her. "Whoa there pussy cat. I mean you no harm."

"How…how can I be so sure of that?" Kopa pushed himself off the rock and squared his shoulders while standing with his paws firmly set apart. Exactly how his father had taught him when it came to his defence lessons.

He watched while Nuru sat back once again, her round oval ears twitching as she watched him carefully as if judging on how to answer him. Then she did something he wasn't expecting.

Suddenly, she threw herself down on the ground, rolling onto her back so that her paws were in the air her head twisted to show her neck at him in the best possible submissive pose she could think of. "This prove to you that I'm no threat there Pussy Cat? In this position you have the advantage over me."

Kopa wasn't sure what to say to this strange feline. Nuru she said her name was. He never saw an animal take such a submissive move. Other then the animals that bowed to his father. After a moments thought, Kopa relaxed his body and sat back watching the smile spread across Nuru's face as she rolled back onto her paws pushing herself up off the ground. "So cub, what's your name?"

"Kopa…my name is Kopa…" the words came out of his mouth before he could catch himself from saying anything. But he suddenly had a feeling that this Nuru character wouldn't hurt him. His instincts telling him that if she truly had wanted too she would have done so when he was asleep.

"Kopa?" the way she said his name, made him suddenly fear that she knew who he was. But when she just smiled and nodded her head at him and said "Mighty fine name there." He got the clue that she didn't. He watched as she climbed back to her paws and tried to approach him again and although he tensed he didn't growl this time.

"So Kopa…I now have some questions for you." Nuru stated.

"Like what?' Asked Kopa.

He fell silent when she stopped within a few inches of his face. Her eyes though quickly told him exactly what she was looking at. "What happened to you? I mean you're pretty banged up there cub. Something happen? Were you attacked? Where are your parents? I bet they're worried about you! A young cub your age shouldn't be out wandering about with the wounds you got!" Nuru's ramblings had Kopa staring at her like she had suddenly grown an extra head and a couple of more tails.

The exiled prince honestly could not remember the last time he had met someone who could ramble with as much energy as this strange feline in front of him. Only a few minutes and Kopa swore Nuru had more energy in her then anyone he had ever met. If he was correct he was sure this spotted feline had more energy then a cub.

Taking a moment to process the questions she had asked of him. Kopa began to explain. "Yes…you could say I was attack…my parents and I was attacked…I was the only one who got away…my mother and father are…they both died…" Kopa had to swallow the lump in his throat when he brought up his parents deaths. "I managed to get away…only now I'm lost…" he quickly added making sure not to bring up any important details on who he truly was and where he had come from.

He didn't quite trust this strange spotted cat and so he told her only half of the truth of what really happened. He really was attacked and so were his parents and they were both dead and he really was lost now.

He watched as Nuru's sandy golden eyes widened at the story he just told her. He could see an array of emotions come over her face but in the end she stared at him with a face full of sympathy. "I'm terribly sorry…I know what it's like to loose family…I lost a sister to hyenas once…I know it's not like loosing your parents at such a young age…but I am terribly sorry. They must have really loved you in order to have given their life for yours…I can only guess that's what happened…or else you wouldn't hold so much guilt."

"What…what do you mean…what guilt…how?" Kopa stumbled over his words staring at Nuru who seemed like a completely different person in front of him. Her cheerfulness replaced with actual concern for him. Someone she had only just met.

"It's in the way you look and the way you hold yourself. I can see it in your eyes and the way you speak about what happened…" Nuru answered, her eyes softening. Taking a moment she looked over the cubs scarred face and missing ear. Such a terrible thing to happen to one so young. But least he was alive. She seen cubs with lesser wounds than him die out in the desert. Even those accompanied by their parents.

Letting what she said sink in. Kopa suddenly squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest while setting his eyes into a glare. "What do you know…maybe they died some other way…parents don't always have to die for their young you know!" He shouted at her expecting her to rear back from him but she didn't.

Nuru just continued to sit there with a passive face. After several moments a large smile spread across it. "Calm down there dearie. I didn't mean to upset you. I simply saw you laying there when I came up for some water. Thought you were dead. Good thing you're not or the buzzards would have picked you apart." Nuru lifted her eyes to the sky with Kopa following her gaze to the pack of buzzards he finally took notice of that was circling them.

How long had they been there? He questioned himself.

"Uh…well thanks…but…as you can see…I'm pretty much alive…so thanks…you can go." Kopa fumbled his paws in front of him. Climbing to his paws ignoring the throbbing in his twisted one, which however he noticed the swelling had gone down, he made his way toward the water hole. Which he took notice of that it was much smaller than it had been the previous day.

He figured it would be gone soon enough so it would be best to drink as much of the water as he possibly could. Then carry on his way. The rumbling in his stomach told him that he also had to find himself some food. He was too small to big down anything large though he doubted he'd find something too big out in the desert but he would be able to bring down smaller prey if he could find something.

He may not be a great hunter. But he was a decent one.

He jumped when he heard Nuru come up beside him. "You sure you're okay darling?" she asked eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah…I'm just fine…" Kopa lapped at the water swallowing large gulps full in order to quench his thirst and settle his hunger until he found something. Noticing that she was still watching him he turned to face her fully. "What are you anyways…a small leopard?"

"I certainly am not!" Nuru looked at him as if he said something that offended her by calling her a leopard. But holding her head high and positioning her body to hold it in such a regal pose that made Kopa snicker just a bit she went on to correct him. "I am a Serval!" she said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Serval?

The name didn't ring a bell with Kopa. Perhaps servals didn't live around the Pridelands or he would have been sure he would have seen one before. Snickering, the exiled Prince sat back watching as Nuru puffed out her cheeks at him in a sign of irritation that he was laughing at her. "Sorry…it's just…I never seen a Serval before where I come from."

"And where are you from?" Nuru inquired letting go of the air in her cheeks she sat back positioning her front paws directly in front of her. She didn't know why she was so curious about this cub. But she was. He was a wounded young cub who had just lost his parents. Something told her this young cub needed a friend and someone to look out for him and that's exactly what she would do.

Something told her this was the very reason she had come to this watering hole to begin with. She was going to bypass it since she was in the midst of hunting some mice she been tracking for some time. But something had stopped her from going any further and almost like something had made her go to this place.

And staring upon this wounded lost cub, Nuru was suddenly pleased that she had. Something in her heart went out to this cub and she wanted to make sure he would be fine. Why, she did not know. She never had that feeling with another. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had any good contact with another cat species in a long time. But whatever it was…she figured it would work itself out. She was always the optimist one.

Not sure of how to answer Nuru's question, Kopa furrowed his brow staring at the water that rippled whenever he hit it with his paw but deciding it was still best not to tell this stranger the truth, he quickly said. "Well…from here and there…my parents were two rogues…we travelled all over the place…we were on our way to visit…to visit my mothers old pride…when we were attacked." He lied shuffling his paws. He wasn't sure why he mentioned his mother's relatives in his lie but it did seem like a fitting lie. He lifted his eyes to watch Nuru watching him with a critical expression.

Sitting there, Nuru had a quick feeling that he wasn't being entirely truthful to her. But she wasn't one to judge someone by something they didn't want them to know about. Nodding her head she smiled at him, "Well…then I'm guessing that's where you would be heading too…right?"

"Huh…heading where?" Kopa asked staring at Nuru confused for half a second till she asked again. "To see your mother's pride?" Oh! Oh right, he thought. That wasn't where he was going but he figured he better say it was to just go along with the lie that he told. Quickly nodding his head he answered. "Yeah…mom told me to run and go find them…said they would take care of me…but I got tired…and little sick…"

"Can't blame you cub. Those wounds did look awfully infected…" What Nuru didn't say was that she had cleaned his wounds herself when the cub was still asleep. When she first came upon him, the way he shook made her think he was sick with infection. Not that she blamed him, those wounds looked pretty nasty. Like she said before, she was surprised he was still alive.

Shuffling his paws nervously, Kopa looked toward the sky and saw it wasn't quite mid-day yet. He had to find something to eat soon and get on his way. He wasn't sure how long it would take him until he found another decent source of water. He just hoped he didn't die before then.

"Well…it was nice meeting you…Nuru. But I should be on my way…it's a long way to my mother's old pride…my uncle Jaali should be there…" continuing with the lie, Kopa climbed down to his paws. Thankful that the throb wasn't as bad as it had been before and the cuts on his paws seemed to have healed a bit given they hadn't been so deep.

Without another word, the exiled prince began to leave the watering hole and started off in a random direction. The buzzards above him started to follow him much to his displeasure. He knew now that they took full attention of him that he wouldn't be able to stop and rest for long not before they started to peck at him if he wasn't too careful about it.

He hadn't realized that he was being followed until he heard the paw steps right behind him. Twitching his one last remaining ear. Kopa carefully turned only to find himself looking once again into a set of sandy golden eyes. Suddenly angered he demanded. "Why are you following me!?"

Nuru had watched the cub start to walk away and she didn't know why but maybe it was her need for company that made her follow after the brownish-gold cub. A smile spread across her face. "Tell me cub, do you know these here parts or where you're going?" she asked eyeing his face smirking when she watched uncertainty cross his face.

"Well…urm…not…well…" Kopa stumbled over his words unsure of how to answer the Serval whose smirk only seemed to be getting wider at how tongue-tied he was becoming. "Mom said they lived in the Jungles…so that's exactly where I'm heading!" Nodding his head with a grin, Kopa turned and began to continue on the way he been heading off into.

Only to come to a sudden stop when he found Nuru jumping in front of him. Stumbling back he caught himself before he fell backwards. She was quick that's for sure.

"You do realize you're going the wrong way don't you?" Nuru asked with a wide smile spreading across her muzzle. Her nose wrinkling in delight.

Blinking Kopa stared at her before puffing out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I been to the jungles and the only one for miles across this desert is in that direction" with her paw, Nuru pointed south bound.

Looking the way she was pointing, Kopa wasn't sure of what to say on the matter but in the end he just huffed and turned the way she was pointing. And with another huff started to stomp in that direction. "Fine…thank you for pointing out the correct way…I'm going now. I have a lot of ground to cover."

"Whoa there cub!" Kopa groaned when she heard him calling out to him again. He listened as she ran over and stopped when she was right beside him. "What makes you think I'm going to let you travel on your own?"

Kopa stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean? You can't come with me!"

Nuru smiled at the young cub, her ears flickering atop her head. "Well tough luck there kitty cat. You're far too young to be out here all on your own and you don't know these parts. I've lived out here for years I know what to do…I bet I can even help you hunt…it's hard with the desert and dry lands…I'm betting your hungry too." She giggled when she heard the rumbling in his stomach that was her answer to that statement.

"Well…yes…but…"

"Then it's settled!" Nuru smiled jumping on ahead of him she began to make her way south bound in the easiest route she knew to the jungles from where they were at. That and where she could get them both something filling to eat. "Come now slow poke, we need to get some food into your system. It's a long ways toward the Jungle and you're going to need the substance in order to keep your strength up."

Kopa stared on after the overly energetic Serval with confusion written across his face. What just happened here? He wondered. How did he get himself into this situation? Whatever happened to avoiding the jungles and the Rasheda's in order to avoid the destiny that that strange creature, Jelani told him about.

"Hurry up cub!"

With a huff and the stomp of his paws. Kopa began to follow after Nuru with a disgruntled look on his face at what he had just gotten himself into. All because of a lie.

His mother was right. The truth was the way to go. Lies only got you in trouble.

And trouble he was. For now he was heading in the very direction he told himself he wouldn't go.

Well…how bad could it be he thought. He always wanted to meet his Uncle Jaali from the stories he was told. And now he was going to get that chance. Even if it wasn't in the way he expected.

But now that he really thought about it. The Rasheda's were the only family he had left.

With a deep sigh, and a shake of his head, the exiled prince picked up his paws and started to run on after Nuru who was now already a good distance in front of him leading him onward.

Onward too…

The lands of his mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She listened to the wind that continued to howl outside the place she had sought shelter from the storm just days prior. But that storm had long since passed. Now the clouds were dispersed and the sun shining bright through like it was chasing away the very darkness of what happened that dreadful night.

But it was not a rainstorm that was howling now. But that of a different kind of storm. A more deadly storm as Kumai saw it.

Sandstorms had always been something she loathed. When they had travelled for that time after the fall of their pride they had crossed barren lands where sandstorms were common. One had nearly buried them alive. To this very day she could not stomach one and to be in the middle of one unnerved her.

But least she had shelter this time around to shield her from it. But watching it blow by the entrance of the small cave she had found to hide away in, still tied knots in her already tight stomach. It had been nearly a week since Hawa's death…nearly a week since they had been banished from the Pridelands.

A whole week where Kumai had not once gotten more then an hour or two of sleep a night. It was hard to sleep when the images of your dead sister entered your dreams or at times she thought she heard Hawa's voice calling out to her in her dreams begging her to help save her. Each and every time she would wake shaking in cold sweat.

But dreaming of her beloved sister was not all of Kumai's problems. Drawing her eyes from the raging storm of dust that clouded her view of everything outside, she laid her gaze upon the small ball of brown and white fur which was curled up against her side fast asleep. Just like she had been for hours at a time each passing day.

There resting beside her like there was nothing to fear from her at all was the offspring of her enemy.

Over the course of the week she had been debating with herself about why she had taken the cub from the Pridelands rather just killing the cub. But there was still something inside her that she knew it would eat at her if she were to kill a cub but that didn't stop her from acting out her revenge in her own way. When Kumai had first gotten her perfect idea of revenge, she had stolen the cub away from the Pridelands and had slipped out past the border to seek out a place to hide for the time being.

She had managed to find a cave which an entrance that was small but she was able to crawl through it after getting down low onto her stomach. It was after that, that Kumai had gotten to work on cleaning the cub in order to dry her off and clean the cub's wounds. Most people would think it was crazy to do everything in order to keep your enemy's cub alive. She couldn't kill the cub but she could have let the cub die from sickness.

But yet she didn't instead she worked until she was sure the cub would live. After cleaning the cub, she had wrapped her body around the cub in order to keep her warm. It had been a rocky night but Kumai had managed it. She had managed to keep the cub alive.

She had stayed there in the cave throughout that night. Waiting for it to pass over before she slipped out from to find out what had happened to the others. But before that, she had taken the cub into a back part of the cave and hid her much like how she had found her at the Eastern border inside the caves where the Queen had tried to hide the cubs. She told the cub to stay quite and she would return shortly.

After that she had gone to track down her pride. Only it wasn't her that found them but Asma who had found her and taken Kumai to where much to her surprise the pride now was calling home. It was around then that she discovered what had happened after she had run away…

* * *

_Kumai slipped out of the cave. Stopping to take a look around to see if the cost was clear. Once she was sure it was secure to leave the cave, she began making her way back toward the borders of the Pridelands. She was both in a hurry to find out what had happened to her pride and not so in a hurry to face Zira._

_She wasn't sure how her opposed Queen would feel to her running off the way she had. _

_And for the fact that she hadn't returned the very same night made her wonder how Zira would feel about that also. The entire night she had worried about the outcome of what would happen to her pride while she kept herself safe and warm inside that cave trying to keep the cub of Simba and Zuri alive. _

_All through the night she wondered if any of them suffered the same fate as her sister. _

_That was what made her suddenly cautious as she approached the border of the Pridelands. Keeping herself downwind so that her scent would not attract any unwanted attention. But just as she approached the border, Kumai suddenly caught a scent on the wind. A familiar scent that made her smile because it made her know that this someone whose scent she caught was alive._

_But what confused her was that the scent was coming from the wrong direction. It wasn't coming from the Pridelands and it was a fresh scent. What confused her more was it was coming from a place she wasn't expecting it. The Outlands. Why would Asma be out in the Outlands? _

_Taking in the sight of the green flourishing Pridelands, where in the distance shining like a beacon was Pride Rock. Kumai tore her gaze away from it and instead now decided to follow the scent and where it would lead her. It was the further she went from the Pridelands border and closer to the scent that she discovered it wasn't just Asma's scent in the air. But that of the others of her pride. Asma confused her enough but the others was another story entirely. _

_She followed her pride sister's scent until Kumai literally found herself atop of her. Jumping up rock by rock. Kumai stared down over the top to find herself gazing down at Asma who at the moment seemed to be tearing pieces of meat from the rotting corpse of a zebra. The smell of the meat though rotting made her stomach rumble. _

"_Asma?" _

_She watched as her pride sister suddenly stopped tearing the meat apart and suddenly tense up like she was expecting to be attacked. But Asma soon seemed to recognize the voice of who had called out for her and head whipping upwards her eyes wider then ostrich eggs. "Kumai…what…we thought…where were you!?"_

_Gripping the rocks with her paws, Kumai took her time to carefully climb down. Once she was safely on the ground she threw her arm around the other lioness, hooking her neck around Asma's who was glad to return the favour. The two stayed like that for a few seconds till they parted. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Kumai demanded. "It's dangerous in the Outlands!"_

"_I should be the one asking the questions Kumai…where did you disappear too last night…we could have used your help…" Asma stared at her sternly but she couldn't keep the stare she was just too full of concern as to where Kumai had disappeared too the night before. A few of them had worried that she had been killed as well when she didn't turn up during the night and none of their searches for her came up with anything. _

"_What do you mean you could have used my help…what happened?" Kumai asked looking over Asma that's when she noticed she was sporting minor wounds. Wounds she hadn't seen on her pride sister when she last saw her. "What happened?" she repeated more forcefully this time. _

_Sighing, Asma closed her eyes not sure how to explain what had happened but after taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes and started. "After you ran off…Zira went on to say that all this that happened was Simba's fault…if he hadn't returned Scar wouldn't be dead and Hawa would still be alive…she went onto say how they would send us away from the place we came to call home. She convinced us to attack Simba…and we did…but in the end we were overpowered…he threatened to kill Zira if we didn't back down…after that he went on to banish us from the Pridelands…but not just the Pridelands…Kumai he said he send word to other lands so that we may never be welcomed in another pride again…" Asma rambled on with a quiver in her voice. _

_After they had left the Pridelands the night before, it was distressing. Vitani had been a wreck the entire way, Nuka and Kovu just as much but none cried more than Vitani. All had demanded to know why they were being sent away from the Pridelands, all three of them more importantly wanted to know what happened to the Queen they loved and to their best friend. But no one could give them answers. Zira hadn't spoken a word since they stepped foot out of the Pridelands. _

_It was Spotty who sent them out to find as much food as they possibly could. None knew when their next meal would be and so they had to stock up she said. _

_Kumai stood there in shock at what she had heard. What had Zira been thinking? _

_Sending them all out against Simba and his pride. They could have died. They all could have died. _

_All Kumai could think was that getting them banished was the easy way out. Zira had killed the royals, Simba could have easily killed them in return. Shaking her head to clear it Kumai reached out and laid her paw on Asma's giving her a small smile. "Least none of you are dead…I already lost Hawa…It would have destroyed me to know I lost all I loved and protected…." hooking her arm around Asma again she nuzzled her to show her how much she cared about her being alive. _

"_Now it's your turn to answer my questions…" Asma stated pulling away from her pride sister. "What happened after you ran…where did you go?"_

"_I think that would be better explained to all of you at once…" Kumai insisted looking around them. Turning back to Asma she added. "Take me to where you are staying…then I'll explain everything…and I mean everything…" Kumai wasn't sure how she was going to explain she had one of Simba's cubs. Especially too Zira. She wanted to use the cub for her own gain and she could only hope that Zira saw the genius to her plan rather then jump the gun and kill the cub on sight. _

_Eyeing the other lioness Asma could see that Kumai was hiding something and wanted to know what it was. But she could also see that she wasn't about to tell her what it was until they were all together to hear it. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Fine…but Zira hasn't spoken since last night…I don't know how angry she will be that you ran off like that…but I'll take you. We're a good distance from here but we managed to find a place to live and hide out the heat…it's not much…but it's good enough for now…" turning, Asma began to pick up the chunks of meat she been previously tearing off the carcass. _

_From the corner of her eyes she could see Kumai had stepped up beside her to help her carry the food. Giving her a look of thanks, she turned and began leading the other lioness off toward where they had taken shelter the night before. It wasn't that great a place but it had gotten them out of the rain and then out of the sun when it started to shine. _

_Kumai followed along behind Asma, her mouth full of rotted meat that almost made her way to gag. She was still shocked to find out they had been banished but still it was more suitable to her then it was to be killed. Her plan may not have worked then if it was just her going along with it. _

_Her eyes lifted when she soon caught sight of a structure appearing overhead that they were approaching. Here she could smell just about all of her pride. But she came to a halt when she came to realize just exactly what it was that she was looking at. _

_A termite mound. _

_They were hiding out in a termite mound? _

_Even if she done the decency of finding a cave. But taking a look around her, she could see that there really was very little cave system around the barren wasteland. Where she had gone to hide the cub had been more in the location of the northern border where there was a small rocky area for her to hide in. _

_Here there was nothing but barren land and termite mounds for the eye to see. And what little trees she could see looked long since dead. _

_Her attention was drawn forward when she suddenly heard someone calling out her name. _

"_Kumai!" _

_Kumai felt relief wash over her when she saw her pride sisters all come running toward her. But not just them but three cubs that she had come to adore over the years. When she was close enough she set down the meat she been carrying and smiled as each of them greeted her._

"_There you are! We all were beginning to think you were dead!"_

"_Where have you been? You had us all worried!"_

"_Don't you ever run off like that again!"_

_Chuckling dryly, Kumai shook her head before she bent her head to nuzzle the cubs in greeting. She took note of how tired they were and just how red Vitani's eyes were telling her that the cub had been crying. A lot. And recently. "What matters is I am back and I'm safe." she whispered lifting her head to look at each of her pride sisters. _

_She noticed that Baya was still limping from her fight with the Queen the night before but that didn't stop the lioness from coming to greet her. _

"_What happened to you?" Spotty asked pushing her way through the others to look Kumai in the face. "We were all worried about you. We thought something must have happened…we all thought you were de…" she cut herself off when she took notice that the cubs were trying to hear what she had to say. None of them had spoken to the cubs about what had happened the night before…none were sure how they were going to take to the news of Hawa's death. The news of Zuri's and Kopa's deaths had made the cubs loose a night of sleep to begin with. The boys seemed to mope now rather than shed tears but Vitani was just a bundle of sobs. _

_Kumai sighed. Feeling suddenly guilty that she had made them worry. It wasn't her intentions but she had her own plans she had to put into effect. And first that started with keeping the cub she kidnapped alive. _

"_Well…" she started when another voice cut her off._

"_KUMAI!" _

_The lioness felt like every hair on her body was standing on end at the tone that echoed in Zira's voice when she called her name. She watched as Baya was suddenly issuing the cubs back inside the termite mound much to their constant protests of wanting to know what was going on. _

_Bracing herself, Kumai turned to face the one who called her name. Bowing her head when she saw Zira storming her way over. "Forgive me Zira…I…"_

"_How dare you leave us to face Simba alone! Look at us now! I should have you punished for leaving your pride at their darkest hour!" Zira hollered when she stopped in front of the other lioness. She watched as Kumai kept her eyes on the ground. For a moment she thought she had broken the other lioness, it was not often Kumai dared to act so submissive and Zira found it oddly pleasing. It was what she wanted. To break the lioness and put her under her very will. That was the point of killing Hawa and blaming it on the Pridelanders. _

"_Forgive me Zira…I was distraught at seeing what those beasts did to my sister…I went to try and hunt them down myself. I wanted revenge for Hawa. She did not deserve to die the way she did!" Kumai started to explain, a well rehearsed speech she spent a majority of the night thinking up. "But I had happened upon…something much more…" _

_She watched as both Zira's eyebrows shot up at the mention of her finding something that would have been more important. "And what exactly would this be Kumai? To abandon your sisters in their time of need. We had the chance to fight for the Pridelands…"_

"_A cub Zira."_

"_A cub!" Dotty growled. "You abandoned us for some useless cub?"_

"_Not just any cub…but Simba's cub. The brown one. I found her half drowned along side the bank of a river." Kumai fell silent watching as Zira's eyes went wide at the mention of finding one of the cubs. That wide eyed look though was suddenly replaced with a look of pleasure at what Kumai could only suspect was going through the lioness's mind. _

"_Oh what a glorious day. I missed out on killing Kopa…" Zira snapped her eyes looking at Asma who suddenly looked at the ground. Kumai cast her a glance, wondering why Asma hadn't told her that she had been the one to kill the Prince. She half expected to hear that the Prince was alive and living safely back at Pride Rock. "And I missed killing that other cub…whatever her name was…I heard from some damn squawking birds who were talking about the royals deaths that this little princess still survived…but here I get a whole new chance at killing one more of that tyrants cubs!" Zira laughed her claws digging into the dirt beneath her. _

_Kumai suddenly found herself biting back a growl. No, she thought. The cub wasn't going to die. That would ruin her plans. Her mind went back to Zira when the lioness asked. "Where is this cub Kumai…I see you don't have her here…I want to kill her…and leave her body at the edge of the Pridelands for Simba to find…draw another wedge into that cold heart of his!" _

_He wasn't the only one with a cold heart. Kumai thought. But she didn't dare say it out loud. Kumai bowed her head, "I have her hidden in a cave near the northern borders…"_

"_Perfect! You will lead…"_

"_No!"_

_Zira was taken back when Kumai was suddenly in her face. Eyes narrowing, Zira growled watching as Kumai stepped back when she realized her mistake. "No?" Zira repeated. "What do you mean by no?" Stepping toward the other lioness she watched as Kumai took another step back away from her. The others were all standing on the sidelines watching it play out with wide eyes each worrying for Kumai wondering why she was refusing Zira's order. "You dare to keep me from my revenge for my mate!?" _

"_No…no it's not like that Zira…my Queen…" Kumai stuttered adding the last part knowing it might please Zira. She hadn't been addressed as Queen since before Scar's death. She saw that it worked because Zira stopped her advance on her. "I thought of a plan…a plan that you might be interested my Queen…a plan that would hurt Simba just as much…or perhaps even more if he were to find his other daughter dead…"_

_She held her breath as she waited for Zira's reaction to this. Kumai watched as Zira seemed to ponder what Kumai said she had to offer. Then slowly Zira waved her paw for her to continue. "Go on Kumai…you've…intrigued me…but it had better be a good plan or else I want that cub dead!"_

"_Yes my Queen…" Kumai bowed her head and took a deep breath to calm herself and remember what she had planned to say. "Death is only one way to get back at Simba…but then there's a more emotional way…what do you suppose will be Simba's reaction one day…when he finds out his daughter who he thought was dead…was actually alive…and raised to hate him…raised to think that Kovu was the rightful King and he…the enemy…" she clenched her eyes as she awaited Zira's reaction to her idea. _

_After several minutes she raised her eyes again to see that Zira was watching her intently. Kumai's breath caught in her throat as she expected the opposed Queen to reject her idea when Zira suddenly started to laugh maniacally. Kumai and the others watched Zira cautiously that laugh they heard on many occasion and each time they heard it, it always sent chills down their spines._

"_Oh Kumai!" Zira laughed looking straight at the lioness. "And here I thought I was the smart one in this…what a plan…oh yes…what a plan indeed…it would surely destroy that King if he found out his precious daughter in my paws and raised under my influence!" Laughing Zira smirked, "Yes…I believe I can raise her well…"_

"_My Queen…excuse me for interrupting…but your cubs already know that you are not with cub…it may be suspicious if you turned up with her." Kumai quickly interrupted Zira holding her head high and setting her paws firmly in front of her. "But…I am a good candidate…"_

"_You?" Zira laughed, "Why should I let you have this cub?"_

"_Because I can make it look like I left the pride to go give birth…wait a week then come back and say the cub was finally ready to meet everyone…and because I want just as much revenge as you do…I want revenge for my sisters death…and I will do whatever it takes to get it…" Kumai watched as a smirk came over Zira's face._

"_You know Kumai…I may have been underestimating you…very well…keep the cub…but remember Kumai…she's the offspring of the enemy…nothing more…nothing less…don't get too attached!"_

* * *

It was after that, which Kumai returned to the cave. But not alone. Zira and Spotty had accompanied her back. Zira wanted proof that she had the cub. Once she had seen she had the cub, she was pleased. But more pleased when she saw that she had managed to scar the cub. A scar that Spotty asked Kumai how she was going to explain when the cub was brought back to the pride.

Kumai only said to leave it to her. Just make sure the cubs were made to believe that Kumai had secretly been with cub and had left to give birth that was why she was gone. Kumai also suggested that Spotty and the others begin to think of an explanation of why they were exiled and what had happened that night. Even if they had to lie about a part of it. But she urged her to think of something. The cubs had to know why they were exiled. Even if part of it was a lie in order to make the cubs believe they had nothing to do in the death of the Queen and prince they loved.

Asma who had brought food to her a day after told her of what they had come up with to explain to the cubs about what had happened after they explained why Kumai was off giving _'birth' _to her cub.

Apparently Zira had been the one to give the cubs the explanation and apparently it had been how Zira had after gathering them had been told that Kumai had gone off to give birth like it had been expected. When the cubs asked why they hadn't been told that Kumai was pregnant, Baya had told the cubs that Kumai wanted it to be a surprise knowing they wanted more playmates and wanted to surprise them. That was when Zira had gone on to explain that she told the others what her cubs had said about Zuri being in danger.

She explained that she may have disagreed with the Queens ruling but she knew her cubs loved the Queen and prince and didn't want them in danger. They had caught the attacker just as it had murdered the Queen and Prince. They had fought off the attacker but by the time Simba and them arrived it had been too late and the attacker had run off.

Seeing them wounded from a fight, the Pridelanders had suspected that it was them who had killed the royals. For that they had killed Hawa before she had the chance to escape and had banished the rest of them.

Kumai had laughed when she heard it from Asma. It was a horrible lie with a lot of holes in it. But apparently the cubs had believed it. Zira did not want her cubs turned against her so the truth would never be told. That was also when Kumai had been told of Zira's plan of having them wait until Kovu was old enough before they would attempt another attack on the throne. Something Kumai thought was wise.

They were down a number. If they waited till the cubs were older then it added to their numbers and perhaps they would be able to take the Pridelanders by then.

Soft mews drew her attention away from her thoughts and back to the present. Turning her attention back to the cub which was nestled against her, her eyes met the one grey and one green eye of the cub. The cub other than for being blind in one eye appeared to be healthy. Well as healthy as a cub without milk could be. Since Kumai could not feed the cub herself or search for a nurse maid, she had decided to wean the cub off early and introduce her to meat.

Since the cubs teeth weren't that sharp, milk teeth really. Kumai would chew whatever food was brought to them and once she was sure it was chewed enough she would set it down for the cub to eat. It was tough but by the third day it seemed the cub was getting the liking to the meat and started to eat it completely after that. But Kumai would still need to chew a good bit of it for her.

"I see you're finally up." Kumai addressed the cub. "I take it your hungry?" when the cub squeaked she knew that was the only answer she would get. The cub was still too young to be able to talk. Nodding, Kumai got to her paws and moved toward where she had stored the mice she had killed the night prior. Behind her she could hear the cub climbing to her paws and padding on after her but from the squeak she knew the cub stumbled again since she had only began to walk two days ago.

Taking three of the mice, she ate them for herself for a moment then taking the last two she chewed them until they were small enough pieces of meat for the cub to chew. Laying the chewed pieces down she sat back on her haunches watching while the cub mewed happily and started to eat till her stomach was full.

Once the cub had enough, like always she would lean back as if trying to sit but her body would be hunched forward. Her eyes looking up at Kumai who had thought the cub would first be afraid of her given how the cub had squeaked at the smell of her. Kumai had her suspicions that perhaps the cub had hit her head harder then she thought. She eyed the bump that was healing just like her cuts on her face were. But it would be the ones on her face she knew would scar the cub for life.

Cub.

That's what she been calling her for a week. But really Kumai didn't know exactly what to call her. So cub was all she had to go by when addressing the little squeaker. It was one of the nicknames that Kumai came to like though tried to force herself to not say it. She felt like it made her too weak, like she was going soft on this cub.

This cub was an object.

A tool for her revenge.

Nothing more.

She wasn't going to allow herself to get close to the cub. But then again…

No! Growling, she stood and shook her head in a disgruntled manner. Turning she stepped around the cub and made her way to the front of the cave where she could see that the sandstorm outside was finally dying down.

Settling herself down on her stomach, she crossed her paws in front of her and stared out into the opening of the cave. She was beginning to go mad staying cooped up in the cave but she knew it was all for the sake of her plan to work. But she was beginning to miss the company of someone she could speak too; the cub with her wasn't much of a talker.

But the company she sought more then anything was her sister. She missed laying beside Hawa as the two of them would talk about anything that came to their mind. Often they would speak of their mother with Hawa always asking her for things on her that Hawa didn't know about given Kumai was older then she was. And their mother was killed when Hawa was only ten months old.

Kumai clenched her eyes shut when she started to feel tears enter her eyes at the thought of her little sister.

Hawa…you didn't deserve that…she thought sadly.

Shaking, Kumai laid her head down on her paws. Some part of her suddenly wished she had stepped into that river that night. Ended her pain and joined her family in the afterlife. But like she had thought then, she knew to be true; if she ended her life on a whim her family would be ashamed of her.

Kumai's eyes snapped open when she felt something nudging up against her head, and tiny paws gripping onto her arm. She wondered how zoned out she had been that she hadn't realized the cub until she was right on top of her. She turned her head enough to eye the cub that was half climbed up onto her arm, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice dripping with boredom.

She listened as the cub squeaked and tried to climb further onto her arm and nudge her head against Kumai's again but the lioness lifted her head causing the cub to fumble into the nook both her arms created. She snorted in amusement before she could stop herself. She folded her arms like she had seen Zira do when she had given birth to her arms and watched as the cub squeaked happily.

For some reason, that happy squeak seemed to make Kumai smile. But when she caught herself she forced it away. No, she told herself. Do not get attached.

She jumped a little when she felt something wet touch her arm and looking down she saw that the cub was licking her arm. Her eyebrow rose. The cub stopped however when she caught Kumai staring at her. "What do you want? I thought you already ate…" she sneered.

The cub though didn't seem to be affected by Kumai's sneer instead she smiled and squeaked some more giving Kumai's arm another lick. It was around then that Kumai seemed to think she got the message that the cub was trying to tell her. "Alright…okay…fine…" shaking her head, the lioness adjusted the cub in her arms until she was propped up and then bending her head she started bathe the cub who purred happily at the attention.

Bathing the cub, Kumai began to see why the cub wanted a bath so badly. She sighed to know that other then feeding the cub she had neglected her in other ways for her fur was matted with dirt from a bath she hadn't received in over a week. This for some reason seemed to cause a pang of guilt inside her that Kumai couldn't quite explain. Trying to shake it off she continued to bathe the cub rolling her around in her paws.

When she switched the cub onto her back, the cub suddenly started to squirm in her arms as if bathe time was suddenly some new came to her. "Hold still…" Kumai mumbled trying to clean the cub's underside but was failing much to her contempt. The lioness suddenly reared back growling when she felt the cub kick her in the nose.

Her growls building, she snapped down at the cub "STOP THAT YOU STUPID ROTTEN BALL OF FUR!" The cub then froze in her arms and stared back at Kumai with wide eyes filled with sudden fear. Eyes that were soon started to fill with tears.

It was those tears and look of fear that cut right through Kumai like razor sharp teeth were tearing into her heart. And before she could stop herself, she was quickly cradling the cub back in her arms and nuzzling her with her nose purring softly to try and comfort the cub. "There now…it's okay…I didn't mean it…" she whispered but the cub was squirming and crying now in her arms as if trying to get away from her.

But Kumai kept her close. She wasn't sure what it was that suddenly got to her. But something in her…some deep material instinct she thought she didn't have was yelling at her. Telling her to correct what she had done.

Purring, she continued to nuzzle and lick the cub in order to give it comfort. That was when she found herself humming a tune she hadn't hummed in years.

A lullaby that her mother use to sing to both her and Hawa when they were young.

The lullaby seemed to do the trick for the cub was calming. But still continued to squirm enough. Sighing, Kumai pulled back away from the youngling and stared down at her trying to think of what she could do. Listening to the cubs sniffles she felt her heart seem to soften and grow warm at the sight of the little cub in her paws.

Having a cub had never been on Kumai's mind in the past. Sure she discussed it with the others in her pride when cubs were brought up. But she honestly thought she would never have any. She figured Hawa would be the mother before she ever was. While Kumai would just be the loving aunt.

But as she laid there staring down at the sniffling cub in her paws. She felt warmth she never felt before. Not even when she held Nuka, Kovu or Vitani in the past. But yet here she was holding the cub of who was obviously her enemy and she felt a strange warmth she never thought she could be able to have.

The cub mewed and sniffled staring up at the lioness in front of her. For days she had clung to this lioness. Her scent was familiar but the little cub could not place it. But it made her think like she knew it somewhere and that it meant something. Her little mind could not remember much before she opened her eyes and laid her gaze upon the very one who was holding her at that instant. Before that all she could remember was pain in her head and being wet and cold…very cold.

She had been frightened at first but when the lioness started to care for her that fear started to disappear. But right now she felt that fear again, recoiling at the eyes that were looking down at her. But when a strange noise reached her ears, she started to feel a calming effect on her.

Mewing, she squirmed in the lioness arms until she felt a wet feeling against her stomach.

Kumai ran her tongue along the cub's stomach feeling her stiffen beneath her. She then pulled back and looked down at her with a look of warmth on her face. "There now…see I'm sorry little one…I didn't mean to frighten you…" she cooed bending her head to nuzzle her nose against the cubs. Freezing when she heard a mewing giggle came from the cub in her paws, which reached up with her own tiny paws and grabbed onto her muzzle.

Another wave of warmth spread through her…No! She thought clenching her eyes shut.

She couldn't allow this to happen. She couldn't allow herself to get close to this cub.

But yet…at the same time she didn't want to stop herself from getting attached to the cub in her paws. Staring at the cub who stared back at her, her paws gripping her muzzle. Kumai felt something…

However she wasn't going to be convinced that she was letting the cub win her over. But she thought, it would be good to play the part. Even if she was pretending to play the mother role. It was easy to just pretend to love the cub. Right? Yes that's what she told herself but as she cub purred and her tiny tongue flicked against the bottom of her chin. Kumai found herself smiling.

"There now…see…everything is fine…mommy's here…" Mommy she thought, she suddenly liked the sound of that, "Yes…mommy's here for you baby girl…your mommy is right here little cub…" that was when Kumai realized she couldn't just keep on calling the cub…cub for that matter.

But what could she call her? Kumai thought.

Kumai was bad with names. Something she had gotten from her mother. Her mother had, had a hard time naming Hawa before an aunt of the two of them spoke up and gave her mother the name for her new cub.

Lowering her eyes back down at the cub that was now yawning and twisting her body inside Kumai's arms until she was nestled against the soft fur of Kumai's chest. "Yes there now…sleep my little one…mommy won't let anything happen to you…you're safe now…" Kumai paused when a name came to her. A name she was hesitant to give. For it was a name that meant something to her…a name that some part of her told her wasn't right to give to the daughter of her enemy.

_But she's not his anymore…she's yours…Simba's loss will be your gain. He took something from you…and you took something of his and made it yours…she's yours now…_

An echo in her mind told her. Yes…she was hers now. Her cub. Not Simba's.

Simba lost the chance at her when her sister was taken away from her.

And though a cub could never replace her sister…this cub was now hers and hers alone.

She knew she shouldn't get attached but that choice was beyond her reason now.

She would have no choice now but to be attached by the choice of name she chosen for the cub. A name that meant a lot to her. A name she hadn't heard of in years. The name of her mother.

Smiling, Kumai laid her head down next to the cub in her paws and closed her eyes. "Sleep tight little one…mommy is here…you are safe…" she whispered as she started to drift into what she knew would be another restless sleep but what she hoped would eventually pass.

"Zawadi."

* * *

**Another introducing chapter to this new story to get the story started and progressing. Next chapter we will get into what's happening in the pridelands after the banishment.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please remember to review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all who have come onto reading this part in the series and all those who have reviewed. I'm starting with some introducing chapters that start with what's happened at each time during the days and as the story progresses the chapters will get longer and each one will focus on the different perspective's going on. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A wearisome soul lurking behind a set of amber eyes, stared toward the sky as night fell upon the Pridelands like clockwork. They watched as one by one the stars started to twinkle into existence after a day of rest filling up the void of blackness with their lights. Lights that use to give meaning to the wearisome soul, but now they served a meaningless purpose for not even those who looked down upon him could settle his restlessness.

That last bit of sunlight in the distance, and those stars represented yet the end of another day. And the end of yet another fruitless search. The morning after the night of his mates and son's death Simba had gone out with his mother and had collected their bodies and had brought them back to Pride Rock. The King had spent that entire morning digging a hole until he could carefully deposit their bodies inside.

He knew it wasn't tradition but the King wanted this and no one argued with him. For none could argue with a weeping soul. Simba wanted his mate to be close to Kiara even if it was just to be buried near her.

It was sometime after that Simba had gathered a search party. Splitting them into two his orders had been that they were to search the Pridelands. He refused to believe Kopa and Eshe were dead and he would find them. Kiara would stay safely back at Pride Rock with Durra who had volunteered to watch over the little Princess.

But each search seemed to turn up with nothing. Not even the animals had seen the missing Prince and Princess. It was during those searches that word of the Queen's death and the death of the youngest Prince had reached the ears of all who lived in the Pridelands and no matter where Simba went he saw someone who was mourning his mate.

Even though they never found anything, Simba kept the searches going. But the King was slowly becoming aware that the others in his Pride were beginning to think the searches were for not. That Kopa and Eshe were as lost to them as Zuri and Musa was.

But Simba didn't want to believe that. Something deep inside him told him that his son and daughter were alive. That they were out there, he just had to find them. His eyes travelled back toward the stars taking in one he thought was new up there in a place he hadn't seen one before.

"You wouldn't give up if you knew they were out there somewhere…I know you wouldn't…you would have done everything in your power to find our cubs. But we have searched everywhere…I know they have to be out there. Why can't you just give me a sign?" The King pleaded toward the star which only seemed to twinkle with no real answer.

Sighing, the King's shoulders slumped and his head hung down so low his chin brushed his mane covered chest.

It had been a week since everything had gone down that night. A week of finding nothing. A week of him sleeping beside an empty spot where his mate and son once laid with him. He had found it hard to sleep without them right there along side him where he knew they were safe and they gave him comfort. When they had gone into hiding Simba had found it hard to sleep then but knowing they would never be there beside him again made it even harder.

Beside's those first few days after his Father's death, Simba couldn't remember a night where Zuri had never been by his side at night. Holding him and comforting him away from his nightmares to the point as time went on Simba had stopped having them.

But now that presence was gone and he would never be able to get it back.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he found it hard to sleep for the images of his mate and son entered his mind. But that wasn't all, at times he would dream that Kopa and Eshe were calling out to him but no matter how hard he searched in his dreams he could never find them much like he couldn't find them outside of his dreams.

There was one good thing however, that everyone liked to remind him of, and that was the fact that he hadn't lost everything that night.

He still had Kiara. And the King could not deny that if it wasn't for the fact that he could hold his little princess each and every night he may not have fallen asleep to begin with.

Kiara was like a warm ray of sunlight.

Each and every time the King would return from his searches and patrols he would find himself being greeted by his young daughter. Who at the sight of him would get up and hurry on toward him as best she could given she was only just learning to walk. But was getting better at it everyday. She didn't just have her mother's eyes it seemed but also Zuri's stubborn but determined personality.

He had worried how Kiara would survive at first without her mother's milk, but Sarabi had quickly come up with a solution and had sent out Zazu to find a suitable nursing mother. The hornbill had turned up an hour later with a cheetah in toe that had a cub of her own with her. She had agreed to nurse Kiara until they deemed her suitable to be weaned and taught to chew meat. He had been thankful for her had feared he would loose her next. He wasn't sure how he would be if he had lost everything.

"Simba?"

The King turned when he heard his mother's voice coming up behind him and watched as both she and Nala made their way over to where Simba had been sitting at the peak for almost an hour. In Nala's mouth dangled Kiara.

The young lioness was quite determined to keep her promise to her late Queen. Whenever she was able, she had Kiara with her. Bathing her and teaching her. But she wasn't the only one, Sarabi along with the other lionesses were all stepping up to help raise the cub since her mother was gone. There were times Simba could hear them whispering to Kiara about her mother, telling her only the things they knew about her in such short time. But it would have to be Simba who would have to tell his daughter all he knew of her mother.

Bending her head, Nala set Kiara down and with her nose gave the cub a little nudge on the romp. With a squeak the little princess began to stumble toward her father who reached out with his paw to steady her and draw her closer to him. He felt warmth spread through him when Kiara wrapped her tiny paws around his massive one and nuzzle her head against his leg. _My little Princess _

"Simba?" Sarabi started watching her son. It had been a tiresome week for them all. Sarabi was up at every dawn with her son and had set out with him even before the rest to continue their search for Kopa and Eshe. But Sarabi in the end had only searched for Eshe for she believed if Kopa was alive the cub would have come back to them on his own whereas Eshe would have been too small to do anything for wait till someone found her.

But when each search turned up empty handed. She and the others began to think that the young princess was dead as well. There was no way a young cub at her age would have lasted a week out there at her age without shelter and food. And as much as it pained her, Sarabi had to wonder just how long they could continue these searches.

Zazu had told her that Simba had begun to ignore his duties as King during the week. The King hardly kept his patrols but rather was only determined to find his missing cubs. Simba even ignored all of Zazu's reports which the hornbill had been giving and settling problems on his own knowing his King needed his time to grieve.

But Sarabi knew her son couldn't put his duties off for much longer. He could mourn as he pleased, Sarabi knew he needed too but he was also a King and he had a Kingdom that needed him. A pride that needed him. And a daughter who needed her father now that her mother was gone. But least she knew Simba had not once put off his duty as a father to Kiara in his grief. Kiara seemed to be what was holding him together.

For the time being anyways.

"What is it that you want Mother?" Simba pressed tiredly. Looking from his daughter to the beige lioness in front of him who was watching him with a look of guidance.

Taking a deep breath, Sarabi shared a look with Nala who nodded her head and then stepped closer to her son looking him in the eyes. "Son…we need to talk about these searches…"

"For the last time Mother, I am not calling them off!" The King snapped forcefully.

Sighing, the older lioness shook her head. "Simba…it has been a week…we all agree that if Kopa was alive…that he would have come back by now…and Eshe…Simba…think of the possibilities. She's too young. I don't want to think my grandcubs are dead, I really don't. Not after I had just gotten my family back but please my son…we need to have time to grieve them all now…" she closed her eyes to try and fight off her tears. Every night she had cried herself to sleep. The pain she felt was like that of when she had lost Mufasa and thought she had lost Simba.

But even she knew there was a time to give up and accept the undeniable truth.

That Kopa and Eshe simply would never be returning home. It was a hard thing to accept, Sarabi knew that. But she didn't know how she could hold on much longer clinging to false hope. She rather mourn the losses then cling to hope and keep on searching and coming up with nothing. At least if she mourned their loss she knew it would put her at peace. She knew if she kept on searching with false hope and ended up with nothing it would eat at her.

Like it already was and knew it was doing the same to her son.

From beside her, Nala decided to speak up. "Your Mother is right Simba. All this fruitless searches isn't good for you…or any of us. We all loved them Simba. It hurts us just as much as it does you to come up with nothing. We all need time to grieve and mourn Simba not just be out there searching day in and day out. You also have a pride that needs you. Zira's been banished…there is no more danger here…we can be at peace. Don't you think Zuri would want you to mourn properly?" she eyed her best friend with worry. She lay awake at night watching him twitch and moan in his sleep from nightmares she knew he was having. She did all she could to help with the searches but she agreed with Sarabi.

It had already been a week. If they were out there, Nala was certain they would have found the cubs already.

Simba eyed the two lionesses with contempt and growled leaning in so that his face was close to Nala's. "My mate would not want me to give up on our cubs!"

Both lionesses fell into silence. With Nala leaning back from Simba with a displeased look on her face. Sarabi shook her head. "Simba think clearly…you can't continue this way…think of it this way…you need to get back to your duties as King. Zazu can't just keep up like this. He's handling everything for you because he knows you needed time but it's been a week. You have to learn to accept the truth Simba. I have. I don't want them to be dead but I rather mourn then have false hope and die from a broken heart of endless searches!" Sarabi raised her voice. It was not often she did it but she was too upset to keep herself from allowing it.

"You need to accept this Simba…with Kopa gone…you need to present Kiara as your new heir…and more importantly…you need to send word to the Rasheda's."

Simba clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to believe Kopa was gone. He was his heir. His first born.

Kopa was supposed to have been King after him.

But what if his mother was right. What if Kopa and Eshe were truly gone?

He could see the logic in what she said but at the same time…he just didn't want to believe it. But what else could he do? Would Zuri truly want him to continue on searching or would she want him to mourn their family properly?

Sad thing was he would never truly know what his mate would want him to do. He knew Zuri would have searched until she could search no more. But there wasn't a single part of the Pridelands he hadn't searched. Simba had even braved the elephant graveyard in order to search for the two cubs but had come up with nothing. Word from the southern pride and Eastern prides were the same.

Nothing.

His mind went to the pride had had just banished from his Kingdom the night of his mates death. His mate's murderer. How he wished her had banished Zira from the Pridelands upon his return. Then none of this would have happened. Zuri would still be alive and so would be his cubs.

Tears stung his eyes from behind his closed eyelids. The King wrapped his paw securely around his remaining daughter and drew her even closer to him. Bending his head so that he could nuzzle the top of hers with his nose he took in a deep breathe. "I'll think about it…" was his only answer. "And what news to the Rasheda's?" He asked this time.

Nala was the one to speak. "Jaali and they are Zuri's family Simba. Just as much as you are. They deserve to know what has happened. They deserve to mourn her and the cubs just as much as we do." She stood back watching the conflict come over Simba's face.

The Rasheda's.

Jaali. Leta. Tufa and Yamile.

They were a few of Zuri's last living blood relatives.

But how was he going to break the news to them. Jaali was more than just his friend, Jaali had been like a brother to him while growing up and Leta…Leta had been like his aunt. Not only had she been there that day to save him from the desert but she had raised him along with Zakia and many of the other lionesses in the Rasheda's. All the lionesses had taken part in raising the cubs there. Much like he saw the lionesses now here in his Pride taking take of his daughter who was missing her mother.

Tufa and Yamile had been too young when he left the pride but he was sure they had heard tales of their cousin from Jaali.

Mansa was dead but he felt like the old lion that he had been proud to follow would be just as equally upset to hear what had happened to his niece. But he was pretty sure he already knew. If there truly was an afterlife from the time he saw his father and Mohatu, Mansa must already know what happened to Zuri. He could only hope the old lion would take care of his mate and cubs in the otherworld.

His mind went to the idea he had come up with shortly before his new cub's births. Of how he wanted to make a journey to the Jungles to see the Rasheda's and have them get to know his and Zuri's cubs. He figured Leta would love to see them before she passed on. That was if she hadn't already. He hadn't heard word from the Rasheda's in a long time and began to worry if something had possibly happened to them as well?

He couldn't imagine anything happening to them.

If something had, then all he had to his mate was their daughter.

He thought perhaps he should make the journey with Kiara and two lionesses. Tell the Rasheda's what had happened in person.

But then he shook his had and thought against it. If the Rasheda's were still fine and alive, and he prayed they were, he could not face them. He had sworn to Jaali that he would look out for Zuri and he had failed. He had broken his promise to the lion he called his brother. How could he face him…there was only one other way and one other animal besides him and Nala who knew the way to the Jungles.

Sighing, Simba climbed to his paws. "I'll speak with Zazu in the morning…let him decide what he wants to do and when he leaves…but until then we will keep on searching for Kopa and Eshe! I cannot simply replace my heir…what's next wanting me to replace my Queen as well!" Simba snapped at both lionesses. Tears filling his eyes but her stubbornly refused to let them fall.

Picking Kiara up carefully the King bypassed the two and headed on towards the den. The lionesses inside quickly stepping aside to allow their King passage. Many sending him looks of sympathy that Simba simply ignored. He did not want their pity. He just wanted his family. Moving on passed them he made his way to the back of the cave where he use to share with his family now he just shared with Kiara.

Placing his daughter down, Simba lay beside her and gathered her in his paws. Kiara mewed and squeaked at being moved around so much. Turning her head she stared up at him with her blue eyes that painfully reminded Simba too much of Zuri. Sometimes he found that he couldn't even look into those eyes.

Kiara squirmed in her fathers hold turning around to face him fully. Her paws pawing at his mane. Then squeaked in a demanding manner. For days she been wondering where her mother had gone. She could no longer smell her and that confused her. All she could smell and see there the others that took care of her. Not even that strange spotted creature she got milk from was her mother. But her young mind could not comprehend anything and she figured her mother was around somewhere.

The cub didn't have to speak for Simba to know she may have been wondering the same. But the cubs mind was so young and learning he was sure she would soon come to terms that her mother was gone. Even if she would really understand death until she was older. Nor understand why everyone was telling her tales of her mother. But as the weeks passed and the months came she would.

Running his tongue along her back, he began to bathe her accordingly.

He wasn't really great at bathing cubs. Zuri was always the one to bathe the cubs. She always claimed that Simba was sloppy when it came to bathing Kopa. He would have been offended but he was grateful he didn't have to bathe the boy. Kopa was always one to get dirty so he gladly let his mate handle it.

Now he could let the lionesses handle bathing Kiara. They all seemed to enjoy doing it. But he remembered hearing that bath time was often a bonding time with cubs it allowed the cub to bond with the person. To trust them.

So Simba was taking this chance at bonding with Kiara. And the cub so far seemed to enjoy his attention. Once he was done, he let Kiara settle in his paws when she yawned and curled herself up in his arms her head resting on top of his arm. Gazing down at her, Simba sighed as he thought back to what his mother and Nala had said.

He didn't want to think it…but what if Kopa and Eshe were dead…what if all his searching was nothing but some wild goose chase. But he couldn't help but feel like he was failing his cubs by giving up the search for them.

Sighing, Simba closed his eyes.

_Zuri…what is it that you would do…if I give up and they are out there…they'll die anyways if I don't find them…but if they're already dead and I'm just searching with false hope…I don't know what to do love…I wish you were here. You would know exactly what to do. You were always the logical one…I and Jaali were always just the clowns…you were the one with the heads on your shoulders…Oh what's the point…I bet you can't even hear my prayer too you…but please…Zuri…give me a sign…anything…that I'm doing the right thing here…_

Opening his eyes, Simba looked up and gazed around the cave as if expecting some sort of sign. But when he saw nothing he laid his head down beside his daughter who was now comfortably curled up against his mane now fast asleep. He envied Kiara being so young she didn't completely understand her mother and siblings were never coming home. He feared the day he would have to sit her down and explain it but he was grateful his mother had already stated when the time came she would be there for him to help him along with it.

"What am I going to do…what sign can you give Zuri please…anything…" the King sighed closing his eyes just as he felt a soft breeze move over him, ruffling through his mane like a gentle stroking of a paw almost like Zuri would do when he was upset growing up. With that gentle breeze he found himself slipping into sleep.

* * *

She watched from the corner as her beloved drifted off into slumber. She had heard everything he had prayed to her for. She felt guilty knowing there wasn't much she could do at this time. She was still new to this…life. If that's what you could call it. There really was no name for it. The afterlife was what it was. You lived and you didn't. Only those who chose it could wander the earth, every other life lingered in the other world.

Zuri had yet to see that world. She had yet to leave her families sides. She didn't want too. This was her place. To be with them until she saw all the wrongs that had been done to them righted. To see them all together once more.

But this long week had been a heart breaking one for her.

It broke her heart to see her mate suffering. Zuri herself, she knew all her cubs but one was safe. She knew where they were at all times. But Simba did not. He only knew that Kiara was alive. She watched him neglect his duties and knew if he kept that up he would have a Kingdom who turned on him.

That couldn't happen. That would put her own plans in vain. She knew it angered those furless creatures. Jelani and Bakari. That she was going against what fate wanted of her family. But she didn't care. She would see them together again. For the time being she let them have their way. Let them take her son far from the Pridelands where she could not stop him from going.

Mansa and her mother promised to look after Kopa for her. She trusted them. She wanted to look in on her oldest but for now she had two of her youngest that needed her. She had been disgusted when she had heard of what Kumai planned with her daughter and feared for her around Zira. Kumai had even changed her beloved Eshe's name to Zawadi.

But the more she looked in upon Kumai and her daughter. Zuri began to feel less worried. Kumai could benefit from her daughter and perhaps work toward Zuri's plan of having her family back together in the future. But when that would be. It was beyond her comprehension. Bakari had warned her about interfering too much. That had made her laugh when he told her that.

What was that furless monkey think he was doing exactly? She thought.

But she also knew that her daughter would be friends with Zira's cubs. Her heart went out to them as well. Each believed the lie that their mother had told them. And that saddened Zuri, for those cubs did not deserve to be lied too. They deserved the truth. She feared what Zira would raise them to be and from time to time found her worrying about her own daughter. But she had faith that Kumai would not raise her like Zira would raise her offspring. Kumai had too big a heart for that.

She just had to realize it and see that she did.

Her mind went back to Kiara and Simba. She had heard the conversation that Sarabi and Nala had with Simba. Her mate had been correct. She wouldn't have given up on finding her cubs. But she could understand where Sarabi was coming from. Simba was letting his grief consume him and his duties. She knew she could not take his grief away from him for good or make him forget what happened but she could do something to ease his pain and let him know…that everything would work out in the end…he had only to believe…

_Give me a sign. _

And a sign she shall give. Smiling, she turned her head to look into the shadows behind her where a small figure was lurking behind her back legs. She had been rather shocked to find him for she had thought his soul would have been too young to take form but was grateful too Mufasa who had delivered him to her. "Do you think we should help him?" she asked watching a small head poke out from behind her, warm chocolate coloured eyes staring back at her. Eyes that matched its fur. Eyes she thought she would NEVER see.

The head nodded. "Then I think we should get started, no? My little one." Zuri watched as from behind her crept out a small brown lion cub. The cub nodded his head vigorously making Zuri smile then turn her attention back to Simba who she noticed started to twitch in his sleep. A sign that he was starting to have another nightmare.

A nightmare she was about to chase away.

Making her way over with the cub by her side. She stopped beside her mate and reached over to hold her paw above his head. She still couldn't touch him without her paw going right through him but she would learn soon enough. But for now she would do the only thing she could. Turn her mate's dreams around.

_I can't do much else for you my love. But I can give you peace…even if it's not much… _She thought while her paw started to glow a soft pulsing light that only those who had the eyes to see could see it.

* * *

"_Simba…"_

_A soft voice called out to him. Ears twitching, Simba curled his body into a tight ball. This was all a nightmare. How else would he be hearing that voice? A voice that always called out in his dreams. Always calling out for him. _

"_Simba…"_

_Go away! He thought. His paws coming up to wrap over his ears. Go away! _

_He wanted to cry. He wanted the voice to go away. For it wracked him with guilt. Guilt that he hadn't been there in time to save them. _

_The lion's nose wrinkled up when he suddenly felt something soft poke it. _

_This was new. He never had been touched in his dreams before. He would always be running through darkness, endless darkness searching for something he could not see but could only hear. Always with him calling out that he was coming and to hold on. He was beginning to think it was his imagination. _

_But whatever was pressing up against his nose was not pulling away. And that was when he heard it again. The voice. Her voice. But only this time it was right in front of him. _

"_Simba…open your eyes you silly lion." _

_It was that of which the lion finally opened his eyes._

_Amber clashed with sapphire blue. _

"_You're up!"_

_Simba let out a startle cry, jumping up he only managed to stumble and fall back to the ground with an. "Oaf!"_

_A laugh he thought he would never hear chimed like bells in front of him. "Oh, now this brings back good memories of the first time we met." A beautiful voice followed. _

_Shock overcame Simba leaving him speechless for the first time in days. For there standing right in front of him as if nothing had ever happened was his mate. His Zuri. Who stood there smiling, her sapphire eyes shinning with mirth and happiness like they always had been growing up. _

"_What…what's going on?" Simba stumbled over his words looking around him. This…this just couldn't be he thought. He saw that he was no longer in the den…well not the den at Pride Rock anyways. He knew this cave, but it was a cave he never thought he'd ever see again. It was the cave that he had grown up in, along with the lioness that stood no more than two feet from him watching him closely. This cave was back in the Rasheda Grove in the Jungle._

_What was he doing here? _

_Looking back at Zuri who continued to watch him, not saying a word. Simba began to wonder if everything that had happened over the last year was all a dream. Did he dream Nala showing up in the Jungle? Did he dream going back to the Pridelands and fighting Scar to become King? Did he dream his family dying? Was everything that had happened, just one big dream and he was just waking up from it now? _

_Climbing slowly to his paws, the lion padded his way over to his mate's side. Watching as that beautiful smile of hers that he always loved spread across her muzzle. "Zuri…"_

_The brown lioness nodded her head. "Who else would it be?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Simba reached out wrapping his paw around his mate and drew her close to him. Sighing in content when she turned her face to nuzzle it into his mane while he laid his head atop of hers. _

_He stayed like that for several quiet minutes. Not saying a word, just enjoying the presence of his love and the feel of her in his arms again. Finally he pulled away to look her in the face. "I…I just had the most horrible dream…I…I dreamt that I…that I lost you." he whispered leaning forward so that both their noses and foreheads touched. _

"_I thought I dreamt that I found you dead…you and our cubs…" Closing his eyes he thought he caught a quick glimpse of sadness wash over his mates face but he just pushed it aside. He felt a paw stroke his mane making him open his eyes again and smile. _

"_Well I am here my love…as is our son."_

"_Our son?" Simba pulled away from his mate with a large smile. Happy to know his son was alive and well. "Where is he?" he asked really wanting to see his cubs. _

_Zuri smiled and looked around Simba nodding her head. Confused, the lion turned to see a small figure step out of the shadows. A figure of brown much like his mate with warm chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of the cub's maternal grandmother Zakia. He was confused. This cub wasn't Kopa. He was…"Musa…"_

_Why was Musa there?_

_Where was Kopa?_

_Where were Eshe and Kiara?_

_Were they out playing somewhere? _

_Were the other cubs just something that happened in his dream?_

_Was the only son he really had was Musa and the others had been something his mind had made up? _

_Whatever the case may be. Simba felt happiness wash over him at the sight of the cub. Stepping forward Simba bent his head squaring his paws apart with a large smile on his muzzle. "Musa, come to Daddy Musa!" His smile only widened further as the cub squeaked happily and began running toward him. _

_He laughed as Musa jumped at him when he got close enough latching himself up onto the top of Simba's muzzle. "Whoa there big guy. You might fall." He warned reaching up he laid his paw on the cub that just mewed and squeaked. Carefully, Simba flopped himself down onto his back and with his paw placed Musa on his chest. Raising his head just enough to glimpse at him. "Oh no! The mighty Musa has defeated me…Zuri help!" Simba reached his paw out toward his mate who hadn't left the spot she previously been sitting in. _

_The cub mewed happily and bounced on his father's chest while his mother stood back and watched laughing at the display her mate and cub were giving her. She shook her head as Simba called out for her, "No can do my love. He's got you pretty good."_

_Simba pouted at her but it only made her shake her head again. Seeing that he wasn't going to get help, he used his paws to nudge his son in a fake fighting match which Musa squeaked happily while batting at his paws in return. From there, Simba went on to playing a game of chase. All of which the entire time he began to take notice that Zuri barely left the same place she saw in the entire time. _

_It wasn't long before Simba caught Musa. Grabbing the cub by the back of the neck he carried him over toward Zuri who watched them with a soft loving gaze. Grinning with triumph Simba deposited their son down in-between him and Zuri. "He's getting better at walking it seems."_

"_Yes…yes he is." Zuri answered, reaching out she laid her paw on Muse's head who gazed up at her. She stroked the bit of fur that stuck up on top of his head. The cub mewed and rubbed back against her paw affectionately. _

_Watching this, Simba smiled. But he could not help but feel like he was missing something. The thought of where the other cubs were and his dream were nagging him in the back of his mind. "Zuri?"_

"_Yes, Simba?" his mate asked raising her eyes to look at him. He felt like they were piercing right through him. _

"_I…I can't help but ask…where are Kopa; Kiara and Eshe?" Simba stared at his mate watching her face for any reaction. If there other three were just his imagination in his dream he expected confusion to come over her face for him asking such a question. But it wasn't confusion that came over her face but sadness. "Zuri…Zuri what's wrong?"_

_He watched his mate smile sadly at him and says. "You know where Kiara is my love."_

_Simba blinked his eyes. He did? Well if he knew where she was, why couldn't he remember? He looked around the cave that was when he noticed that they were no longer in the cave. The walls and floor disappeared to be replaced with a vast white space. Nothing but white for miles around. As if a void. Like nothing existed. _

"_What…what is going on?" He asked whipping around but he saw that his mate and son were gone. Panic rose up inside him. "Zuri? Musa?" He called out. But no one called back to him. Jumping to his paws, the lion turned in a circle but he could not see anything but white all around him. "Zuri!?" he hollered tears in his eyes. Picking up his paws he began running, searching for his family. But the further he went the white vastness continued to stretch on. _

_It seemed like forever when he heard her voice again._

"_Right here Simba."_

_Turning so fast his mane hit him in the face he stared at his mate who stood now four feet away from him. "Zuri…" breathlessly he made his way slowly toward her expecting her to disappear again. But that wouldn't be the case. She was still there but the closer he got the further she appeared away from him. "Zuri?"_

_He watched the sad tearful smile come over his mates beautiful face. He always hated seeing her sad. She didn't deserve to be sad. He wanted to make her happy. She was more beautiful when she was happy and smiling. When that warmth she always had when she looked at him in her eyes it made him know he was loved. But that warmth was gone. Replaced with sadness. Agonizing sadness. "Zuri…Zuri, what's going on?" he demanded picking up his paws he began to change his walk to a trot and then finally a full out run when he noticed he could not get any closer to her. "Why can't I touch you?"_

"_Because I cannot allow you too." Zuri whispered. Simba felt shock go through him. "What do you mean?" he asked stopping he stared toward her. _

"_I cannot allow you to touch me…not until you tell me where you know Kiara is."_

_Eyebrows rising, Simba began to find him getting frustrated. "I don't know where she is. If I did I wouldn't have asked you!"_

_He watched as his mate shook her head sadly at him. "No Simba…you do know where she's at…just think…and you'll know exactly where she's at my love. Just close your eyes and think."_

_Confused, Simba did as she suggested and closed his eyes. Did he really know where Kiara was? The last time he saw he, he thought back too was when she was laying in his paws. Curled up beside his head. But that had been in his dream…right? She wasn't with him when he opened his eyes, so that couldn't be right. She couldn't have been in his arms. Because that had all been one long nightmare…_

_Wasn't it?_

_Panic and despair began to fill him up._

_Wasn't it? He wanted to cry. _

_But what if it wasn't. What if the terrible things that had happened…hadn't been a dream but reality? What if he only wanted it to be a dream?_

_What if this was the true…that he was dreaming of being back in the Jungles with his family. Safe and sound. What if he was dreaming of Zuri and Musa because he had seen his bodies and knew they were dead but not Kopa and Eshe because he didn't know where they were? And Kiara…he didn't dream of her because he did know where she was at…_

_Gasping in shock and sadness at the realization, Simba opened his eyes to find himself this time once again face to face with his mate. "She's lying beside me in my arms…" he whispered watching as a small smile came over Zuri's face. He watched her nod her head slowly. "It…it wasn't a dream was it? This is the dream isn't it?" he watched her this time lower her eyes to the ground._

"_No…no…" Simba shook his head clenching his eyes shut. "It can't be…I don't want to believe this is the dream…" his voice cracked._

"_Neither do I my love…" lifting her eyes, Zuri stared into his. She reached out to lay her paw on his. A tearful smile on her muzzle. "But this is all I could do for you…" she told him. Simba was confused before he realized what she meant. For her had asked her to send him a sign…he looked at her wide eyed and watched as she nodded to confirm what he was thinking. _

"_But I asked…"_

_Zuri nodded. "Yes…I know what you asked…but I cannot tell you anything but give you word that you must have faith."_

"_So they are alive!?"_

_Zuri shook her head and sighed. "You must choose to believe what you want to believe Simba. But in your endless searches you are leaving duties behind. Kiara needs you Simba. She needs her Father…"_

"_She needs her mother too…" Simba whispered reaching out to nuzzle his nose against his mates. Tears filled Zuri's eyes. "But I am here Simba…you may not see me…but I am here. I will always be here…please…Simba for our daughter…have faith and continue on. Be there for her where I cannot…and know that everything will work out in the end…if you only have faith."_

"_Faith…how can I have faith if I keep worrying whether or not our son and daughter are still out there?" Simba demanded forcefully. He suddenly sported an apologetic look when he realized he had snapped at his mate. He never raised her voice to her in such a way. "Forgive me…"_

_Smiling, Zuri nuzzled her mate, licking his cheek she pressed her nose against his. "You just have to have faith…and take care of our little girl." As she said this her body started to disappear as she started loosing concentration and power over her mates dream. Seeing that his mate's body was starting to vanish, Simba's eyes widened. "No…No…No! Zuri you can't…please don't go….I need you!" he cried reaching out with his paw but it went right through her. _

"_I'm sorry my love…but I'm not truly gone…I'll always be with you…please remember…have faith and take care of Kiara!"_

"_Zuri…"_

"_Remember!"_

"_I…I will…" Simba stuttered. Tears spilling from his eyes. He watched one last tearful smile on his mates face before she finally vanished from his eyes. "No…Zuri…come back…come back!" The King pounced forward but she was already gone. "No…no…"_

"_ZURI!"_

* * *

"ZURI!"

Eyes snapping open. Simba's head rose off his paws so quickly he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Taking a moment for it to settle.

Panting, the King found that he was back in the main den back in Pride Rock. All around him his pride were all still fast asleep. In his arms Kiara stirred when she heard her father and felt him move.

It was all a dream…

Tears filled his eyes.

All a dream.

Closing his eyes, Simba reflected back to it. Playing with Musa and speaking with Zuri.

Have faith she said.

What did she mean by that? He wondered.

Sighing, Simba adjusted his arms when he felt his daughter move and saw that Kiara was now awake and looking up at him. "Mew?"

Trying to calm his racing heart. He also remembered what his mate had said about watching over Kiara and taking care of her.

_Have faith and be there for Kiara…_

Simba still wasn't sure what Zuri had meant by having faith. How could he have faith when he didn't know whether his son and daughter out there were still alive or if they were dead?

Sighing, the King looked at his daughter who mewed against at him. "Hey there my little princess…you shouldn't be up it's still…" that's when Simba noticed that the sun was starting to come up. Had he really been dreaming the entire night? "Well…I guess it's time to get up anyways…" looking at his cub he grinned running his tongue along her back listening while she purred at the attention. Smiling he nodded.

"I'll always look out for you my little princess. NOTHING will ever happen to you. I won't loose you like I lost the others. You will be safe as long as I live. I promised your mother and I promise you now." Giving Kiara another lick, he climbed to his paws picking his daughter up and began carrying her to the entrance. Around him he could see the rest of his pride was just beginning to rise but Simba paid them no heed. He just continued until he was out of the cave and then stopped when he noticed a cheetah making her way up the slope with a cub at her heels.

She smiled and bowed. "King Simba, good morning."

Nodding his head in return, Simba placed Kiara down. "Morning Gina. Thank you for coming again. Kiara needs the milk and…"

Gina just smiled sympathetically. The cub at her paws trotting over to Kiara to greet the little princess who seemed happy to see the friend she had made. "No need your majesty. I respected Queen Zuri; she did not deserve what had happened to her. I and many others in the Kingdom mourn her loss." Her eyes saddened. She had been heart broken to hear about the Queen's and young Prince's deaths. And the news of two royals missing upset many by the animals like the Pride could not find them and many thought they were dead as well.

She had been surprised when Zazu had shown up and said she was requested at Pride Rock. Even more surprised when he explained why. Not many knew the Queen was expecting another litter of cubs. But Gina had been happy to volunteer and be milk nurse for the Princess she was sitting nursing hers so it wouldn't have made such a deal. Plus it seemed her little cub now had a friend which pleased her.

Forcing a grin, Simba nodded his head. "Thank you nonetheless. I shall leave you to Kiara." Bending his head he nuzzled his daughter giving her one last lick over the head causing her to mew and squirm. "I'll be back later Kiara." He promised. He remembered back to his conversation with his mother and Nala the night before and Simba knew there was something that he needed to do.

"Simba?" the King looked back to see that Nala was coming up behind him. But Simba didn't really feel like talking to anyone. His mind still plagued with the dream he had just woken up from and what he knew he had to do that morning. Turning, he gave Gina one last thank you then quickly started making his way away from Pride Rock.

Behind him, Nala stood watching as the King walked away from her without a word said in her direction. Her shoulders stooped and she sighed. She knew he was hurting but she was really beginning to worry for him. She heard Sarabi and her mother come up beside her. Both lionesses had equal looks of worry on their faces.

"What's going to become of him Sarabi?" Sarafina asked looking at her life long friend.

The beige lioness stared after her son and sighed. "We need to give him time. He'll…he will come around…it's a hard thing…we both know what it's like Sarafina…he will get better…it always there but it does get better…" Sarabi answered. She knew the pain her son was going through and she knew Sarafina did from loosing Mheetu. She knew the pain and that it wouldn't completely go away. But it would get better in time.

Sighing once more, she tore her eyes away from where her son had disappeared from and looked toward Gina who was now lying beside a rock with Kiara nursing from her. Her eyes landed on Kiara and a small smile came over her face. She was just thankful that Kiara was still there and still alive.

It gave them hope.

It gave her hope.

And she knew it gave Simba hope as well.

* * *

Making his way from Pride Rock. Simba first made a stop where he buried his mate and son. Something he did every morning. Running his paw over the disturbed ground which was already covered with fallen leaves and flowers that seemed to want to grow there. The King turned and began making his daily rounds; it was during that time he had realized that he hadn't issued a search party for that morning. It was too late to go back and so Simba just kept on walking.

Heading toward the Water Hole. Simba bent and got his first drink of the day. It was there he would await Zazu who he was sure would be alone momentarily.

While he sat there he looked toward the rock where Kopa had once jumped from when he took his son out for his first patrol with him. He remembered how frightened he had been when he thought Kopa had drowned when he could not find his son at first. And for a brief moment he thought he caught the ghost of an image of his son leaping from the rock or in the water calling for him to come play.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Zazu calling out to him.

"Sire!"

Blinking, Simba turned his head to see that Zazu was sitting on a much smaller rock to his left. "Oh…Zazu…forgive me…I was thinking…"

The majordomo ruffled his feathers. Nodding. Yes, thinking indeed. He thought. The King seemed to be doing that a lot more often than not. But he could not blame the King and so had gladly done what he could to help the grieving lion. Bowing, Zazu started his report while Simba listened. In the end Simba asked, "What of the Outsiders?"

"It seems according to some of the animals that they have settled in the Outlands sire and don't seem to have any plans at moving." Zazu reported ruffling his feathers folding his wings against his sides.

Simba furrowed his brow and looked off into the direction the Outlands were in. He didn't expect them to settle out there for there was very little shelter and food and they had cubs. Simba did not regret his decision like he thought he would. Zira deserved what she got and he did not want any of her cubs near his pride and his daughter. But he had not expected them to stay out there. That worried him for he knew he would need to keep Kiara away from that border the older she got.

Turning back to the hornbill he grunted. "I want the animals to keep a close eye on that border. If they spot any Outsider trespassing I want them to report it."

"Of course your majesty. I shall get right on it…" Zazu spread his wings and was about ready to take flight when Simba spoke up again stopping him.

"Zazu…I have another request. One I need you to get right onto once you are done spreading the word to the animals." This caught Zazu's attention. "I need you to travel to the Rasheda's."

This certainly caught the hornbill by surprise. He hated the journey to the Jungles the last time but he knew how important it was to spread the news of Kopa's birth to them. The Rasheda's had after all helped raise and keep Simba safe until the time he was ready to return to the Pridelands. And their Prince had come with Nala with a few of their lionesses to help battle against Scar. So Zazu had no complaint. But this time he wished he did not have too. "But sire…"

"The Rasheda's are Zuri's family. They deserve to know what has happened to her…I cannot go there myself…but I want them to know…" Closing his eyes, Simba took a deep breathe. "Please Zazu…this will be the last time I swear."

The majordomo clenched his beak tight before huffing and nodding his head. "Very well sire…I shall get on it today…I will deliver the news for you and for Queen Zuri and lost prince's and princess" the hornbill held out his wings in a sweeping bow. When he saw that Simba had nothing more for him, the bird took to the sky to get to work on his last round before he would be the tiresome journey to the Jungles.

Sitting there by the waters edge, the King watched his majordomo take to the air and sighed. Closing his eyes, Simba hung his head knowing how much it was about to hurt the Rasheda's to hear of Zuri's death.

"I failed you Zuri…I failed to keep my promise to Jaali to protect you. Forgive me my friend…my brother…I could not do what I sworn I would…"

* * *

**That's it for another chapter. What will happen when Zazu gets to the Jungles? **

**What's in store for the future?**

**Well we will just have to see.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do remember to review. I like seeing them and knowing you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oh and a shout out for my friend TRON0602. Check out his story The ****Tale of Two Kings.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to all who have favourite this story and reviewed. Keep those reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write. Because it lets me know the story is being liked.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"There…that sap should bring down the swelling. No don't lick at it." Nuru was all smiles pulling back from her young companion. Her sandy-golden eyes taking in the cubs paw which she had slathered with sticky sap from a dead tree that she had collected by slicing into the bark.

Her paw then darted out and smacked the lion cub on the nose sharply when she caught him starting to lick at it.

Disgruntled Kopa glared at the Serval who just smiled on back at him like she hadn't just smacked him. "What was that for?" he grumbled. With his sap free paw he rubbed his nose where it hurt for just a second then it disappeared.

Rolling her eyes at the cub, Nuru made her way around him to collect the mice and lizards she caught for the two of them. It had been two and a half days since she had come across Kopa. Two and a half days when she noticed that Kopa's limp appeared to be getting worst the more they walked without stopping. That was when she decided it was the perfect time for them to settle down for the night and see if she could do something about that paw. That was when she remembered an old remedy that her mother once used on her.

"I did warn you not to lick it." Nuru reminded him settling their dinner down. Sitting she stared at the cub who gave her a critical eye.

"Well it's sticky what else am I suppose to do…whoever said sap could bring down swelling anyways?" the exiled Prince mumbled waving his sap covered paw around when he noticed it was starting to stick to the ground. "Uck!" His face then scrunched up when a glob of sap flung off his paw when he shook it too hard and hit him in the face right between the eyes.

From in front of him, Nuru had fallen to the ground in fits of laughter. Playing no heed to the glare that was now pointed in her direction. After a good solid few minutes her laughter subsided. Lifting her head she smiled cheekily at the cub. "That's a good look on you." She commented climbed to her paws she leaned over and much to Kopa's dismay began to clean his face as if she were his mother.

Annoyed the cub pulled away rubbing his clean paw over his face in an attempt to dry it. "It's okay I can clean myself." He continued to rub his face when he finally took notice of exactly what Nuru had caught for their dinner tonight. Mice…mice was nothing. He could live off that for a little while. It was mice that his mother and father first had him practice his hunting skills on. It was what the crazy Serval had along with the mice. "Li…Lizards!?" he gagged eyeing the dead lizards lying in front of him.

"I can't eat that!" he said looking at Nuru like she lost her mind. Well more then what he already thought she had. Over the last two and a half days of Nuru's constant talking and endless energy and jokes. He had to resist asking his companion on whether or not she ever been dropped on her head as a cub…repeatedly.

Looking down at their meal, then back to Kopa, Nuru raised her eyebrow at him. "Of course you can…"

"It's a lizard!"

"What you never had lizard before?" asked Nuru. She watched as Kopa nodded his head to tell her that yes he had never eaten a lizard before. Snorting, she shook her head at him and placed her paw on one of the three lizards she had caught for them. Slicing it open with her claws. "Boy Kopa, your parents really must have spoiled you." She said picking up a piece of meat from the lizard plopping it in her mouth. Chewing slowly she then swallowed it watching the look of disgust come over the lion cubs face.

Kopa felt a quick flash of anger rise up inside him when Nuru mentioned his parents. Growling he climbed to his paws and leaned in so his face was close to hers, "Don't ever talk about my parents like you know them! Because you don't!"

Taken back, Nuru leaned herself back away from Kopa staring at him with wide eyes. "Whoa there pussy cat! Calm yourself down!" Nuru held her paws up in defence taking a step back from the exiled Prince. "I didn't mean to insult them. I just meant to say that you probably only ever ate large meals like Zebra…or antelope and such…let me say this, I envy you. I'd never be able to eat such meals like that. Not unless I attempted scavenged it from someone else's kill. Which is a difficult thing to pull off. Some predators are extremely protective of their kills. But I've managed it here and there from leftovers. This is what I learned to live off of…especially out here in the desert where there is very little food." She explained picking up another piece of meat from the lizard and licked it off her claw. "And you should know this Kopa. As long as you are out here with me cubby, I suggest you get use to what you can catch. Which won't be very much."

Watching her, Kopa could still not help the gagging feeling in his throat at watching her eat the lizard. But he could see what she meant by what she said. But he still could not see himself eating lizards. "I…I think I'll stick to mice…" Reaching for a mouse he dragged it toward him and started to sink his teeth into it. Mice didn't serve as much of a meal but it was better than nothing at all.

Snorting in amusement, the Serval smirked then went onto finishing the lizard she had already started eating. Finishing, she licked her muzzle clean and threw the lizard away and finished the next few on her own leaving the mice to Kopa. Once they were both finished their meal, Nuru was the one to dispose of the remains a good distance from them to let the scavenger birds pick at them.

Returning she saw that Kopa was once again licking at the sap on his paw. "Ouch!" The cub cursed when he felt a paw connect with the back of his head. Grumbling and taking the hint Kopa stopped licking his paw and settled down on the ground. In the sky the sun was settling far into the west making the sky above him and Nuru already starting to darken.

The sound of shifting sand told him that Nuru had settled down to his left. Looking toward her with his eyes he watched as she started to groom herself. He wondered why she was bothering to do so; she was only going to get dirty again from the sand that was all around them. The exiled prince just put it off as a female thing that lingered in all species of felines. He, himself, he didn't care if he was dirty. Although every time he thought about it, sadness would rise up because he would remember back to when he was three months old and his mother would joke about him loosing all his fur if he stayed too dirty.

Sighing, Kopa reached up and rubbed the wounds on his face and head. They still hurt him. He thought they would have dulled already but he could still feel them stinging. At times he thought they were inflected but he never brought that to Nuru's attention because he feared she would do some new crazy thing and stick his cuts with sap next or some other crazy concoction. He bit back a laugh as he thought that Nuru reminded him of that old Shaman Rafiki he had met only a few times. The last he had seen the mandrill had been when he helped deliver the cubs.

Looking over at Nuru again, he grinned, if they weren't two different species Kopa would think the two were related. Nuru sure had the crazy down like the old Shaman that was for sure. Studying Nuru, Kopa really wasn't sure what to really think of his spotted companion. It was too soon to consider her his friend. And after she delivered him to the Rasheda's he was pretty sure he would never see her again as she went on her way.

He still hated that he had tricked himself into going there.

Kopa had thought if he told her that he had promised his mother and father and said he was going there she would have left him alone. He really should have known better. He should have just said that he wasn't going there and then he would have been free to wander wherever he wanted and still defy that stupid furless monkey.

Which he was surprised that he hadn't heard from in the last two and a half days. The exiled Prince had half expected Jelani to show up and boast about how wrong Kopa had been in trying to defy him. But the cub was hoping once at the jungles he could loose Nuru and run away from the Rasheda's. Still find a way to escape whatever _'destiny' _was supposed to await him.

But strangely some part of him didn't want to abandon Nuru. He found it oddly comforting to have a companion. Kopa wasn't use to being alone for long. Even those times he been grounded and couldn't see his friends or was hiding out in those caves with nothing but his mother and then siblings. He still had others around him at all times. He figured even if he hadn't tricked himself into going to the jungles, Nuru would still have followed him.

He figured that perhaps she had been lonely traveling on her own. He didn't know whether he wanted to admit it or not that he was happy for the company. Even if her constant chattering at times made him wish he could just cover his ears and tune her out. Now that he thought about it, he was wondering whether or not which was worst in the chattering department. Nuru or Zazu. Both were equally annoying when they didn't seem to even take a breath between words.

"Kopa?" Nuru's voice made him look back toward her questioningly to see that she too was looking at him. Her paws crossed in front of her while she rested her head on them. Her large oval ears twitching in the slight breeze of the night.

"Yes?" he shifted his body to face her completely. He caught the ghost of a smile tug at her muzzle while she was contemplating something but wasn't sure whether or not she should say anything. "What is it?" he pressed.

Shifting her body to get more comfortable, Nuru watched the cub closely. He'd probably been her first companion in almost two years she thought. It was a sad thing. But not many of her kind travelled with others. Her last companion had been her sister before she had been killed by a lone hyena like she had told Kopa when they met. It was a lonely life but least by being alone you didn't face the disappointment if someone left you or the loss of loosing someone you got close too.

Over the course of the two days she spent with Kopa. She had been watching him closely. Nuru still had the sinking feeling that Kopa hadn't been completely honest with her about where he'd come from or who his parents had been. But she could tell he was telling the truth about the family he had in the jungle. It was just the way he said it that made her know the difference between the truth and the lies he spoke. But the reason she secretly wondered if his parents had truly been rogues was by the way Kopa carried himself.

He was serious. Determined. Brave. Something she saw in rogue lions but there was too much dignity to the way he held himself. Almost like he been born and raised for something. But she knew it wasn't her place to ask, if he didn't want her to know she wasn't about to make him tell her. That was a sure way to loose ones trust was to be too pushy.

Turning her head to watch him she smiled. "Tell me about your parents. The way you defend them, you really must love them dearly. So tell me about them, I'd love to hear about them from you."

Kopa was clearly taken back when Nuru asked him about his parents. He wasn't sure how to answer that without giving away who his parents had been in case Nuru really had heard of the Pridelands and who had once ruled there. That and he didn't want to talk about his parents. It was hard enough to know that they were gone but to talk about them made it even harder because it meant he would have to talk about past pretence and it made it a lot harder to accept that he would never see his parents again.

Biting his lip, it took a moment for Kopa to collect his thoughts before he said anything. Then opening his mouth he began to describe his parents to the best of his abilities. "My Father…he…he was the bravest lion I knew. He was always there for us. Even when I thought he wasn't. He taught me how to pounce, wrestle, even patrol…Ah, the areas were normally hunted." Kopa was quick to add remembering his parents were supposed to have been rogues. He watched Nuru closely but it seemed she didn't catch his near slip. But even if she had, she wasn't showing it. "He was really big. With a large mane that I always hoped I'd end up with. He once told me that I had more hair on my head than he did at my age and said if he could turn out with as big a mane he had then I too would one day have one as big as his and any lion before me." Kopa grinned at that memory.

"Mom would always describe Dad a jokester and would say I was just like him. Even what he looked like when he was young. Mom knew that because she grew up along side him…You see my Dad lost his parents too when he was young and my grandmother Zakia's sister Leta found him and gave him to my grandmother who took him in and raised him along side my mom and Uncle Jaali. Dad grew up in the Rasheda's before he and mom left shortly after they mated and was expecting me."

Well that wasn't all a lie he thought. It was half the truth. His father was taken in and raised alongside his mother and Uncle Jaali. And they did leave shortly after they were mated and his mom was expecting him when they fought off Scar for the Pridelands. It was everything he remembered in the stories they told him about what had happened. Those days back in the Pridelands lying in his mothers arms listening to the pride tell him stories of things of the past almost seemed like a distant memory now.

His face then turned sombre. "I watched him try and fight for us. He told me to run and I did." He sighed closing his eyes remembering the last image he had of his father.

He opened his eyes when he felt a paw rest on his and saw that Nuru was smiling softly at him encouraging him to go on. Even asking, "What about your mother?"

This time Kopa raised his eyes to the sky as he thought about his mother. "My Mom…she was beautiful…the most beautiful lioness I ever seen. She had blue eyes and dark fur. Mom was wonderful. I often spent more time with her then I did with my dad. She taught me how to hunt but sometimes Dad would help her teach me. I loved when they both spent time with me together." A grin came over Kopa's face as he remembered his hunting lessons. But his smile soon vanished when he remembered those lessons had been shared with the cubs he thought had been his friends but had turned out to only been using him.

He hated them. They betrayed him and his family and the trust he and his mother had laid in them. Because of their ploy to trick him into being his friend, he had thought it was smart enough to venture out of the cave when he heard them. Only to find out they were meant to draw him away from the safety of his mother and the cave. Which eventually led to getting everyone but him killed.

"Mom had a good heart. I think she was too trusting at times. But I loved her for who she was. She was brave too. She would also tell stories about her and dad growing up. She was the best Mom anyone could have asked for…she was the first of my parents to die…she gave her life so I could live…just like Dad did…" Tears filled the exiled Prince's eyes. "I…I never even got the chance to say goodbye…" he whimpered but tried not to show too much of it. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Nuru. He faintly heard Nuru shifting her body to get up and move herself closer. He didn't even realize she had laid down beside him till she draped her paw over his back in a comforting fashion.

Kopa looked at her confused when Nuru just smiled and spoke softly to him. "It sounds like your parents truly loved you Kopa. It appears that they did what they had for you like any parent would to insecure that their cub survived. Both of them died doing what a parent should do. Protect their youngling." Nuru watched the cubs face closely. Her heart went out for him that she suddenly regretted asking what his parents had been like but Nuru felt that it would do the cub some good to get the emotions off his chest and talk about his parents.

Unable to hold his tears back anymore Kopa broke out into sobs. Sobbing harder for the first time in days. The exiled prince laid his head on the ground his non-sap covered paw covering his eyes. "It was my entire fault…Mom told me not to go anywhere too far and I did…I led them right to my parents…they were cruel! My mom had just had new cubs…and they were only a week old." Realizing he hadn't told that part to Nuru before he quickly added. "It was why mom wanted to go back to her old pride to visit them. For them to meet all of us and for us to meet them. This was three of them. Musa, Eshe and Kiara. I named Kiara after my parents let me." He sniffled at the thought of his dead brother and sisters.

"Those cruel…rogues that attacked us…they killed them right before my mom's eyes…" half truth, Musa did die before both his and his mothers eyes. He would never be able to get her heart broken cry out of his head at the sight of Musa's mangled body.

From beside him, Nuru was shocked to hear the, almost true, story of what had happened when Kopa had been attacked. She knew some rogues could be cruel and she knew infanticide wasn't unthought-of with lions. But still to hear it was just plain cruel sounding especially when the cubs were only a week old making them more defenceless then a cub Kopa's age.

Her paw on Kopa's back rubbed it soothingly to try and calm the cub that was becoming more emotional by the second. "Shh, there now pussy cat." She tried to calm the cub, drawing him closer to her until Kopa laid his head on her paws. She licked the top of his head messing up the tuft of hair but the exiled prince was too upset to say anything about it.

"They…they…had attacked me first…that was why I was held down and couldn't help them…I begged them to take me instead and leave them alone but they wouldn't…I promised my brother and sisters I'd protect them the day they were born. I failed doing that…" he mumbled beneath his sobs.

Giving his head another lick, Nuru smiled laying her head down next to Kopa's. "You don't have to say anything more Kopa. I bet you did what you could for them. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened…things always just happen…it's never our fault when they do." The serval tried to comfort her young companion. "Things just happen…both good and bad…and there's never anything we can do about it…but just know that YOU are alive. You ran like your parents told you too. You managed to survive and because of that some part of them lives in you."

_Some part of them lives in you _Kopa repeated in his head. Was that true? Kopa doubted it. His Father wouldn't have run and neither would his mother. He was just a coward. He ran away from the Pridelands just so that a part of his family would always survive in the form of himself. He was the last blood relative of Simba and of Mufasa…well the side that mattered anyways. Nuka; Vitani and Kovu belonged to Scar's side. The dark side of the family.

And now they ruled the Pridelands just like Scar did. The Pridelands would fall into darkness again. But he was just a cub; there was nothing he could do. He could always return like he thought when he left the Pridelands, return one day just like his Father had. But then he wondered if he would ever want to return.

Now that he was heading toward the Rasheda's and a destiny that awaited there. Did that mean he'd never return to the Pridelands? That his place would be with the only real family he had left? Back in the Pridelands there really was nothing for him to go back for. His parents and pride were dead. Zira had won. When his father returned to Pride Rock there had been his mother and pride there for him. Kopa would have nothing.

But in the Rasheda's he had his great Aunt. He had Jaali, Yamile and Tufa. He had a pride there waiting for him. The pride his mother and father always spoke so highly of.

Maybe going there wouldn't be so bad.

He could have his family and he could also defy Jelani. It wasn't sure what the furless monkey wanted of him there but he could still defy Jelani when the time came. Yes, he would do exactly that. He would have the family he needed there and he would also defy what fate wanted of him.

Lying there, Kopa started finding himself drifting off. His crying had worn him out. But the exiled prince was happy to let sleep take him. His mind drifting to his parents who he missed dearly and the family he had waiting him in the jungles. He secretly wondered how they would take the news of his parent's deaths.

With those thoughts the cub drifted off to sleep his head still resting on Nuru's front paws. The serval remained awake watching the cub sleep. Her eyes softening when she realized just how much the cub had worn himself out. For a moment Nuru checked out the paw she had lathered in sap and sniffed at it scrunching her nose up at the smell of it and thought for a moment if it really worked. She couldn't remember whether it did when he mom used it on her and her sister growing up.

Shaking her head, she reached down and began to lick the paw in order to get the sap off of it once she noticed the wind started blowing lightly and grains of sand began piling up on the sticky residue. Once she was satisfied that it was clean enough, Nuru adjusted herself to bring Kopa closer to her to keep her young companion warm during the cold night.

Laying her head atop of the cubs, she let her eyes closed and sleep take her. Her ears always flickering to alert her of any approaching danger during the night. Completely unaware that the two of them were being watched from a distance.

* * *

Mansa and Zakia sat in comfortable silence, both atop of a sand dune over looking the exiled prince they had both swore to watch over. Zakia's mate had wanted to join them, but he had been torn between spending time watching over his grandson and keeping close to his daughter who he never had a chance to know personally in life. In the end Zakia and Mansa had agreed to overlook Kopa's journey.

They knew Jelani was not far. He had never left Kopa's side. The two of them didn't have a problem with the Guardian. For Jelani was only a guide to the living. But Zakia was still rather upset that such a thing had to be done for her pride. When she had discovered her daughter's untimely death, she had wept and begged for it not to be so. She had threatened both Bakari and Jelani that if anything happened to her daughter she would see too it that something happened to them.

But she knew she would never be able to lay a paw on them. They were simply stronger than her. Both were Guardians within their own rights. Jelani guided the living or more importantly he guided those that were…special in a way. He said there were certain individuals that were born with a light around them. A light meant they were born for higher things than what they may have thought they were born for.

Many of those born with the light often never inspired to do what they were born for. And when that happened their light often dulled and was washed away. But those who were managed to be guided to do what were destined of them. They would eventually shine brighter then most stars in the night sky.

That was what awaited her grandson. She was proud that her grandson was meant for better things but she didn't like that it had happened the way it had. She did not want to believe that her daughter had been meant to die. But Bakari had said that it had been.

For you see, Bakari was the guide of the dead. He guided lost souls that were trapped and guided them to a better world and beyond. They were often those who died young and unaware of what was going on. But Bakari had chosen to guide her daughter. To make sure Zuri could guide those who would needed guiding in the dark days to come. She knew her daughter was trying her hardest to defy what the Guardian wanted of her in the afterlife. Zuri would do what Bakari wanted of her, she would guide those who she loved but she would also see that her family ended up back together.

Sighing, Zakia hung her head. Beside her Mansa laid his paw on his sister-in-law's. "Everything will be fine, Zakia."

"He led her to her death Mansa…how can everything be fine…our family is torn apart…" Zakia looked at the gray mane lion beside her.

"If Bakari hadn't led Zuri to Kopa. Then he would be the one dead right now and you know Zuri would never have been able to live with herself if that happened. She is already barely hanging on with the fact that Musa had died." Mansa stated matter-of-factly.

All of them had been shocked when Musa had been killed. They had all hoped they could save all of the cubs. They didn't want a single one of them dead. They didn't want Zuri dead either but they knew Zuri would have done anything to keep her cubs alive. Each and every one of them had been angered when Musa had been the first to die and in which way he did die. Mansa may have been a hardened lion and ruler but he did care for his family. Zuri had been his family and he was angered when he saw how devastated she had been to watch her youngest son die before her eyes.

It had been Mansa who had found Musa's wandering soul before Bakari had. It was a rule that young spirits were to be guided to the afterlife and never linger in the living plains but Mansa would not allow Bakari to take him. Instead Mansa kept him safely hidden until he had brought him to Zuri. His niece had been shocked and happy at the same time. He had watched as she had wept when she drew the young spirit into her arms and held him close.

When Bakari had tried to take him away from her, Zuri had snapped and said that if her son was taken from her again she would refuse to do what Bakari wanted of her. Mansa; Zakia; Kopa; and Mufasa backed her on that. Mufasa had done so as an apology to Zuri for having failed in keeping the cub alive. The red mane lion never said anything but the others all knew that it had destroyed Mufasa to watch the pain his son had gone through.

But Mufasa knew there was nothing much that he could have done. Many had begged Scar to speak with his mate. But the red lion refused. Scar had atoned for his sins in life but he would not stop the only lioness that had stayed loyal to him during his reign.

Lowering his eyes, Mansa took in the scene of Nuru and Kopa in front of him. It had been he and Zakia who had sent Nuru Kopa's way. They knew the cub did not want to face his destiny but neither of them wanted the cub to wander the desert for the rest of his live. There really was no telling if the cub would survive if he had. None of them wanted the cub dead so they had sent him a companion.

Nuru was only meant to keep Kopa company not take him to the Rasheda's. That had been Kopa's choice in the explanation he had given her. Zakia and Mansa only meant to give Kopa someone who would help keep him alive no matter where the cub chose to travel too. But they could not help but be secretly pleased Kopa was heading to the Rasheda's where they knew his destiny would help the pride but also where the cub would have a family to help raise him.

"He'll be fine when he reaches the Rasheda's…it will give Zuri hope to know her son will live…" Mansa sighed. He also knew it would break his mate's heart to know the only living offspring of her sister was dead and so was her family. It may not be true that all of Zuri's family was dead but his mate would not know that. And they could not interfere with that for they could only truly show themselves when it was important too. At times others could see them even when they didn't try to show themselves how that could be was still a mystery to them.

"Do you think her plan will work?" asked Zakia.

Mansa closed his eyes. "I do not know Zakia. We will just have to wait and see what their paths will be when the time comes." Opening his eyes he turned his head to the left where he could see Jelani standing. The smaller Guardian turned his head toward them as if knew he was being watched. Scowling, the gray mane lion turned on the spot and began to leave. "Come Zakia we should report to Zuri on Kopa's doings."

Zakia too glanced toward Jelani and scoffed. Taking one last glance at her sleeping grandson she smiled wistfully. "Goodnight sweet prince, may you know you are loved by many." She whispered and with that turned to follow her brother-in-law to report back to her daughter and check on her two granddaughters who her heart went out too just as much as it went out to Kopa.

Xxx

The strong beating of wings and the thumping of his heart was all Zazu could feel. It been days since his leave of the Pridelands on Simba's wish that he deliver the news of the dead Queen and cubs to the Rasheda's. It was a trip that Zazu hadn't been expecting and wishes he didn't have to make. He knew the Rasheda's did deserve the truth.

But Zazu hated being the bearer of bad news. He hated having delivered the news of Mansa's pending death to Zuri and he didn't like the idea of delivering his Queen's death. When Zazu had heard of the news of Zuri's death he had been quite shocked and did not believe it at first until he saw Simba and Sarabi return with Zuri and Musa's bodies.

He could not believe it had happened again.

The short untimely death of a royal.

Only this time instead of a King it had been the Queen and royal cubs that fell. Zazu did believe that Kopa and Eshe were dead. After days of searching it was the only explanation of what had happened to the two royal cubs.

The majordomo had flown for days straight without stopping for there really was no safe place for him to stop during the trip. He would rest when he reached the jungle and from there eat and drink then find the Rasheda's. Rest some more then make his way back to the Pridelands to report to his King that his message had been delivered.

The trip seemed shorter this time only because this time around Zazu actually knew where he was flying. The last time he had gotten long and had to get the right directions from a couple of other birds that had been passing through the area at that time.

And with the right current Zazu managed to catch he could glide and let the wind take him in the right direction. It was four days into the flight that Zazu finally spotted the trees of the Jungles up ahead of him. It was seeing those trees that spurred Zazu on. The need for food, for rest and for some actual shade from the blazing heat of the sun becoming his driving need.

When he cleared the tops of the trees, he folded his wings in against his side and tilted his body till he nosed dived past the thick canopy of leaves. Spreading them out once he was past the tops of the leaves, allowing them to slow his decent before landing on the branch of one of the trees.

Sighing in content that he was actually out of the sun. Zazu turned his head and began pruning his wings carefully. Clicking his beak disgruntled at the fact that there was some sand in them from the minor sand storm he had managed to bypass on the way there. "That's the best I can do…for now." He mumbled. But remembering the Rasheda Grove had a lagoon he figured he could take a quick bath in it when he got there.

Sighing, Zazu folded his wings against him and closed his eyes giving himself a few moments of rest. However he listened to the sounds of the jungle around him. The sounds coming from this place were strange to him for everything echoed around him vibrating off the trees. There was so much life in the Pridelands but it didn't echo as much as the jungle seemed too.

To Zazu the jungles also seemed more of a dangerous place. In the grasslands there was a chance of escaping being hunted by a predator. For him he could easily take to the sky and get away. Here…where it was densely packed…and more coverage…one never knew where danger could be lurking. Opening his eyes, Zazu turned his had which way and that when he thought he heard movement in the trees and echoed the branches.

His body tensed when he thought he saw something moving along the higher branches completely hidden from view. His heart thumping, Zazu quickly took off before whatever it was found where he was out. He truly did not wish to end up on somebody else's menu that day. Knowing he had to get above the trees again in order to locate the exact spot the grove was in, Zazu made his way to the trip tops again. Breaking the canopy he skimmed along the tops of the trees the leaves tickling his underside.

Then with a flap of his wings he took himself higher and scanned the horizon. When he spotted a familiar setting. The majordomo dipped his body and began to fly towards it. Almost smiling at the familiar sight of a billowing waterfall cascading into an open lagoon that eventually trailed off into the trees.

The home of the Rasheda's.

Turning his body downward, Zazu glided on the faint currents of wind to whisk him down into the grove below. The place was truly beautiful. Zazu would give it that. But he figured he much rather be safe and home in the Pridelands which had been home to his family for generations and like his forbearers before him where they been serving the royals of the prides since the time of Mohatu. And shortly after him, Zazu hoped his own offspring would one day be majordomo as well. Whenever he got cracking on that, that is.

The hornbill swooped down until he landed in the middle of the grove. Taking a moment to take out his wings and feathers to make himself more presentable, Zazu gazed around the area expecting to see a handful of lionesses he had met before lounging around in the late afternoon.

However much to his surprise that would not be the case.

This time around the Grove seemed to be apparently empty.

Not a single sight or sound of the pride that lived there.

For a moment Zazu put it off as perhaps the King was out on patrol and the lionesses out on a hunt. But then he remembered the last he visited. There were lionesses in the pride that were surely too old to be out on a hunt and the Rasheda's never seemed to leave the Grove unattended.

Yet here and now, there appeared not to be a single lion present. Thinking perhaps they were deep in the caves, the hornbill called out. "Excuse!?" he waited but when no answer came or no one showed themselves he continued to call out. "King Jaali? Queen Leta…it is I, Zazu, I come bearing news from the Pridelands!"

But still no answer came.

Odd, he thought. Did everyone go out hunting that day?

Flapping his wings, Zazu flew to the many caves he could see and attempted to peak on inside. But he could see no one. Not even when he went to check on the royals den located directly behind the waterfall.

How odd.

Deciding that perhaps the King and lionesses were on patrol and hunting. Zazu decided to take this time to clean himself up while he waited their return. Making his way to the very shallowest end of the pool, Zazu lowered himself down into the water which only came up a bit past his legs. He eyed what little fish swam in the pool before with his wings he began scooping water off and letting it run over his feathers.

When he felt that he was clean enough, Zazu carefully flapped his way out of the water and onto the bank. Shaking himself to get the access water off his feathers. Be mindful of them before he saw that he was dry enough. Flexing his wings, Zazu decided that while the pride was out hunting that perhaps he should look for some food as well. Taking to the air, he flew through the trees searching for fruit but sticking close to where he knew the grove was.

Soon enough he came across some berries that after watching some parrots snack on them themselves he figured they were pretty much safe for him to eat. Picking at them with his beak, Zazu ate his fill. Once he was sure he had enough, Zazu used his wing and a leaf to clean the berry juices from his beak.

Patting his now full stomach, Zazu flew on back toward the grove half expecting to see the pride had returned. But breaking through the trees he saw that wasn't to be. The grove was still empty. With that, Zazu flew up and perched himself on a rock near the waterfall.

Perching himself there Zazu gave the area a quick sweep. Thinking if he waited long enough he was sure to catch one of the pride returning sooner or later.

Surely they were bound to notice him when they returned. He had made sure to perch himself just enough off the ground but not too high so they wouldn't notice his stocking blue feathers. Settling himself down on the rock, Zazu got himself as comfortable as he could. Suddenly missing the warmth of his own nest.

Not sure how long he would have to wait exactly. The majordomo decided it would be best for him to take a nap. Having flown so long without rest was tiring and had taken a lot more out of him then he had thought now that he had time to relax while he awaited the return of the Rasheda's.

Taking one last sweeping look of the grove, Zazu then tucked his head under his wing where he began to dose off not really noticing how much the sun had already begin to set thanks to the tallness of the trees. Within seconds he was fast asleep, but keeping his senses alert to tell him of when the Rasheda's would return so that he could deliver the news.

Oh, how he hated being the bearer of bad news.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Looking forward to your reviews**.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Trying to get as many chapters done as I can before my birthday in two weeks. Since I'll be going out and then a week after I'll be going to a comedy show that I bought tickets for. Jeff Foxworthy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Cub in mouth, Kumai crawled her way out of the cave she had called home for a week and a half. She had stayed a few days longer then she told Zira she would. But she figured it would be best to make sure that Zawadi was capable of walking on her own. The cub was better but from time to time she would stumble and fall flat on her stomach and squeak until Kumai came and checked on her.

The lioness did not like how fast this cub was worming its way into her heart.

She had even named the cub after her late mother.

She knew she had to pick a name for she didn't know what the princess…no, she was no longer a princess; she was an outlander just like Kumai herself was. Zawadi was no longer Simba's. She was Kumai's. And that's how it would always be from now on. Neither she nor the others could let it slip that the cub wasn't truly hers.

Which was why she figured she had let herself get somewhat attached to the little squeaker.

But Kumai knew she couldn't let Zira know anything about that. If Zira were to find out that Kumai had somehow become attached to the cub, it would put an end to the plans that were set for Zawadi. She knew this for Zira had pointed it out to her the moment she had been brought to see the cub the day Kumai told her what she wanted to use Zawadi for.

She had warned the lioness that getting attached to the cub would ruin everything. Zawadi was to be a tool against Simba nothing more. By getting too attached it meant that Kumai would come between her and her revenge. If it weren't for Kumai coming up with this plan to begin with, Zira wouldn't have anything to hold over Simba once the time came.

And it wasn't just Zira's revenge. It was Kumai's as well.

She wanted revenge for Hawa.

That was another reason she told herself she shouldn't get attached. For when she first made the plan she planned on killing Zawadi right in front of Simba's eyes one day.

Well that HAD been the plan. Until Kumai felt herself getting attached. It was still too early to tell anything. Attachment wasn't love. She certainly didn't love the cub. But she did have mixed feelings that she worried would turn into that. She didn't want to get attached for she feared Zira taking the cub away and killing her. If Zawadi wasn't used for Zira's plans then Zira would have no use for her and enact her revenge one way or another even if it meant killing the cub. She killed that young prince she would have no quarrels killing the she-cub.

But there was no telling whether or not attachment would turn to love. The thought scared her.

From her mouth, Zawadi gave a mewing squeak when the sunlight hit her eyes. Though she could only see out of the one eye, both her tiny paws went up to cover it. This caused Kumai to smile in amusement of the cub. It wasn't like the cub hadn't seen sunlight before. Even locked in the cave for days she been to the entrance and seen the sunlight but she guessed being out in it with it shining directly on her face was something else entirely.

Turning her body so that it faced away from the rising sun, Kumai began to make her way toward the Outlands where her pride awaited her and her cub. She had heard the cubs were excited to have another amongst them. Vitani most of all when she had heard it was a female cub. Since they had lost their chance at being friends with Zuri's cubs they said they were excited to see Kumai's.

Even if they really didn't know the truth about the cubs true origins.

She heard the cubs had been shocked when they found out she been with cub all along and even questioned the reason for it wanting to be a surprise that the adults had given as an excuse. But in the end, the need for a new friend won over logic. With the loss of Kopa they felt like they needed someone new to play with other then themselves.

When the sun was out of her face, Zawadi's paws dropped from her eyes.

Her eyes.

That was something Kumai had to come up with another cover story for to explain the scars and blind eye the cubs was going to have for the rest of her life. But she was sure she had gone up with a decent one.

Zawadi mewed as she took in the world around her. She was starting to become use to the fact that she could only see with one eye. Her young mind thinking it was completely normal. She wouldn't learn the truth of what happened to her eyesight until she was some months old, Kumai knew that much. Although it wouldn't be the exact truth, it would still explain why she could only see out of one eye.

The cub dangled happily from her Mothers mouth. This was her first time out of the cave since that night she woke up cold and wet. She was happy to be able to see the world outside the cave. Well as excited as a three and a half week old cub could be. The array of scents that greeted her…were not something she expected. In the distance on the wind she could smell the scents of many animals, but in the direction that her Mother was carrying her, all Zawadi could smell was sand and the faint scent of those other lionesses that came to see her and her mother in the cave. Those who brought them food.

Zawadi was never sure what to make of those lionesses. For they rarely came anywhere near her.

They would bring food, drop it off, speak with her mother and then leave.

They were certainly strange.

Then there was that even stranger lioness that she spotted a few times standing in the corner of the cave. Just watching her and her mother. But only she seemed to be able to see her for her mother never paid any attention to the stranger. She was brown in fur and had blue eyes that seemed to hold sadness. This lioness however seemed to acknowledge her for whenever Zawadi would wave her paw, the lioness would wave back and then smile at her. But as quickly as Zawadi always saw her, she was then gone again.

Body jostling, Zawadi gave a squeak in protest noticing her mother was not traveling at a much faster pace. Kumai wanted to get them as far away from the Pridelands as possible before they were spotted. She had heard from Baya that the Pridelanders patrolled their borders like clockwork and she wanted to get her daughter to the termite mounds which were far from the eyes of the Pridelanders.

Kumai was still not sure of what to make of the prides new home. Revenge plan or not. Kumai had hoped they would chance it at finding a new place to live far from the Pridelands and where there was more food and water. But none seemed to wish to defy Zira. For there really was no telling how far they'd have to travel to find a land not governed by another pride. Problem was they could die of starvation and such before they reached a land but Kumai also thought bitterly to herself that they could starve out in the Outlands if they weren't careful.

So far she heard the others had risked going near the Eastern and Southern lands to try and hunt what they could before they were caught. None were willing to risk the Pridelands. Not at this moment in time anyways.

Besides what little food they brought her, Kumai had been surviving off mice as well as feeding them to Zawadi who appeared to be getting better at eating meat. Kumai wasn't quite sure how it would affect the cub's development. But there really was no other way, for there was no way that Kumai could get the cub milk.

But so far the cub seemed to be doing just fine.

The lioness could tell she was getting ever closer to the pride by how strong their scents were becoming.

It wasn't long until the termite mounds became apparent in the horizon. Kumai had a gut feeling she just wasn't going to like living there. She just wished she could go back to the cave it was a much better living place then the termite mounds. It wasn't such a great place to live much less raise cubs in.

But she wasn't about to argue with Zira. She had gotten the Queen on her side with the plan that was good enough for her. And yes, that's exactly what Zira was. A Queen. Ever since Kumai had called that her to suck up the lioness, Zira had proclaimed herself as Queen of the Outlands and had issued that all must address her as such. And address Kovu as their Prince. But it wasn't just Kovu they had decided to address as such.

To assure that Nuka and Vitani did not feel left out. They now addressed them as Prince and Princess whenever they felt like making the cubs smile. But it did seem only right, given both Nuka and Vitani held the blood of the Pridelands royal family. Even if it was Scar's side of the family, they still held royal blood in them.

It was only Kovu who didn't. But Kovu was heir to Scar according to the ex Kings wishes. So there really was no point in arguing. Kovu was the chosen one in Zira's eyes.

"Kumai!"

A familiar excited cry made her lift her eyes and smile behind the cub she was carrying. She watched as from around the nearest termite mound a pale golden cub with an ever present tuft of hair atop her head coming bounding her way. A large smile cracked across her muzzle. It was good to see the little princess smiling. For last she saw Vitani, she was still in tears about Zuri and Kopa's deaths. Although as the cub came closer, Kumai could still see how red her eyes were rimmed meaning she did cried about it.

"Auntie Kumai, welcome back!" Vitani greeted. All but bouncing on the spot. Her eyes going wide when she took in what or more like whom Kumai was carrying.

They had all been shocked to find out that Kumai had been expecting a cub all along but hadn't told them about it. They were told that Kumai wanted to surprise them with a new friend when the time came. It sounded odd but they strangely accepted it. Because each of them wanted a new friend. But Vitani knew no one could really replace Kopa, whom she still mourned every day along with mourning Zuri and the loss of her old home.

Vitani also knew that her brothers were the same. But Nuka, unlike Kovu who at times cried openly, he would cry in secret. He thought if he showed tears around their mother again she would call him weak like he had before. Vitani couldn't understand it, why didn't grown lions cry? She wondered. For that was exactly what her mother said. But it didn't matter, Nuka would cry when he thought he was alone and no one could hear him.

"Is this she?" the cub asked she had been excited to hear the cub that Kumai bore had been a girl. Vitani watched while Kumai nodded her head lightly while placing the cub down at her paws. Keeping a hold of her until Zawadi had her balance and could stand on her own.

"Yes, Vitani. This is Zawadi, my daughter." Kumai answered trying to sound proud of that fact. But oddly enough there was some real pride in her voice but she tried to shake that off.

Smiling, Vitani crouched down low until she was close to Zawadi. What a pretty name, she thought. She took in the cubs colouring, which she found odd because it was nothing like Kumai's pale greyish coat. The cub was chocolaty brown with a white muzzle and underbelly. With blotches of white on her front paws that went until her elbows then stopped, her back paws were completely brown like the rest of her.

There was something oddly familiar of the cub. But Vitani could not put her paw on it. Then she remembered that her colouring reminded her of the late Queen Zuri. This made Vitani sad to think of the Queen she loved and lost. But Zawadi also reminded her of Kovu both in colour and eyes of green so unlike Kumai's orangey ones. That was when Vitani really took notice of the cubs face causing her to rear back in shock gasping. "What happened to her Auntie?"

Knowing what the cub meant, Kumai sighed and shook her head trying to appear sad that something had happened to her daughter. "I'll explain later Vitani, but first I must show her to the others and your mother." Bending her head, Kumai grabbed Zawadi once more by the back of the neck.

Zawadi herself mewed, taking in the sight of the strange she-cub in front of her. Wondering who exactly this new cub was. She didn't know her by appearance or by smell. Mewing, she reached out and batted playfully at Vitani's nose when she leaned in close to her again. Giggling when she watched the other cub rear back again from her at the contact.

"She hit me!" Vitani complained looking at Kumai who snorted and mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Cubs do that." Stepping around the cub, Kumai began making her way toward the mounds with Vitani soon falling in line along side her. Reaching the main entrance of the mounds that the pride had dug when they arrived, Kumai found the rest of the pride resting from the heat of the day. Their heads rising when they saw who it was who entered.

Kovu and Nuka who been laying along side the lionesses jumped to their paws and hurried their way over to greet the lioness.

"Welcome back Kumai!" shouted Kovu.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having a cub?" asked Nuka just as loudly.

Neither cub realizing just how loud their loud voices echoed in Zawadi's little ears. Startling the cub, who in seconds started crying. Taken back at the suddenly upset cub, Kovu and Nuka clamped their mouths shut. "You can't be so loud around newborns boys," Spotty spoke softly coming up behind them and gave them both a small clap on the head with her paw. Making them both groan and rub it with their own.

"We didn't mean too…" Kovu mumbled as the small ach lessened until it was fully gone.

Setting Zawadi down, Kumai ran her tongue along the cubs back to sooth her and calm her down. The touch of her mother seemed to do the trick for her cries turned to soft stifles in the end. "There now…" she whispered when the cub raised her head to look up at her. Kumai smiled which in the end made the cub smile tearfully at her as well.

The other lionesses caught this exchange and looked at one another. None of them wanted Kumai to get attached to the cub but each of them saw that she was every time they went to check on her and bring her whatever scraps or hunts from the East and South they could find. Kumai had promised Zira that she wouldn't get attached to the cub which would be used in the Queen's plans against Simba. Each of them knew it was a heart break waiting to happen if anyone got attached.

But each and every lioness knew how hard it was not to become attached to cubs. Nuka; Kovu and Vitani weren't even theirs and they were already attached to them and would protect them as much as they could. It was why whatever meal they could find they would give to them the most of it. All of them worried about getting attached to this little she-cub.

All but Dotty. The lioness was still sore over Hawa's death but agreed with hurting Simba by using his daughter. But some part of her didn't know what good it would do avenging Hawa by using the cub. It wasn't Simba who killed Hawa officially. Zira said it had been Nala and Kana who had done the killing of her friend. Raising her head from where she had it resting on her paws she eyed the cub at Kumai's paws and snorted. That little thing wasn't going to last out in the middle of nowhere, she thought.

Dotty betted to herself that the cub wouldn't last to its second month.

Asma though stood and made her way over toward Kumai to welcome the new member of their pride. She may not have been born into it but she was adopted nonetheless and was now a member. Unaware to the others, Asma had other plans for the cub. She wasn't going to let Zira abuse the cub for her own gain which she knew she would. The cub may be here to raise so she can be used against Simba but that didn't mean Asma thought she should be abused like Zira planned in her future training that would involve the cub.

The lioness could still remember the words of Queen Zuri and the look she had given her when she had laid on the ground. She sighed looking upon the cub.

_I feel for you little Princess…But don't worry life here won't be so bad…Auntie Asma is here for you and your…mother will take good care of you. _She thought lifting her eyes from the cub to Kumai. She could tell by the look in Kumai's eyes and the way she looked at her that Kumai would take good care of the cub as much as she could.

"What was that noise!?"

All who was present tensed at the sound of Zira's voice when the Outland Queen came storming out of the back parts of the mound where she had claimed for herself. She had just been resting when she was rudely awaked by this screeching cry which quickly stopped soon after it had happened. But that was when she picked up the voices of her pride talking.

Wondering what exactly had gotten into her cry and what that cry had been. Zira had gotten up leaving her private cavern and made her way over to where she could hear her pride conversing. Making her way over to them she pushed past them when they didn't move out of her way quick enough.

Stopping when she saw what all the commotion about, for there lying right in front of her was that brown and white cub she remembered from the night she killed the Pridelander Queen. Bolts of pleasure shot through her when she took notice once more of the wounds she had delivered upon the cub. Those wounds the cub would have for the rest of her life. Even if the cub would never know what caused them, they would forever please Zira whenever she would look upon them.

Vitani smiled up at her mother. "Kumai brought her cub home Mommy." She turned her attention back to Zawadi who was staring up at everybody with wide eyes and a curious look on her face. Vitani still wondered where she had gotten those cuts from and why her eye was gray rather then green like the other one was.

"I can see that…Welcome home Kumai…" Zira started eyeing the lioness whose ears folded back just a bit against her head. "Tell us…what is your _'daughters' _name?"

Squaring her shoulders, Kumai glanced down at Zawadi then to Zira. She felt uneasy by the way Zira kept looking at the cub with that power hungry look in her eyes. She placed her paw down beside her…yes her, cub. "Her name is Zawadi. I named her Zawadi." She didn't say who she had named the cub after she didn't want Zira to know that. But the others all knew who the cub was named after. For they had all known her mother where Zira had not.

"Zawadi…" Zira repeated the name. She looked down at the cub. So Kumai had named the nameless cub Zawadi. Good, it made it even less obvious for Simba to know they had her. She would train the cub beside her own and she would raise her to hate Simba. Zira could not wait to see the look on Simba's face when he saw his very own daughter fighting against him and supporting her own son as future King. Then once Simba was dead she would reveal to Zawadi the truth…just to see the pain and confusion on her face before Zira killed her.

"Well then…" leaning her head down to face the cub. "I guess I should welcome the cub personally…oh my…" Zira leaned away with fake concern on her face. "What happened to her Kumai?"

Kumai glanced at Zira and could see the lioness was holding back the smirk she wanted to know. Sighing, Kumai draped her paw over the cub and made her face look sad. "I left her for just a little while…in order to go and hunt. When I came back I discovered she had crawled out of the cave. She drew the attention of some vultures nearby…I guess they must have been looking for an easy meal and thought that Zawadi was exactly that. I heard her cries and came running…I managed to chase them off but they still got her in the face…it was then I noticed just how extent the wounds had been…they got her eye good…I'm…I'm afraid she's blind in her left eye…" Kumai had to think of finding her sister's dead body in order to bring forth any amount of tears to make the lie believable.

The three cubs in the room gasped at hearing that the new member of their pride would forever be blind in her own eye. Nuka looked down at Zawadi and stepped forth until he was close enough to lean his head down and get a good look at her. That was when he really took notice of the greyness that was the cubs left eye. Just like Kumai said. He stopped breathing a bit when the cub suddenly looked up at him raising her head so that their noses met. Green and grey met reddish hues.

_Wow she's pretty…who does she remind me of? _Nuka wondered. Unable to really think, he just grinned at the cub who smiled back at him. Nuka wasn't sure what it was but something in his blood told him that this cub was important to him in some way. But he couldn't really tell.

"Hey stop hogging her!" Kovu snapped pushing his brother out of the way. Stepping in front of Zawadi he grinned back down at what he figured would be his new friend. "Wow…she's like me!" he said grinning when he noticed that she was brown of fur like him and green of eyed.

Zira had to bite back a growl. How dare her son compare himself to that…that THING! He was so much more than she would ever be. He was the Chosen One. He was the rightful heir of the Pridelands. While she was really the spawn of a usurper. She would never be anything like her son. He was better than her in everyway.

In front of her, all three older cubs were starting to push at each other trying to get a good look at the newcomer and all wanting to play her. None more than Vitani who was excited to have a female cub to play with. But all three stopped when Zawadi started showing signs of getting fussy. That was when Kumai stepped in, "Alright you three that's enough. She's still too little to play with any of you too much. I think it's time for her nap." A protective motherly tone sounded in her voice. Her orangey eyes looked at Zira who was watching her critically. Taking a deep breath and not saying a word she picked up her cub and carried her away from the group.

Aware that she was being followed. But thankfully not by Zira. Finding a comfortably spot…or least semi comfortable spot, and laid down. Placing Zawadi down beside her, Kumai watched while the cub climbed to her paws and waddled until she managed to crawl her way into her arms in front of her. That appeared to be the cubs favourite spot since that night the two of them fell asleep like that. The night she gave Zawadi her name.

"She's so cute."

Kumai lifted her eyes to see that the three older cubs were watching her. "Yes…yes she is."

"When will she be able to play with us?" Kovu asked as he settled down near Kumai 's side while Vitani settled near her arms and Nuka sat beside Kumai staring down at the cubs in her arms.

"In another week or so. She can already walk but she's still much too small do so any…rough housing." Kumai pointed out giving them a stern look. She could tell by the sheepish looks on their faces that they knew exactly what she meant by rough housing. These cubs loved to wrestle especially after their mother put them in their _'special' _training that had been disguised as their hunting lessons.

"We won't!"

"We promise!"

"Yeah, we promise we won't be too rough!"

Kumai; Spotty and Asma who had come to join them while the others went out to get some of the food they had stored in a cool place in the mounds, all grinned and chuckled.

"We're sure you won't be." Spotty chuckled laying her hand on Vitani's head ruffling the tuft of hair that was there. The she-cub giggled but it subsided when they heard Zira calling for the cubs.

"I guess your mother has your dinner for you, you should go before she gets upset." Asma pointed out nudging each of the cubs one by one with her paw.

"But…"

"Go on now."

Groaning the cubs got to their paws. Each giving Zawadi one last look, and a smile or grin. "We'll see you later Zawadi!" Kovu and Vitani said before scampering off. It was only Nuka who stayed behind.

Looking at the older male cub, Kumai grinned "You should go and have something to eat Nuka. Before Kovu and Vitani steal it off and leave you none." She watched as a contemplated look came over Nuka's face confusing the three lionesses. They wondered what the cub was thinking about to make him look like he was confused about something and trying to figure it out.

What seemed longer but was really only several seconds Nuka asked. "Will it be alright if I sleep beside you and Zawadi tonight after dinner Kumai?"

Blinking her eyes, Kumai wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like Nuka hadn't slept beside her in the past. In fact the cub did whenever he was lonely. He would always choose one lioness to lie beside and they would comfort the cub. But Nuka had never asked whether it would be alright if he should, he always just ended up doing it during the middle of the night.

Considering it for a second, Kumai nodded. "Sure you can Nuka. Just go and eat first." She saw no problem with the cub sleeping beside her. She watched a large smile crack across Nuka's muzzle happy at the fact that Kumai was allowing him to sleep beside her and her cub.

"Thanks!" With that the young male turned and bounded off in the direction his brother and sister had gone.

The three lionesses watched him run off with small grins. "Wonder why he wanted to sleep beside you and the cub all the sudden?" Asma pondered out loud. But none of them knew the answer and so all they could do was shrug.

Kumai turned her attention down to Zawadi who was lying on her back in her arms staring up at them with wide curious eyes. The new mother smiled and nuzzled the cub's stomach with her nose causing Zawadi to burst into a fit of giggles.

Watching this Asma and Spotty were unsure of what to think or say. In the end Spotty sighed and asked. "Kumai what are you doing?"

"Playing the role as mother, that's what I'm doing. If you want these cubs to really believe she is mine I have to play the part." Was Kumai's quick answer. The lioness went from tickling the cub's tummy to bathing her seeing that she had some dust on her which Kumai wasn't to quickly get rid of. As well as some small termites she saw crawl on the cub. Something she would not have. She would not have these pests crawling on her daughter.

"You named her after your mother." Asma pointed out.

"It was the only name I could think of at the time." Kumai stated matter-of-factly.

"Kumai…you cannot grow attached to her." Spotty sighed making the other lioness look at her. "You know what Zira would do if you did. She's here for one thing."

"I know Spotty. It was I who came up with the idea. I know why she's here. But…she's a cub. I can't treat her like she's done something wrong. We always believed that cubs shouldn't ever be held accountable for what their parents did."

"Then why is she here? Why not just bring her back to Simba…"

"Because…I need her." Was Kumai's only answer. Yes, she did need the cub. For her own revenge and for reasons she could not really understand. She wanted the cub. She wanted Zawadi for her own. Kumai had no real blood family left. She wanted something to make the pain go away. Zawadi would serve as that. But she couldn't tell that to any of them.

Asma and Spotty didn't have much to say before they saw Nuka come running back in their direction and settle himself down beside Kumai. He set down some scraps he had brought for Kumai. Giving Kumai one last look the two lionesses turned and headed off to find some food for themselves and settle down while they thought of what Kumai had said.

They joined the others were they had already finished their own meals. Grabbing what was left over Asma and Spotty started to dig in.

Dotty who was watching Kumai closely from where the other lioness laid across the cavern with Nuka. The young male seemed enticed with Zawadi. A grin on his muzzle. She wondered what it was about the cub that interested Nuka do much. She scoffed "You think it's wise to keep that thing here?"

"She is not a thing Dotty." Spotty reprimanded her sister.

"Kumai is treating her like she is some sort of replacement for Hawa!"

"She is not." Baya spoke up from where she was lounging. "We all know nothing could ever replace Hawa. That cub is just part of Zira's plan more then she is Kumai's. We all know that. Zawadi will always be part of Zira's plan the moment Kumai told her about it." Which was true and Baya knew they all knew it too. They all knew the moment Kumai told Zira about the plan, the plan ceased from being Kumai's and went straight to being Zira's.

Even if Kumai now had a change of heart she could not go back on it for Zira wanted that cub. She wanted her to use against Simba and she was going to do exactly that. But that didn't mean they weren't concerned for Kumai. If Kumai wanted to get attached that was her choice but that didn't meant they wouldn't worry about it for her.

"For now we just have to trust in what's going on…be there for Kumai…and make sure we all survive." Spotty stated as she stared down at the tiny bits of food she had left. Sighing, she picked them up, she didn't like it but Kumai was correct there really was no point in treating Zawadi like she was the enemy. That was Zira's job. Not theirs.

With that thought she took the food over to Kumai where she would have her share it with the cub. She still wasn't sure how it was going to be raising the daughter of the enemy but she did know she could be there for Kumai and the cub and make sure the cub lived long enough to see if Zira's plans would unfold.

* * *

"Over here Zawadi!"

"No! Come to me Za'!"

"You morons, she's not going to come to you. She's going to come to me. Over here Zawadi, come to me. Follow MY voice!"

Kumai groaned as she awakened from her mid-afternoon nap. Her body pressed up against the side of the termite mound that gave off the most shade from the sun. She been sleeping peacefully…at first. She had volunteered as cub-sitter while the others went out scavenging for food. It was disgraceful that it had come to that. Scavenging for food like that had to do during Scar's reign. But least unlike that time during the Pridelands, the Outlands had ways into the other Kingdoms that still had food.

And from time to time they could catch something or a stray wandering animal could come through the Outlands.

She had just dosed off into a nice well needed nap when she heard the cubs shouting at one another or more importantly to her annoyance they were shouting at her daughter.

Lifting her head she glared over to where the cubs were. When Kumai had first fallen asleep she had Zawadi along side her but it seemed the older cubs had led her away out of the shade.

She watched first with a slight smile at seeing the happy look on Zawadi's face. The cub really did seem to enjoy the company of the older cubs. The cub also squeaked and mewed happily but her head was now whipping back and forth between each cub that was standing in different locations telling her to come to one of them. And by the confusion in the cub's one good eye, Zawadi wasn't sure who to go to.

"Zawadi, no don't go to Nuka!"

"Oh shut up Vitani, you're only jealous that she likes me more!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You're both wrong. You're both jealous that she likes me more!" Kovu shouted out with a proud smile. Even though Zawadi had yet to even make any move toward any of the three calling out for her.

Shaking her head, Kumai adjusted her body. It was a small move of her body that caught Zawadi's attention. The cub briefly looked at her when the others were distracted by their constant bickering. Kumai smiled at her and nodded for the cub to come over to her. Which with a look of joy, and a squeak Zawadi turned and began to run toward her mother.

It had been five days since Kumai had brought her new adoptive daughter to join the pride. During which those days Kumai had kept Zawadi close to her and began teaching the cub as best she could. So far, Zawadi had perfected in being able to walk much to the older cub's joy since that meant they could play with Zawadi. She was just learning how to run and though she stumbled from time to time she was doing well at it.

The only thing Zawadi had yet to learn how to do that she thought the cub would have been able to do was speak. She knew the others started speaking within the end of their first or through their second month. But Kumai guessed every cub had their time when they were ready to do their own thing.

Zawadi had been confused when each of the older cubs kept calling for her wanting her to head in different directions. When she started going toward one, the other two would shout at her not too. But when her mother caught her attention and called her over with a head gesture, Zawadi squeaked and ran toward her ignoring the others that shouted for her to stop and come to them.

But rather then stopping she continued her way over towards her mother. Mewing and bouncing around when she reached her. Chuckling, Kumai reached out and grabbed the cub drawing her closer. "Hey there squeaker. Were they being mean to you?"

Mean? Zawadi thought. She was still learning what new words meant. It took a moment to figure it out but she soon knew what mean was. So in answer she nodded her head vigorously to her mother's question. Chuckling, Kumai licked the top of the cubs head making her squeak.

"Auntie we were having fun!" Vitani whined running toward the lioness with her brothers in toe.

"Yeah!" Both Nuka and Kovu echoed.

Lifting her head, Kumai gave them a stern look. "You three were taunting her. Zawadi is still learning. She can play with all of you but do not make her do things she can't understand. She doesn't understand what all three of you want." She told them sternly watching as they each ducked their heads down in shame.

Sighing, Kumai shook her head at them. "Just take it easy."

Smiling, they all lifted their heads. "We will!"

Kumai looked down when she heard Zawadi giggled and found the cub rolling around on the ground holding her tail like she was pretending to battle with it. Smiling, Kumai looked up and said "Why don't you three go play and leave Zawadi here. It's much too hot for a cub her age to be out in the sun right now."

The three cubs groaned and their shoulders stooped before Vitani shoved Kovu. "Lets hunt then we can show mom now much we've improved!" Grinning, the younger cub agreed and both he and Vitani soon ran off to practice their hunting skills. Leaving Nuka, once more with Kumai and Zawadi. When they were gone. Nuka lay down beside Kumai so that Zawadi was on the ground in front of him still battling with her own tail.

Kumai watched the young male. Ever since the day she arrived, Nuka had slept by her and Zawadi only leaving when Zira ordered him too. She wondered why Nuka was so interested in her cub when she asked one night Nuka just said.

"_I feel like she's important to me. Like she's family."_

How true he was, he just didn't know he was. And probably never would until they were all old enough. But whatever the case may be she was happy Nuka and the others were taking a liking too Zawadi. But it appeared that Zira wasn't too pleased with the fact that her cubs were taking a liking to a cub of the lion who had banished them.

But what did Zira expect?

They were cubs and cubs played with each other.

"Zawadi no, don't chew your own tail." Nuka reached out with his paw to take the tail out of the other cub's mouth. He laughed when she gave him a tiny glare then tried to grab her tail back from him. "Well then don't chew your tail." Nuka teased her bending his head to nudge her with his nose. Giggling Zawadi reached up clamping onto his nose with her paws to which Nuka lifted the cub slightly off the ground.

"Careful now Nuka," Kumai warned.

Nodding his head, Nuka then gently laid Zawadi back on the ground. The young male lifted his head when a roar sounded. "Mom!" He grinned jumping to his paws, he stopped and looked down at Zawadi, nuzzling her once then bounding off to where both Vitani and Kovu were heading. All of them by now had recognized their mothers roar.

Kumai watched them all run off with a sigh. It was no more then two days ago that Zira had started her training. She had insisted upon Zawadi joining but Kumai put her paw down and said her daughter was simply much too young. If she joined in how she would be nothing more than a batting toy for the others. She was sure that the other cubs wouldn't try and hurt Zawadi but each cub seemed more then happy to try and please their mother in any means necessary.

Looking down at her adoptive daughter Kumai said. "One day you'll join them…" she said when she caught Zawadi looking off the way the other cubs had gone all wondering where they were going.

Turning her head to look back at her mother, Zawadi mewed and padded over to her. Lifting her paws to rest them on Kumai's arm she stared up at her mother with wide eyes. Grinning, Kumai licked the cub on the head. "Best stay in the shade, that way you won't get overheated and sick." She would take this as the perfect opportunity to have a nap since her last one had ended as soon as it had begun thanks to the rowdiness of the cubs.

But with only Zawadi with her, it would be easier to get that nap in. Laying her head down she turned it to look at her cub. "Why don't you nap with mommy and when the cubs get back you can go play again." Closing her eyes she missed the sad look that came over Zawadi's face.

The cub did not want to nap.

She wanted to play.

Zawadi thought she spent too much time napping and staying by her mother. But she did tire out more quickly then the other cubs did. Mewing she reached out and poked her mothers face but got no response from the lioness. "Mew?" she poked again and even patted the cheek but still Kumai was passed out pleased that she could get a nap in.

Zawadi sat back with her head hanging just a bit her body slumped forward. The young cub did not like it that her mother hardly seemed to play with her. Neither did the other lionesses. The only ones who really seemed to play with her were the cubs. Peeking up at her sleeping mother, Zawadi then stomped her tiny paws to lie on the ground beside her mother. Her paw on occasion reaching out to bat at her mother's tail which would flick whenever she touched it. Giggling the she-cub continued to play with her mother's tail, rolling onto her back she grabbed the tail and tossed it in the air with her paws and continued to bat at it for her own amusement.

The cub was playing with the tail minding her own business when she heard a sudden noise. Like a rock rolling across the ground. Turning her head, Zawadi eyed a stone tumbling across the ground not far from her.

Huh? Where did that come from? Why was it rolling? She thought. She quickly rolled onto her stomach and tensed when she saw a small figure come bounding on past a set of rocks. The figure looked like that of a cub brown like Kovu and yet at the same time it wasn't Kovu. For the mass of the figure was much too small to be Kovu. But he was brown just like Kovu was. But he also didn't have the cub's dark brown tuft of hair on the head. And this cub had chocolate coloured eyes unlike Kovu's green.

"Mew?" Zawadi cocked her head to the side watching the cub pounce at the rock on the ground and send it rolling again. The cub seemed to pay no heed to Zawadi or perhaps he didn't notice her.

Suddenly both curious and cautious as to whom this stranger was. Zawadi turned back to her mother and batted her in the legs with her paws. "Mew? Meeeeewww!"

Kumai groaned and turned her head in another direction away from the mewing cub. "Mommy's trying to sleep Zawadi…please lay down." Was all she mumbled giving a loud wide yawn then settled back into a peaceful sleep.

Watching her mother, Zawadi saw that she wasn't going to wake. Then turning her attention back to the strange cub when she heard the clicking of the rock hitting the ground again. This time however she saw it coming toward her. It stopped however just before it reached her paws. Blinking her eyes she raised them to see that the strange cub was now sitting a few feet from her and watching her intently.

"Mew?" the cub cocked his head and motioned to the rock at Zawadi's paws.

Looking at the rock, then at the cub, Zawadi pointed at it which the cub eagerly nodded his head. Looking back at her mother to see that she was fast asleep, Zawadi picked the rock up in her mouth and began carrying it over to the cub rather then kick it back to him. But suddenly the other cub turned and began running off the way he had come from.

Confused, Zawadi didn't even stop to think instead she followed after the cub wondering where he was going. Her paws running to keep up. Thankfully without stumbling this time.

Reaching the set of rocks that the strange cub had disappeared around, Zawadi quickly followed after him and saw that he was still running on ahead of her. But the she-cub did not stop her curiosity getting the better of her she just kept on following after him. Taking turns around rock formation after rock formation until she rounded one and came to a sudden halt when she realized the strange cub was no longer alone.

For sitting there were two strange lions. A dark male like the cub but his mane was a bright golden colour. His eyes sky blue. And a dark lioness with sapphire eyes. Her paw was resting atop the head of the strange cub who was rubbing up against it squeaking happily.

Dropping the rock in her mouth, Zawadi let it roll across the ground. It seemed that sound was enough to make the two grown dark lions look her way. Their eyes filled first with surprise then they softened. The lion's eyes seemed filled with wisdom and playfulness while the lioness's eyes held a soft loving nurturing look to them but also a tad bit of sadness.

"Hello there." The dark male greeted. "Where did you come from?"

Zawadi felt her body tense and she backed away a bit lowering herself down to the ground.

The dark lioness smacked her companions arm. "Father, I think you spooked her."

Rubbing his arm, the dark male grumbled and shot a look at the lioness that just looked back at him in a mocking but stern way. Getting to her paws, the dark lioness made her way over to Zawadi. "Hello there sweetheart. Who might you be?"

Zawadi looked up with only her eyes keeping her body low to the ground. But her ears did flick at the lioness's voice. Which to Zawadi sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't put her paw on it. Her nose twitched trying to pick up any scent coming off the lioness but strangely she could not detect any scent on them. "Mew?"

"Oh…you can't talk yet?' the dark lioness asked. Zawadi nodded her head. The lioness's sapphire eyes softened. "Well…I'm sure you will soon enough. All cubs do things in their own time."

Who was this lioness?

Why didn't she have any scent?

Why did she almost appear see through?

"It's okay little one. We won't harm you." The dark male said reassuringly making his way over to stand beside the dark lioness. The strange cub poked his head out from between the lioness's legs and smiled at Zawadi. "Little ones like you shouldn't be out here all alone." he added.

Even though she could not speak, Zawadi wouldn't know what to say. She remembered what her mother had taught her about not saying anything to strangers much less be around strangers. Her mother said strangers were bad.

But the more she stared at the dark lioness with the beautiful sapphire eyes, Zawadi felt calmer and at ease. Almost like she knew this lioness from somewhere and that she would never hurt her. She even found herself smiling back at the lioness when she bent her head until she was eye level with Zawadi. "Don't be afraid my little one…you will always be safe while I am around. I could never harm you. I watch over you every day to make sure you are safe."

Zawadi tilted her head. What did the dark lioness mean by that? She did not know nor could her mind really process it. "Mew?" she nudged the rock she had brought with her and pointed toward the stranger dark cub.

"Oh…thank you for bringing back my sons toy. He likes playing with rocks. Don't you my Musa?" The dark lioness looked down at the cub sitting between her paws. Looking up at his mother the cub nodded his head vigorously. "That's my beautiful boy." The dark lioness nuzzled the cub then turned her attention back to Zawadi and smiled adoringly at her. "You're a beautiful little cub too. But you poor thing…that eye of yours…" Zawadi was suddenly confused why the lioness then looked so sad and had tears in her eyes.

Why was she sad?

Zawadi suddenly felt like she wanted to comfort this lioness. Getting to her paws, Zawadi reached out to touch her when she heard her mother frantically calling out for her.

"ZAWADI…ZAWADI WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The she-cub took notice that the two dark lions seemed to notice her mother calling for her too. The dark lioness suddenly looked sadder as the dark lion patted her arm and nodded her head in the opposite direction like it was time to go but the dark lioness shook her head like she was saying she did not want too. The dark cub wrapped his paws around his mother's leg like he was trying to comfort her and mewed nuzzling her paw.

"ZAWADI!?"

This time Zawadi turned her head in the direction she heard her mother. Climbing fully to her paws she mewed loudly and squeaked as loud as she could in order to catch her mother's attention. She turned to face the strangers only to find them gone. "Mew?" She called out but got no answer.

Hearing the scraping of hurried paws on the ground, Zawadi turned her head to see her mother come running around the bend. "Zawadi!" tears in her eyes Kumai bolted toward her daughter and laid herself on the ground gathering the cub in her arms.

When Kumai had woken from her nap much earlier then she hoped but she had heard the others returning with food from a successful hunt near the Southern border. Her starving stomach won over her need for a nap. She had turned half expecting to find a napping Zawadi behind her but saw that the cub was nowhere to be found.

That was when Kumai felt a wave of suddenly terror she had never felt before when she found the cub missing. But it wasn't long until she found paw prints leading away from where she was. They were faint in the dust but still there. Not wasting a second she ran after her cub worrying about her suddenly getting caught by some vulture or other predator. Heck even a snake would not think twice of making a meal out of a cub Zawadi's size.

Holding the cub in her arms, Kumai held her close and tight. She didn't realize she could ever feel something like what she felt to discover Zawadi gone. And for a moment she secretly sympathized with the late Queen Zuri when she woke to find her eldest cub missing. Pulling away she eyed her cub sternly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Zawadi shrank back from her mother whimpering with tears in her eyes. But Kumai would not have herself falling for the tears again. She had been too upset. "Mew?"

Standing, Kumai stared down at the cub. "Don't ever run off like that. Ever Zawadi. You could have been hurt or worst killed." She watched the cub slump her body and sighed. Bending down she nuzzled the cub. "I was very worried. Now…your aunts brought you some food back…lets see how you like antelope, hm?" Rubbing the cubs back she began to turn and leave expecting the cub to follow.

Zawadi though looked back behind her wondering where those strangers had gone. "Mew…" she called out softly but there was no response nor did they show themselves.

"Zawadi keep up!"

Jumping at the tone in her mother's voice. The young cub quickly started heading on after her mother but found her to be too far ahead now. She mewed for her to slow down but Kumai did not. Furrowing her brow. Zawadi picked up her paws only to trip over her own tail and fall face first into the ground.

Lifting her head tears in her eyes, her paw going to her nose. Zawadi whimpered. Looking up she saw her mother hadn't noticed. She mewed but Kumai was in too much of a hurry to get back for food before it was all gone. Opening her mouth, Zawadi started to cry out, moving it like she seen the others do and mouth letters like she seen them speak.

"M…Ma….ma…ma…MAMA!"

Kumai stopped when she heard her adoptive daughter call out to her. Not mew or squeak but actually speak. And not just any word at that…but mama…Zawadi had called her Mama…

Turning around she suddenly noticed the cub was on the ground stifling and holding her nose. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. She had seen Nuka; Vitani and Kovu do similar things when they tripped and hit something on their face. Quickly hurrying over, Kumai bent her head and licked the cub's nose. "You called me Mama…"

"Mama!" Zawadi squeaked. Happy that, that had gotten her mothers attention.

Smiling, and feeling a happiness Kumai did not think was possible, she nuzzled the cub. "Yes dear…I'm Mama." This time, Kumai grabbed the cub by the neck and gently picked her up. A warmth spreading through her, she turned and continued her way on home to the termite mounds where she was sure some of the others would save enough for her and Zawadi.

The smile on her muzzle ever present.

* * *

Standing in the background. Zuri watched with an aching heart and tearstained face as the cub she gave birth too called another one _'Mama'. _

It all but broke her non-beating heart.

She had been surprised when they discovered that Eshe…or rather Zawadi now, could see them. They had been watching over here when Musa had suddenly run off. When he returned her and her father had been rather surprised to see who he had brought with him.

Kopa Sr. had put it off as the fact that the cub was still much too young to comprehend that she really shouldn't be able to see those that weren't meant to be seen. He said at times he thought when Zuri had been her age that he thought at times she could see him but he could never be truly sure. And since she had been too young at that time, Zuri really had no memory of it. But there were times she thought growing up that she felt like she was being watched and when she heard she often saw a figure standing nearby but would always be gone when she looked back.

She never said any of this to anyone growing up for she figured Simba and Jaali would have poked fun at her and said she was crazy.

"I've truly lost her Father." She whispered. In front of her she could feel Musa still hugging her legs and nuzzling her. Mewing in an attempt to comforting his heart broken mother.

"She does not know any better my dear." Kopa Sr. spoke from where he sat along side his daughter watching as Kumai made off with his granddaughter. It saddened him to see just how much his daughter was breaking at this but he knew deep down that Zuri was happy that her daughter was at least somewhat safe and that Kumai appeared to have a good heart. And judging by how frightened she had appeared to have found the cub missing, Kopa had no doubt that the lioness would come to love the cub.

"She should be with her Father." Zuri whispered closing her eyes. With her free paw she drew Musa even closer to her. Taking comfort in the one cub she could hold and openly love.

"Yes…she should be. And she should be with her sister and brothers and more importantly with her true mother…" reaching out Kopa gripped his daughters chin and made her look at him. "But hold faith in knowing she will be loved and that she will one day be reunited with them. That they all will be. Isn't that what you told Simba?"

He watched as a ghost of a smile came over Zuri's tearstained face. His daughter had told him all about the dream she had given Simba. "Have faith."

"I do Father. I do have faith…" Zuri sighed looking off in the direction her daughter had gone off with Kumai. She wanted to scream when she heard her daughter call another mother. It just wasn't right. She should have been there for her cubs and yet here she was…dead…

Bakari…she thought bitterly. The name put a foul taste in her mouth. She blamed the Guardian guide of the dead for what happened to her. She blamed fate as well.

What sort of being tears mothers away from their young? She thought shaking her head. She looked back at the dark golden mane lion in front of her when she felt her father rub her back with his paw and flash a smile. Looking at her father, Zuri knew what she had done had meaning too it. But dying for her cubs, they could live even if it was not the lives she wishes for them to have.

"I'm scared Father…scared for them."

"I know…but with you looking out for them. They have nothing to fear."

Closing her eyes, Zuri took a deep breathe. Opening them again she nodded. He was right. Her cubs did have nothing to fear for she was always there looking out for them. And one day when the time was right she would contact them. And when that day came…her family would be reunited.

Looking down at Musa she smiled. "Come Musa…lets go check on your daddy and Kiara now." The cub mewed and squeaked excitedly jumping to his paws he began following along side his mother before his grandfather grabbed him by the back of the neck and hoisted him up onto his mothers back with Musa held on tight.

Turning his head, Musa caught one last glimpse at his sister. Lifting his paw he waved in her direction mewing loudly and for a moment they caught each others eyes even if Zawadi this time could not see him.

Smiling he then faced forward and gripped onto his mother as both dark lions suddenly started racing across the Outlands heading toward the Pridelands both taunting the other in whoever could get to Pride Rock first.

His high pitched giggles sounding over their taunting laughter's.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 5.**

**Looking forward to your reviews keep them coming the more I get the more I an encourage to write.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took a few days for this update. But I have been writing so much I needed a break to collect my thoughts. Plus I have severe ocd so I need time to myself now and again. Hope you all don't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

This was starting to become both ridiculous and concerning.

A week and still no sign of them.

He had thought…or more like hoped that if he had stayed he would have caught them returning at some point. But still there was no sign of a single lion that belonged to the Rasheda's. There was no sign of any lion within the surrounding area's whatsoever in over the course of the week.

Zazu had started to become agitated during that time. He had even gone off into the Jungles to see if he could find them but he dared not fly too far in fear that he would get lost. But he still could not find them.

During his third day there, Zazu had taken up the courage of asking the animals he saw within the area. Which were very little. But most of all were some birds that nested within the immediate area that he asked the most.

And the answer they gave him had all been the same. That the Rasheda's had left. Where they'd gone no one knew nor did they know when they would return. Many of whom he spoke too said that they thought the Rasheda's would never return and reported that there were strange happenings in many parts of the jungles that was making many animals within the surrounding area's leave.

They would either leave the jungle or they would move further into it where they figured it would be safe. Many figured the Rasheda's had done the same.

This worried Zazu. What else was he suppose to do? If the Rasheda's did not return he would have to leave without delivering his message. If that were to happen, he did not know what to say when he returned to the Pridelands and Simba asked him how everything had gone.

But Zazu did not know if he should wait any longer to see whether or not they actually returned. He had duties back in the Pridelands that he needed to attend too. Years of service told him it was irresponsible of him to be away from his duties for too long for there was no telling what the King could need him for.

That and Zazu was beginning to wonder if Simba had actually given up on the searches for Eshe and Kopa or if the King had announced whether or not Kiara was his new heir. He hoped the King had, for it was important that the Kingdom given the proper chance to mourn the loss of their heir with Kopa but rejoice in the knowledge that the Pridelands still had an heir in the form of the little princess.

Sitting atop the waterfalls, Zazu gazed on down into the grove which like days before was empty of any creature. But from time to time he would see creatures emerge from the bushes and trees to drink from the water. Each time they would enter with caution, and check to make sure the pride that was meant to live there was not present before continuing on to the water.

He did not know how much longer he had to wait.

But there was one thing Zazu did know and that was that he could stay no longer. He feared that the Rasheda's had indeed moved on from the grove to a safer place from the dangers that they had heard of. He did not have any doubt about the threat he heard about, for when he had gone to check for food of his own he had come across sections of the jungle where trees upon trees were cut down and these strange creatures that were doing it. And they were continuing closer to the Rasheda's grove everyday.

It was around late afternoon when Zazu made the conscious choice that it would be best to wait no longer. He would simply have to tell his King that the Rasheda's no longer resided where he had sent him and tell him of the new happenings in the Jungle. He knew King Simba would not be pleased that he hadn't tried harder to find the Rasheda's and delivered his news but Zazu did not know what else he could do.

With a flap of his wings, Zazu decided on taking one last fly over the Rasheda territory. Flying over the parts of the jungle that were being cut down everyday. What beasts tore down trees? He pondered to himself. He also wondered what those strange beasts that those two legged creatures road on that roared louder than lions.

And with this last fly over, Zazu turned his body and prepared himself for the long flight on home to the Pridelands with a heavy heart hating that he had failed his King with the mission Simba had bestowed upon him.

* * *

Blue green eyes watched from the shade of an acacia tree while a dark tanned cub with a cream underbelly and bright blue eyes carefully walked her way around the small grove of trees and stones at the back of Pride Rock. Nala had thought it would be good for the cub while Simba was out on patrol and the hunting party, which Sarabi had taken over again for the time being without Zuri around, that she would bring the cub out of the den to play.

Simba after Zuri's death seemed to become more over protective than he had been in the past. She and Zuri would always joke that Simba was a worrywart at times. But in the end Zuri would say Simba was the same young spirited lion she said she had fallen in love with. A prankster that made Zuri want to pull all her fur out while growing up she said on more than one occasion.

Nala could understand by Simba felt the need to suddenly keep his only remaining cub near Pride Rock and more importantly near the main den where Simba figured Kiara would be the safest of all. But the young lioness did not see it that way. She remembered the first few weeks of Scar's reign where her mother would have her hide away in the cave they had all relocated too when Scar had taken over the main den. Sarafina had been so worried that one of the hyenas would kill her young daughter even though Scar had given permission that Nala should be allowed to live. The only times Nala saw the outside of the cave during those first weeks had been when she accompanied her mother and the hunting party out into the Pridelands.

Nala did not wish the same for Kiara. She wanted the cub to be free and happy. To enjoy life as much as she could with the knowledge that she had been the only one to survive that terrible night. It would be a burden Kiara would have to live with she was sure and so Nala wanted to make the cub as happy as she possibly could. The threat that once plagued Kiara was no longer.

No Outlander, as they were now calling them, had stepped foot in the Pridelands since that night. Although word from the Eastern pride, who had also sent their regards to the King on the Queens death and the royals cubs deaths, that the Outlanders had been seen hunting on their lands before they were chased out but not before they had managed to catch something.

As far as she saw it, it was now safe for Kiara. As it should have been for her and her deceased mother and siblings from the day the Pridelands had peace.

The young lioness brought herself back from her thoughts when she noticed the young princess was beginning to walk herself out of the area that Nala now claimed to be little Kiara's nursery. It was a safe place, still at Pride Rock but not in the main den. However she would still need to keep an eye on her given the way the cub was heading led toward a drop off the side of the structure.

Quickly getting to her paws Nala made toward the young princess. Reaching out she grasped Kiara and turned her so the cub was heading back the way she had come. "Whoa there little Princess. Not so fast. You play in here not out there until you are much older." Nala reminded the cub who looked back over her shoulder at Nala with wide blue eyes and an innocent smile. "Those cute little eyes and smile aren't going to make me change my mind Princess Kiara."

Kiara stared up at her babysitter and slouched her shoulders when she realized she was not going to get her way in the matter. Four weeks old and mobile, she wanted to out and do things now that she could fully walk. The things Kiara did most of all since she learned to fully walk without stumbling every few steps, was look for her Father and more importantly her Mother.

She often heard the others talking about her Mother, and her father would speak of her a lot. But Kiara still could not understand where she was. But when she wasn't looking she liked spending time with the other lionesses and Gina and her cub Kodi. "Dada?"

Chuckling, Nala shook her head "Sorry little Princess, but your father is still out on patrol." She smiled down at the cub that tilted her head a little to the side like she was trying to understand Nala. Kiara herself had only begun talking within her fourth week much to the surprise and happiness of the Pride. Although the only thing the little Princess seemed to be able to say was little things like "Dada" and such.

The whole Pride since then had tried to get Kiara to say their names. Which the cub was starting to learn one by one. Nala herself was called "Ala" for it seemed little Kiara still did not grasp it completely yet on how to pronounce it but the lioness would encourage the cub to keep at it saying she would get it sooner or later.

Patrol? Kiara thought. What was 'patrol'?

She knew her Father did it a lot for it was often the answer she gave when she called for him. She watched while Nala stepped around her and went to settle herself down beneath the acacia tree she previously occupied. Sitting down on the ground, the little princess sat watching her babysitter who had laid her head down on her paws closing her eyes.

Mewing, Kiara jumped onto her own paws and hurried on over to Nala's side. Said lioness peaked at her with one eye. "Yes Kiara?" she asked, watching the cub who smiled widely at her. Nala then felt a ticklish jolt go through her causing her to jump a little, her eyes fully opening to see that Kiara had poked her in the side just near her ribs. Hm, who knew she was ticklish there, she thought amusingly to herself.

When the princess poked her again, Nala was more prepared for it and so it did not tickle as much as it now before. Shifting her body, she looked down at the cub. "I take it you want to play?" she asked smiling when she saw the cubs face light up at the thought of playing. Looking around the area she had brought Kiara, Nala noted it was much too small for her to run around with the cub in. So with that decided, she got to her paws again this time picking Kiara up she began to leave and head around to the front of Pride Rock this time where there was some decent grassy area's that were soft enough for the cub to play in.

She set Kiara down she looked up catching sight of Ajia and Durra who were resting on some rocks taking in the sun. Getting on in age they often agreed to stay back while the younger ones did the hunting. They raised their heads however when they heard the excited squeaks of their princess and smiled at the sight of the young cub running around in the grass.

Climbing to their paws they made their way over to Kiara and Nala.

"She's such an innocent little thing." Durra commented bending her head down to the cub's level when Kiara ran over to the lioness and poked her in the nose with a paw.

"That she is." Ajia agreed chuckling at the cubs antics. "She's just like her father…and her brother." Ajia's eyes saddened for a brief moment at the thought of Kopa. It was only a few days ago that it was announced that the search for the two missing royal cubs was being called off. The whole pride knew that it had been one of the hardest things Simba had to do, to accept that his cubs were never coming home. But each of them had been grateful for the chance to mourn properly rather than be out there searching all the time and their hearts breaking each time they came back with nothing.

It was around that time that Simba had announced Kiara as his new heir. But the Presentation Ceremony was not going to happen, not yet at least, not until Zazu returned with news from the Rasheda's. Ajia felt for them. To live so far away and to receive news of Zuri's and the cub's deaths must be just as terrible as it had been for them. For Zuri had actually been blood to them.

"I thought Simba requested for Kiara be kept in the den." Durra mentioned looking up at Nala who rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Aye, he did. But I figured Kiara would benefit growing up where she could see more than stone walls around her at every turn." Nala answered laying her paw on Kiara's back she stroked the little cub's fur making her purr and flop down on her back for Nala to scratch her tummy. Which the lioness complied. Growling playfully the little princess grabbed at Nala's paw and gnawed at it with her teeth but they didn't bother Nala they were simply milk teeth they couldn't really do any damage to her. "I know it's something Zuri wouldn't want for her daughter. She was always one to bring Kopa out of the den for some fresh air and playtime. In her own words she would say it's beneficial for young cubs."

The two older lionesses nodded their heads. Looking down at their princess, Durra was the next one to speak. "Such a terrible thing that Kiara will be raised without a Mother. That's no way for a cub to grow up especially for one as young as her. And with her siblings and that gone she has no real playmates her age."

"Well not lion cubs…but she does have young Kodi. He and Kiara seemed to get along just fine when Gina comes to feed her and allow the cubs to play." Ajia pointed out gazing down lovingly at the young cub. "As for a Mother…she has all of us to look out for her. She'll know all about Zuri. I hear Simba tell Kiara about her every night. I don't think there is one night that Kiara hasn't fallen asleep to the stories about her mother and brother."

Nala pulled her paw away from the cub causing Kiara to cry in protest but soon enough the cub was back on her own paws and pouncing at all three lionesses paws. "I think someone wants to play." Ajia laughed.

Nodding, Nala smiled and bent down to nudge Kiara with her snout causing the cub to giggle and pounce at her but Nala had already jumped back and began running away along the grass with Kiara taking off after her. But the creamy tanned lioness made sure that she didn't run too fast so that the cub could easily keep up with her but at the same time have to chase her in order to catch her. But when Kiara saw that she couldn't catch Nala and caught sight of Ajia and Durra still just sitting around her saw them as much easier prey.

Running toward them however caught their attention and the two older lionesses smiled and started to run away from the princess causing her to squeal in frustration that all her prey was running away from her.

Laughing the three lionesses continued to outrun the princess until the cub finally tired herself out and laid flat on her stomach her paws stretched out on either side of her so that she was spread eagle on the ground. Lifting her head she squeakily called out for her babysitters. "'Ala! Dur! Aji!"

The three lionesses made their way to the princess and sitting down around her, Ajia reached out scooping the cub up with her paw she set Kiara on her own again. "Well I think it's time for the little princess to take it easy…" as if to agree with that, a roar was sounded signalling the return of the hunting party. Kiara perked at this. She knew that roar, it was her grandmother's roar.

"Granna!" The cub squealed. Given she was still learning to talk that was all she knew how to pronounce grandma. Jumping fully to her paws but almost tripping at first, she darted past the three lionesses and began heading off toward where she saw the hunting party returning dragging the body of a zebra along behind them. "Granna! Granna!"

Sarabi lifted her head when she heard the ever familiar but adorable voice of her granddaughter. She found it awfully amusing and cute how Kiara pronounced grandma. The cub would eventually learn how to pronounce it correctly but for now Sarabi did not mind how Kiara said it. But she did hold a look of surprise at seeing her nearly one month old granddaughter coming toward her when she knew Simba's rule of not letting Kiara done from the den.

Although she did think it was a little ridiculous she didn't go against her sons wishes for the time being given how little Kiara was. Dropping the part of the kill she was carrying she turned just as Kiara was upon her and latching onto her paw with a cry of. "Granna!"

Smiling, Sarabi bent and nuzzled her last living grandcub. The thought broke her heart every time she thought about it but she rejoiced in know she still had Kiara. When the search for Eshe and Kopa were finally called off, Sarabi had gathered Kiara in her paws that day and wept for hours while just holding the confused cub who had tried her best to cheer up her grandmother. But Sarabi had been allowed to freely cry that day for she was now getting her proper chance at mourning rather than clinging to false hope.

Licking Kiara atop the head right between her ears, Sarabi smiled as she squeaked. "Hello my darling. How is grandma's favourite girl?"

"Play fun!" Was Kiara's only answer.

"Ah, so you had fun playing." Sarabi knew exactly what the cub meant. After raising Simba through his first month she knew exactly how to understand cubs when they were just starting to speak. She stood straight when Ajia; Durra and Nala reached them. Nala bowed her head, "I know Simba said he wanted Kiara kept in the cave but I thought it would do her some good to have some fun…" she explained while her mother stepped around Sarabi making her way to Nala's side greeting her daughter with nuzzles and licks.

"No need to explain Nala." Sarabi smiled softly. "I completely understand." Turning, Sarabi began helping to divide their dinner. Taking a portion for herself and Simba which she would hold onto for him to return, she didn't even have to motion for Kiara to follow for the cub after waving at the others bounded on after her grandmother. Sarabi walked until she found a good source of shade and set down her food.

Settling on the ground, she began to tear at it while Kiara sat along side her watching her grandmother with curiosity. Sarabi smiled at her granddaughter and was tempted to have Kiara try a piece of meat but she knew the cub was still much too young she thought. Perhaps another month she'd be able to eat a little before they weaned Kiara off Gina's milk.

Even though Gina was doing it willingly they still did not want to put the cheetah out too much for feeding Kiara. Speaking of which, Sarabi looked up from her meal when she heard someone approaching her. "Greetings Gina."

The Cheetah smiled at the former Queen and bowed her head. Gina had been a cub when Sarabi had been Queen and an adolescent when she and her own mother had left the Pridelands after Scar became King and food started to become scarce. It wasn't until Gina was a full adult and had heard of the Pridelands prospering again that she made the journey back to the land of her birth to see how things were going.

When she had seen that the lands had returned to their former glory and were enough prey for her to live off of. Gina had decided to settle back down in her homeland and within a short year later she bore her very first cub. She was thankful for Simba's return and Scar's downfall, for she had wished by the time she had cubs of her own that she would be able to raise them in the land she was born in. And now thanks to Simba she was getting that chance exactly. It was one of the many reasons she was not bothered at all to feed the motherless princess.

"Greetings Sarabi." She smiled sitting down in front of the beige lioness. From behind her, her son poked his head out and waved at the former Queen who smiled back at him in a motherly way.

"Would you like a piece?" Sarabi offered motioning to the food she had taken for herself and Simba. But she didn't mind if Gina took some for her services.

The cheetah shook her head. "No, but thank you nonetheless. You already let me stay in the lower caves here at Pride Rock while I feed Princess Kiara. But I can hunt on my own, plus it allows little Kodi here to watch his Mama hunt." Gina smiled proudly down at her son. He was a few months older than Kiara but still too young to be weaned yet but he was old enough to try meat and watch his mother hunt.

"Are you going to be as good a hunter as your mother when you grow up Kodi?" Sarabi asked the small cub who had stepped out from behind his mother and was playing with Kiara when the tinier cub started batting at the paw he held in front of her as she laid on the ground. He turned his head to look at Sarabi with bright golden eyes.

A large smile cracked across his muzzle and he nodded. "Yup! Sure am Miss Sarabi!" He claimed holding his head high but he was soon on the ground when Kiara with all her little mighty self had tackled the older cub to the ground for him to play with her.

Both adults chuckled at the cub's displays.

"Careful now Kodi. Remember she's still much too little to play too roughly with." Gina reminded her son.

"Don't worry Mum. I'll be careful." Kodi managed to see as he tried to climb up only to find himself back down when Kiara pounced on his back sending him to the ground with an "Oaf!"

Happiness washing over her face while she watched the two cubs. Sarabi felt watching this moment of playtime between the two, was like nothing terrible ever happened. The only thing that made her sad was that it did happen and the cubs Kiara should have been pouncing on right now should have been her brothers and sister.

Across from her, the lioness watched as Gina laid herself out on the ground stretching her hind legs out behind her. Positioning her self so that both cubs were directly between her and Sarabi. The cheetah remained silent for several moments just watching the two cubs play before asking. "How does Princess Kiara fair…and King Simba…if I'm not to bold to ask?"

Chewing off a piece and swallowing it, Sarabi licked her muzzle clean and sighed. "Don't worry…it's not to bold. It's a question anyone would ask knowing the situation, really. Kiara is fairing well…I do not know if she truly understands that her Mother is gone and won't be coming back. I can often see her attempting to search for her." Sarabi explained as Gina nodded her head in understanding. "But in another month I believe she will start to grasp the things we explain to her more fully." Falling silent, Sarabi took another piece and chewed thoroughly this time as she contemplated how to answer the rest of Gina's question.

"As for my son…" the beige lioness sighed warily. "He's doing…well…that's all I can say on the matter. He still mourns. We all do. But he spends more time away from Pride Rock now than he did when Zuri was alive…if it weren't for Kiara I'd think he wouldn't return at all and just wander the Pridelands doing his patrols. That's the thing with him…even more he spends more time away from Pride Rock now…he still comes home and goes straight to Kiara to spend time with her." Sarabi smiled and looked at Gina. "He even bathes her."

Gina stared at the lioness in confusion. "Didn't he ever bathe his cubs before?"

Laughing, Sarabi shook her head. "Heavens no. Zuri did all the bathing for the cubs. He tried when Kopa was first born but according to Zuri he did such a sloppy and poor job at it that she banned him from ever cleaning the cubs again. Not that I could blame her. He's just like his Father, Mufasa couldn't bathe Simba properly either and sometimes I think it's because he was lazy and didn't want to do it so he made it out that he couldn't just so I'd keep him from doing it again." Her laughter was soon joined by Gina's at the thought of it.

She would not say it out loud but Gina did find it strange for lion males to help raise their young. For cheetah's it was mating and then the female's raising the cubs on their own until the cubs were old enough to venture off and start their own life. It was a sad thing really. She often envied lions with their large family groups. Last time Gina had seen her mother was a tear prior to returning to the Pridelands and she highly doubted she see her mother again. Gina figured she had mated again and was raising yet another set of cubs.

Just like she would do when Kodi was old enough to leave her side for good. But for now her priority was making sure her cub lived past his first year and then his second. It was why she was grateful for only one cub this time around for it makes it easier for her to keep one cub alive. And right now with being in service to the King with feeding Kiara she had a place to live out of the elements for the time being so Kodi was safe.

Her ears perked when she heard the rumbling of stomachs. Turning her head to the two cubs she nodded her head. "Alright you lot, time for your own suppers."

Kodi looked up from where he had Kiara pinned and grinned. But first he helped Kiara to her paws then made his way toward his mother with Kiara in toe. Gina settled herself more comfortably on the ground as the two cubs began to suckle from her.

Watching this, Sarabi then finished her meal and set the rest aside for Simba upon his return then laid began to clean her face with her paw. Once she had done exactly that she laid her head down on her paws eyeing her granddaughter. She was grateful to the Kings above that Kiara had managed to survive. Sarabi feared how worst it could have been if they had lost all of them.

Lifting her eyes skyward, Sarabi stared up at the sky and though she could not see the stars in the middle of the day she still prayed. _'I hope you are watching over them up there Mufasa. Oh, how I wish you were here. Our son really could use your guidance.'_

Just as she finished her prayer, she felt a rustle of wind pass over her tickling her fur for a brief moment. Closing her eyes she smiled.

Sarabi remained there resting in silence while listening to Gina occasionally speaking something to Kodi. The former Queen opening her eyes when she felt someone bumping into her. She smiled when she saw that it was Kiara. "Done your dinner little one?" she watched as Kiara nodded her head and started to drag herself into Sarabi's arms. Moving them, Sarabi allowed her granddaughter to lay snugly in them. Yawning, Kiara curled herself up and nuzzled her face in her grandmother's chest before she started to doze off.

"She's an adorable little thing." Gina purred from where she had taking Kodi in her own arms the moment the cub was finished suckling and began cleaning his face. The cub sat still while his mother did her work.

"She's a perfect combination of both her parents. Her fur is just like her fathers but you can tell the darkness of it comes from her mother's dark pelt. But her eyes…well those are solely her mothers." Sarabi whispered her head bent close to Kiara's so that her nose would nudge the cubs ears causing them to flick.

Finishing up her cleaning job on her son, Gina let him settle down beside her stomach where he curled himself up against her. Looking toward the lioness in front of her she asked. "I never had the chance to meet Queen Zuri. But I still respected her. Many respected her ruling. But I heard that she wasn't from the Pridelands…where did she come from?"

"She comes from a place far from here. A jungle of sorts. She said that's where her pride had lived for many generations. It was her pride that found Simba and brought him to their home and helped raise him up. When Simba returned, she came with him. However I knew she missed the jungles dearly. I could hear it in her voice whenever she would speak with Simba about their cubhood or whenever she told stories of the jungle and Rasheda's to Kopa." Sarabi sighed. She knew Zuri wasn't the only one to miss the jungle but Simba as well although she knew her son would never admit that to her face for fear he would upset her. But Sarabi was not upset with her son for missing the place he grew up in. But she was happy her son returned for it made her feel joy again. Something she thought she would never experience after her mates death.

But she knew Simba would never return there. Not now that Zuri was gone. Sarabi had spoken about it with Simba when she heard that he had actually done what she had suggested by sending Zazu out to the Rasheda's to let them be aware of what has happened. And to let them mourn in their own way. And it wasn't just because Zuri was gone that he wouldn't return. It was around that time Simba told her, that he had promised Jaali and the lionesses that nothing would happen to Zuri. That he had given his word that he would look out for her and their cubs and no harm would come to them.

But he had failed. And so he had no right to face Jaali, the lion he saw as his brother just as much as he saw him as a friend, or to face any of the Rasheda's again.

Sarabi had tried to convince her son that all that had happened was not his fault at all. But Simba would not listen to her, she thought sadly.

Her son was truly convinced that it was his failure in not being there for his mate and cubs that cost them their lives.

Gina looked thoughtful when she listened to where Sarabi said the now late Queen Zuri had come from. "I think I've heard of a jungle far from here. Never been there but I have spoken to a few who have. Must have been a paradise but I'll always love the Pridelands. This was why I was so happy when Simba returned…" Gina turned her gaze downward to her son who like Kiara was now napping along side her. His face tucked into her stomach to block the sunlight from his eyes. "I always wanted to return after my mother and I left half way through Scar's reign when the herds had started to leave. But when I caught word that everything was returning…I came to see for myself. And I'm glad I did…this place is where I wanted to raise my cubs should I ever get the chance at having some."

Smiling, Sarabi nodded. "Yes…this place was where I wanted to raise my family when I grew up. It saddened me to watch the Kingdom I had come to rule over die under the reign of my mate's brother. I had tried to convince him to leave on many occasions when we no longer could find food. But I failed every time. Scar just would not leave. And I'm a little bit glad for it had given Nala time to go and find help and come back with my son. And now…I have a family again…" Sarabi looked down at Kiara lovingly. Then sighed, "Even if my family suffered losses once more…"

"My condolences Sarabi," Gina smiled sadly. "But hopefully with the Outsiders gone now. Your family will be at peace. And I pray the Queen and young Prince's and Princess we all lost are at peace in the afterlife."

"As do I, my dear. As do I." Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter.

The two decided shortly after that to change their conversation to a much lighter one. Both speaking of their memories they had from growing up in the Pridelands as cubs, then with Gina speaking of the places she'd been after she and her mother had left the Pridelands.

Sometime after that, Gina excused herself from Sarabi's side. Picking up her son, Gina bowed once to the former Queen before carrying Kodi off to the back cave she been given in her stay at Pride Rock.

Sarabi watched her go before she too decided it might be time to bring Kiara up to the den to finish her nap. But just as she was getting up she heard hurried footsteps and looked up expecting to hear that something was wrong when she saw Simba dash around the corner with a frantic look on his face. "Simba by the old Kings what is wrong?" she asked. But she quickly jumped back when Simba came barrelling toward her. "Simba?"

She watched as her son quickly threw himself down on the ground and gathered his sleeping daughter in his arms. In that instant Sarabi felt knew she knew what was going on. She stood back and watched with sympathy as her son clung to his only daughter. She could hear his frantic whispers as she approached him slowly. "Simba…it's alright…"

Simba's head snapped up to face his mother. "What is she doing out of the den!?" he demanded.

Eyes softening, Sarabi sighed. "Simba…it was decided that she needed to get out of the den…"

"Something could have happened to her!"

"What could have happened Simba?' Sarabi scowled. "Zira and her lot are gone. What could possibly happen to her?"

"Accident's happen Mother." Simba muttered pulling away from his daughter who was now awake again. Kiara mewed confusingly until she noticed her father was there. "Dada!" she squealed rubbing herself along his forelegs. The King gazed down at his daughter a smile tugging at his mouth.

Shaking her head, with an irritated sigh Sarabi reached out and forced her son to look at her. "Yes Simba, accidents do happen. But nothing can happen to her whole she's a Pride Rock. Zira's gone…and we all look out for her. Kiara is never left a lone for a second. You'd think we would let a cub just learning to walk and talk on her own?" Sarabi gave her son a stern look when he looked down sheepishly. "Really Simba…I never even let you explore around Pride Rock on your own until you were at least two months of age! Heck even Kopa had a babysitter until he was over three months. You never even took him out onto the Pridelands until he was three months, a month older than you were might I add when your Father first took you out." Sarabi pointed out.

Grunting, and closing his eyes. Simba heaved a sigh, "Look I'm sorry. I know I overreacted but I just don't want anything to her. I mean…besides you…she's really all I have left of my family." Wrapping his paw around his daughter, Simba nuzzled the cub making her squeak happily up at him.

Eyes softening, Sarabi reached out laying a paw on her only sons shoulder. She leaned in to rest her head against Simba's head he turned to look at her, her eyes baring into his. "I know my son. I felt the same when your father died and you were gone. Only I had only the Pride to keep looking out for. But try and remember that they aren't truly gone." Sarabi this time placed her paw on her son's chest over his heart.

"I know…but hey…I'm a single father now…I feel the need to protect my only offspring left…" Simba bent and picked Kiara up by the scruff as Sarabi decided to pick up the left over's from the meal she had brought for her and Simba upon his return figuring her son would eat when he returned to the den. Sarabi said nothing to what her son had said and instead just followed him up toward the main cave.

The rest of the pride, who were all lounging about, stood when they saw the King returning with the princess. Nala quickly approached with an apologetic smile, she had been the one to tell Simba where she had last seen Kiara when the King returned to find the den empty of his daughter. "I'm sorry again Simba…I only meant to…"

Placing Kiara down, Simba nodded his head to his old friend. "Don't worry. I understand Nala…I just wish you'd ask before you take Kiara too far from the den."

Sighing, the young lioness nodded her had in understanding. "Don't worry. I will." Nala turned her eyes down toward Kiara who was once again clinging to her Father's leg. "But I think we had fun today don't you think Princess?"

Lifting her head, Kiara stared up at the creamy tanned lioness with wide blue eyes. She nodded her head with a wide smile. "Fun with 'Ala!"

"It's Nala, Kiara. Nala." Simba corrected his daughter. But Kiara would have none of that, she puffed out her cheeks and stomped her paws shouting. "'Ala!"

From all around the pride burst into gales of laughter.

"She's a stubborn one that she is." Ita called out.

"Like her Father at her age!" Aufa laughed.

"No…" Simba whispered with a loving smile. "Just like her Mother."

Calming her laughter, Nala grinned at Kiara then at Simba. "I don't mind what she calls me Simba. She'll get the hang of calling me Nala sooner or later but right now how she says it is just fine." She smiled at the lion in front of her taking in the look of love and joy Simba had when he looked upon his daughter. It was much the same look he would give Zuri when she was still around. And part of Nala ached that he would look at her the same way but Nala began wondering if it would ever be.

Nala knew she had feelings for the King. But she also knew her love for him was not like that of which Zuri had for Simba or Simba for Zuri. She knew this by listening to the things the two ever said about each other. Sure there were times Zuri said Simba drove her crazy to the point she wanted to smack him hard into the ground for playing some prank on her but she loved him more than she ever thought she would.

She wondered if her feelings weren't as deep because she hadn't know Simba growing up. Nala may have known him first. But Zuri had known him longer and had been there along side him while they both grew up. When Nala looked upon Simba she saw him as she remembered him to be as a cub but also she saw someone completely different.

The cub she knew hated responsibilities and liked to break the rules to have fun. And while this lion in front of her still had that playful spirit, which at the moment she knew was locked away deep inside him from his losses; he was also a changed lion. All the years of spending time in the Rasheda's had changed him. He was more responsible and a stickler for rules he set out for his young. He was raised to be a protector of that pride so he used that as King of the Pridelands.

This lion was the same yet so different.

Nala often felt like she was loving a ghost of the past.

She loved the cub she had once known.

Zuri had loved both the cub and the lion in Simba.

And Nala wondered if it would be different if Simba had stayed in the Pridelands.

She knew it would have been but still she wondered.

And still she wished but she knew it would never be. But for now she figured she just focus on helping her friend to the best of her abilities and that meant keeping his daughter safe. Kiara was her Princess and would one day be her Queen so Nala would look out for her and be there for the cub when she needed it.

Nala stood back watching while Simba took his portion of the hunt and began heading on inside the den with Kiara padding on after her Father. From beside her, her mother came to stand. "Are you alright my love?" Sarafina asked watching her daughter closely as she watched the array of emotions flash in her daughters eyes.

Looking toward her mother, Nala shook her head. "No I'm just fine Mother." She answered knowing she would be.

Watching her daughter, Sarafina placed a paw on hers and nuzzled her only daughter before stepping away to speak with Sarabi leaving her daughter sitting there. Looking back toward the den, Nala stared on inside where she could see Simba had finished eating and was now bathing Kiara. She smiled watching the two; she thought it was sweet how Simba was taking over person care for his daughter. Climbing to her paws, she moved on into the den and sat down bear them. "It's amazing; you seem to be getting better at bathing you. Zuri would be so proud." Her smile widened when he shot her a look of irritation. "You know you could always leave her bath times to us."

"No thanks. You guys get her enough during the morning and afternoon this is my only time with her." The King mumbled running his tongue along his daughters back.

"Why don't you just take her out into the Pridelands?" Nala asked.

"She's much too young, my Father didn't take me out till I was two months old and I didn't take Kopa out till he was three months." Simba stated matter-of-factly like it was the most obvious thing and she should have known that before asking.

"Oh please…Zuri told me all about the things you did in the Jungle when you arrived there. She was only a month old. You three out there were allowed to leave the grove so young. Kiara should be allowed to go out into the Pridelands this young…I was her age when my mother took me first out into the grasslands. Just give it some thought." Nala rolled her eyes nudging her friend with her paw. She thought it would do Simba some good to spend some extra time with Kiara and Kiara to spend some time with Simba away from Pride Rock even if it she was still young. But Nala hadn't been lying when she mentioned she been Kiara's age when she first went out into the Pridelands with her mother.

Sarafina had wanted to take her daughter around and Nala loved it. For it had been her and her mothers first outing together.

Grunting, Simba kept on bathing Kiara. The cub squirmed in his paws but Simba managed to hold her still long enough. Months of watching Zuri bathe the cubs paid off as he used the tricks he saw her use to keep the cubs from moving around too much. "I'll give it some thought." Which he would.

Simba wondered if he really should take Kiara out away from Pride Rock. But he was worried so much for her safety. But she would also be safe if she was with him. And he wouldn't take his daughter too far from Pride Rock; he would manage to keep within sight of it. Something he figured that if Kiara were ever to go out to play on her own in the future it was something he would make sure she did.

"See that you do." Bending down, Nala smiled at the cub. "You make sure your Daddy takes you out there for some fun, kay?"

"Fun!" Kiara squealed.

Smiling, Nala nudged Simba with her paw before turning and leaving the den to join the other lionesses. From behind her she could hear Kiara repeatedly chanting. "Fun! Dada! Fun! Fun! Fun with Dada!"

* * *

When the next day arrived, Simba who had given the idea of bringing Kiara out much thought brought his daughter first to Gina for her morning feeding before he would bring her out into the Pridelands. When he had told the others that morning that they didn't have to worry about Kiara and had a break from watching her, they just smiled at him and joked.

"Oh finally, a break from the trouble-maker."

"Oh my, no Kiara today. How will we go on without the little Princess by our sides?"

"Kiara, raise trouble for your Daddy."

"Play hide and seek with him Kiara. He'll just LOVE that."

Simba could not help but roll his eyes at the thought of their words. He was sure with how young Kiara was she wouldn't be causing any trouble for him any time soon. Hopefully.

When Kiara was done her morning feed, Gina smiled and nudged the cub with her snout. "Have fun today little Princess." She said folding her paws in front of her. "And be good for your Father."

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Kiara chanted dancing on the spot causing Gina to laugh. Kodi pouted, "Why can I go too Mum?" he asked looking at his mother.

"Because this is King Simba's and Princess Kiara's father, daughter time my little one." Gina answered rubbing the top of her sons head with her paw.

Grinning, Simba bent his head to get a closer look at Kodi. "Another time in the future. Okay Kodi?" He watched the cheetah cub's face light up and nod his head excited for the fact that one day he would be allowed to see the Pridelands with the King and Princess.

Grinning, Simba reached down and picked up his daughter. Nodding his head to Gina when the cheetah bowed her head to him. Then turning he left the cave and began heading on out into the Pridelands but like he told himself the night before he ventured just far enough that he was a good distance from Pride Rock but the structure was still within viewing distance.

Ears up, and on alert. Simba made sure to look around with his eyes and turn on the spot several times to see that there was no emitted danger to his daughter before setting Kiara down on the ground.

The cub slumped till she sat snugly on her rump. Her little ears perked and her eyes wide with excitement. Her nose twitched from the various scents she did not recognize on the air. For a moment this frightened her, and getting to her paws she backed up slowly until she hid beneath the massive frame that was her father where she knew she'd be safe.

Gaze following his daughter, Simba grinned a little and bent his head down to peer at his daughter who was now completely hidden beneath him. "Don't worry Kiara. Daddy is here to protect you; he won't let anything happen to you." He spoke softly to the cub watching her slowly sneak back out from beneath him. Her head poking out from between his forelegs.

The King himself took a step back so that his daughter was once again in front of him. She jumped realizing she was fully exposed again and attempted to try and hide once more but Simba stopped her with his paw. "Sit Kiara." The cub sat herself down on the ground staring up at the red mane lion before her. "Take deep breathes." Kiara did as she was instructed.

"Good." Laying his paw on her head, Simba smiled down at her which calmed the cub. "Now little sweetheart. Nothing out here will harm you while I am with you…you just have to stick close to me or we have to go back to Pride Rock. Is that understandable?"

Head still beneath her Fathers large paw, Kiara tilted her head thinking about what he just said. She really didn't understand him but what she did understand she nodded her head to say she did. She smiled when he grinned down at her. Kiara loved it when her father grinned. He was too sad at times she thought.

Licking Kiara atop the head messing up her fur a little, Simba stepped around her and began making his patrols with Kiara following in line along side him. The King managed to walk slowly enough for Kiara to keep up with him without making her trot or run along after him so she wouldn't get too tired out.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Kiara chanted in a sing-song voice.

Those animals the two of them passed Simba would hear chuckling as they went on by at the sight Kiara made. Simba could only guess his daughter had been excited to spend some time with him and the King could not lie that he too was excited. He could still feel his grief there inside him which he usually reflected upon when he did his patrols but having Kiara along side him made it easier for him to feel calm knowing she was there.

When he saw that Kiara seemed to be getting tired he would carry her before placing her down again when she insisted on walking. Saying she was a "Big girl!" Which Simba could not deny his daughter.

It was around mid-day when he stopped at the Watering hole for a drink and a rest. Letting Kiara look around but he would not let her venture no further than he could reach with his paw. Resting there in the shade, Simba watched his four week old daughter while she batted at a slug that moved along the ground. "Careful Kiara." He warned.

Too late.

For the little Princess slammed her paw too hard down on the slug squishing it. Confused, Kiara lifted her paw and stared at the now dead slug. Lowering her paw she pushed at the slug, trying to get it to move again not really understanding why it wasn't moving. Looking toward her father who was watching her intently, Simba waiting to see his daughter's reaction to death. "Dada?"

"Yes my little Princess?"

"No move!" Kiara pointed to the slug before moving toward her father when he motioned her toward him. Licking her between the ears, Simba nodded his head. "Yes Kiara, it won't move because it's dead."

Kiara looked at her Father strangely. "De…Dead?" she asked confused. What was dead she thought.

Simba nodded his head wrapping his paw around his daughter drawing her close to him. "Yes Kiara. It is dead. He won't move again Kiara." Seeing his daughter was still confused, Simba sighed and closed his eyes trying to think of the best way to explain all this to her. She was getting to the age where he figured she would need to know for in another month death would be understandable to her. "Alright…Kiara do you remember where I keep telling you where Mommy is?"

Kiara scrunched up her face. Where Mommy was? Where did his father say where her mother was? Kiara tried her best to always find her but never could. That was when a thought struck her young mind. "Sky?" But why would Mommy be in the sky she thought. That was silly. Only birds got to go into the sky.

Nodding his head the King looked up toward the sky where the clouds drifted on the wind. "Yes Kiara…Mommy is in the sky…and so is that slug now." Simba nodded his head to the slug that Kiara had squished. Turning back to his daughter, Simba ran his paw down her back. "Sweetie I know you been looking for your Mommy. But Mommy is like that slug over there…she can't come back. She's in the sky now…with your brothers Kopa and Musa and your sister Eshe. They're all up there with your grandparents. Looking down on you my little Princess."

Kiara stared at her Father for the longest time as she allowed her young mind to process what he was explaining to her. Her mother was in the sky…just like the slug…the slug was dead…and could not come back or move again…so her mother was also…

The little Princess left tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing this Simba was dealt a pang of guilt. It rose when his daughters tearfully asked; "Mama…dead?" If his heart wasn't already broken with the loss of his family, Simba swore it would have crumbled at the sight of the heart broken face on his four week old daughter. But he knew she needed to understand that her mother was gone. One way or another, she needed to understand.

Paw still rubbing her back, Simba nodded his head slowly. "Yes sweetheart…Mommy's dead. She's not coming back." He clenched his eyes shut when he saw her eyes begin to tear up even more. But closing his eyes didn't block out the sound of his daughters crying. And in seconds he too felt tears coming to his own eyes. Curling himself around his daughter, Simba held her close letting Kiara clung to his fur and bury her face in his mane which almost appeared to engulf her.

"I know sweetheart…I know it hurts…" Simba whispered nuzzling his little girl.

"But…mommy's not truly gone…she'll be watching over you. You just need to have faith." Simba whispered remembering the dream he had with his mate telling him that she was there watching over him and Kiara. Closing his eyes, the King just remained where he lay cradling his precious cub to him listening while she cried. But it wasn't long before the cub managed to cry herself to sleep.

Looking up at the sky, Simba knew right about now he should return Kiara to Pride Rock. Though he wanted to spend more time with his daughter he knew it was better too return her and then continue his patrol. For he didn't know how if she would be too distraught from knowing the truth or not. Carefully picking his daughter up, Simba began making his way back toward Pride Rock slowly so not to disturb his sleeping daughter.

Climbing up the slope and stone step way, Simba saw the pride resting with Gina and Kodi, the cheetah and lionesses in deep conversation. But they all fell silent at the sight of Simba surprised that he was back so early. But the King paid them no mind but instead just headed on inside the den.

Sensing that something was wrong, Sarabi was on her paws immediately and chasing on after her son. "Simba…Simba what's wrong has something happened to Kiara?" she asked frantically moving toward her granddaughter once Simba laid her carefully down. Sarabi looked her over for wounds and sighed in relief when she saw that the cub was only sleeping and unharmed. But when she lifted her head she saw that upon closer inspection her son's face was littered with tearstains in his fur and tears still in his eyes. "Oh Simba, what happened?"

Looking at his mother, Simba spoke lowly "I got Kiara to understand that death was and that her Mommy was never coming back." His voice broke as his said this.

Eyes widening in understanding, Sarabi reached out laying her paw on his. "It was bound to happen Simba."

"I know…but you should have seen her little face when she figured out the truth…" Simba sighed looking down at his daughter. He nuzzled her gentle when he saw her start to stir but didn't wake.

Looking down at Kiara Sarabi this time could notice that her fur was also streaked from the tears she had shed. _My poor girl _She thought sadly.

Pulling away from his daughter, Simba stated "I need to finish my patrol Mother. Could you please look after her?"

"You never have to ask that Simba, I'm more than happy too." Sarabi smiled laying herself down beside her granddaughter deciding to stay inside the cave with Kiara. She didn't want to move her for fear of waking her.

Giving his daughter one more nuzzle then one to his mother to thank her, the King left the den with a wary mind. Still ignoring the looks that his pride were giving him all wondering what had happened but he figured they would get the answer out of his mother for he heard them and Gina get up to head inside the cave to check on Kiara and find out what happened from Sarabi.

Making his way from Pride Rock, Simba went on to continue his patrols. The only thought calming him from what had just happened with his daughter was the dream he had of his mate. He never had another dream like that no matter how hard he tried. But it did seem that the nightmares he had been having had vanished which he was thankful of even though he still really wanted to see his mate in his dreams again. He did and he didn't. He would dream of the times in the jungle but they were simply memories he was reliving. They didn't react like they did that night she told him to have faith and was watching over them.

Simba soon found himself nearly the Western borders of his Kingdom where the green grass stopped and went on into the barren Outlands. Standing there just above the ravine that separated the two lands Simba stared off into the Outlands. Out there laid the lioness that had killed his family and there were nights he regretted not killing her in return but that would leave cubs motherless. Just like his own was. And he could not do it even if it meant knowing the she was still alive while his beloved was not.

He didn't know what it was, but as he stood there staring out at the barren wasteland he left like there was something out there for him. He felt some sort of pull. But he just could not understand what it meant.

Perhaps it was just his left over anger at wanting to get the lioness that took his mate from him.

Squinting his eyes, Simba thought he saw something moving out there but whatever they were was too small to be any of the lionesses. Must be the cubs.

Taking his eyes off the Outlands Simba turned and began heading away from them wanting to get as far away from the wastelands as much as he possibly could.

He was just leaving when a shadow swooped over him. Lifting his head he expected it to just be some sort of bird. Well he was half right as to what it was or who it was. "Zazu!?"

The hornbill flapped his wings tiredly. He had travelled as fast as he could to return to the Pridelands matching his flight time of four days like the last. He'd just passed over into the Pridelands when he noticed a familiar shape of brownish gold and red. Swooping in low, Zazu let the wind glide him the rest of the way down before he crashed unprofessionally into the ground.

Seeing his majordomo hit the ground far too quickly and too hard Simba hurried over to him. Using his paw he helped the majordomo onto his feet. "Zazu…what happened, you been gone a week…did you get lost again?"

Shaking his head, Zazu cleared his mind and shook his feathers to shake the dirt and grass off them. Lifting his eyes toward his King he began to apologize. "Forgive me sire…I did not mean to take so long. It's been a tiresome journey."

"No need to apologize Zazu. It was I who sent you on this job; I know how tiring it can be." Simba waved off the hornbill's apology. "Did you see them…did you tell them?"

The majordomo fell silent as he contemplated on what to say. He had gone over in his mind what he should say to the King upon his return. He was half way home when he knew it would be best to lie. "Yes sire…I saw them and I told them. They did not take the news well…but they send their condolences and prayers as well as well wishes for Princess Kiara." Zazu hated to lie but he did not know how Simba would take knowing he really had not seen the Rasheda's nor did he even know their whereabouts or if they were even alive for that matter.

But he did know one thing, he wasn't about to deliver bad news to the lion who was still overcoming the death of his mate and cubs.

Simba sighed and hung his head.

So now the Pride he had come to see as family knew that he had failed in protecting Zuri. He nodded his head when they said they had well wishes for Kiara. But he still did not think Jaali would be too happy with him for breaking his word. "Thank you Zazu. You may rest for a day or two before returning to your duties. You need the well needed rest."

"Thank you sire, but I do not think I have the strength at the moment to return to my nest." Zazu ruffled his feathers with a deep sigh. His wings were sore from flying.

"Then I shall give you a ride. I am near done my patrols; I will take you back to Pride Rock." Simba motioned for Zazu to hop up onto his shoulder which the hornbill did without complaint. But as he perched himself there upon his King's shoulder much like he had done with Simba's father, Mufasa, Zazu could not help but feel guilty that he had lied to the King he served.

It was for the best, he told himself. It was for the best.

Settling himself there, folding his wings into his sides the hornbill closed his eyes to rest while he rode on the King's shoulders the rest of the way around the Pridelands as Simba finished his patrols and then make his way back to Pride Rock.

It is for the best.

* * *

His paws felt heavy.

His head was spinning.

His head felt like it was on fire.

His vision blurring and tunnelling.

But still he kept on moving like nothing was wrong.

Ahead of him, Kopa could see that Nuru was scouting out the area. The two of them had caught scent of a predator not too long ago and both were taking caution. The scent wasn't that of a lion Kopa knew, but the scent of a leopard Nuru told him. Something they both should be wary about for there was really no way the two of them would be able to outrun the large spotted cat.

Nuru looked back and forth around the area. The scent was on the wind but she could tell it was soon moving away from them. That made the fur on the back of her neck finally stand down. Satisfied that danger was out of the way, Nuru turned and began hurrying on back to Kopa with some good news. When she was scouting ahead she had seen the outline of the Jungle that told her they were finally arriving there.

Over the week it been slow with Kopa's wounded paw but it seemed that his paw was finally getting better for the cub able to walk on his fully now.

Smiling she approached the cub. "The leopards scent left the area. We're safe for now. But that scent goes well with what I saw in the distance. We're finally there Kopa!"

Finally there? Kopa thought. It took a moment for it to sink in before it did. "The Jungle? You saw it?" he asked trying to keep his words from slurring. By the look Nuru was now giving him he knew it failed a bit but she still didn't ask if something was wrong. Even though he had his suspicions she was figuring it out herself.

Eyeing her young companion, Nuru knew something was wrong with him but he just refused to say anything to her. But her nose told her what was wrong. The cub's wounds on his head had clearly gotten more infected during the trip. This worried her but she didn't know what she could do but get to the jungle and find some clean water for him to clean those wounds.

She nodded her head. "Yes I spotted it just up another should be another mile or two. Then we can rest in the shade and find something to eat before we find your family." She didn't mention finding a way to help those wounds not wanting to the cub to know she knew about what was wrong with him. Kopa clearly seemed to be looking out for her in not wanting to worry her plus she knew it would help the cub's ego. He may be a cub but he was a male and males had their prides.

Moving along side him, she kept close to him when she noticed his walking began to stumble a bit. She would be there to catch him if she had too. The two fell into a steady walk heading into the direction Nuru was pointing out for them to go. Both their mouths were dry and their stomachs hungry from lack of food or water for three days since their last drink or something they had caught.

It wasn't long before Kopa could see it.

The horizon that appeared to be littered with trees.

Trees with leaves.

Something he hadn't seen since he left the Pridelands.

At first he thought it was a mirage but the smile on Nuru's face confirmed that, that just wasn't the case and that it really was real.

The exiled Prince picked up his paws and began moving faster wanting to get under the cover of shade so badly. But the faster he moved the more he began to feel dizzier but he kept himself going. Beside him, Nuru was running along with him he could tell she too wanted to get under the cover of the trees and find some food and water.

The closer they got the taller the trees became.

Even taller when they were finally covering the two wary travelling companions.

Kopa stared up at the trees in wonder. He never had seen trees so big before. Not even Rafiki's tree was that big, he thought.

Shade, he thought. There really was nothing like shade after days of being out in the sun.

From beside him, Nuru was suddenly jumping around like a newborn calf just starting to walk. "Whoohoo! Shade! Finally!" She cried out flopping herself down on the ground she rolled around in the coolness the grass beneath the trees had to offer her. Nuru was use to being out in the desert but to be in actual shade was still a blessing, she thought.

Rolling onto her stomach, Nuru stared off into the jungle that got denser the more it went in away from the desert's edge. Her large oval ears suddenly perked to try and hear for anything. Just because they were out of the danger of the desert didn't mean they were completely out of danger from things she KNEW lurked in the cover of the trees and bushes.

Once she was sure she heard and felt no danger, Nuru climbed back to her paws. She knew now would be the perfect time to find some water from them and some food. Kopa would need the food in his system to help battle the infection while the water she needed to clean his wounds properly. "Kopa…stay here I'm just going to find something for us to eat…alright?" She tensed when she didn't hear a reply. "Kopa?" The serval turned sharply letting out a startle gasp at the sight of the cub on the forest floor, his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Kopa?" She cried running to his side. Her paw went to his forehead which she quickly retracted when she noticed how high a fever he was running. It was even higher than the night before when she had checked it while he slept. "Oh no…" she whispered frantically checking the rest of Kopa's vitals. Putting a paw on his chest she was happy that he was breathing but he was breathing far too heavily even for being passed out. But that wasn't the only thing that worried her. The cub's heart rate was skyrocketing.

Pulling away from the cub she moved behind him grabbing him by the scruff she dragged him further away from the deserts edge further into the shade where she laid him where he could be safe while she tried to find help for the cub. Letting the cub go she moved in front of him again lifting his head with her paw she smacked him lightly to try and rouse him from his unconscious state.

"Kopa! Come on Kopa open those eyes. I need to try and find help for you. I need you awake while I do that…come on open those eyes!" Nuru shouted tears in her eyes. She may not have known the cub for long but she didn't wish to see him die from the infection she knew was taking affect on him. Bending down she gave the cub a little lick on the cheek.

"Don't worry Kopa. I'll find you help. I promise." She whispered pulling away from him she checked the area to see whether or not it was safe to leave him. But knowing she had no choice, she began running off into the jungles as fast as she could. Forcing herself through brush and around trees. "Help!" She called out.

Her voice echoing into the jungle.

"Help! Somebody please, I need help!" She continued to cry out. But there was no response to her cries. Nuru knew if she didn't find help she would have to find a way to take care of the cub's sickness herself. Her ears caught movement on ahead of her. Hoping it would be someone to help her; she picked up her paws and ran faster toward the way the sounds were coming from. Her heart beating faster when she heard voices.

"Hello?" she called out. Running faster. She heard the voices fall silent at her cry but she could still hear movement ahead of her. Following that, Nuru suddenly jumped through a bush and collided with something…something hard and covered with black fur.

Falling backwards she landed on her side groaning. She heard shifting of the form she had crashed into and by its scent she knew it wasn't any feline or canine. Gulping, Nuru lifted her eyes to see herself staring into the angry face of grown male silverback gorilla.

The gorilla growled and bared his teeth threatening at her slamming massive fists into the ground. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory!?" the silverback demanded.

Keeping herself low to the ground, Nuru stared up at the silverback unsure what to say. "Well?" he demanded again. Hearing more movement, Nuru tensed but this time she saw it was only a bunch of females who were approaching, some with young on their backs.

"What is going on?" One female asked. But some greying fur on her face, Nuru could tell she must be an elder in the troop.

Staring up at her, Nuru felt like she could reach out to this female more than to the male demanding answers from her. Crawling toward her, Nuru stopped when the male growled at her. Not moving any further toward the old female, Nuru looked up pleadingly. "Help…"

The old female looked down at Nuru with confusion. "What do you need help with? Are you hurt?"

It was than Nuru knew with those questions this female may be of some help to her and Kopa. "No…but please…my young companion needs help…he's been wounded and his wounds have gotten seriously infected. Please, he's fallen unconscious and I can't do it alone to clean them. Please you got to help me…please." Nuru begged looking up at the old female watching shock and concern comes over her face.

Climbing fully to her paws, Nuru stood as bravely as she could.

"Please I need your help or he'll die!"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay managed to get this story done today. Today is my 23****rd**** birthday. Don't mind writing for you all. It's this Saturday that I got birthday plans. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Please I need your help or he'll die!"

Nuru felt like time had stopped. Her wide sandy-golden eyes stared up at the old female gorilla in front of her who was watching her with soft warm eyes. The serval had a feeling if anyone would help her with Kopa it was this female right in front of her. "Please…he's only a year old cub…he already lost his parents who gave their lives for him…I don't want him to die next!"

It was the silverback that growled to turn Nuru's attention back to him. "No. We do not help strangers. Leave my territory. If your friend dies than it was his time too. Now leave!" The silverback was suddenly shoved aside by the older female who gave him a stern disappointed look that only a mother could muster up to give to her young.

"Tuma!" The old female spoke with a voice full of disappointment. "Shame of you." She jabbed the silverback in the shoulder hard enough to Nuru's amusement the silverback didn't fight back but rather rubbed the spot the female jabbed. "I raised you better than that. For shame, you sound like your Father." Shaking her head the old female looked down at Nuru with a gentle smile. "Forgive my son; he gets his temper from his Father sadly. My name is Chika; this here is my son Tuma. He has just recently taken over our troop with his Fathers death."

Holding herself straight, Nuru introduced herself. "My name is Nuru…my companions name is Kopa. Please I really need some help with him. Like I said he just lost his parents I don't want him to die as well." She pleaded staring up at Chika who turned her head to converse with the other females who were all whispering amongst themselves but Nuru managed to catch a few words here and there but the rest was too low for her to hear.

Turning back to Nuru, Chika smiled and nodded. "We'll be happy to help you my dear."

"But Mother…"

Chika rounded on her son making him step back from her. Nuru had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snickering. This young silverback Tuma appeared tough and intimidating as a way to protect his family troop and territory but it seemed the young gorilla was still no match against the female who had raised him.

"We have already made our decision Tuma. We do not let innocent young ones die. Your Father may have been the stubborn one but we will help this young cub." Chika told her son. Not waiting for a response from him, Chika turned her attention back to Nuru. "Take us to him and we shall see what we can do for your friend."

Nuru felt a wave of relief wash through her. But she could not help but still worry. She didn't know just how infected Kopa's wounded were and how they were affecting the cub. But she had managed to find help so that she did not have to do it alone for that she was grateful. Jumping to her paws, Nuru turned her body motioning for Chika to follow on after her as she darted on back the way she came. Following the scent she had left before on her way to find help to lead her back to where she had left Kopa.

Her nose searching for any scent that hadn't been in the area when she left. Fearing something may have chosen Kopa as an easy meal. With him unconscious any predator would have thought he was worth a shot at because he wouldn't have been able to fight back. But much to her luck, she didn't smell anything new in the area.

Behind her she could hear the sounds of Chika following on after her with Tuma. She figured it was the silverback by his grumbling she heard.

Pushing her way through the bushes to where she had left Kopa. Nuru was glad to see that the cub was alone and safe. Well as safe as he could be. His breathing still appeared to be heavy and when Nuru approached his side to check how his heart was she found that it was beating much too quickly. Putting her face close to his face she whispered. "Kopa?" But no response came from the cub.

She turned when she heard that Chika and Tuma had caught up with her.

Tuma bared his teeth when he saw that the cub that Nuru hadn't mentioned before was actually a lion cub. Chika though still did not seem to care what species the cub was, as she approached slowly staring down at the cub. At first her heart went out for the small cub. She took in where he was missing an ear and when she lifted his face she could see the cuts that ran from his face to his neck on the other side of his face.

_Who could do such a thing to someone so young? _

Beneath the cubs fur she could feel the fever he had. By bending close to him, Chika could smell the infection of his wounds. For the fact that he was alive was a surprising matter.

Looking the cub over, Chika felt like she knew this cub from somewhere. It was like she seen someone who looked like him. He resembled those cubs she remembered them finding who belonged to the Rasheda's a few years back. But this cub didn't smell like any of them, well he did and he didn't. So that confused her.

But nonetheless she reached out to pick the cub up.

"Mother what do you think you are doing?" Tuma asked moving to his mother's side.

Chika gave her son a look, "He needs to get his wounds looked at and cleaned. We'll take him back to our lagoon and there we'll treat him. Oh, don't give me that look Tuma." The old female looked back at Nuru while she looked up the cub and held him carefully in the crook of her arm. After raising a son she knew how to walk with only using her one front arm to move. "Follow us; we have a lagoon now far from here. It's tiny but it will serve well to bring this ones temperature down and you look like you could use a drink as well." When Nuru nodded to confirm that yes she could use a drink, Chika began walking asking for Nuru to follow after her.

From behind them, Tuma huffed and grunted then followed after the two of them taking up the rear.

Nuru could not believe their luck. She had managed to find help for Kopa and they were also offering them a drink from their personal water source. Once she knew Kopa was well enough, she would go off to hunt for the two of them so she could get some food into the cubs system. She was silent as she walked after Chika, her mind just filled with worry for the cub.

Pushing back a low hanging branch, Chika stepped into the deeper part of their territory that belonged to their family for three generations. There the rest of the family who had stayed behind were all resting, many turned when they saw that Chika and Tuma had returned with Nuru and the cub she spoke of being in trouble.

From behind Chika, Nuru poked her head out and her eyes lit up at the sight of the water. Hurrying around the old female she went to the waters edge, sticking her head first in the water then she started to drink. The water felt cool and refreshing from the amount of days they had been in the sun. She jumped when she felt something touch her and whipped around to see a few gorilla young of all ages and sizes eyeing her. "Uh…hello." Nuru greeted them.

They watched her carefully and Nuru knew they really weren't sure what to make of her. She raised her paw to wave but spooked some who went running down to their mothers. "Oops…" she grinned sheepishly.

"Pay no mind to them." Chika commented making her way to the waters edge.

Tuma moved from behind his mother and went to a small formation of rocks and climbed up to sit upon them. The top of there gave him a perfect view of his home and allowed him to keep watch over his family. He grunted watching his mother, still not completely satisfied with his mother's decision to help the strangers. It was something his Father always warned him about. Strangers that could be a danger to his family. His rational mind told him that something the size of Nuru and the cub could really do no harm to him or anyone in his family.

But that didn't mean he shouldn't be cautious.

Nuru stood to the side while she watched Chika approach the water. She wanted to help but at the moment she would leave the old gorilla to figure something out. The serval laid herself down on the waters edge taking this moment to relax her sore muscles. She watched as Chika climbed into the water with Kopa and started to lower the cub into the water. Jumping to her paws she leaned over the edge. "What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly suddenly afraid that Chika was lying about helping them and was about to drown the cub.

Looking up at the serval, Chika seemed to catch onto what the cub was saying. She shook her head in amusement and smiled. "I am not going to hurt him. I gave you my word and I always keep my word. I am a mother myself; I would never let another young thing like this one die. This is one of the only ways we are going to bring his fever down. Like this…" To prove her point, she lowered Kopa's body into the water so only his head managed to stay above the water. But with her own hand, Chika scooped some water up and sprinkled it over Kopa's head.

She continued to do this until there seemed to be movement coming from the cub. Nuru when she caught this sat up straight and leaned over. But the cub didn't waken just twitched in his sleep like he was dreaming. Laying her hand on the cubs head, Chika felt for his fever and nodded her head when she felt that it was indeed going down.

With the fever going down, Chika decided it was time to get the wounds cleaned. She turned her head to the side. "Mau bring those herbs over here please."

A young female gorilla moved from the side coming forward carrying what looked like an array of different plants that Nuru didn't know. Lifting her head from where she been resting them on her paws she eyed the planets which Mau placed on the side of the water. Chika moved closer to the bank grabbing the herbs she began crushing them into her hand until they made a fine paste then she rubbed it into Kopa's wounds causing the Kopa to squirm at the feeling of the herbs that seeped into his wounds.

"What are those suppose to do?" the serval asked watching while Chika finally climbed her way out of the water and set Kopa on the ground. Leaving him wet so the water would keep his temperature from spiking. Grabbing more of the herbs, Chika began grinding more of them this time with both her hands. "These herbs will help bring down his fever even more and relieve him of his infection. These ones here will also help seal up his wounds by they'll scar over that's for sure." Chika shook her head with shame. Shame that one so young would have to live with wounds like this for the rest of his life. A cruel reminder of what had happened to him. Taking the new paste she made, she spread it carefully into the cub's wounds. When that was done, she took a couple of small leaves and laid them on the shoulders the paste making them stick to him but that would only last for so long then the leaves would fall off once the paste did its work.

Once she was done with that, she crushed some more of the herbs up, and carefully opened Kopa's mouth and put them in there then closed his mouth again. She rubbed his throat carefully to make sure he swallowed it. Once she was sure he had, Chika nodded her head, contently. "That should do for now. But we will have to watch over him for the time being. The herbs I used should be enough but we will have to make completely sure." Explained Chika. Gathering the cub in her arm she took him over to where a bunch of leaves and grass were bundled together on the ground. It was her bed but she would allow the cub to lay and rest there for the time being.

Laying him down, she covered him with a large leaf. Turning her head Chika watched calmly while Nuru approached and sat herself down along side her young companion.

Staring down at Kopa, Nuru looked the cub over. She half expected him to wake during his treatment or least she had hoped that he would have. It worried her to see him laying there. She could smell that the herbs were doing their best in keeping him alive by fighting the infection. And if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest telling her that he was breathing she would be worried that he was dead or dying. But the dying part still worried her to an extent.

While he was unconscious she couldn't really tell how well he was doing. If he was awake he would be able to tell them how he was feeling and if the herbs were really doing anything for him. The only sign of movement that caused her to have any relief was the faint twitching he showed here and there.

"Is this normal?" she asked looking toward Chika.

The old gorilla chuckled and nodded her head. "Normal for one who sleeps. He is simply sleeping now. Surely you know others tend to twitch in their sleep?"

Ducking her head sheepishly, Nuru scoffed a nearby blade of grass with her paw. "Yes…" she mumbled lifting her eyes only to look at Kopa. But she also knew that animals only twitched when they were dreaming. She seen Kopa only dream a few times over the nights she spent by his side and could only wonder what he was dream about. At times she would hear him speak in his sleep by it was barely a whisper. At times he would hear him say 'Mom' or 'Dad' or even speak names like 'Kiara'; 'Eshe' and 'Musa.'

From what the cub had told her before of his family, she placed the names to be those of his three young siblings her had lost the same time as he lost his Mother and Father.

"I must check on the rest of my family. I'll leave him to you Nuru. Call me if you need anything for him." Chika made sure to give Kopa one last check over then stood and made her way over to where her family all was gathering for their afternoon meals. The young staring over at Kopa and Nuru before their Mothers who issue them off to eat.

Nuru could still see Tuma still sitting on his outcrop of rocks, the silverback staring at her and Kopa with contempt. But she knew if Tuma really wanted them gone, they would be gone. But the head male just continued to sit there and watch them with his attention on occasion switching back to his family. Nuru had a feeling that a bunch of the new young in this troop belonged to him so she knew better then to make anything suspicious that would lead him to believe she or Kopa would cause any harm to his young. He may have stepped aside to allow his Mother to do what she wished in caring for the sick cub. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do anything if she and Kopa overstepped their boundaries.

Taking her eyes off the gorillas, Nuru focused her attention back on the cub in front of her. With her paw she touched his head and saw that Chika was right, his fever was still there but was certainly going down. Taking her paw away from him, Nuru set herself down along side the cub and watched him while he slept.

"You better get well soon Pussy-cat. We still need to find your mother's pride." Nuru whispered resting her head down along side Kopa's she figured she could go another while without food. She would much rather be there to watch over the cub. As such as these gorilla's had agreed to help them, they were still strangers and if Kopa were to wake while she was away hunting she didn't want the cub to think she had ran off leaving him with someone he didn't know.

Settling herself closer to the cub, she draped her one arm over him. A thing she was growing use to doing in the desert when they slept at night. It allowed them both to keep warm during the cool nights. "Wake soon Kopa." She whispered watching the cub's face scrunch up and wondered what he was dreaming about this time.

_Let's hope it's a good one. _

* * *

_This was unlike any place he'd ever been before._

_All around him was nothing but a blanket of velvety darkness that stretched on for eternity. _

_But what made this place all the more interesting was what lingered in the darkness. _

_Tiny flickering lights, like those of fireflies were everywhere he looked. But there was so many, more than he'd ever seen in his entire life in one place. Thousands upon thousands of twinkling fireflies. _

_However the closer he looked upon them, Kopa noticed that they didn't move like fireflies did. Instead they lingered in one place. _

_That made him doubt that they were fireflies. But if they weren't that, then what were they exactly?_

_What was this place? He wondered. _

"_You are where the stars shine constantly be it day or night." _

_The voice that came from behind him was a voice he hadn't heard in days and wished he didn't have to hear again. _

_Whipping around, Kopa stopped and stared at the two legged furless monkey that stood not far from him. Jelani's dark brown eyes bearing into him. _

"_What are you doing here…why am I here?" Kopa demanded. Where was the place where the stars shined constantly in either day or night? He thought. He only knew the stars to shine during the night time why would they shine during the day? _

_His mind then wondered to the stories his Father told him about the dead Kings of the past would go to the stars. Did that mean he was dead? Did that mean he could see his Mother and Father again? His eyes looked around trying to find any source of his parents and siblings or grandparents but he didn't see anyone other than Jelani standing there. _

_Leaning on his staff, Jelani watched the young prince look around. He had a hint as to whom he was searching for. Taking a step toward the cub he stopped when Kopa took a step back from him. "Still not pleased to see me are you?" _

_Kopa narrowed his eyes. "Why would I ever be pleased to see you?" he questioned one eyebrow raised. "You took my family from me!" _

_Jelani sighed and shook his head. Kneeling down he gazed at Kopa who continued to eye him like he was the enemy. "Calm yourself Prince Kopa."_

"_I am no longer a Prince." Kopa growled his teeth bared at the Guardian. _

_The Small Guardian shook his head. "You were born a Prince, and it does not matter where you are or what happens. You will forever be a Prince."_

"_Why have you brought me here?" Kopa asked eyeing Jelani closely. The Guardians words echoing in his mind. He did not want to be a Prince anymore. What was the point of being a Prince when his parents were dead and the lands he was meant to rule over were now taken by the lioness that had killed his family?_

"_Because this seems to be the only way to speak with you Prince Kopa. For you seem to avoid me whenever I approach you in person." Gripping his staff, Jelani spoke matter-of-factly. "It is rude to ignore those who give are here to give you guidance and to speak to them in such a manner. I believe your mother had raised you differently. I should know I have watched over you since the time of your birth." _

_Growling, the fur stood up on his back. "Don't speak of what you know of my mother! You took her from me! You took them ALL from me!"_

_The exiled Prince watched while Jelani shook his head but did not comment on his family's deaths. The only thing the furless monkey said was. "Things always happen for a reason Prince Kopa." _

"_Stop saying stuff like that!" shouted the exiled Prince. His claws unsheathed and sheathed again in his rising anger. "First you say my mother was meant to die…then you speak about some destiny for me…now everything happens for a reason…" tears found their way into his eyes. "And now you even visit me in my dreams…I just can't get rid of you…why can't you see that I want absolutely nothing to do with you? You took EVERYTHING for me! I don't want this destiny…and if it weren't for you sending Nuru my way I would still be out in the desert far away from the Rasheda's! You used her to trick me into going!" The cub fell silent when Jelani's deep throated chuckle reached his ear. _

"_It was not I who sent her, Prince Kopa."_

"_Then who or did she just magically appear?" Kopa demanded. Over the course of the days he spent with Nuru, she had told him all about how she hadn't even planned to come upon where she had found him. But that she suddenly had this feeling that she was needed and that if she didn't she would regret it. That had made Kopa suspicious thinking it could only be Jelani. Who else would send Nuru his way? He figured if he had something to trick him all along into going to the Rasheda's. A way for Jelani to control him from the decision he had made to stay away from his destiny. It made him hate the Guardian even more than he already did. _

_He didn't mind Nuru, that part was the only thing that didn't anger him, Nuru was a good companion. He figured he may have already died if it weren't for Nuru. Nuru knew how to hunt in the desert while he didn't. Sure he knew how to hunt but Nuru had lived in the desert long before he did. That and he figured he needed his family like the Rasheda's. They were the only family he had left._

_But that didn't mean he wasn't angry about it. _

_That Jelani had tricked him into going somewhere he said he would avoid. _

_And now here that furless monkey was telling him that it wasn't he that had sent Nuru his way after all. _

"_I am not the only one looking over you Prince Kopa. You have many ancestors that wish to see you live. They saw you needed companionship and so they sent Nuru to you. It was you who made the wrong decision of lying to her and being tricked into going to the Rasheda's. I had nothing to do with it this time." Leaning on his staff Jelani eyed Kopa with smugness to his face that irritated the young cub. _

_So his family had sent Nuru? Kopa thought. _

_Did they really want him to have companionship or did they want him to head to the Rasheda's? _

_Kopa figured that his parents would probably want him to go to the Rasheda's so that he would be safe with family to look after him. Nuru was looking after him but she could only do so much. If they came across a larger predator like they almost did by nearly running into that leopard she wouldn't have been able to defend him like a grown lion would be able too. _

_He had already decided days ago that having family wasn't a bad thing. _

_He could still go there and defy his destiny. _

_But would that truly be so? _

_He stared at Jelani who hadn't stopped watching him. Would he truly be able to defy whatever __**'Destiny' **__this furless monkey said awaited him or was he just delaying the inevitable?_

_Standing there staring at the smaller of the two Guardians he'd met before he tried to figure how long he had till he woke again. He figured by now he couldn't truly be dead. Jelani wouldn't be speaking to him the way he was if he truly was dead, he figured. _

_His brow furrowed. He wondered if it would be so bad to really ask Jelani why he was so keen he had a destiny that awaited him. Kopa sat there in silence for several minutes when it seemed like he wouldn't wake he asked. "Alright…now, don't you think I want_

_anything to do with this destiny. Because I don't!" he gave the Guardian a pointed look. "But what makes you so certain that I have some __**'special destiny'**__?"_

_Jelani eyed Kopa, his eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. He straightened his body and walked around the cub and waved his hand. "You see all these stars?"_

"_Yeah…what of them?"_

"_Do you remember what your Father taught you about them?" asked Jelani. _

"_That they are the Souls of the Great Kings and that if we looked to them for guidance we will often receive it. And that the brightest star in the sky belongs to my great-great grandfather Mohatu." Kopa stated remembering his Father's teachings. _

"_Good. But that is not all. For these are not only Kings but Queens and other souls as well. However not many souls get a star in the sky for themselves. Only those who deserve those stars may have one given to them. For example, your great uncle Scar though repented in the afterlife for all his sins, did not receive one for he did nothing for others but for himself and his greed. BUT that does not mean those who don't have stars do not look out for those below and give them guidance when it is needed. But those who do great deeds…well then, they are offered stars and often those who shine the brightest are those who had a shine upon them at birth. For you see young Kopa…there are certain individuals who have a special…shine to them._

"_This shine means that they are meant for better things than many others. However sometimes those who are born with the shine do not fulfill what was planned for them and they dull and they will never receive that shine in the afterlife. Those whoever are guided to fulfill their…destinies properly they can shine brighter then many others." Stopping in front of the prince again._

"_You see Prince Kopa. You are one of said individuals who are born with that shine. You had it since the moment you were conceived. You shined bright inside your mother and even more so when you were born. At times shines like yours come from a line where a shine was already presented before."_

_Kopa raised his eyebrow as this was explained to him. Some of it didn't make any sense to him. He looked down at his body, he didn't see any shine. What shine was Jelani talking about? He wondered. When the Guardian spoke that there had been a shine like his in his family before his attention snapped back to Jelani. "What…who?" he demanded. Though in the back of his mind he had a nagging feeling he already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from Jelani him self. _

_Jelani looked from the cub then turned to stare off into the open vastness of darkness and stars. He motioned to a bright star in the distance. "There…the star of your ancestor Mohatu. He too had a shine to him. A shine that when guided made him shine brighter then many of his ancestors before him. He was a true King who loved his Kingdom and subjects equally. When the great drought came he did everything to ensure the survival of his people even going to great lengths to see that he could find water for them all to live. He was a wise King. And for the things he did in life and fulfilling that of what was expected of him when the shine was bestowed upon him he was granted the biggest and brightest stat than all his ancestors before him. That star brought peace to the animals of the Pridelands. For it made them believe that the spirit of their king was watching over them. And he was and still does." _

_The Guardian turned back to Kopa. "You are much like him you just do not know it yet. But you will. If you let yourself be free to follow the path laid out for you to be as great as he was. And then one day you may receive perhaps a star as bright as his." He watched the cub closely to see his reaction to this news. As he expected he watched the emotions flash across the cubs face. _

_Kopa really wasn't sure what to make of what Jelani had just explained to him. He knew all about the story of Mohatu, it was a story he heard often. It was one of the favourites of all the Pridelander lionesses. Though they hadn't been born when Mohatu reigned, even all those who had been the oldest of the pride had only been born during the time of Ahadi and Uru's reign, they had grown up on the story of the Great King Mohatu. _

_Had his Great-great Grandfather really been born with this __**'shine' **__that Jelani was speaking about? _

_He stared confusingly at Jelani remembering that the Guardian had spoken that Mohatu had been guided like all those who had the shine before. "You guided Mohatu…didn't you?"_

_Jelani chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes Prince Kopa. I guided him. Although he unlike you was not as stubborn to accept that he had a destiny. More so when it was explained to him that his guidance would one day help him save his people."_

"_But I have no people to save! My family is gone! My pride is gone! What am I to go gallivanting back into the Pridelands to save the day like my Father did?" Kopa snapped stepping toward the Guardian who only stood watching the cub passively. "Why should I do that…there's nothing back there for me!"_

"_Whoever said your destiny was to take the Pridelands back?' Jelani questioned eyeing the exiled Prince. "I believe the night you ran away was the night we told you that your destiny laid away from the Pridelands?" He grinned watching the deadpanned face come over the cub when he realized that Jelani had been right and that he had forgotten what the Guardian had told him that night. "No Prince Kopa. You…you have much more ahead of you then simply ruling…you are to be a King yes…but that is a long time from now. A very long time. You are meant for something else. You are meant to become a great warrior."_

"_A warrior?" Kopa stared at the Guardian strangely. "Why a warrior and for what?"_

"_That cannot be explained right now. For the time will come when you will know exactly what I meant right here and now. That is if your shine does not go out. For if it does than you will fail in what is expected of you. And perhaps it will end the lives of many if that were to happen…"_

"_And so I'm responsible for lives now? Is that how you're going to guilt trip me into agreeing with all this!?" demanded the exiled Prince anger evident on his face. _

_Jelani shook his head. "No. I cannot do that. For this to work, you must be in agreement of your own heart and mind. You cannot be forced or my guidance for you shall fail and so shall you. There are many paths for you. And only you must pick the one you deem right. You do not need to make this decision now. You still have time. But I have explained and answered your questions. Now it is your turn to think and decide what will be the best for you. For I cannot make that for you." Gripping his staff, Jelani turned and stared off into the vastness again. _

"_It would appear our time is over for now." _

"_What do you mean?" Kopa asked staring at the Guardian. He was trying to process what Jelani had just explained to him. He said he couldn't force Kopa to choose but Kopa felt like he was being forced to do something he didn't want to do. But another part of him felt like the Guardian was speaking nothing but the truth to him. _

_The Guardian turned back to him. "You are being called back to the light. I will be watching over you as will many others. I will know when you made your decision and when that day comes I will show myself to you again."_

_Kopa suddenly felt like he was staring into the light of the sun. For out of nowhere light came flooding into his face and he got the sensation that he was finally waking up. As he felt himself bring drawn back into the world he heard a faint voice whispering. A voice that wasn't Jelani's but a voice he thought he never hear again._

"_Make me proud my son…I love you and always here for you even when you can't see me."_

"…_Mom…" he breathed but he saw nothing as the light grew brighter and brighter till it completely flooded his senses._

* * *

Nuru stayed by Kopa's side well into the rest of the day, the night and following morning. Resting only for a few minutes now and again, but wanting to be awake for the cub, though the times she did rest she kept her ears alert for any noise. But as time went on she came to accept that the gorilla's would do nothing to them. Even Tuma appeared to have accepted that they were there but kept his distance and instead just interacted with his family and the young.

During this time, Nuru was surprised when she had waked one time to find a couple of moles lying beside her. Courtesy of a few females who had caught them. Chika had explained when asked; "We could not let you starve. And the cub will need to eat when he wakes up."

Nuru had been grateful so did not complain. She had eaten three of the moles while leaving the rest for Kopa when he woke up.

Whenever that would be, she thought.

Tiredly she opened her eyes and stared at the face of her companion. During the night it seemed that his fever had thankfully gone down, more so when Chika had used a gourd to carry water to the cub and sprinkle it on him before using more herbs on his wounds and carefully force feeding him them so he would get better.

It wasn't just his fever that had gone down. By the smell of it, Nuru was quite certain the herbs were doing their job to get rid of the infection his wounds had gotten. She was hopeful that he would wake up soon but she wasn't sure when that would be but like she said she hoped it would be soon. The sound of movement made her rise and turn to see Chika making her way over to her and Kopa.

"Good morning." Chika greeted while Nuru stretched out her body to help her sore and tired body. Yawning, Nuru sat up straight nodding her head to the old gorilla. "Good morning Chika."

Moving around the two, Chika went to work checking on the cub like she had done just before retiring for the night. Nodding her head when she saw the cubs fever was all but gone. A good sign she thought. A good sign indeed. Perhaps the cub had a fighting spirit and wanted to live. That could only explain how fast the cub was healing but she knew he would still be sick for a few more days given the infection. There was only so much she alone could do, the rest was up to the herbs she used and the cub him self in whether he wanted to live and by the signs he did.

Sitting down, Chika grabbed a fruit nearby and took a bite out of it. Rubbing some of the juice rolling down her chin away with the back of her hand. She offered some to Nuru who politely shook her head and refused. The old female watched the serval as she checked on her young companion. She was determined not to move far from the cub's side until he was awake. It was why she had risked finding those moles for Nuru and Kopa knowing they needed to eat.

Her son was still against the whole thing. But she knew he wasn't cold-hearted and wouldn't leave an innocent youngling to die even though he acted like he would. He had young of his own and that meant he had a caring heart.

Taking another bite of the fruit in her hand, she decided to ask wanting to know something's about the two companions. "Tell me Nuru…did you know Kopa's parents? You said that he lost both of them…how did that happen?"

Nuru had pretty much guessed that Chika would ask such questions sooner or later. It was only reasonable that she would ask. They were strangers and at times knowing things about someone often made it easier to help them because you became associated with them. Sitting back she thought about what to say.

In the end she shook her head. "No." She started. "No, I didn't know his parents. I met him days ago. Found him lying beside what remains of a puddle. Told me his parents had been rogues who had once lived in a Pride but left when they had mated. He says that they were attacked by other rogues. A group I suspect. They killed both his parents and the newborn cubs that Kopa said his mother had just had a week prior to the events. That's where he said he had gotten his wounds from. He said they had just been traveling back this way to visit their old pride. Said their mother had family there. So when he escaped he decided to head there. Good thing I came along or else he'd be wandering still or probably dead. So I decided to take him here where he said the pride was." Nuru explained eyeing the cub then focused her attention on Chika who was rubbing her chin in thought.

Chika thought the explanation was reasonable. Watching the serval closely when Nuru explained things about Kopa that the cub had told her, she could see the spotted cat scrunch up her face here and there like she almost didn't believe what the cub told her. Lowering her hand she leaned in closer. "You believe him?"

Snorting, Nuru shook her head. "I have my suspicions that there is more to the story then he wants me to know. But I figured I'd humour him for the time being. Didn't want to overstep my boundaries and trust he may put in me by asking too many questions, if you get what I mean by that?" she continued when she saw the old gorilla nod her head to indicate that yes she did understand. "Well I figured I'd find out the truth when I got the cub to his family. He's been through something terrible that's for sure."

Leaning back, Chika let her hands lay in her lap thinking over what Nuru had told her. She looked back at the cub in question and looked him over one last time. There was just something about him that seemed oddly familiar to her but she still could not place her finger on exactly what it was about the cub. The cubs colouring and the brown tuft on his head reminded her of a certain King when he was once a cub. But that colouring any lion could have. She thought back to what Nuru said that the pride Kopa had mentioned lived in the jungle. That made her a bit suspicious.

Looking at Nuru again she asked. "Did he ever tell you the name of the Pride that he is looking for? Perhaps I know this pride and can direct you in the right direction."

Turning to face the old gorilla, Nuru eyed her before a smile cracked across her muzzle. "Will you…oh thank you." Nuru laughed rubbing the back of her head with a paw. "I figured I could get him to the Jungle but searching for a pride in one was another matter entirely that I hadn't figured out how to do yet exactly."

"Well just tell me their name dear and I'll know for sure." Chika pressed.

"Oh right…their name…what did Kopa call them…" Nuru clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth trying to remember exactly what Kopa had called the pride when she had asked him further questions over the course of their travels. The cub it seemed was more then happy to talk because least talking made up for the time they spent talking rather then travelling in silence. "Was it the Rad…no it wasn't that…Rah…no…oh!" Nuru jumped to her paws. "The Rasheda's. That's what he called them! Said he had an Uncle named Jaali there that would take care of him!"

The old gorilla fell silent and deep into thought. So this cub did have relations to the Rasheda's and the King there. He could not be the King's son for he mentioned it was his Uncle but last she knew of the Rasheda's the King's two younger sisters had yet to even have cubs of their own much less leave the pride. Rubbing her chin in thought she looked at the cub. So who were his parents exactly. That was when she remembered two other cubs she had helped in the past other than the Rasheda Prince. She knew those two were no longer in the Rasheda's. Was it possible? She pondered.

"Well you are in luck my dear. For I do know the Rasheda's and I may know the parents that he speaks of and this Uncle. For you see the King of the Rasheda's I hear had a cousin who left the Pride not that long ago with another young male or so rumour would have it. If this cub is who he says he is then I can help you and bring you to them."

Nuru's eyes widened when Chika mentioned that she indeed knew who exactly the Rasheda's were and that Kopa's Uncle was a King and that Chika may know Kopa's parents. "Oh…wow…thank you!" Nuru expressed with a smile. "This will help us immensely. Do you know where in the Jungles they are located?"

Chika nodded her head. "Yes. However the place they had once been located in they had vacated months ago. You see, animals became scarce and so they had asked my son if they could leave their territory to hunt in ours. It was granted as long as they did not hunt the family which King Jaali agreed upon. Our troop and the Rasheda's have been at peace for generations. More so with King Jaali for we had saved him when he was young and two other cubs that were with him some years ago." She explained looking at the cub. "Which this cub reminds me of more now that I know who he is." She looked back at Nuru.

"But when the Rasheda's returned to their territory they saw that the danger that the animals spoke of for their reason of leaving had come closer and would soon be a danger to them. King Jaali had made the decision that for their survival that they would have to leave the place their pride had called home for generations." Seeing the shock look come over Nuru's face Chika smiled. "Do not fret. They did not leave the Jungles they only travelled in deeper. It is a two days journey from here to the place they had settled down in. We can easily take you there for we have been decided with the approaching danger we should leave ourselves. We will take you two with us."

Smiling in relief. Nuru felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Nodding her head she said "Thank you. I'm sure Kopa would be glad to know his family is still alive and we can travel there." She turned her attention back to Kopa moving to sit beside him staring down at the cub. Wow, she thought. This cub was in relation to a King. No wonder he didn't want to tell her the truth for perhaps he was afraid of what her reaction would be to it. Although something told Nuru, deep down, that being in relation to the King of the Rasheda's was not what Kopa was keeping secret from her. But she figured like this she would find out the rest when the time came.

Grinning, Chika dipped her head. "Young should be with their family. And if this cub is who he says he is. Then he should be returned to the only family he has left. I believe they will be overjoyed to have him return to them."

Nuru thought otherwise. She knew how Kopa was worrying about how he was going to tell the Rasheda's when they found them, about his parent's deaths. If Kopa really was related to this King Jaali then perhaps the news would be dreadful to hear. No one really wants to hear that their family was dead, no matter how long it had been between seeing each other. Lions were close knit groups of families. She seen prides and rogues mourn the losses of both family and companions. So she could only guess how the Rasheda's would take the news of the death of Kopa's family.

The spotted cat sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Just lost in her thoughts on the things Chika had just explained to her which would have to explain to Kopa when he awoke. She wasn't sure how excited the cub would be to get to his family which was only a two day journey but she did knew one thing, the cub would need a few extra days alone just to make sure he was healed properly.

She was brought from her thoughts when her ears picked up the sound of groaning. Eyes snapping to the lion cub in front of her she jumped when she saw that he was starting to move more then he had when it appeared that he was dreaming. "Kopa?" she asked leaning her face close to the cubs. Within moments she watched his face scrunch up as his nose must have been detecting the scent of the herbs that Chika placed on his wounds and when his smacked his lips she chuckled knowing he must be tasting whatever Chika had made him eat with the herbs now that he was awake.

Seconds later she was looking into a pair of amber eyes who stared back at her groggily. Moments after that, the cub spoke in a cracked voice from a semi-dry throat. "N…Nuru?"

Grinning, Nuru nuzzled the cub, licking the top of his head. "'Bout time you woke up there pussy-cat. Was about ready to try and shake you awake myself but that would be mean to you since you're technically sick. Would be cruel." She gave the cub again lick laughing as he lazily batted at her to try and get her to stop.

"Not…sick…." Kopa mumbled yawning. He felt sore all over. But surprisingly he no longer felt dizzy or too warm. His vision also seemed to be just fine now. The only thing that bothered him was the sticky stuff he felt on his head and for a moment he worried that Nuru had slathered him in sap again. But before he could ask her, his nose was met by other scents. Scents of animals he had never smelt before.

He froze when he soon saw himself looking up into the face of an ape he had never met before. A large ape at that. His eyes widened when she leaned in close to him and tried to drag himself away on the ground when she reached to touch him. Nuru smacked him on the arm. "Relax Kopa, this is Chika. Her and her family decided to help you when you fell unconscious and sick due to your wounds become infectious." She stated watching the cub who was watching Chika with wide eyes.

"Relax young cub. I just need to see how you are feeling. It seems you are a fighter for you seem to be doing just well for one night but you will still need to relax and rest for the herbs I gave you to really take effect. Don't want you getting sick again now do we?" Chika chuckled not the least bit offended by the cub's fright of her. She could tell by the way the cub looked at her that Kopa had never seen a gorilla before. It was only natural for young to feel frightened by those they never seen before so she took no offence.

"What…What are you?" stammered Kopa. He wasn't sure what this type of ape was. He never had seen them in the Pridelands.

"I am a gorilla young cub. You are in my family troop's territory. My son Tuma is the leader of us all and has agreed to allow you and your friend to stay while you are in need of healing. It's a good thing Nuru found us or else you might have gotten worst and died. You poor thing to have so many wounds for one so young. I can only heal the infections but they will scar over and I am sad to say nothing could ever replace your missing ear." Chika clicked her tongue.

Such a terrible thing to happen to one so young but least he was alive that's all that really mattered.

One could live with a few scratches and a missing ear. It was nothing.

Nuru grinned down at the cub. "She also knows the Rasheda's and promised to take us there!"

Kopa blinked his eyes. Everything that was going on was just too much to process. First he had that weird dream with Jelani that he had to figure out and everything the Guardian had told him. Now here he was facing a gorilla that had treated him and now Nuru was telling him that this Chika knew where his Mother's pride was. And on top of that was willingly to take them there herself.

He wasn't sure how to think about all this in such a short time. He glanced at Chika who had leaned away from him once she was satisfied that he was feeling well enough and the wounds seemed to be healing nicely. "Uh…thanks."

Chika only smiled and patted the cubs arm. "No need young cub. If you are who you say you are. I believe I knew who your parents were…well I knew who they were as cubs. And I have a large family; I know how important it is. And one as young as yourself should be with your family. But before I take you there. You must rest. It's a two day journey to reach the Rasheda's in their new home. And you will need to be well rested and healed."

With that Nuru had left his side for a moment to collect the remaining moles she had set aside for the cub. Setting them down before him, she motioned for him to eat. She would make sure he ate even if she had to force feed him her self. But judging by the rumbling in Kopa's stomach at the sight of the food she figured he would eat just fine on his own.

Kopa could not stop himself before he started digging into the first meal he had in days. He was simply starving. But half way through eating it clicked what Chika had said and he looked at her. "Wait…" he started chewing some meat then swallowing it before continuing. "New Home? You mean the Rasheda's no longer live in the waterfall grove my parents always talked about?" He wasn't sure how he would take this. He always wanted to see the exact home his parents grew up in but it seemed the Rasheda's no longer lived there. That confused him…why would they leave?

"I'm afraid so young cub." Chika shook her head. "The Rasheda's moved months ago when a danger started coming to their side of the jungle that was causing many animals to leave the area. Soon enough it will cause my family to leave this area too. But we will bring you to your family. King Jaali will be pleased that you are safe and alive."

Kopa's one remaining ear flattened against his head. He didn't think he would have to travel further for them. He also worried about this danger the Rasheda's had left because of. Was he coming to his last remaining family only to have something happen to them like they happened to his family in the Pridelands?

Was this what Jelani had meant? He gave that some thought. But in the end shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.

"Th…thank you…" Kopa mumbled taking another bite of the mole he had dug into.

Smiling, Chika shook her head. "No need dear. Now I will be back to check on you later, I must go find my family who went to forage for dinner." Standing, Chika smiled down at the cub in a way that reminded him of the motherly smiles his mother and grandmother would often give him and the cub couldn't help but find himself smiling back at the old gorilla. Turning, Chika moved off into the jungle to find her family where they had gone off to forage and she would tell them that the young cub was now awake and tell them what she had found out about who he was.

Nuru and Kopa fell into silence the moment Chika left. Nuru sitting back just letting Kopa finish his meal. She smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell me your Uncle was a King?"

The exiled Prince looked up. He snorted, he was more then the second-cousin of a King he thought. He was also the son of one. But he wasn't quite ready for Nuru or anyone to know about that just yet. He figured the truth would come out sooner or later but right now he didn't want to talk about it. "Didn't want you to treat me any differently." Was his answer.

The serval rolled her eyes. "Oh Kopa, I wouldn't do that." She said smacking the cub in the arm playfully. She was true to her word. She wouldn't. To Nuru he was a cub who needed help which she was willing to offer. That and she figured she could end up being friends with this cub, she may be older then him but she had a feeling the cub needed a friend. No matter whom that friend was. "Well seems like we're going to see your family soon."

"We?" Kopa asked looking at Nuru. "You're still coming?"

Raising her eyebrow, Nuru answered. "Yes I am. What did you think I would abandon you as soon as we found them?" She rolled her eyes again when the cub nodded his head to indicate that yes that's exactly what he thought. "Kopa, you are my friend now. I'm going to stay with you as long as you want me."

The exiled prince stared at his companion. Not really sure what to think. She had just called him her friend. Did that mean she was his friend as well? He wasn't sure. The last time he had friends they betrayed him but yet here she was willing to stay by him and had actually gotten help for him rather then abandon him like he thought she would. He felt something tug at his heart when he thought of this.

Could she really be his friend?

A grin cracked his face.

"Well…then I guess you stay." Was his answer watching as Nuru returned his grin with one of her goofy smiles? Oh what did he just say? She was going to drive him crazy, he thought with a laugh. Something told him that she was going to be a true friend to him when the times came and he would take that as a sure thing and welcome it.

Only a fool would cast aside a real friend when it was presented to them.

The exiled Prince fell back into silence when he finished his meal. He was still hungry but he figured he had enough for now. He let his eyes look over the home of the gorillas. He remembered a tale his mother told him about them. He smiled sadly for a moment remembering his mother's stories. Sad that he would never be able to see the grove she had grown up in. Maybe one day when he was old enough he would venture there just to see it once.

Lifting his eyes to the leaf covered tree tops above he eyed the small patches of sunlight that managed to peak through the tops of the trees.

Eyeing those patches of sunlight he wondered where the Rasheda's had gone. What danger was there? Well maybe he would get his answer when he saw them.

Watching the leaves dance in the light breeze and the patches of sunlight the exiled Prince was left alone with his thoughts.

'_Where are you Aunt Leta…Uncle Jaali…I hope you welcome me…I need family right now…' _the exiled prince silently thought himself settling down on the ground with Nuru by his side. The serval soon enough sprouting on about all that had happened while he had slept filling him in on the gorilla's and what Chika had told him about the Rasheda's while they both waited for the troop to return.

* * *

Deep within the jungle, a brownish-gold figure moved through the trees taking a path that he had mapped out over the months. It surrounded his new territory and he took the effort of marking it every day to strengthen his claim on this new patch of land he had found for his pride. It had been the toughest decision of his life to leave the home of his ancestors but the King knew he had no choice in the matter. If they didn't move they would all die.

This new territory however was much larger then the last. Larger to including the animals that came into it would be there's to hunt upon. But unlike their old territory, the King had to make the sacrifice of agreeing to share it with other predators and the herd of forest elephants that lingered. And soon enough the gorilla troop that would move in.

This was for all their survivals and so the King and the other leaders of these troops and herd had agreed that as long as they did not harm each other they could live in harmony. The King could not complain. He had a home for his pride once more and enough food to last them that they didn't need to hunt the elephants that lingered in these deep parts of the jungle or the gorilla's.

The pride did not seem to mind this either much to his relief.

Stepping out of the trees and into a large patch of thicket that now served as his pride's home. Jaali squinted his eyes when he was met by the sunlight.

It took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight before taking in the sight of the thicket. It was good shelter. It held a small cave that was hidden by an amount of vines that would protect them and hid them well should there be any danger and keep them out of the rain that fell. But unlike the grove there was no large water source that was solely theirs. They shared it with others now from the large river that flowed through the jungle to the east of them but it did not matter to them. They had food and water and shelter.

His eyes went to the lionesses that were lounging about enjoying the sun off to the side was the remains of an Okapi that the hunting party had caught earlier that day.

Stepping over toward it, he dug into what was left. He would take the rest out into the Jungle for the leopards that lived in the area to feed upon should they choose too.

It was strange getting accustomed to their new home. But the safety of the pride was worthy sharing it with others. He could only imagine this was what it felt like for Zuri and Simba in the Pridelands where he heard the Pridelands were shared with many animals including other predators. If the Pridelanders could do it, then so could the Rasheda's.

"Jaali."

The young King raised his head watching while a creamy coloured lioness made her way over to him. Her eyes a warm brown. Her underbelly was tan with colourless paws. A trait she had picked up from their late Father. Tufa unlike Yamile didn't have tufts of hair on her head but rather a stripe of black that stood against her creamy coloured pelt. The stripe ran from the top of her head down to the tip of her nose and partway down the back of her neck.

The King grinned at his sister who returned it with a smile of her own. "Was the patrol successful?" she asked standing in front of her older brother.

Jaali knew what she meant right away and nodded his head. "The prides scent is all over the territory now. There should be no worries. The herd and soon the troop will be good of their bargain on this land. It seems well enough that the danger from the far side of the Jungle will not reach us least for some time…if not at all, I hope." He saw the look of worry come over the younger lioness's face. Tufa and Yamile had been downhearted when they had left the grove like many of the Rasheda's had been but it was for their safety that it had to be done and so Jaali had made the call for it.

Sighing, Tufa shook her head. She didn't quite like the move but she knew her big brother had done it so that they could survive. But she often feared the danger would still come their way. She would hear the word from the animals and birds that came their way about it and it worried her immensely but she tried to relax and just enjoy the safety they had. Yamile thought she was too much of a worrywart then anything else. Tufa wasn't one for adventure like her littermate was. She was more of a settling down lioness or so that's what her Mother and the other lionesses called her.

They may have been born the same day but Tufa and Yamile were complete opposites in everyway. The only things the two had in common was the love they had for their mother; brother and their Pride.

Glancing around at their new home, Tufa felt a little homesick but it would vanish in time she knew. Looking back at her brother she smiled. "Yamile seems to like the new places to explore. She's gone off right now looking for someplace new she hasn't yet seen in this new territory." She chuckled at the groan that came from her brother.

The young King ran his paw down his face with an annoyed grunt and groan. He felt like Yamile would one day be the death of him. The moment they had settled on their new home, she had gone off every chance she got in order to explore the new areas of their much larger territory. He was happy that Yamile seemed to be settling in just fine but he still found it annoying that she would just run off without a care in the world what happened to her as long as she explored.

Their mother would laugh and say he was just like that as a cub. Something Jaali could not deny but now he knew his mother and father felt whenever he; Simba and Zuri went off to explore. But unlike them at the time of being cubs his sister was an adult who could handle herself.

Didn't make him worry any less however.

"Relax big brother. She will be fine. She'll be back before sunset she promised mother." Tufa smiled laying her paw on Jaali's. The two siblings shared a smile before the older lion nuzzled his sister drawing her in close to him. Jaali took pride in his little sisters. They may have annoyed him when they were young, Yamile might still annoy him at times to this day, but they were his little sisters and he loved them. And would always be there for them. That was what he had promised his father the day he died. To look out for the family and the pride.

The two pulled away when they caught movement near the cave as a pale golden lioness emerged from behind the vines. Jaali nuzzled his sister once more before making his way over to the lioness who was watching him calmly.

Leta was getting on in age. Her pale golden fur was stained with grey. Her face lined with wrinkles and soft patches of grey that left her distinguished. Though her strength was not was it use to be, Leta still had enough spunk in her that it allowed her to keep living. She would be there for her family until it was simply her time to go. But right now she felt like it wasn't and so she was still there for her pride and cubs.

A gentle smile came over her face at the sight of her firstborn. She still held the title of Queen regent. She helped settle things and guide her son to what he needed to do.

But so far he was a better King than he son gave himself credit for.

She knew her mate would be prouder of him then he was in life. She always knew Mansa was proud of their son he just always had a hard way of showing it. More so after his only remaining close friend died.

The old Queen signed at the thought of her mate. She missed Mansa daily and looked forward to the day she would see him in the afterlife once more. But for now she was content with being there for her family.

"Is everything alright?" she asked her son when he was close to her.

The King grinned and nodded his head. Hooking his neck around his mothers he nuzzled her letting her rest her head on his shoulder and mane. It saddened him to see his mother aging but proud that she still held that edge she always did when he was growing up. The only thing his mother didn't do for the pride anymore was help the hunting party but she was still there for anything else anyone in the pride may need. "Everything is just fine mother. The patrol went well. Our prides scents are well settled onto this land and it is now ours. Well half ours. The herd is settled into our presence and we just have to worry about Tuma and his troop but then everything will be finally settled."

Leta pulled away from her son with a smile. "Good. How are you coping with being King of so many?"

Jaali chuckled ducking his head. "Well. Just hoping I do as well a job as Simba and Zuri."

Leta's smile turned sad at the thought of Simba and Zuri. She missed her young niece everyday as well as the red mane young lion she had found in the desert that one day. She wondered everyday how they were. How was their young son, Kopa? She remembered when she heard that Zuri had named her first born son after her late Father. She thought it had been a touching thing.

She hated that they hadn't heard word. But sadly with the loss of Jamine they hadn't been able to send word. But she also wondered why they hadn't heard from the Pridelands in so long. She secretly hoped that everything was alright there.

"Speaking of which." Leta gave her son a look. "Have you found a new majordomo yet?"

"No."

"Jaali, you will need one. I know you say you can handle all this on your own. But with a large territory now it is best you find one!" Leta lectured her son.

The King sighed slouching his body. He heard this lecture so many times he was surprised he couldn't recite it already. Shaking his head he commented. "Yes, I know Mother. I will find one I assure you."

Eyeing her son, Leta sighed and licked his cheek. "I know you will." Sitting back Leta raised her eyes to the sky above. The two fell into silence before Jaali noticed a thoughtful look come over his mothers face. "What is it Mom?"

Furrowing her brow, Leta answered. "I'm not quite sure. But I have this…feeling that something is coming."

"But the danger is…"

"Far from us I know. That's not it. It's something else. Just this strong feeling in my gut that something is out there. Something that's coming here, something of importance I just can't think of what." Leta took her eyes off the sky and looked at her son who was watching her closely with confusion written across his face.

"Mother are you sure you're feeling alright…ow!" Jaali held his both with both front paws staring at his mother with wide eyes from where she smacked him on the snout like he was some insolent cub.

"Don't you question me Jaali. I am feeling just fine…this is just something I cannot explain…but I feel like this will help us…but also bring pain…I cannot be exactly sure why I feel this…I just do." Lifting her eyes to the sky, Leta ignored the looks her son was giving her as she stared up at the vast blue that was the sky above.

She could not shake this feeling. That something was coming their way. But she knew it was no danger. Closing her eyes she felt the wind ruffle her fur. Well whatever it was, it warmed her heart for she had a feeling that this something was rather someone that would bring light to her pride and a future for them.

Question was…who were they?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please remember to review. **

**And many thanks to Gypsycrest19 on deviant art for the birthday gift of a drawing of my OC Bora from my very first fanfic I ever written. Thank you I loved it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry took so long to get this chapter up. Been in a funk lately plus starting to get a cold it seems. **

**But here it is. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The Great Circle was just rising in the far off distance when Simba stepped outside the den. Along side him stood his mother who in her mouth dangled a half asleep half awake Kiara. Who mewed in protest at the rising sun that hit her groggy eyes. From behind the royals the lionesses all herded out of the cave in order to take their places, each wanting to get a good view of the morning's events.

Today after some long discussion was Kiara's presentation to the Pridelands. To show the animals that lived there that their King had chosen a new heir upon the death of his first born.

The thought of it wrecked havoc on the King. He did not like feeling like he was betraying Kopa by giving up the search and presenting Kiara in his son's place. Simba had thought that glorious day he had presented Kopa to his Kingdom those short months after he had taken back the Pridelands, would have been the last time he would have to do the presentation ceremony that was until he had grandcubs of his own he would one day see be presented to the Pridelands.

Yet here he was presenting yet another cub of his and Zuri's as an heir.

It had been a tiring bunch of days leading up to the ceremony. Ever since Simba had managed to get Kiara to understand that her mother would never be coming back and that Zuri was dead the cub cried a lot. And would only ever calm down whenever Sarabi held the cub or Simba himself. No other lioness or even Gina had such luck consoling the young Princess.

The only thing Kiara didn't know was HOW her mother had died. That wouldn't be told not until the Princess was some what older. Then Simba would tell her the whole truth of what had happened that fateful night. But until that day came, he trusted in his mother's wisdom that Kiara would come to accept her Mothers death. It would be hard but eventually it would become easier just like Mufasa's death had eventually become easier for both Sarabi and Simba to bear.

Simba turned his head when he heard excited shouts and watched as Gina climbed Pride Rock to watch the proceedings with pride. At her paws, Kodi was jumping around with excitement for getting to watch his first royal presentation. He had been born months after Kopa's and so hadn't had the chance to see his and therefore was excited to see Kiara's. Not just because she was the Princess but also because Kiara had become young Kodi's friend.

From beside him, Sarabi gently placed Kiara down on the ground as they all stood and watched as the front of Pride Rock began to fill up with all those who had come to see their new Princess. Glancing at her son, Sarabi laid her paw on his. "This should be a happy day Simba, you should be proud to show Kiara off as your heir."

"That's what you told me about Kopa the day of his ceremony. And I am proud Mother, Kiara has my heart. She's the only thing I have left of my mate. But I cannot bring myself to be happy about this. I should not have had to present her like this. My little Princess should have her mother here and should have been raised to know she didn't need the responsibility as Queen. Kopa wanted that. He told me everyday. But that doesn't matter now. I am proud to have my little girl as my last remaining heir but that does not make me happy that it has had to happen this way." Simba tried not to speak harshly.

He knew his mother was only trying to make him feel as though things would be alright. But the King could not help but feel this pressure lying upon him. Was he proud to have Kiara as his last heir? Yes for it meant he did not need to take another mate to have one. He did not need to throw away his love for Zuri in order to have an heir. A cub of his and hers will rule the Pridelands one day. And he, Simba, when the time came for him to pass he would travel the afterlife scouring for his mate if he had too. He would be reunited with her and his cubs there one day he would see to it.

The beige lioness watched her son closely. She knew how much this hurt him for it hurt her as well.

But this was for the best. The Pridelands needed an heir and Kiara was the only heir left and the best choice. She knew Kiara would make her beloved mother and siblings proud when she became a proud and strong Queen just like Zuri before her.

She said nothing more when they took note of the presence of the mandrill shaman climbing his way to the top of Pride Rock. Body hunched, with his staff in hand he made his way toward them. This was the first time since the night after Zuri's and the cub's deaths. The shaman had shown himself early the morning after to give council to the King for his losses and check on the young Princess.

But there had been something on the old mandrill's face that made Sarabi thinks that Rafiki knew something that they did not. But whatever it was, the shaman seemed to be keeping it to himself.

Rafiki grinned upon reaching the King, leaning heavily on his staff bowing his head. "What a day it is to crown a Princess. It has been a very long time since a Princess was crowned for Queen." His eyes went down to Kiara who mewed and stared up at him with wide curious blue eyes. "Da Princess is a wise one and be a wise Queen like her Mother."

Reaching up, he took a gourd of fruit that hung from the top of his staff, and carefully opened it while Simba picked his daughter up by the scruff and held her in front of the shaman so that the mandrill could anoint her. All the while he fought the images flashing through his mind of how he had watched Rafiki do the very same thing no more than a year before to Kopa. But this time he didn't have his confused mate beside him watching the proceedings with precaution worried that the shaman would end up doing something to the cub.

From where she hung in her Father's mouth, Kiara could not take her eyes off the mandrill in front of her. She briefly remembered him from the night after that horrible storm. But now here he was again. Just hanging there, the little Princess wondered what he was doing as she watched him open what seemed like a strange coloured rock of some sorts.

Her brow wrinkled when she suddenly felt him rub his thumb over her forehead smearing whatever it was it was his thumb now. But nothing confused the young cub more then when she watched the mandrill bend and pick up a bit of sand and sprinkled it over her causing her to sneeze.

All around her, Kiara could pick up the laughter of the lionesses and their cooing words;

"Just like her Father and brother."

"Zuri would be so proud."

"Oh how the Little Princess is just like Kopa."

Who was Kopa? The little cub wondered. She heard the name many times but really she could not put a face to the name.

Kiara didn't have much time to dwell on that. Her young mind was already filled with so many things that she was learning. Like the fact that her mother was dead…whatever 'dead' was…but she had been told that it meant that her mother was never coming back. That made Kiara cry…a lot. The only ones she ever wanted holding her during that time was her Father and Grandmother.

The little Princess suddenly let out a squeak when she felt herself being released from her fathers hold and into the arms of the strange shaman. She twisted her body, flailing a paw to her father. "Dada?"

Simba, who had watched the entire anointing, grinned at his daughter from where she laid in the shaman's arms. Kopa had only been a week old when he was presented to the Kingdom; Kiara though was now a month and a half old. He had seen how confused his one week old son had been at his but Kiara had more sense to know more then confusion. Leaning his head in he licked her cheek, "Right here my little Princess." He purred to calm the cub. There would be no point for her to struggle when Rafiki presented her. She would squirm and maybe fall and Simba could not bare the thought of that.

The cub stopped moving when her Father spoke. And with a grin, Rafiki cradled the cub in his arms and carefully began making his way to the peak of Pride Rock. Right behind him Simba and Sarabi followed.

From his arms, Kiara turned her head when an array of scents she only felt once before that time her father had carried her out into the Pridelands reached her nose. But nothing surprised the young cub more then when the mandrill shifted her in his arms in order to wrap his hands around her midsection. Then with a thrust of his arms lifted her up toward the sky but it wasn't the sky that Kiara was looking at but instead the amount of animals, more than she had ever seen in her life, spread out in front of Pride Rock. The amount of noise they made caused her to jolt a little from how much it startled her but the young princess nonetheless giggled in the mandrill's hands.

Behind the shaman, Sarabi watched on with pride for her granddaughter while Simba just smiled sadly. Watching while a ray of sunlight appeared to shine down upon his beautiful daughter. A spread of warmth went through his heart. He had seen something similar with Kopa and secretly prayed that it was his Father and ancestors sending their blessings down upon Kiara as their new heir. As well as Zuri and Kopa.

At the thought of his head, Simba felt a gust of wind ruffle his mane much like it had done the same night he had that dream of her. It allowed the sad portion of his smile to disappear to be replaced with one of happiness and pride for his daughter, his new heir. For it allowed him to honestly believe his mate was right there with them like she said she was looking down upon them.

He watched while Rafiki lowered his daughter once more, turning to face both him and his mother once again cradling the princess in his arms. Smiling, Sarabi approached and nuzzled her granddaughter. "You will be a wonderful Queen one day sweetpea." She cooed licking the top of Kiara's head stepping back just as Simba came forward.

The King gazed at his daughter who reached up to bat her paw against his nose, pulling it back with a giggle when Simba nipped at it with his teeth. "Dada!" she squealed.

The giggle warmed his heart for it was better then seeing his daughter cry. He was certain it wouldn't be the last time she did so but seeing her happy made him happy.

Behind the royals, the lionesses and Gina were all smiles and gossip. This had been the third ceremony presentation that she had seen. The first having been Simba and the second having been Kopa's. At her paws, Kodi was shifting his weight from one paw to the other. Lifting his head back to stare at his mother. "Was that all of it Mama?"

Chuckling, Gina nuzzled her cub. "Yes my son. That is how the royal ceremony is like. It just allows the animals of the Pridelands to know whom it is exactly that will become the new ruler. It allows them also to get their first proper look at Kiara." She lifted her head to watch the King returning to the pride the princess once again dangling in his mouth. Right behind him was Sarabi and Rafiki.

Gina had only seen the shaman a few times. He was more acquainted with the pride of the land then any other creature. But all knew about him. It was often he many of the animals went too if they were too injured to be looked at and see if he could help them or not. This however was really the first time she ever been this close to the mandrill. Gina then got to her paws when Kodi left her side and hurried toward Simba when the King was setting the young princess down on her paws. All around them, the laughter of the pride echoed as they watched the young cheetah cub attempt to sweep Kiara into a game of tag with him.

"Forgive me sire, my son is just full of energy." Gina bowed her head to Simba but the King just waved his paw to wave off her apology for there really was no need for one.

"Do not apologize Gina. Cubs will be cubs. Kodi is the only friend Kiara has her age at the moment and I remember how much energy cubs their age could have…" Simba started but Sarabi cut him off. "Oh yes, you should know the energy of cubs for you seemed to have a whole lot of it when you were their age." Sarabi gave her son a pointed look when he ducked his head sheepishly. All around an eruption of laughter was heard from all those present.

Nala, who sat off to the right with her mother, had watched the entire ceremony with a smile. It saddened her somewhat but she knew that with the threat of the Outsiders gone that nothing could possibly happen to this heir. Her eyes went to Simba; she had watched him closely throughout the entire thing. She had seen the sadness but was overly relieved to see that be replaced with happiness.

The King wasn't fully over what happened and Nala highly doubted her best friend would ever fully recover but seeing him happy was a start.

Catching movement from the corner of her eyes. Nala turned her head to eye the mandrill shaman that stood off behind the group them. She thought for a second that he was watching the two cubs wrestle with one another, which Nala had taken notice that Kodi was pretending to let Kiara beat him so she didn't get too hurt in the process, but no he was staring off somewhere else. His head seemed to nod toward something as if someone was having some sort of conversation with him.

Curious, Nala decided to follow where his gaze had landed and saw him staring upwards to the very top of Pride Rock. She squinted her eyes half expecting to see something there but there wasn't. Confused this time around, the lioness looked back at Rafiki only to find the shaman already half way down Pride Rock taking his leave.

Getting to her paws, she ignored the questionable look Sarafina gave her and hurried on after the shaman. Stopping just before the stone pathway that leads down from Pride Rock. Her eyes watching the shaman while he made his decent and way away from Pride Rock to head on home to his tree which happened to be on the far ends of the Pridelands. This just happened to make Nala think about to the last time he had been to the mandrill's tree when they had gone to have Zuri checked up on only to find out she was pregnant again. She thought back to what Zuri had begged her to do if somewhere were to happen to her, sighing, she looked back over her shoulder to watch both Kodi and Kiara bound around in front of the main den with the Pride and Gina watching them closely.

Nala was making sure she stood by her promise to Zuri. The others may be dead but Kiara was still alive. And Nala could not help but feel a little soft spot for the princess, besides Sarabi and Simba she seemed to be one of the few that spent the most time with Kiara.

"'Ala! 'Ala!"

The young lioness lifted her head when she heard the young Princess call for her. Kiara still not able too or what the lionesses were presuming she didn't want too, call her by her full name. The cub was bounding toward her stumbling along the way; she reached out to grab her before the cub could accidentally tumble down Pride Rock. "Help 'Ala! Help!" The cub gripped her paw while Kodi bounded on toward her.

Nala shook her head. "I don't think I can. Kodi seems like a strong cheetah. Maybe your Daddy can help you. He's a big brave lion." She watched Kiara's eyes lighting up and she let go of Nala and started running toward Simba just missing Kodi who tried to pounce on her.

"Dada! Dada!"

She watched with a warm smile as Kiara darted behind her father's leg trying to shield herself from Kodi. The King seemed to be playing along before pulling his leg back and scooted Kiara forward with a paw on her rump. Encouraging the cub to wrestle with Kodi knowing the cheetah cub wouldn't do anything to purposely harm the princess.

It wasn't long however before Simba picked up his daughter and took her over to Gina who was settling down to feed the cub. It was like clockwork. Kiara would get her morning meal shortly after sun came up, her afternoon meal around sometime when the sun was high in the sky and her nightly meal just as the Great Circle was descending.

Nala stepped aside as Simba came toward her. The King cast his friend a look, "Keep Kiara within Pride Rock today." He recommended casting a look back over his shoulder at Kiara who was happily nursing from Gina while the cheetah more then willingly bathed the nursing cub. Simba had a feeling that when it came time for Kiara to be weaned that his daughter was going to put up on heck of a fight when it came to Gina and Kodi parting from Pride Rock.

Which was making the King seriously considering allowing the two cheetah's to remain. There were plenty of cave outlets around Pride Rock for the two too stay. Gina hunted for herself even though the lionesses were willing to share their hunts with her and young Kodi but Gina insisted for it allowed her to take her son out with her and teach him how to hunt for when the time came for him to be on his own in the future. Simba was really beginning to think it may be beneficial for Kiara to have a friend around. He and his Mother discussed it often of what would become of Gina and Kodi's presence at Pride Rock when Kiara was no longer in need of any milk and Sarabi agreed with her son on the matter.

Agreeing that perhaps it would be best to let Gina and Kodi stay. Gina had come to help when they called for it. She had offered up her services. It was the best thing they could do to offer them a home at Pride Rock. Gina would have a place to go old in along side the lionesses whom she had come to befriend and Kodi who little Kiara had befriended.

Sarabi had even gone as far as to joke; _'If he was a young male lion, then you could always betroth them.'_

It had made Simba laugh. But Simba had highly doubted that even if Kodi was a lion, he would betroth them. He wanted Kiara to find her mate just like he had found his. He knew it would have probably been different if he had stayed in the Pridelands and kept his betrothal to Nala. But things had turned out differently for him and in the end he was happy for Zuri had brought a lot to his life.

And it pained him that she was no longer right there beside him. But as time went on he was beginning to still feel her presence among Pride Rock. That and Simba held onto the hope that he would one day see his mate once again in the afterlife where he would be sure that he would never part from her again. And his cubs…

"Have Faith." Simba whispered. At times her words confused him but it was something he was trying to keep onto.

He caught Nala staring at him strangely and cast her a small grin. Then lifting his head when a shadow flew over him, he spotted Zazu taking off to get his morning report. The hornbill had waited until the ceremony was over before heading out for there really would have been no point to head out until it was done. For the animals would all be present and Simba wouldn't start his patrol until it had ended.

Simba really didn't want to go on patrol. He didn't the day of Kopa's ceremony. Instead he had stayed behind and had spent the day with Zuri and Kopa. But Simba would not take his chances. He would patrol the borders and keep the threats that lurked out there outside the Pridelands.

Although at some point, Simba after speaking with Binti about it was going to speak with the Eastern pride. Binti assured him that an alliance with them would be beneficial for the two prides like it had been back in the days of old. The rest of the pride backed her on this. Each stating that even if Simba didn't want to betroth Kiara there still weren't any other pride close enough for Kiara to be acquainted with in order to find a mate for in the future. There was one other pride but that was out of the question for sure, Simba thought with a scowl. But he could see where the lionesses were going with the pressuring of striking an alliance with the Eastern Pride.

But Simba had been hoping that would have been Zuri's job for finding suitable mates for their daughters. Simba really didn't want to even think about another lion taking his daughter away from him. Even if that mate would live at Pride Rock with them and rule the Pridelands along side his daughter.

Just staring at his little angel…he couldn't imagine her with anyone. Especially not right now. She was HIS little girl and that's how it was going to stay, if he had anything to say about it, he told him self mentally.

A clearing of a throat beside him caused him to look back at Nala. "Something on your mind Simba?" the lioness asked after watching the King zone out of it for several minutes. Secretly wondering if the brownish-gold lion was delaying his patrols to keep an eye on his daughter.

Shaking his head so that a portion of his mane fell into his face, Simba turned and began making his leave. "No. Nothing really…was just thinking of a few things…I should be going before Zazu pulls his feathers out of his head when he finds out I haven't gotten to work yet. Remember keep Kiara close to Pride Rock today." He reminded Nala.

The lioness just sat there watching the King leave, shaking her head in amusement. Nala had several ideas as to what she thought was on Simba's mind. All of them could be true for all she really knew. Her mind reflecting what Simba had requested of her. Nala thought it was ridiculous that Simba wanted to keep Kiara close to Pride Rock. But the King was certain that he only wanted his daughter to leave Pride Rock if HE was with her.

That was until he finished his 'trails' as it were. The lionesses came across them already. There were making of them around the pathways that lead too and from Pride Rock. Heavy set paw prints in the dirt that Simba created by stamping his paws into the ground as he marched all over the Pridelands creating pathways for when Kiara was old enough.

Pathways that never went too far from Pride Rock. Pathways that would keep her safe.

Some part of Nala could see Simba's reasoning in this and then there was another part of her that thought Simba was turning into too much of an overprotective father. But who was she to say anything. "Oh Zuri…I wish you were here…you could keep him in line." She chuckled softly.

"I really don't think she would have been able too." A hearty laugh came from behind her. Turning she saw Sarabi and her mother making their way over to her. "I think even if nothing had happened, Simba would have done pretty much of the same thing he's doing now. Males seem to react differently to daughters then they do sons. I always wondered what Mufasa may have been like if we had a daughter. Of course he was protective of Simba since the day he was born…but I remember growing up the few males that were around always seemed more protective of their daughters…" Sarabi laughed again. She knew her son, just by the reaction he had when they sat him down and talked about possible suitors for Kiara one night he all but yelled that his precious baby girl was not good enough for anyone.

Laughing along with the beige lioness, Nala nodded her head. She could see by what the older lioness meant. Even though she, Nala, had never met her own Father she could still see what Sarabi had meant.

She fell silent when she noticed her mother and Sarabi share a look. Eyebrow up, she asked "What is it?"

"Nala, your mother and I have been discussing a few things." Sarabi started settling herself down in front of the young lioness.

"Things that would concern the future of the Hunting Party." Sarafina smiled at her daughter. Watching a confused look overcome her only daughters face.

"Is there something wrong with the Hunting Party?" Nala asked her eyes looking back and forth between the two older lionesses sitting in front of her. She was taken back when they started laughing.

"Oh no dear." Sarabi shook her head, "There is nothing wrong…right now. But you must understand that there will be some problems in the future that is until Kiara is old enough to take over the position as Head Huntress." She stated matter-of-factly. But seeing that Nala was still confused on the matter she came right out and said. "I was hoping you would take over that position until Kiara is ready."

Eyes widening Nala stared at the beige lioness that over her cubhood years had been like a second mother to her. Letting what Sarabi said sink in slowly she shook her head. "No…No I can't…Head Huntress is reserved for the Queen…and I'm not Queen…nor will I ever be." It was a painful truth but like Nala had convinced herself, she loved a ghost of the past. A cub she never had the chance to grow up beside. That and she felt that if she took this position she would be replacing Zuri. Zuri had become her friend and she could not do that to her. "I…I'm honoured…but I just can't."

Eyes softening, Sarabi reached out to lay a paw on Nala's while Sarafina went to sit right along side her daughter. Wrapping a paw around her, Sarafina nuzzled her daughter. "Of course you can my love. You were trained for this."

Which had been true. During Scar's reign Nala was picked and trained to one day become the leader of the Hunting Party. Sarabi feared one day she would die too soon and if something were to happen to her or Sarafina there needed to be someone who was skilfully trained to lead the others. That should have been Zira's job but Scar appeared to make the rule that Zira and those loyal to her did not have to lift a paw to help with the hunting. Leaving Sarabi and the others to scrape for anything they could find.

When Zuri was alive, she and Nala were the youngest and most skilled. Both trained to one day be Head Huntresses. But with Zuri gone, the lionesses all knew who would be a proper replacement for Sarabi who wanted to stay back at Pride Rock some more to spend time with Kiara. Sarafina would come in and act as Nala's second in order to help the young lioness get comfortable with the position.

Then when it was time for Kiara to take over the Hunt, then Nala would step down from lead to Second.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Nala looked unsure of what to do. She remembered her training perfectly for Head Huntress. Nala could tell by the look on Sarabi's face she really wanted nothing more than to stay back and spend some more time with her granddaughter. "I would say I would have turn it down…but this is a great honour…I'll try my best to make you both proud." Nala turned her head to smile at her mother whose arm tightened around her.

Hooking her neck around her daughters, Sarafina nuzzled and licked her ear then the top of her head. "You'll do just fine dear."

"Agreed." Sarabi commented. "But you won't start right away…we'll have a few goes at it at first to ease you into that position. When we first trained you there were very little herds or none at all for you to fully practice on. Now there is. I believe by the end of the next month we shall have you completely taking over." Sarabi nodded her head as she thought about it. Yes, another month should do. It would give Nala enough time to ease into being Head Huntress for the time being.

Sarabi smiled looking back over her shoulder at her granddaughter who had finished her morning meal and was once again playing with Kodi under the watchful eyes of Gina and the other lionesses. Sarabi really had no problem in being Head Huntress but the thought of being able to spend more time with her last remaining grandcub was just too hard not to pass up. That and she had perfect faith in Nala's abilities.

Sarabi herself had been Zuri's Second but she knew Zuri was easing the way in for Nala to become her Second. And now Nala would be Head instead. She knew Zuri would have wanted it. Nala was the most skilled and she could help in teaching Kiara how to hunt where Zuri could not. Her eyes saddened. To be taught to hunt should have been a bonding time between Zuri and her daughters but that was taken from them.

A scowl crossed her features and her eyes hardened. _'One day…' _she thought. _'One day Zira you will pay for what you've done to my family. I swear it I will see it done. I will not leave this plain of existence until I see the injustice you've done to them be righted.'_

Stepping back to Nala as the other lionesses seemed to hear what was going on and came over to congratulate the young lioness they all had a part in raising. Turning she began making her way to one of her favourite shady places around Pride Rock, turning her head, but not stopping, she watched as her granddaughter suddenly broke away from her playmate and came running after her calling out. "Granna! Granna! Granna!"

Chuckling and swishing her tail at the cub, catching Kiara in the face causing the cub to stop and wrinkle her nose Sarabi smiled. "Come Kiara. There's been enough excitement for you this morning." She spoke softly watching the cub hurry on after her. Her grandmother slowing her pace so that the one and a half month old cub could keep up with her.

How time flies she thought sadly.

It seemed only yesterday that the tragedy happened to their family.

When in fact it had been more then a couple weeks.

Her heart suddenly heavy at the thought of those she lost. But it passed soon enough when she watched Kiara scamper on ahead of her suddenly interested in a butterfly that had flown up from the bushes. Only to fall flat on her stomach when she had tried to pounce on it only to fail miserably.

Laughing softly at the cub's antics, Sarabi stopped when she was above the cub and gently wrapped her mouth around Kiara's midsection. Picking the cub up, the older lioness continued on her way to her favourite spot, seeking solitude and quiet time with her granddaughter before her son came back and stole Kiara away from the afternoon as he always did.

Ever since that day he took Kiara out into the Pridelands, Simba would return around late after noon when the sun was going down and it wasn't as hot to take Kiara on a little stroll around Pride Rock. Nothing farther then a mile but it gave Simba some alone time with his daughter that Sarabi thought that BOTH Kiara and Simba needed.

It still broke her heart whenever she would hear Kiara cry over the loss of her mother. She was too young to have truly known but it was for the best.

But that did not mean Sarabi did not like watching her little granddaughter cry. Even if it made her heart swell with joy that Kiara could only be consoled by either herself or Simba. It made her feel wanted by the cub.

Kiara was the last of her lineage. Last of Mufasa's lineage.

Sarabi would do anything and everything in her power to make sure her granddaughter was safe and would grow up to be the wonderful and beautiful Queen she knew Kiara would be. She would live to see that day. She wore it. They were at peace, nothing…absolutely nothing could take that away. Kiara deserved to grow up in peace and that's exactly what she would have.

Just…somewhere deep in the back of her mind told her…the troubles they had faced…were yet to be over with…

* * *

The sun hung high over the dusty plains of the Outlands. What little wind there was kicked up dust from miles around often clouding the air. With the sun bearing down upon the dusty wasteland with nothing but wisps of clouds in the sky hardly a single living thing was out in the blazing head of mid-morning.

Well almost no one.

From the shade of some boulders that lined the borders of the Outlands. Two brown cubs lay close to the ground trying to keep them concealed. Their eyes staring into the horizon watching the log bridge created from a long since fallen tree that laid across from one second of a ravine to the next.

Two sets of green eyes stared into the tall grass that lined the other side.

The younger of the two cubs shifted her paws nervously. Her one good eye looking around for danger.

Zawadi was pressed close to the ground as much into the shade as she possibly could. Her body shook as she remembered the warnings her Mother had given her about not going anywhere near these parts of their land. Only four and a half months old, Zawadi knew exactly what she should and shouldn't soon.

Ever since that day she had wandered off from her Mother causing Kumai to search frantically for her in worry. Kumai had sat her daughter down and all but lectured her as much as she could to get her daughter to understand the dangers. Zawadi couldn't fully grasp it but she knew well enough that they shouldn't be there.

Whatever Mama said was bad, was bad and should be avoid. And Mommy said that the this place was bad. And Zawadi knew she shouldn't be there.

But the Pride had gone out hunting. Leaving the cubs in charge of each other. Kumai had instructed Zawadi to stay close to the cubs and for them to keep an eye on her. And keep an eye on her they did. But that didn't mean they wouldn't drag her away from the confines of the termite mounds. And now here she and Kovu was hiding in what little shade they could find awaiting the return of the two older cubs from where they had gone. Zawadi didn't truly understand where they gone only that they gone into what her mother called the "Bad Lands" filled with "Bad lions" that hurt and kill cubs.

Kovu grumbled as he stared into the Pridelands. The cubs had all heard that today was the Presentation Ceremony of the new heir. Apparently the only one to have survived that terrible night that Queen Zuri and Kopa had died…the same night they were banished. Banished for no reason…his mother and the others had gone to help Zuri and had been too late…but they got blamed for it…

But that was not why the cub was grumbling. No he was grumbling because he had been left back with Zawadi while his brother and sister had run off ahead to see what was going on. Each of them had argued about what would happen if they were caught in the Pridelands…either by Simba or one of the Pridelands themselves or worst…their mother.

They were forbidden to enter the Pridelands under penalty of death they been told.

And yet here they were, sneaking back in…Well Vitani and Nuka was always. Kovu had been left back when they teased him that he was just too young that he should stay behind with the 'baby'…a cruel way to say he was left in charge of cub-sitting. From beside him, he could just feel how much Zawadi was shaking and he could only hope she didn't tell Kumai what they been doing.

But so far Nuka seemed to be the only one out of the three siblings that could convince Zawadi not too go and tattle on them. He could only hope that it worked this time around again. Kumai was just as frightening as their mother was when it came to Zawadi's safety.

"Ko…Kovu…" Groaning, the older brown cub looked at the one beside him. Her eyes green and gray eyes staring at him. Kovu often found it a bit eerie to stare into Zawadi's eyes. Her gray eye was just…creepy he thought. Like a lifeless ball of gray just staring at him like it could suck his soul out. Zawadi's good eye stared at him with fear and nervousness. She obviously didn't want to be there.

He figured if it hadn't been for Kumai ordering her to stay close to the older cubs that she would have run off by then.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Where…where…Nuka…and 'Tani…?" Zawadi stuttered. Lowering herself further to the ground. If they was even possible. Kovu thought by then she would have become one with the ground. He couldn't help but think Zawadi was too much of a scaredy cat. But he knew better then to say that out land for Vitani had smacked him the last time he had commenting that Zawadi was still too young and that he too had been that afraid when he was her age. He wanted to scoff and ignore that comment wanting to believe he was nothing like Zawadi and the fear she was emitting.

"They will be back…sheesh. Be brave Zawadi!" Kovu stated watching the younger cub puff out her cheeks and glare at him.

"I too brave!" Zawadi stomped her paw on the ground. Pushing herself up she sat back on her haunches. A pout on her face.

"Then act like it!" Kovu suddenly regretted raising his voice when he saw the tears come into Zawadi's eyes. As much as he thought she needed to be more brave and stop being a whimpering cub most the time who just followed rules, it didn't mean he liked seeing Zawadi cry. The cub was still his friend. He just figured he had to make her braver. That way she wouldn't be afraid in the future and wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey…I'm sorry Za'…I didn't mean it…" Kovu reached out to wrap his arms around the younger cub just as sniffling sounds came from her where she was fighting back the urge to cry.

"Oh, great going Kovu! You made her cry!"

Both brown cubs lifted their heads and turned to see Nuka and Vitani jumping out of the tall grass on the other side of the borders of the two lands. Vitani was glaring across the ravine at her younger brother for making the youngest of them cry. Nuka who was growing taller in age was staring over his shoulder with a cautious look on his face to make sure that they weren't spotted and followed.

Then giving a nod of his head to confirm it was safe both older cubs jumped onto the log and hurried on across.

"'Tani! Nuka!" Tears and fears forgotten, Zawadi jumped away from Kovu and hurried on toward the two older cubs. Vitani smiled and draping one paw over Zawadi and bumped heads with the younger female. Vitani was quite enjoying having another girl around her age to play with. She was though protective of Zawadi and sent a glare at her younger brother when she saw the left over tears in Zawadi's eyes.

Kovu ducked his head sheepishly doing his best to ignore the glare his sister was giving him.

"Move aside Vitani!" Nuka used his paw to shove the golden cub aside and stared down at the little brown cub before him. A warm look in his eyes. Nuka wouldn't admit but he had a soft spot for Zawadi ever since the time he first laid eyes on her when Kumai introduced her to the Pride. The older cub just couldn't place it but there was just something about Zawadi that seemed oddly familiar to him and some nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him that he had to look out for her.

Bending his head down he smiled at her and nuzzled Zawadi but pulled back when he saw the tears on the smaller cubs face. He turned his accusing gaze to his little brother. "What did you do this time you little termite!" Nuka growled at the brown male cub who glared on back at him. Wrapping his paw around Zawadi he drew her closer to him until her body was hidden under his.

"I didn't do anything!" Kovu shouted jumping to his paws glaring at his older brother. Kovu didn't really know what had gotten into his older brother lately but ever since their banishment and their mothers training Nuka seemed to have it out for him and he just couldn't understand why.

Unknowns to Kovu, Nuka had come across some information that had struck him as shocking and confusing. He had overhead the lionesses speaking about Kovu's true parentage something that he really hadn't given thought about. Nuka had always thought that just because Kovu had been born of his mother that Kovu shared the same family genes as him. But in fact he only shared half.

Kovu's Father wasn't Scar.

He had confronted his mother about that just days ago and she had smacked him telling him never to say that again. Telling him that Scar knew Kovu wasn't his but he had chosen Kovu nonetheless to be King. And be King Kovu shall be. She told him.

A spark of jealousy that appeared to have been hidden deep inside Nuka for so long after living in peace in the Pridelands had reared its ugly head again.

Why should Kovu be King? He didn't have King's blood in him. Nuka did and yet he was thrown aside by the very lion he had called Father and was now being cast aside by the very lioness he called Mother. But that didn't stop him from trying his best to prove himself to his mother. He would make her see that he was the rightful King all along. Yes, he would make her see that he was better then Kovu, one day he would make her see.

Snapping he glared at the brown male cub. "Then why is she crying?"

Slouching his shoulders, Kovu ducked his head again mumbling. "What was that?" Nuka asked.

"I sort of…called her a coward…" Kovu mumbled much more louder this time.

"Stupid!" Vitani shoved Kovu with a paw. "She's not a coward, she's a baby!" Huffing she glared at her younger brother who ducked his head lower. "Plus, I bet when she gets older she kicks your butt." Smirking smugly Vitani held her head high at the thought of watching Zawadi defeat Kovu in their training. Zawadi was still much too young Kumai told them but in a few months she would be allowed to join them. Something Vitani was looking forward too. Having more girl power on her side against the boys.

Lifting his head, Kovu puffed out his cheeks then stomped his paw. "No she won't. Not even you can beat me."

"That's because you cheat!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

Watching the two older cubs banter back and forth, something Zawadi had come to know as a normal thing that occurred on a regular basis. She poked her head out from between Nuka's legs turning her head to stare up at the older cub wrapping her paws around Nuka's leg. "Did you see the Pwincess or Pwince?" she asked. Remembering that's what the cubs wanted to see. A Princess or Prince.

Turning his gaze downward, Nuka nodded and ruffled the fur atop of Zawadi's head. "Yeah…"

"It was a girl." Vitani cut him off backing away from Kovu cutting their argument short. "It was that cub we saw Nala bring back to Pride Rock that night. I never caught her name none of the animals we could dare get close enough to see or hear spoke of it. We only saw the cub and heard the murmuring of Princess." She looked over at Kovu who too dropped the arguing and came to sit beside her. His mind going back to that night when they had been herded into the main cave. He vaguely remembered Nala returning with a cub. But she seemed so determined to hide the cub from prying eyes.

"Do you think we should tell Mother?" asked Kovu looking back and forth between his siblings. His eyes landing on Nuka who was picking Zawadi up by the scruff as the she-cub giggled and reached up to try and bat at his nose and was failing.

Vitani shook her head. "No! Mother would kill us if she found out where we went and why…not to mention Kumai." She shuddered. Kumai may have been always loving and calm with them when they were young but something about being a mother brought out the worst in Kumai when it came to wanting to keep Zawadi safe. She wanted neither her mother nor Kumai to find out where they had gone. Nuka promised that Zawadi wouldn't tell all he had to do was ask her, which surprisingly worked. Vitani thought it was odd but if it kept them out of trouble. So be it.

She secretly wondered why Nuka had a soft spot for the cub. But whatever made Nuka happy she had no problem with it. Plus it was sort of cute to watch her older brother tip toe around the younger cub while keeping a watchful eye on her.

"'Tami?" Vitani looked at the cub that dangled from Nuka's mouth. For a moment she took in the scars on the cubs face then asked. "Yes?"

"What's a Pwincess?"

"Princess, Zawadi. It's pronounced Princess." Vitani corrected the cub. Something she had seen the older lionesses do whenever Zawadi pronounced something wrong. Like when she first started to pronounce names the lionesses would spend time in getting the cub to say them properly. Didn't stop Zawadi from calling her ''Tani' though. A nickname she had picked up from Nuka. So Vitani thought she should help the she-cub learn too whenever she made a mistake.

"Pw…Pw…Pr…Princess?" Zawadi stuttered at first eyeing Vitani closely and smiled wide and cheered waving her paws when Vitani nodded to say that Zawadi had gotten it right.

"A Princess is the daughter of a King and Queen." Vitani explained in the best way she thought the cub could understand.

"Like 'Tani?" Zawadi asked watching Vitani smile and nod her head. "Yes, like me." Vitani said holding her head high. She was the daughter of a King and Queen and a lot called her Princess now since Zira announced herself as Queen of the Outlands.

Grumbling, Nuka set Zawadi down. "Well Princess Vitani, I think we need to be getting back before our parents do." He stated watching both Kovu and Vitani jump to their paws eyes wide when they realized the same thing. Shaking his head, Nuka picked up the younger cub and started to hurry along, carrying Zawadi would make it easier for them to get back without her lagging behind and slowing them down.

Behind him, Kovu and Vitani quickly followed but were carefully hiding their trail not wanting their paw prints to be found by the adults and make them think they got too close to the borders edge.

It took ten minutes to get back to the termite mounds and saw much to their dismay that the Pride had already returned from the hunt. Their heads snapping in their direction when they noticed the cubs returning. Kumai broke from the others and hurried forward. "Where did you all go?" She asked a little worried when they returned and found the cubs missing but she had a figure that they couldn't have gotten far.

"We just thought we go and explore." Kovu said coming up behind Nuka a wide smile on his face. "We thought we could take Zawadi to all the cool hiding places that way when she's older she can play with us."

Zawadi eyed the young cub with eyebrow raised but shook her head. She saw nothing wrong with the cubs wanting to take Zawadi out and play as long as they kept a close eye on her like she had instructed them too. She said to watch her not keep her inside so she really could not be mad with the cubs.

"Princess, Mama! Princess!"

The three older cubs had to bite back a groan when Zawadi cried out "Princess!" over and over.

This time both Kumai's eyebrows shot up in question. Vitani quickly stepped forward to explain. "Uh…Zawadi overheard one of you call me Princess once and then she asked me what it meant so I explained…it appears to be her new favourite word of the day!" Vitani smiled widely at the lioness hoping this would appease Kumai and make her believe that's exactly what Zawadi was meaning by Princess. Plus adding favourite word to the day wouldn't make it suspicious at all, since Zawadi started talking and understanding words once she got a new word she liked she would say it repeatedly.

"Princess!"

"See?" Vitani stated pointing at the cub.

Looking at her daughter who was cheerfully shouting out the word "Princess!" with a large smile on her face. Kumai's suspicions faded and she smiled at her cub. Ever since the day that Zawadi had called her "Mama." Kumai's heart ached to hear more words come from the little cub's mouth but her favourite word to hear was always 'Mama' for it made her heart swell with…love for the cub.

Yes that was the only thing that could explain it.

But it was something she could not let anyone else know. She had her suspicions that her pride sisters knew already but none said a word against it or to Zira. And much to Kumai's amusement she caught her pride sisters cooing over Zawadi when they thought no one else was looking. It seemed like the thought of Zawadi's true parentage didn't matter to them…well most of them.

Zira treated Zawadi like she was the plague.

Something Zawadi didn't understand why "Auntie Zira" seemed so grumpy around her and it was something her daughter would never know about Kumai told herself. That was until Zira decided to bring Zawadi right into her plans that involved killing Simba and the rest of the Pridelands when the time came.

The others were right, the plan that Kumai had originally thought of was no longer hers but Zira's entirely now.

Smiling, Kumai nodded. "Yes sweetheart, Vitani is a Princess, just like Nuka is a Prince…as is Kovu." With a paw she motioned for Nuka to set the cub down which he did. Grinning when Zawadi turned and bumped her head against his snout playfully before bounding on over towards her mother. "You three go and get your share of the hunt…it's not much but it was all we could find…" Kumai grumbled the last bit shaking her head. They had come across the corpse of a Zebra which seemed to be two days old but it was enough for them.

At the thought of dinner the other three hurried on to get their share. It been days since their last meal and each of them was starving.

Kumai waited until they were gone before picking up her daughter and carrying her in the opposite direction. The meat wasn't too bad for those who were older but Zawadi was still much too young and she wasn't going to risk feeding her daughter something that would possibly make her ill.

Zawadi struggled in her mother's hold. "Mama…I hungy too!" she whined. Kumai chuckle muffled by her daughter's body in her mouth at Zawadi's failed attempt at saying 'hungry.'

Not saying anything until she rounded a bend she then placed Zawadi down carefully on her paws. "That meat isn't for you Zawadi. Mommy got you something different so that her little girl won't get sick." She smiled as Zawadi cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face. Despite the scars and the one blind eye, Zawadi was still such an adorable cub that she could not help but smile. "That meat is too old for you. It could make you sick…now…I caught something else for you. It's not much but it will do just fine for your small stomach." Having already ate her fill after they found the dead Zebra; Kumai had gone out and hunted some of the vultures that had previously been feasting upon it. Figuring they would serve just fine for her Zawadi.

Moving a rock she took the birds from where she had been hiding them. She had already cleaned them of feathers and so it only left Zawadi to eat the meat. She had been teaching Zawadi to take small bites so that she no longer had to chew the food first for her.

At the sight of her dinner, Zawadi's face lit up and she hurried over to eat. Taking small bites carefully with her teeth, enough for her to chew on with her baby teeth and then small enough to swallow whole without a lot of chewing.

Sitting back Kumai watched her daughter eat. Whatever Zawadi left over she would finish herself like she always did. The cubs stomach was still small so she didn't always end up eating much but as time went on she started to eat more every time they caught something and she knew as the months passed Zawadi's stomach would grow and so would her appetite.

When the cub had enough she pulled away and yawned looking up at her Mother who bent her head and started eating the rest of the vulture. Then once that was done, Kumai picked up Zawadi and took her back to where the others were still all feasting. Finding her favourite spot in the shade, Kumai settled down placing Zawadi between her paws and began licking her clean. The cub laid still in her mothers arms knowing there wasn't much she could do to avoid getting cleaned.

Yawning again, Zawadi draped her front paws over her mothers arm and laid her head down on them while Kumai ran her tongue along her back.

The silence of the moment however was soon broken when a loud angry shout echoed against the termite mounds. "Nuka! Vitani! Kovu!" All heads turned to see Zira storming her way toward them.

In her mother's arms, Zawadi ducked her body down. Auntie Zira scared her for the most part unlike her other Aunts. She was never sure why, but she thought Auntie Zira was always just too grumpy. Just the tops of her eyes could be seen peering over her mothers arm.

The three older cubs shrunk back from their mother.

"You think just because you hid your tracks that I would not catch your scent out there?" Zira demanded her eyes bearing into her cubs. A deep menacing scowl on her face. "How dare you disobey me and go into the Pridelands!"

The grown lionesses all froze. Before their eyes looked at the cubs with mild anger that the cubs had purposely placed themselves in danger by going there. None more then Kumai who was not glaring at the cubs for having lied to her about where they had taken her daughter. Now it made sense why Zawadi had been sprouting about a princess. She had heard the others mention it a few times but never spoke the word herself and never questioned it.

Now it made sense. Today had been the Presentation Ceremony. Zira had planned on slipping into the Pridelands from the elephant graveyard to see what was going on.

It appears the cubs had thought along the same lines.

"But…but Mom, we weren't caught. We only wanted to see who the new heir was." Kovu stumbled over his words trying to put on his brave face for his mother.

"What does it matter!?" Zira snapped at her son. "Those beasts banished us from the Pridelands. Our home. We tried to help and look what they did to us! And you have the nerve of going there behind my back all to see a traitors Princess!"

"But Mommy." Vitani whined. Quickly lowering herself to the ground when Zira turned her heated gaze to her next. Her ears pressed back against her head in fear. "We…were weren't hurt…we only wanted to see…"

"Y…Yeah…" Nuka spoke up stepping forward to shield his sister. "Queen Zuri was our friend…we only wanted to see her daughter…we did it for Queen Zuri…yow!" Gasps echoed from the lionesses when they watched Zira reach out and strike her son across the face. Causing Nuka to tumble to the ground.

Eyes wide, Zawadi tried to jump over her mothers arms to run to Nuka's side but Kumai held her back, lowering her head to shield her daughter from Zira in fear Zira would turn her anger to Zawadi next.

Zira growled staring down at her eldest son. "Do you think it matters if that lioness had been your friend? They banished us despite that! And you dare go there behind my back and disobey me!?" she snarled stepping toward Nuka who quickly scampered back on his back using his paws to drag him.

"We're sorry Mother!" Kovu shouted his eyes wide from having watched his mother strike his brother. Nuka may have been a pain now and again but Kovu still loved his brother and didn't like seeing that fear on Nuka's face. He lowered himself down on the ground beside his sister when Zira turned her gaze on him again.

Snarling, Zira eyed all three of her cubs then whipped around to look where Kumai was hiding in the shadows. She could see the cub despite Kumai's attempts to hide her. She had smelt Zawadi as well at the borders. Her cubs had almost cost her, her revenge. If they had been caught and Simba discovered they had his other daughter then that would mean her plan to eventually use the cub against him would be over. And surely he would have killed them all to get her back.

She could see the fear on Zawadi's face when her eyes set upon her and she caught Zira looking at her. Oh how she loved that fear. But now was not the time. She had to get the cub on their side. That was almost too much of a close call. Putting on her best look of concern, she made her way over watching Kumai stiffen. "Is your daughter alright?" she asked.

She watched the confusion come over Kumai's face as the lioness lifted her head. Looking at her daughter then to Zira she nodded. "Yes…yes, she's just fine."

"Good. I caught her scent out there with them. Would have been a terrible thing should something have happened to her." She resisted at smirking while she lowered her face closer to Zawadi's. "We wouldn't want you hurt now do we?" she watched the cub shake her head. "That's a good girl Zawadi." She felt sickened by the cub's happy smile that Zawadi was now giving her. Crawling closer, Zawadi nuzzled her small head against Zira's snout purring then licking her gently in the chin. "No Auntie Zira."

"Good." Pulling her head back trying her best not to look disgusted that she had allowed the cub of her enemy show such affection toward her. But it was all part of her plan. She had to make the cub trust and love her. She knew Zawadi feared her that was good. But the cub would come to love and trust her. And then her plan would be put into action.

Turning to glare at her own cubs she snapped. "Come!" Then turning she made her way away from the termite mounds to the secluded place she used to train them. Today she would make them work even harder for disobeying her and nearly costing her the revenge she sought. The three siblings didn't waste a second as they hurried on after their mother, Nuka rubbing his face when how sore it felt from where Zira had hit him.

The lionesses wanted them go with looks of sympathy. Kumai though was the only one sprouting confusion as she looked down at her cub. She knew that was all a ploy that Zira had just showed there but it didn't make her feel any less uneasy about it. She watched Zawadi stare on after the cubs with a look that said she couldn't wait for the day that she got to join them.

Something Kumai was now dreading.

This was all a mistake she thought.

But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

**Yay I got this chapter done before I have to leave. I'm going to see Jeff Foxworthy tonight.**

**Sorry again it took so long. But long chapters take a while to write and each chapter is getting longer. Believe this story has the most chapters I written this many words for.**

**Please remember to review. Reviewing allows me to see how much you are enjoying the story. And next chapter we have one completely dedicated to Zuri's point of view. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

They say death and loss are just a part if life.

But no one ever said that to a Mother who had been the one to sacrifice her life then forced to sit back and watch while her beloveds grew up apart from one another. And more importantly without her.

It was a continuous struggle for one lioness.

Zuri, former Queen of the Pridelands.

Everyday she sat and watched her beloved mate struggle with the sadness he felt for having lost her and their family. To watch her beloved daughters grow up without her in two different worlds. Close by and yet so far apart at the same time. And then there was her eldest…her beloved little boy, Kopa whom she had placed in the trust and faith of her family to watch over for her.

The former Queen wanted nothing more then to be the one to watch over her son. Kopa may have been a year old cub but he was still too much to be without her by his side.

All her cubs were much too young to be without her.

But she wasn't completely gone. Zuri spent a majority of her time looking in on her two daughters and the Pridelanders. Like she said she wanted to be the one to look out for Kopa, and she did when she could spare the chance but her daughters…the situation her beloved Eshe now named Zawadi was in made her reluctant to leave a majority of the time.

Even when news of her son having fallen ill from his wounds. That had sent her into a into a frenzy. It had taken both Mufasa and her Father to convince her that her son would be fine. It was her Uncle Mansa that confirmed it. But it was who he told her that her son had been placed in the care of that made her relax.

She remembered Chika.

The female gorilla that had helped them that time when they had gotten lost. She had spoken with her on other occasions at the borders between their lands and she knew her son would be in good hands. It didn't make it any less easy on her. Being dead and really unable to do anything was tearing at her very soul.

If only she could contact her family it would be easier for her. If she could just show herself to them she could walk along side them as if nothing had ever happened. And the thought had passed her mind on many occasions but Bakari had confronted her on it. Saying it was forbidden for the dead to walk along the living with them truly knowing. To act as though you were still alive. She thought it was ridiculous but she didn't want to argue with the Guardian in fear he would make it possible for her not to be there in spirit for her family. He had threatened to do just that right after he had found out she had contacted Simba through his dream. Zuri herself had dared him to do just that, calmly reminding him that he needed her for whatever purpose he was trying to install in her.

But she wasn't there for his job he wished of her. She had her own agenda. This was to correct the wrong that was done to her family. Zuri would see them together again; her soul could not rest peacefully until she saw her family back together. It was only then would she sit back and enjoy watching over them as she awaited her beloved Simba to join her in the afterlife.

And then together they could peacefully watch over their descendants like the rest of the Kings and Queens of old.

The thoughts of what peaceful times could be in the future however did not make the waiting any less stressful.

Although, nothing was more stressful then having to put up with Bakari. As much as she wished she could avoid the Guardian she couldn't. He was as part of death as she was. He was always there now where in the living he was only ever in her dreams.

She was often annoyed with the Guardian for his cryptic nature as she put it.

Every answer he gave her to every question she ever asked was just as cryptic as the answer before it. And sadly all made sense to her. But none was more cryptic and sadly true then the answer he gave her when Zuri demanded the truth to why it was her time to leave the life she had.

* * *

_Sapphire eyes mournfully watched while her beloved daughter lay in the paws of a lioness who had acted against her. Anything the cub used to be was all washed away for Eshe or as she was now called Zawadi remembered nothing of having been born to another rather then the lioness she called "Mama." A painful thorn in her dead heart that was. _

_She did not know that only a Kingdom away her Father; sister and grandmother and true pride all thought she was dead. _

_Zuri was forced to watch her beloved daughter grow up in a life where she would know only hate…no…that was a lie. She would not know only hate for much to the former Pridelander Queen's relief; Kumai and the other lionesses seemed to start to take a liking to the cub. The cubs as well. _

_The only one she had to fear was Zira herself. _

_Eyes closing, the brown lioness turned from the scene and in a blink of an eye was gone from the Outlands and on top of the very top of Pride Rock. A place she loved to come when she was alive with her family, for up there you had the perfect view of the stars. Lifting her head she stared up at the twinkling lights in the sky. _

_They were beautiful, she thought. _

_Lowering her eyes from the stars she closed them again. Her body stiff. Zuri knew he was there before he ever said a word and so decided to by the one to speak first. "I cannot get a moment to myself now can I?" _

_An amused grunt was her only answer. _

_Eyes opening once more, she watched him one to stand beside her from her peripheral vision. She took in his appearance, which hadn't ever changed since they met. His furless skin was dark in colour, a brown much like her own fur. The only fur the Guardian carried upon himself was the peach fuzz that was atop his head and strips of it above his eyes. _

_She came to realize that he was a human. _

_Well a humanoid form as he explained it. _

_He was a being of spiritual power and could take the form of any he wish. It was this…human form that he preferred and so he kept it. _

"_Why are you here Bakari? Here to take my son away from my again? You can try but I have already told you. If you wish for me to guide those you deem lost in the days that are yet to come. Then Musa is staying by my side. I am already denied my other cubs I will not be denied him!" Her voice rose in octaves the more her anger rose at the thought of when Bakari had dared to try and take her son from her. _

_Zuri cared not for the rule of young spirits not being allowed to wander the plain of existence. She wasn't about to let her little boy be without her in the afterlife. Sure she could visit him where the spirits of all animals of every species went. But if she was here to watch over those she loved then he would be by her side as well. And all those around her agreed. Even Mufasa who claimed Bakari and Jelani as friends argued that his grandson should be allowed with his mother. _

_The former Queen knew this was the King's way of repenting for not having done a good enough job in sparing all the cubs like he had tried. _

_At first Zuri had been angry with Mufasa for not trying harder to give her a warning other than her dreams. But that anger had quickly subsided when she had seen just how much it had hurt the Father of her mate that he had to sit by and watch his only son's world fall apart around him again. It was after that, that Zuri couldn't truly ever blame him at all. And was grateful for Mufasa for standing up for allowing Musa to remain by not just her side but the side of those who watched over their loved ones with fierce abandon. _

_A deep chuckle to her left brought her back to the matter at hand. _

_Her head snapped to face the Guardian. "What is funny?" she asked. _

"_You lions and your stubbornness. You cease to amazing me. I have long since given up on making Musa leave. The boy does not wish to part from you even if that means living in the other plains with his great-great-great grandparents and you visit. I have given up for there really is no point in arguing about the matter any longer." Bakari stared at the lioness beside him with amusement in his eyes, a grin on his face which only widened when she smiled back at him. _

_As much as the Guardian annoyed her and angered her at times to where she wanted to scratch his eyes out. _

_He did have a good heart. _

_He was only following orders as was his job._

_Whom he followed them from, he would never say. _

_His only answer would be some 'Higher Being.' _

_Whoever that was. _

"_Good." Zuri lifted her eyes back toward the stars. It didn't matter if they were on good terms or bad terms…in truth it was rocky. She would fight him if it meant keeping Musa by her side. Plus her little son loved his Daddy. He loved watching Simba and the pride. He was so little and yet so full of mischief like his Father and brother. Little…that's all he would ever be. He was a young spirit. He would never age. _

_Forever to be young in the body of a one week old cub. _

_But that didn't stop the energy the young one had. _

_At the moment she knew he was safe with her Father and Mufasa as well as the other Kings and Queens of the past who seemed to fawn over the young cub._

"_So why are you here?" she asked again remembering the matter at hand. Bakari rarely approached her unless she was alone. For if she was with anyone else she rarely spoke with the Guardian and ignored him and did this purposely. She was going along with his plans, she knew who she needed to guide when the time came but that didn't mean she didn't have her own plans as well. Although deep down she figured Bakari knew of her plans but just chose not to say anything. _

"_You are a hard one to speak with." Bakari stated matter-of-factly causing the lioness beside him to roll her eyes. _

"_I am doing what you've asked…what more do you want from me?" Zuri turned to face him fully. _

"_Trust."_

"_How can I trust you if you took me from my family. It was you who lead me to my doom. I left my poor one week old cubs defenceless; you didn't even tell me that Dotty and Kumai were nearby ready to snatch my cubs. You simply told me that Kopa was in danger!" She started shouting in the end. Tears in her eyes. Her anger for the Guardian resurfacing. _

_Bakari watched the lioness his face becoming an impassive mask. He shook his head. "Would you have stayed there and allowed your eldest to be killed. Live with the guilt in knowing you stayed behind while he cried for his Mother to save him?" he knew that was a low blow but he knew it needed to be dead. He fell silent as he watched the anger disappear from her face for a brief moment to be replaced with grief at the thought of what she had lost and willingly given up to protect. _

_Zuri knew he was right. She would have gone even if he didn't lead her. Kopa was her baby and there was no telling whether Kumai and Dotty would have found her other little ones. She knew if she had stayed behind and protected the others and still was alive she would not have been able to live with herself if she stood back and allowed her beloved Kopa to die. She wouldn't have ever been able to face her mate and pride. Never would she have been able to look them in the eyes._

_She had gone down fighting for her family. She had lost one cub to death. Even though he was right beside her in the afterlife she wanted him alive to live and grow up which he never would now. One died but the other three still lived. Separated but still alive. _

_But that didn't make her any less angry. Her anger flaring when he spoke the words she hated hearing from his mouth for weeks. "Plus it was your time. There really is no arguing about it." _

"_Why do you keep saying that?" demanded Zuri. Her sapphire eyes narrowing. "How can a Mother of ones as young as mine have a specific time in dying? Leaving them without a Mother! Tell me how?"_

_The lioness watched Bakari closed while awaiting her answer. For a moment she thought he did not have anything to give her as an answer other then the one he always gaze her. But no that wouldn't be the case this time around. "You can only cheat death so many times until it catches up with you." _

_What? She shouted in her mind. _

_What did the furless monk…human mean by that? _

'_You can only cheat death so many times…' _

"_What do you mean by that?" _

_Shaking his head, Bakari leaned on his staff and stared down at the brown lioness in front of him. "Think back…there were so many times when your life has been in danger…times when you nearly have died and yet you escaped and lived. Cheating death every time. One can only cheat it for so long before it snatches you." _

_Confusion washed over Zuri as she stood there listening. She hated his answers. They were always so cryptic and never a full answer. It was enough to make one want to pull their fur out. Bakari reminded her strangely of Rafiki and she had to silently wonder if the mandrill had ever met the Guardian and that be the reason he was the way he was. _

_But she did as the Guardian instructed. _

_She closed her eyes and thought back through all her memories. Everyone she had of her life both in the Jungle and the Pridelands. When it struck her, the memories…gasping she looked at Bakari with questioning eyes and watched while he simply nodded her head and spoke. "Ah, I see you remember. See, you cannot deny that I am not right. You have faced many things and overcome them and cheated death. The day you and your friends got lost and came across that leopardess. The time the grove flooded and you fell into the waters below and nearly drowned. The day you fought the hyenas, that day your mother ended up being the life traded for you…" he looked closely at her. _

"_The fight with Scar…when you slammed into that rock. You cheated death there and many times over. You should have died giving birth to your cubs when it became difficult and you had passed out while in the middle of giving birth to Kiara. If you hadn't had help you would have died that day." Shaking his head, Bakari stared into her eyes like he was piercing deep into her very soul. _

"_Death is neither patient nor impatient. But it catches you no matter how hard you run. Sooner or later…it will get you. And you my dear Queen had run for so long that you grew tired and it caught up with you and sank its claws into you. You can only run for so long…"_

* * *

'_You can only run for so long…'_

So that had been it all along. Death had finally caught up with her for all the times she had cheated it before. She was grateful that she had or she would never have gotten the chance to have the family she always wanted with Simba. Yes, she was torn away from them when it had only begun but she had given birth to four beautiful cubs and that had been worth living for.

But still…she could nit help but pin for the ability to be there in person. For everything having been alright. To raise her cubs in person and love along side her mate. To stand back proudly as Kopa took the throne…to one day watch her grandcubs be presented to the Pridelands just like her son had been that faithful day a week after he had been born.

That was all but a fleeting dream now.

That however did not stop her from being there in the best ways that she could be. It had shocked her when it appeared that Eshe…Zawadi, it did not matter what you cub was named now, she was still her cub…could see her. No not just her. But the other ghosts as well.

At first they had put it off as her being young and innocent. Like her Father had pointed out to her that even she when she was young nearly caught glimpses of him watching over her. But as time went on it seemed to them that perhaps Zawadi had a gift. Which was fitting given that was exactly what the name implied. They had to be careful for at times it seemed the cub would see them and come toward them. At times it seemed she couldn't though those were the times that Zuri used to get closer to her.

Sometimes at night she switched back and forth, some nights she would lay along side Simba and Kiara when they slept and other nights she would lay beside Kumai and Zawadi and surprisingly Nuka. Who had seemed to grown attached to the smaller younger cub.

It saddened her to see what the three cubs she had come to love was treated and how they had honestly come to believe the lie their mother had told them. They deserved the truth. All of them deserved the truth. Those cubs should have stayed in the Pridelands where they would have been safe and raised without hate which she feared would be the case. But she also knew her mate; Simba would never have allowed the cubs of the one who killed his family stay any longer. He had tolerated them because in the beginning he wished not to judge Scar's offspring by their heritage.

She wasn't quite as surprised to hear that Kovu wasn't truly Scar's cub. But she remembered the rumours when she first came to the Pridelands and it was only confirmed by Scar himself who had figured out the cub was not his for around the time Zira had conceived he hadn't been around her for a large number of time alone.

That was another face in the afterlife she had come to accept at seeing. She been rather surprised to see that Scar had repented for the sins he had done in his life. Zuri almost found it hard to believe but when the reddish brown lion approached her too apologize on behalf of what his mate had done to her; she could honestly see how much his past crimes had haunted him. But by looking and talking to him she secretly pondered to herself on whether or not Zira herself would ever feel remorseful one day and repent just as much as Scar or should she say Taka as he preferred to go back once again.

However the more she thought about it, she highly doubted. Sca…Taka, may have killed his brother and did wrong but Zira was capable of worse. Much worse.

She was a cub killer.

Not even Sca…Taka seemed to have been that.

He had even allowed Nala and Mheetu to live when by law of the prides he could have killed them for they were not his own cubs. He could have done the same with Kovu but he hadn't. Zira on the other hand had…she had killed Mheetu and her beloved Musa and would have killed the others if it hadn't been for Hawa…

Poor Hawa…Zuri thought sadly.

The lioness had crossed over much like they had. She spent a good time watching over her sister and her new _'niece.' _She rarely spoke to anyone. But when she and Zuri met in the afterlife the lioness had all but thrown herself at Zuri's paws begging forgiveness for the things she had done in the plot to kill her and the cubs. But Zuri had told her that there was nothing to forgive. Hawa had earned her forgiveness when she had shown up to help rescue the rest of her cubs when she had been too weak with her life fading to really do anything else. She would forever be grateful to Hawa for helping her cubs and making it possible that she didn't have to witness the death of yet another one of her own offspring.

One was bad enough but if all had died…her soul would forever be tormented with the thought of being a failure as a mother.

"Zuri?"

The brown lioness was drawn away from her thoughts when she heard the soft voice of her mother approaching her. Lifting her head from where she was bathing Musa, even though the cub really didn't need it for he couldn't get dirt, it was a force of habit and the cub seemed to love the passing time with his mother. At the moment they were laying in a glen in the middle of the Pridelands. A place Zuri had brought Kopa on more then one occasion while she was still alive. It was not far from Pride Rock and she could see the great structure in the distance where at the moment she knew, after checking up on her before hand, Kiara was playing with her new friend Kodi under the watchful eye of the pride.

Something Zuri was happy for that her little girl had a friend her age to play with. Something she hoped that Kiara would always have a loyal companion with the male cheetah. She needed it, she thought. Especially someone who would stick around despite Simba's new over protectiveness. She had watched in amusement while her mate stomped through the Pridelands creating paths for Kiara to eventually use to play on in the future. None ventured too far from Pride Rock.

Musa himself turned to look at his grandmother. A wide smile came over his face. Mewing he jumped out of his Mothers arms and pranced over to the tanned lioness who smiled warmly down at him. Bending down, Zakia gave her grandson a quick nuzzle when she looked up at Zuri's question reached her ears. "How is he?"

Zakia didn't need to ask to know to whom her daughter preferred too. She smiled and answered. "He's just fine. Stubborn like his parents but just fine. They'll be leaving to escort him and Nuru to the Rasheda's in two more days. You mustn't worry; Chika will take good care of him. Tuma isn't like his father no matter how much he tries to be he's looking out for the cub as well."

Nodding her head, Zuri pushed herself up and closed her eyes as she felt to feel the wind blowing through the grasslands but unfortunately it just went through her translucent body. Sighing, she shook her head sadly and opened her eyes to look at her Mother. "Where are the others?"

"Your father has taken up with Mansa to watch Kopa. He's still smug that you chose to name your son after him. He taunted Mufasa about that for days when we heard what you decided to call him." Zakia shook her head, a ghost of a smile tugging at her muzzle while she tried to hide her amusement but was failing miserably. "The others…heavens know where they had gotten off too." The tanned lioness looked behind her went she felt something or rather someone batting at her tail and discovered Musa sitting on his haunches both front paws up and patting at her tail for the pure amusement it was providing him.

Shaking her head she turned back to her daughter. "How are things here…your father didn't say much. Not that he usually does." Both lionesses shared a chuckle at the expense of the brown blonde mane lion who would normally skulk when both his mate and daughter would tag team up on him.

Lifting her head to stare off into the direction of Pride Rock, Zuri stared at the great structure with the same fascination she did when she first saw it. It was still as magnificent as the day she came to the Pridelands. Even more so now that the lands were full of life when back then it had been barren when they arrived to help.

"Things are…difficult. Simba has become closed off at times…but he's following my advice I gave him…although I know he feels guilty about announcing Kiara as his new heir…I had heard him praying to me all night about it…if he'd only known I was right there sitting next to him…" Zuri fell silent sighing she tore her gaze away from Pride Rock. Only she; Mufasa and her father had been present for the presentation of Kiara.

Well present at Pride Rock. She knew the older ancestors were watching from above when Kiara had been presented to the Pridelands. But that was days ago.

"And for Eshe…Zawadi…" Zuri shook her head. She knew it didn't matter what her beloved cub was named but it was still hard. She named her after the lioness both she and Simba once knew in the Rasheda's and yet here she was named after another lioness for she had heard Kumai named her after her own late mother. It was Mufasa who had smiled and told her that both names suited the cub. Eshe meant Life and Zawadi meant Gift. The cub had the gift of life inside her. Something the cub was going to need growing up in the situation she was in.

Eyes softening, Zakia stepped toward her daughter. Musa behind her had his grandmother's tail in his mouth and was dragged along the ground on his rump. Nuzzling her daughter, Zakia smiled at her. "How are things with her dear?" she asked really wanting to know how her granddaughter was. It tugged at her heart strings, as well as the others, that one of their own was being raised in such a dangerous place.

"She's growing stronger each day. Her handicap of her eye doesn't even seem to be rendering her. I overheard in another month Zira has demanded that Zawadi is to join them in their training…I…I really don't know how I can stand to watch that but I must. I must be there for her in some form Mother…" Tears blurred the brown lioness's eyes. She knew the training Zira would put her daughter through would change her and build her to the lioness she would be in the future but Zuri deep down hoped that her silence guidance to her cub would help keep the sweet personality the cub already had.

"Everything will be fine." Zakia whispered laying her paw on her daughters. This was the only good thing of Zuri's death, the ability to be able to talk and touch her daughter in person. But she had wished she could have waited until Zuri died of old age then what had really happened. But when Zuri recited what Bakari had told her of all the times she had cheated death it all made sense to Zakia. All the times she had nearly lost her daughter while she was growing up. She was grateful she hadn't died young in cubhood, for Zakia would have been beside herself with grief if she had lost both her mate and the cub she had birthed. Zuri was and has always been her miracle cub.

Looking her mother in the eyes, Zuri asked. "How can it…Zira will…Zira will…?" Zira will raise her to be a monster; she wanted to say but could not bring herself too.

Zakia gave her daughter a stern look. "No she will not. She has your spirit. They all do. Every last one of your cubs has your spirit and Simba's. They just don't know it yet but they will. She won't be the same as if she were being raised in the Pridelands, that part is true. But this will shape her into what she needs to be…strong but in body. It's the spirit she inherited from her parents that will keep her strong of mind and soul. Just have faith my love." Zakia nuzzled her daughter knowing how much this was bothering the lioness.

_Have faith_. Zuri repeated. That's exactly what she told Simba to do, but at the same time it seemed not even she could follow her own advice.

Shaking her head, Zuri cleared her head of worrisome thoughts. She knew there was really no point in worrying, for worrying would get her no where in her mission to guide those who needed guiding in the darker days to come. That was the thing that was in need of worrying of. How was she to guide those who could not even see her? But she knew by the example of the others that soon enough she would be able to have full control of her abilities to communicate with the living much like how Mufasa had contacted Simba and Mohatu had spoken to them in the desert or how they were able to communicate with Rafiki.

The shaman was their connection to the world. His spiritual gifts allowed them full range of communication with him.

It both surprised and upset her when it was discovered the old mandrill knew somewhat of the things that would happen to her and had done nothing. It had taken her father and Mufasa to keep her from physically confronting the mandrill. But after Rafiki had shown his remorse from what had happened had she forgiveness the old mandrill.

She was beginning to come to understand what many of the others explained that it was rather hard to stay mad at the shaman. Plus he was a good connection to the realm. He would be there for her family when she could yet to touch them in any physical form.

Seeing her mothers mouth moving she realized the tanned lioness was saying something but she been to preoccupied with her thoughts to have heard her. Shaking her head she asked "What was that mother?" She watched a small look of irritation come over the other lioness's face much like it did when she was a cub and Zakia would come to realize neither her or Simba had actually been paying any attention to the things she were telling them.

"I was saying," Zakia started again this time making sure her daughter was paying closer attention before continuing. "I think it would do you some good to go and check up on Kopa yourself. There are plenty of others here who will look after Kiara and Zawadi." She held up her paw to stop Zuri from saying anything giving her a stern look that clearly said to allow her to continue. "You need this Zuri. You sit here worrying about him every day and think Musa might like to see his older brother." Zakia waved her paw to her grandson who perked up at the mention of his brother.

Letting go from where he'd been chewing playfully on his grandmother's tail, he darted under her and grinned widely up at his mother. A grin Zuri noticed that unlike Kopa, Musa did not inherit from his Father but rather her cousin, Jaali. Kopa may have reminded her of her cousin and Simba combined but for some reason she saw Jaali in the little brown cub.

His tiny paws wrapped around his mother's leg. "Kopa! Mama! Kopa! Big brother!" The cub chanted repeatedly and Zuri thought she felt her leg start to jostle from how much the cub was bouncing while holding onto it.

Turning her attention down to her son, Zuri pondered it. When Musa saw that look of concentration come over his mothers face his grin got wider and he forced tears into his eyes. "Pwease Mama? Pwease?"

Zuri was taken back by the tears in her youngest sons eyes. It reminded her of Kopa and how in the past when Kopa had first been born how his tears could make her drop what she was doing and do anything for her little boy. It was only as time passed that she came to realize that Kopa needed to learn to get out of that habit of crying for attention and if he threw a tantrum she would correct him properly.

And now here she was staring at her forever one week old son staring up at her with equally wide warm brown eyes. Brimming with tears. Tears of begging.

Oh how could she refuse that face? She sighed outwardly.

A cheer from Musa told her the cub knew what his mother's answer would be.

Turning her eyes back to her Mother she saw the other lioness was smiling at her while Musa danced around the both of them doing what they have anointed as his **'Happy Dance.' **

"Very well…I'll check in on him myself." She could not help the smile at the thought. She been wanting to see her beloved son for some time but feared if she went to see him and saw how sick he was she would loose it or what would happen to her daughters if she were too be away from them for too long. But her Mother was right; they would keep a good eye on both of them.

"Good." Zakia chuckled at her daughter's stubbornness.

"Big brother, Mama!"

Laughing, the two lionesses turned to the brown cub who was now switching his weight from paw to paw. If he were alive, Zuri figured he would have to go badly but was doing everything to hold it in. She smiled at the memories of the times she had caught Kopa doing exactly that.

"Yes, my son we shall go and see your big brother." Zuri spoke softly to Musa. Speaking lowly to her Mother who agreed she would come and get her should something big happen in the Pridelands and to the girls; Zuri then cast one last longing glance toward Pride Rock. In the distance she could catch sight of the Hunting Party leaving to catch their next meal. She knew from days of watching them that Nala had taken over position of Lead Huntress, a position she once held. She was happy for her friend, Nala was very skilled and would be a good Lead until Kiara could eventually become Head huntress…well that was unless Eshe…Zawadi took over when she came back or possibly a future mate of Kopa when he returned.

Zuri shook her head to get away from thoughts of the future and what could be. Now was not the time to think of such matters. The path towards it was one thing to think of for one had to be mindful of where you put your paws when you allowed yourself to think of too many outcomes in the future and what it could hold.

Be it good or bad.

"Come Musa." Looking down at her son she smiled and turned on the spot walking a few steps with Musa bounding on after her, waving quickly back at his grandmother when the two of them vanished from sight.

* * *

Travelling from one location to another in the blink of an eye was disorienting at times. When Zuri first tried it, she felt as though her head was spinning and that she would faint. Could the dead actually faint? She would ponder to herself on many occasions. Zuri had soon come to realize that it was just the 'shifting' of worlds like as if you blinked and when you opened your eyes everything was changed.

Now here they were.

Gone were the open grasslands of the Pridelands and here were the dense trees and thick underbrush's of the Jungles she, Zuri, had grown up in.

A place she thought she would never lay eyes on. And now that she was she felt her dead heart heavy with sorrow under the circumstances in which she was seeing it again.

From beside her, Musa was turning on the spot eyeing all the trees and plants were wide curious eyes. His expression perking at all the sounds they could hear all around them.

The sounds of the Jungle.

Oh, how Zuri had missed it all.

You never truly realized how much you missed something until it was right in front of you again.

"Grampy! Uncle!" Musa's loud cheer brought Zuri from her thoughts.

The young lioness watched while Musa was at her side one minute and the next he was bolting head on toward where his Grandfather and Great Uncle were awaiting them.

Kopa Sr. grinned widely at the sight of his grandson. Spreading his front paws apart and squaring his shoulders his head bent to greet the brown cub who latched onto his snout with another shout of; "Grampy!"

Mansa watched the display with his ever knowing impassive face. But Zuri could see the tiny grin tugging at the corners of her Uncles muzzle that he wouldn't let show completely. Even in death her Uncle had his pride. "Hello Uncle." She greeted approaching at a much calmer pace then her son who at the moment was in a mock wrestling match with his grandfather.

"Hello niece." Mansa returned her greeting. The both of them watching the cub and grown lion wrestling on the ground. Well more like Kopa Sr. was lying on his side while allowing Musa to climb all over him and playfully smack him with his paws. Making fake groans of pain while begging for mercy from the cub.

"Hello Father." Zuri called over to them. Shaking her head at the sight of her grown father on the ground with Musa climbing all over him growling playfully. The sight tugged at her heart because for a moment she saw a sight that she had missed out on growing up. Musa reminded her of herself thanks to his brown pelt. And for a brief moment she saw herself in place of her son, wrestling with the father she never got the chance to really play with growing up. Something she always wanted.

That and it was like watching Kopa and Simba wrestle. Only Musa would never get the chance to wrestle with his Father in life.

Kopa Sr. laughed rolling onto his paws he lifted Musa up off him and held the cub in his paws above him. Turning his head he cracked a large toothy grin at his daughter. "Hello my beauty, I see your mother convinced you to come all the way out here."

Scratch that, she thought thinking back to whom Musa's smile reminded her of. It seems both her sons inherited their smiles from all three lions, her Father, their Father and Jaali.

Approaching them, Zuri reached out grabbing Musa by the scruff and pulled him away from his grandfather allowing the grown lion to flip back onto his paws. Grinning, Kopa approached his daughter and rubbed his head against hers after she set Musa down on the ground. Purr, Zuri nudged her head under his accepting the affection her Father dotted upon her.

The two stayed like that until the sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly drew their attention. Both brown lions swivelled their heads toward the gray mane lion who was watching them rather impatiently. "I believe your daughter is here for a reason, my friend." Mansa spoke matter-of-factly.

Kopa's face morphed into one of confusion before it hit him over the head like a fallen branch. "Oh!" He exclaimed. 'Oh, yes." Grinning at his daughter he stepped back from her, "I hope your Mother clued you in on his over all health?" The moment they had all heard that young Kopa had fallen ill many of them had argued over who would be the ones to check over on him and watch him carefully.

In the end it had been decided that they would take turns. Although the old brown blonde mane lion knew his daughter was torn apart. She had three cubs that were separated in different parts that she needed to keep an eye on. He did not blame her for wanting to stick close to her youngest and Kopa had reassured his daughter by telling her that her eldest would want her too. Young Kopa loved his baby sisters and brother and been devastated to loose them as much as he lost his Mother. If he knew his sisters were alive he would want them protected and safe and watched over by their Mother.

Sadly something that bothered them all was the exiled Prince thought he was the last of his family to be alive. That he thought that everyone else had died that night.

It angered all of them that Jelani wasn't telling the cub the truth! Kopa Sr. seethed silently to himself.

The Guardian had been the only one with the most contact with the boy; he should have at least told them the truth. However when they confronted the Guardian about it, he only told them it was necessary for the young Prince to be left in the dark at the moment.

The touch of a paw on his made him look back at his daughter who was giving him a saddened gaze that told him she knew what her Father was thinking about. For out of all of them it angered Zuri the most because this was her son who was being lied too and she could do nothing. Not even when she had slipped into Simba's dreams had she been completely allowed to tell him what happened to their other sons no matter how much the former Pridelander Queen desperately wanted too.

"Yes…mother informed me. But how is he truly?" Zuri asked wanting to know how her eldest was truly handling being on his own.

"He misses you…all of you…a lot." Kopa Sr. explained with a sad shake of his head sending some of his mane into his face. "He speaks of you and Simba often with Nuru. She seems to think that it's good for Kopa to think of his losses and for the most part it helps the cub get everything off his chest. That serval was a good choice of companion for him." He flashed a grin over at Mansa who rolled his eyes and looked away although he was 'playfully' waving his paw around on the ground which young Musa was chasing giggling.

"Yes…I wanted to see Nuru from when I first heard of her. Thank you Uncle for giving my son a friend." Zuri smiled at her Uncle who groaned and shook his head. She bit back a laugh. The brown lioness knew that her Aunt would get a laugh out of seeing her mate right now. A lion who held a tough attitude his entire life, one who wouldn't hesitate to punish the cubs if they were out of line, one who she has a cub both feared and respected despite his gruffness. But like she always knew, behind her Uncles façade was a lion who loved and looked out for his Pride. It wasn't really until death that she knew that her Fathers death had changed her Uncle a lot for the worst.

But Mansa cared for his family. Even though Kopa wasn't his blood by any means the cub was still his family by the fact that Zuri had been his niece. Her Father and Uncle were like that of brothers all through life and so Mansa would protect the boy as much as he would his own.

This made Zuri's heart swell with love for her Uncle.

"Where is he?" asked the brown lioness.

"Just beyond the trees." Mansa grumbled while taking his paw away from the brown cub just as Musa was about to pounce and attach himself onto his great uncle.

Trying to hold herself back enough, Zuri had ended up bolting on past her family and toward the familiar trees in the distance. She knew this place, the gorilla grove she been too when she was a cub. Her body passed through the bushes like a gust of wind and came to a stop once on the other side. Her eyes took in the large gorilla troop in front of her. Many were sitting around eating, the young running around playing and that's when she heard a familiar laugh that brought tears to her eyes.

From behind a small circle of females who sat around talking, came three young gorilla's followed by none other then her son who was giving chase in a game of tag.

From behind her, both her Uncle and Father came to stand beside her. Musa was now proudly perched atop his grandfathers head laying on his stomach nestled in his mane watching with wide bright eyes at the sight of his older brother. "Big Brother!" Musa shouted waving his paw even though he had pretty much known already that Kopa like his sisters and Daddy couldn't see him like his other family could.

Kopa Sr. glazed to the side and smiled slightly at the look of happiness on his daughters face despite the tears she had in her eyes. This was another reason he and his mate wanted Zuri to come and check on her son. Kopa Jr. had finally begun to move around more the day before and by the morning was running around playing with the young gorilla's who had asked him to play.

They had wanted their daughter to see that her son was alright in more ways then one. To lay her fears to rest. Kopa still grieved but it seemed the cub was also allowing himself some fun just like his Mother would have wanted him too. Zuri wouldn't want her son to wallow in deepening grief or self-pity. It simply wasn't the way she raised him to be.

Zuri watched with blurry tear filled eyes at the sight of her eldest running around with a large grin on his face. But she quickly stepped forward when the cub suddenly sat down and lifted his paw to his chest where his wounds reached from his face downward and flinched when they stung a bit. However just as she was to reach him a smaller spotted cat darted out from the troop and hurried to Kopa's side.

"Kopa, are you alright?" the spotted cat asked.

The exiled Prince took a deep breathe and nodded his head. "Yeah…it still hurts but not much." Was his answer.

Eyeing the two, Zuri soon came to realize that this spotted cat was Nuru, the serval, that her Mother and Uncle had guided too Kopa for the cub to have a companion. She eyed the serval closely but soon enough relaxed and smiled when she saw how much the spotted cat seemed to already care about the young cub. But something ached inside her for when she reached out to touch her cub, her paw went right through him and she felt her tears returning. She wanted to be the one to ask if he was alright, wanted to be the one to take care of him.

It was then she took in the look of his wounds and she whimpered at the familiar sight of his missing ear and the scratches that were now healing. Two of her cubs would forever be scarred from that night in more ways then one. The only thing she took with happiness out of her son's wounds was he was no blind like her daughter now was in her one eye. Although she knew in time part of Kopa's wounds would eventually be covered by his mane. The ones on his neck anyways. The part of the cuts that marred his cheek would forever be seen as well as his missing ear.

"My baby boy…" she breathed bending her head down next to his secretly hoping he would look over and see her. And for a brief moment she held her breathe when he turned his head and stared at her, his eyes meeting hers and she thought he had seen her but he said nothing and no smile came over his face telling her that no he wasn't seeing her.

Closing her eyes, Zuri sighed but didn't pull away. Instead she leaned forward and laid her face close to Kopa's so close that her face nearly passed through his. She held it there. Touching him and yet at the same time wasn't. But pretending too with a gesture she did many times before when she nuzzled her baby boy. "I miss you…"

"He misses you too Zuri."

The former Queen pulled back to see that her Father had come to stand close to them. Musa still perched on his head looking down at his older brother with a wide smile and curious look. Zuri remembered this was the first time Musa was seeing his brother and it saddened her even more that the two of them would never really know each other in life. She had hoped to raise Musa to stand along side his brother, to accept Kopa as his King and that he would be there right along side him to help guard the pride and Pridelands. She was going to teach him that there was just as much honour in being a second as it was being King. Something she figured Scar…Taka…really never figured out in life.

"How much did it take for his wounds to heal?" Zuri asked, she could still see how rest her sons wounds were telling her that they were just only healing but the worst seemed to be over.

"Couple of days. Chika managed to clean and heal them properly in time. Your son is stubborn, if he'd only told Nuru about the infection getting worst he wouldn't have been in such a state when they arrived." Kopa Sr. shook his head. But he pretty much guessed that stubbornness seemed to run deep in their family on both sides. Which worried him about his grandcubs adventurous sides in the future. "He has both yours and Simba's stubbornness in him."

The brown lioness laughed and shook her head. "I pretty much came to that conclusion a long time ago." Turning her attention back to her eldest son she watched as he strolled away with Nuru who was taking him to where she had set down some birds she had caught for their dinner. As well as a snake which it seemed her son made a face at thinking he was going to made to eat it but Nuru simply laughed and said it was for her not him. "She seems to care for him."

"Oh yes," Kopa Sr. agreed nodding his head. "Very much so. She's a funny little thing, never seems to stop talking. But when it comes down too it she does appear to care for Kopa in the weeks they spent together travelling to the Jungle. It seemed Kopa feared she would leave him once they arrived and she got him to the Rasheda's but now it appears he's stuck with her." He looked toward his daughter who appeared to be contemplating something. "What is it?"

"Is it true the Rasheda's are gone from the Grove?"

Closing his eyes, the brown male nodded his head. "Yes…for months now. They left the grove shortly after you became pregnant with the triplets. It wasn't safe for them there anymore. This troop will be heading to where they are located now shortly. Tuma and Jaali have a truce that would allow them to live together in the same wide territory under the promise that no lion or any other predator would be allowed to hunt their troop." He explained. He and Mansa had discussed it and they thought the plan had potential and Mansa wondered why they hadn't tried it in the past. It allowed the expansion of territory plus more prey even if they didn't hunt the gorilla's.

Zuri smiled and nodded. She knew her cousin could be a great King if he just put his mind too it. "How is Aunt Leta?" She turned this time to ask the question to her Uncle who finally made his way forward.

"Stubborn and strong. I take it she might have some time left in her." Mansa grinned at the thought of his mate. He checked in on his pride from time to time. He would not openly say it but he was proud of the decisions his son made for the Pride and their safety. He did exactly what Mansa would have done if he was still alive and the Pride was in danger if they stayed in their old home. It was a sad thing, the Rasheda's had lived there for nearly fourteen generations and yet not the Pride would never live there again. But the pride was alive that's all that truly mattered. He missed his family, more importantly he missed his mate. He was glad she still lived to be there for their offspring. Their daughters needed her for he had died when they were only five months old.

It didn't strike him as odd that his mate was still the Queen Regent for the most part. The pride looked up to her and Jaali was relieved to have his mother there beside him to help with decisions he seemed to have trouble with deciding.

Zuri chuckled and shook her head. She hoped her aunt was doing well. Kopa needed those who were blood to him by his side at the moment and he shared the exact blood with Leta from her and his grandmother's side. Her attention was drawn back to her son when she heard him cry out and she hurried forward only to stop when she heard laughter all around her.

Blinking she eyed her son who was spitting and scraping his tongue with her paw with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! EW!"

"Well least we know you don't like snake."

Zuri looked toward Nuru who was getting off the ground from where she had toppled over in laughter. It took a moment for her to realize that the serval must have tricked her son into eat a part of the snake. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing for her son's expense. Even though he could not see her, she did not want to laugh for she knew if she did if she was still alive it would have made him feel bad.

"You're evil!" Kopa glared at Nuru who only smiled manically at him with laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Zuri turned to face her youngest who had pushed himself up to sit on his grandfathers head. "Is big brother okay?" A soft smile came over her face at her sons concern for his brother; she nodded and stepped toward them. "Yes your brother is just fine."

Musa pursed his lips and looked at his brother then at his mother. Jumping off his grandfathers head he pranced toward his older brother and sat down beside him watching him. Kopa was much bigger then he was unlike his sisters. Musa may not have seen his brother when he was still alive but the cub remembered his big brothers voice from the times that Kopa would call out to him.

Behind him, his mother; grandfather and Great Uncle moved to lay themselves down at the edge of the grove where they could watch over the exiled prince.

Zuri watched while her youngest sat along side her eldest son. Crossing her paws in front of her she relaxed and enjoyed the view of them together. A sight she thought she never see. Yes, Musa was dead and could not interact with Kopa but seeing the two of them side by side still did her heart good. She watched Musa then jump around both Kopa and Nuru giggling while chanting. "Big brother!" Over and over at the top of his lungs.

Her Musa was filled with such innocence that she knew he would always have.

"How are things in the Pridelands?" Mansa asked from her right. The old lion rarely left the Jungles now. He could easily watch over the Rasheda's like he wanted too now that Kopa would be brought the pride in just another two days. Zuri could not blame her Uncle, the Rasheda's was his pride and he wanted to look after them but she was happy that he took time to watch over her and her cubs as well. But she would not deny him to stay in the jungles with his pride and family he wanted to look in on now.

Settling herself so that she was leaning into the side of her father, who at the moment was grooming the top of her head, Zuri eyed her Uncle and sighed. "As well as they can be. Simba is still preparing his 'marked trails' for Kiara in the future. As for Es…Zawadi…I fear for her. In only a few more weeks she will join in with the other cub's trainings. I don't know how those cubs hold up with it…Zira is far too rough with them. Her need for revenge just drives her on."

Stopping his grooming, Kopa Sr. laid his head atop his daughters and took a moment to think it over. "Well we know Zawadi don't really be in any danger. She's too…important to Zira's plans. If she were to get terribly hurt it would ruin Zira's plans." Although that wouldn't stop her from smacking the cub around from time to time, he feared but he didn't voice that out loud. Not wanting to worry his daughter anymore than she already was for her daughter.

"Have you figured out how you will get them reunited?" Mansa asked turning his head to face his niece.

Straightening her body so that she was no longer leaning against her Father, Zuri furrowed her brow while she gave it some serious thought. "Not yet…but I do know it won't be for some time sadly. We all know what the Guardians have planned for our prides and I can't really act until that has come into play. Then and only then will I truly be able to come forth and put my plan into motion." She explained looking toward her oldest son. She didn't want to believe when it was explained to her what Jelani had planned for her son but she knew it was something that had to be done. If he could manage it, it would make him stronger then any she ever known. It would test her son's strength of body and mind and she wanted to help him but knew that this was something her son had to do on his own.

She could only hope it did not break him. He managed through his loss of them for the most part it seems but she could still see it in his eyes and expression from time to time that it still affected him. And she had no doubt it forever would affect him but it would also give him strength where he would need it in the future. Nothing made you stronger then wanting to prevent more loss in your life. That would eventually be the driving force for her son. She knew it would be, for she knew him well. He was her and Simba's son and every good quality they had was inside him. Kopa just had to look deep within him and see it and harness it.

Settling back down, she settled for this chance to watch over her son. A spark of pride shinning inside her.

"You will do well my son." She whispered watching him as he and Nuru went to join the troop. A loving smile spread across her muzzle. "You have all the strength you need inside you. You only need to look my beloved boy. Times ahead will be hard for you. But you will prevail just like your Father did. You have so much of him inside you; you only need to see it. You will be a great warrior…and an even greater King when your trials are done. I know it to be."

* * *

They had stayed for two days and nights to watch over Kopa. From time to time, a messenger from the Pridelands would come and find them. To keep them up to date on what was occurring there. It wasn't until Kopa along with the gorillas had begun their move toward their new home that it was decided that Zuri would return on home to the Pridelands to check on things for herself.

"He'll be just fine." Zakia smiled nuzzling her daughter. Draping one paw over her, she licked the younger lioness's cheek. "It's only a two day journey from here to where the Rasheda's are now located. He'll be with family soon. You know they'll welcome him."

"Yes, but Kopa carries the news of our deaths. Even if the deaths of his father and sisters aren't true he still believes it and he will tell them that. It will tear them apart to hear about my death but more so to hear that Kopa thinks we all are dead." Zuri glowered shaking her head with a sneer. It wasn't right but there was nothing she could really do about the situation so all she could really do was sit back and wait for her son to return to where he really belonged.

Sighing, Zakia nodded her head. "Yes the news will hurt them. But there is nothing we can do about it." The older lioness stated. "Now go."

"Maybe I should follow them." Zuri looked off in the direction she watched the troop head off into with her son and Nuru among them. She moved to follow but her mother quickly cut her off. "He'll be just fine. Has anything happened to him during the past few days?" Zakia asked eyeing her daughters face while Zuri seemed to be pondering some excuse but in the end she sighed and shook her head to indicate that no nothing had happened to her son. "See…then there is nothing to worry about right now. Your father has already taken Musa back to the Pridelands with him so Musa can see his Daddy. You on the other hand should check on Zawadi. I know your dying to see that she's alright."

"But you already told me that she was…" Zuri protested but she knew it was no use. Her mother was right; she was dying to see for herself that her daughter was still in one piece. She trusted Kumai to take good care of the cub, and it seemed that Kumai was already getting attached and loving the cub as her own. Something that sparked both jealousy and relief inside the brown lioness's heart and mind.

Eyes softening, Zakia nuzzled her nose against her daughters. "Go my love; your son will be just fine. Mansa will be watching over him along the way to the Rasheda's as shall I and Jelani." Zuri had seen the Guardian twice since she come to see Kopa. Both times he just stood apart from them watching her son. Each time she took note that Kopa could see the Guardian but was choosing not to speak with him, when she approached and questioned this Jelani simply told her: _"I plan to let him come to me on his own."_

Grunting her frustration, the brown lioness nodded. "Very well. Report to me as soon as they reach the Rasheda's."

"Will do. Now go you silly cub." Zakia smacked her daughter's rump causing her to jump much like when she was a cub. "Mother I am not a cub anymore."

"Does not matter, you will always be my cub." Zakia smiled sitting back while she watched Zuri take her leave. Shaking her head, she turned to look off in the direction her grandson was going off in with the gorillas. Mansa had already gone off ahead to watch the Rasheda's while she Zakia would follow the troop to watch over Kopa herself. Just two days to go before her grandson's destiny began and with a smile she turned and began to follow them. Looking forward to seeing her sister once more.

* * *

The Outlands.

Living out there was a fate worst then death.

At least that's what Zuri thought.

The place was so barren with little water and food. So dry and dusty and hot. Yes, she could not feel any of it anymore in her ghostly form but she knew it from the animals that had passed through it and hearing it from the small pride she been looking in on for weeks now.

It was not a place she would have wished anyone even her own enemy. Much less the cubs she had come to love and care for as well as her own daughter.

If it wasn't the raging heat that was dangerous but the sandstorms that would bury anyone and anything alive within seconds should you get caught out in one?

It was that exact situation she came across when she arrived in the Outlands to see upon her daughter. The storm was not as bad as of yet, but she could see it howling in the distance and feared when it would get there. Her eyes searched the area and she realized the lionesses were nowhere to be found.

They must have gone out to hunt, she thought. Unlike in the Pridelands were the pride never hunted more then twice a week at the most the Outlander Pride hunted more in hopes of catching fresh prey that wondered into their paths. This worried her however because that left her daughter in the care of the other cubs. In the Pridelands a lioness always stayed back to watch the cubs but out here their pride was much smaller and they needed all the lionesses they could to help find food.

So far Esh…Zawadi, had never been in any danger with the cubs. Nuka was growing with age and would be enough to watch over the cubs till the adults returned. Plus it did her heart good to see the bond that was very slowly building itself between her daughter and Nuka.

Stepping toward the termite mounds where the Outlanders had stationed as their new home, she peered on inside in hopes of catching the cubs. But stopped when she could not see or hear them. Yes there were many caves but the chance of hearing the cub's laughter or loud voices always echoed and now she could hear none. "Where are they…?" Stepping further into the mounds the brown lioness strained her hearing in order to catch anything that would tell her the cubs were inside.

Moving on deeper, she checked every crevice she could find but found anything that would indicate the cubs were inside.

Please…please, let them be inside! Zuri pleaded mentally.

Her prayers however fell short when she picked up the sound of angry shouting outside and in the distance.

Cursing, the brown lioness leapt through the wall of the mound not bothered at all with passing through it. Bounding on along the ground, Zuri stopped when she came to a small rock side that overlooked the very place Zira had dubbed her training ground for the cubs. And there they all were…including her daughter. Only to half of her relief, Zawadi was off to the side, along side a large rock that protected her from the blowing wind even if just a bit, simply watching while Zira paced back and forth shouting out commanding drills to her cubs.

Her heart ached for the sight before her. All three older cubs looked dirt and exhausted from their day of training and eyes squinted to see their best through the building storm. What really caught her attention was the tints of blood on the ground, which she soon came to realize, were from the scraps on the underside of their paws.

"Faster!" Zira called out to her cubs that were running their daily drill. It was always the same. Stalking, running, climbing jagged rocks and wrestling with one another. "Kovu take your sister!" The lioness growled.

Kovu stood on his tired legs but did as his mother instructed. Turning he ran at his sister, who had tried to dodge but didn't have time to jump from the rocks she was on before Kovu rammed her. With a cry, Vitani rolled down the rocks and ended up cutting her legs. Landing on the ground with another much louder cry this time, the lioness cub curled up clutching her now bleeding leg to her chest.

"Vitani!" Kovu and Nuka ran for their sister.

"Great job you little termite!" Nuka snapped at his brother growling. "Look what you've done!"

"I didn't mean it! Mom said to go after her…" Kovu protested standing beside his sister's head his paw resting on it stroking her fur. A look of remorse on his face.

"That is enough!" Zira growled making her way over to her cubs. "Vitani get up this instant!"

"But mom…" Vitani whimpered the cut in her leg stinging.

"I said get up!"

Whimpering, Vitani tried to get to her paws but fell down again. Growling, Zira turned and began walking away. "Come with me right now. We are not done your training. Vitani I suggest you get to your paws or you will be left behind. Boys follow….I said follow right now!" Zira hollered causing both Nuka and Kovu to jump at the tone in their mother's voice. Looking at their sister with sympathy they both hurried on after their mother with Vitani calling after them to wait.

From where she stood, Zuri felt for the young she-cub. The sight of the blood from the wound and Vitani's tearstained face tugged at her heart. "Oh Vitani…" she whispered and began hurrying down the rock side when she heard the voice of her daughter calling out.

"'Tani! 'Tani! 'Tani!" Zuri watched as the brown she-cub came darting from behind the rocks she been hiding by. She watched Zawadi dart toward Vitani with wide fearful eyes and tears streaming down her own face. Zawadi stopped at Vitani's head nudging the older cub with her nose. "'Tani hurt…?" The little cub asked but Vitani's only answer was a whimper.

Quickly making her way down, Zuri hurried to the two cubs sides. Reaching out with a paw she laid it just above Vitani's head. "Shh, it's okay Vitani. It's okay a cut it doesn't look deep." She spoke although she knew the cub could not hear her. Lifting her head she could no longer see Zira or the male cubs. She could not believe that Zira had just left her wounded daughter out in the middle of a building sandstorm.

Turning her attention back to Vitani she soon came to realize that Zawadi was staring at her with wide eyes. Looking toward the cub, she stared back at her. Blinking her eyes she brought her face closer to the brown cub. "Can you see me little one?" Her eyes widened when Zawadi nodded her head. "Well…don't say anything okay…because Vitani can't see me. You wouldn't want to confuse her right?" She smiled as the cub quickly nodded her head though confusingly.

"I'm going to stay with you until help comes." Zuri explained, and she could only hope one of the other cubs returned for their sister or one of the lionesses came and collected Vitani. Even though the cut wasn't deep and would heal quicker that way, the leg would still need to be looked at before the cub could properly walk on it. Until then she would stay there beside the two cubs, not just because her daughter was left out there but because she cared for Vitani as well.

She watched as Zawadi crawled around Vitani to lie in front of her. The cub stared at Zuri with bright eyes. She seen this lioness before, she remembered her. It was the one she spoke to that day she saw that brown cub and brown lion with that strange blonde mane. She quickly looked around her but could see none of them but the brown lioness in front of her. "Who…" She started but was cut off when the lioness shook her head for her not to say a thing especially when Vitani looked confused to whom the other cub was speaking too.

"Don't worry about who I am sweetie. I am a friend…right now that's all you need to know." Zuri whispered although inside her she was screaming. I am your mother. I am your mother. Tell her, you are her mother and that she is your little girl. But she clamped her mouth shut and didn't say a thing. Turning her attention back to Vitani her eyes softened at the cub's whimpers of pain and fright about being left out in which the cub obviously knew was a sandstorm that was rising. Zuri wanted to tell Zawadi to run and find shelter but if the cub inherited her stubbornness like the rest of her cubs she knew Zawadi would not leave Vitani's side.

And judging by the way the cub crawled closer to Vitani licking and nuzzling the older cub's cheek. It was a sure sign the cub was loyal and would not leave her friend. "You're a brave girl to take care of your friend." She spoke softly causing the brown cub to look back at her. New tears in her eyes. Seeing the cubs gray eye made her sad but one blind eye was better then being dead, she told herself. She could handle her cub being blind in one eye hell, she could handle if she was blind in both but she would not be able to handle it if Zawadi was dead. One cub was enough she would not be able to handle if another one of hers was as well.

But she feared if the two cubs were out in the rising storm any longer when it got worst that both cubs would die anyways. Something she did not want to witness but she wasn't about to leave either of their sides. But if the time came, if she could touch her daughter she would make sure to carry Zawadi away for her daughter meant more to her. It was a terrible thought but it was the truth.

Zawadi meant so much to her. As did Vitani but Zawadi was her little girl and she would not be able to handle the loss of another one of her cubs.

Looking at Vitani she watched the cub carefully. Her whole arm was now covered in blood and the front of her chest where she clutched her wounded leg to her. She wanted to try and think of something that would calm the cub and then remembering something that would at times calm Kopa when he was young she turned to Zawadi. "Baby girl?" she whispered making the cub turn back to her.

"Vitani can't hear or see me…but I know a song that might help calm her down. Do you think you can sing it with me for her? Nod your head if you think you can?" Zuri's smile widened when the cub nodded her head to agree. "Good girl." She smiled and then thought of a song that she thought her daughter would be able too follow. It took a few minutes before it came to her. "Alright sweetheart. All you got to do is follow everything I say as best you can. Okay?" The cub nodded her head vigorously wanting to do anything that could help her hurt friend.

"Hush little cub."

"H…H…Hush…wit..wittle…cub"

Zuri chuckled and nodded. She would not correct her daughter for she was still young and learning and just too sweet in the way she tried. She saw Vitani's eyes open and look at Zawadi with confusion to why the cub was trying to sing to her.

"Do not fear, for I am here."

"Do…not…fear…fer…I…am…here!" Zawadi squeaked happily.

Smiling, Zuri nodded. "Too chase away all the monsters and wipe your tears."

"Too chass away…all the monters….and wipe you…your…tears!"

"I will take care of you. Keep you safe and cherish you my dear."

"I will…take…care…of…you….Kep…you safe…and chersh…you my dear!"

"Hush little cub. Dry those tears for you are safe and I am here."

"Hush…wittle cub…dry…those…tears…fer…you…arr…sa…safe…and I…am here!"

"Good job baby girl." Zuri smiled at the cub who squeaked happily. She stumbled and messed up a few words but she still tried and that made Zuri's heart soar. She had sung a song not just to Vitani but to her daughter as well and Zawadi had sung along with her.

She watched Vitani lift her head and smiled meekly at the younger cub. "Thank…thank you Zawadi…that was a sweet song…" she praised the cub who squeaked happily and laid herself against Vitani snuggling really not caring that she got some of Vitani's blood on her. She just wanted to be close to her friend and make sure Vitani didn't hurt anymore.

Zuri watched the two female cubs with a soft loving smile. But it slowly turned into one of worry when she noticed that the wind was starting to pick up and the sandstorm was just getting more dangerous and there still wasn't any sign of the male cubs or any of the lionesses. She had hoped Zira would come back when she realized Vitani hadn't followed but that was soon thrown out the window.

Catching movement from the cubs she watched as Vitani slowly and painfully manoeuvred her body so that it was covering Zawadi's to protect the smaller cub from the blowing sand. Vitani tucked her face into the smaller cub to try and shield her own face as well. Both cubs started whimpering as the howling wind picked up. Standing, Zuri went and moved her body over them in hopes that it would shield them a bit but she could see it was obviously failing. "Hold on little ones…I'm sure someone's coming."

Lifting her head, Zuri stared off in all direction but she couldn't see anything now but she was soon picking up the sound of voices in the distance.

Bending down, she peaked under Vitani. "I hear someone calling for you baby girl. You need to call back to them to let them know where you are." She watched Zawadi poke her head out from beneath the golden fur cub and stare up at her confused before she nodded her head and started shouting out as best she could with the sand blowing into her face and mouth.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

Zuri clenched her eyes shut when Zawadi cried out for she knew the cub was not crying out for her.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" Zawadi continued to cry out.

Lifting her head, Zuri stared off into the distance hearing the voices of others soon coming closer to them. But it wasn't Kumai that came around the corner and through the sand by Dotty and Asma coming through the storm. Both their eyes widened at the sight of the two cubs. "Vitani! Zawadi!"

"Auntie!" Both Zawadi and Vitani shouted out.

Zuri stepped back and watched while the two lionesses hurried over to the two cubs. Watching calmly as they inspected Vitani's wound but they picked up both the cubs, telling Vitani they would see to her leg when they got back home and out of the storm. She wanted to run after them, fight them, take back her daughter but she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do.

The former Queen didn't know how long she been sitting there, the lionesses and cubs long out of her sight and hearing range, dusts of sand blowing around her raging faster by the minute. Alone with her thoughts when suddenly a brownish-gold paw waved in front of her face. "Zuri?"

Blinking and turning her head Zuri saw Mufasa standing there beside her. Watching her with a look of sympathy on his face that she wanted to wipe off. She didn't need his pity or anyone else's for that matter. Pity got you nowhere.

"Yes Mufasa?"

"Are you alright?"

Looking back the way she'd seen the others go she sighed and nodded closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "I will be…"

Opening her eyes she looked back at her father-in-law with a sad but warm smile. Stepping closer to the lion that resembled her mate and welcomed the arm he draped over her and buried her face in his mane and welcomed the comfort her mate's father was offering her. Closing her eyes and whispered.

"I will be."

* * *

**Another chapter done. I know most were waiting for a chapter solely based around a lot of what Zuri was doing. Don't worry this won't be the last there will be more. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry took so long to update. Been really busy. **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Wow! You mean you really saved my Uncle; my mom and my dad!?"

Shoulders shook with laughter. Dark eyes took in the sight of a wide eyed brownish-gold cub who stared at her with wide amber eyes that shined with not-so hidden mischief. A warm smile spread across the old Gorilla's face. Chika; Kopa and Nuru walked along side each other at the back of the troop. Chika being old in age was not as fast as many of the younger ones and so Kopa and Nuru had both agreed to keep the old one company.

And for that she gratefully engrossed the young cub with tales of when she had helped out his family when they were cubs although much younger then he obviously was at the time she had helped them.

"I would not technically call it saving." Chika smiled looking ahead of them then back down at the cub. "But they had stumbled into my family's territory and they were so small and young that I thought they needed help. My mate at the time, Badu, he was Tuma's father, was reluctant at first. We really didn't have much of a truce with King Mansa's pride at the time. We had our agreements that neither would cross territories and that was it. He was angry to find the cubs on our lands. But I…talked…yes that's the word I would use…" Chika chuckled shaking her head. "Well I talked him out of it and we helped your parents and uncle back to their side of the river. I guess in a sense we did save them, for we knew of the leopardess that haunted the area and it was best to escort them home. I had Tuma at the time. He was young, around your age when it happened but as a mother I couldn't allow other little ones to get hurt."

Kopa stared at the old gorilla as she told him about the story of when she had first met his parents. He could vaguely remember the tale his mother had told him about the same incident. He found it fascinating to hear stories of his mother and father from someone else other then his parents themselves or pride members. Even if this story only involved Chika helping his parents and one he heard before it was still a good one to hear about from someone else who had been there that day.

That and it made the journey a lot less boring.

It has been a day and a half since they left the gorilla grove behind. After all the travelling he and Nuru had done in the desert already he had hoped they would have been done already. But that wasn't the case because now they had to travel some more to find his mothers old pride.

Well…at least they had guides, Nuru had pointed out to him just before they left. Saying it would have been such a pain to have to find the Rasheda's themselves. It was better to have guides and with the troop they were well protected then if they been alone on their own in the jungle where anything could snatch them up.

"You explained that your troop is going to be living on the same land as the Rasheda's now…why suddenly make such a decision and truce now rather than in the past?" Nuru finally spoke up from where she walked on the other side of Chika. Her brow furrowed in thought, it made no sense to her.

Looking down at the serval at her side, Chika thought for a moment before choosing the right answer. "We are different species Nuru. Many prides rule over their own territories but not many accommodate themselves with other species. Save for a majordomo, the Rasheda's have always had someone other than a lion be theirs. But we gorilla's are much like a pride. We stick to ourselves. That is until now…danger seems to bring others together for there are always better changes of survival in groups. It's why animals like antelope and zebra's and such live in herds. Theirs protection in numbers." Chika explained eyeing the serval that seemed to be taking what she said to mind. "And with the new danger in the Jungle, being in a land big enough for the pride and troop seems reasonable for protection. The Rasheda's have sworn not to hunt us and by that we owe them protection should something happen we will fight along side them."

Eyebrows up, Nuru tried to give it some thought. Servals themselves weren't sociable by nature. They were solitary creatures. Even when she and her sister stuck together for some time after parting from their mother they still went separate ways a lot. Now that she thought about it, her decision to stick around Kopa would be the first time she decided to be around such a large group. But something in her didn't want to leave the cub; she rather enjoyed having a friend. Even if such friend was younger then her and would eventually grow much, much taller then she would.

Kopa though while listening could understand Chika perfectly. Thanks to the lessons both his parents had given him before they died. Both his parents tried to install in him the importance of alliances and the herds and how they saw the pride and those who ruled over them. Those who lived in the Pridelands knew they were safe even those herds that were hunted upon. There were certain laws that were followed and each member of the pride was abide to follow them as well as the other predators of the land.

"Are you excited, Kopa?"

The exiled Prince jumped when he heard Nuru talking to him. Peeking at her from around Chika he asked. "Huh?"

Shaking her head at knowing the cub hadn't been listening to her, she asked again. "Are you excited?"

"Excited about what?" asked a rather confused Kopa. He glowered slightly when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Too meet your mother's family of course!" Nuru exclaimed dodging around Chika she darted to Kopa's side. A large grin plastered on her face. "You did say this was going to be the first time you ever met them…right?" She waited until he nodded before continuing. "Well then that's what I asked if you were excited?"

"Oh…" Kopa mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. "Well…kind of…" he paused when she gave him a look. "Well yeah I am but I'm more worried about what I'm going to tell them about my parents."

"Ah." Nuru nodded in understanding. She felt sorry for the cub, which would obviously have to relive his parent's deaths again when it came to explaining what had happened. She could see it in the cub's eyes whenever he thought about them that he was always thinking about the day they died. She pitied the cub but Nuru made it her quest to see the cub got on with his life. It's what his parents would want, she was sure of it.

To live his life like they wanted him too. After all they gave their life for him.

Although thinking about Kopa's parents did get her wondering as well. She wanted to know what it was that Kopa was keeping from her. Obviously she never wanted to pressure the cub that would be a sure way of loosing his trust he seemed to have finally placed in her. But Nuru could never shake the feeling that her new found friend was hiding something and she really wanted to know what it was. She got the inkling that she was bound to find out what it was when they reached the Rasheda's in another days time.

Above them the sun was already beginning to set to allow the night to take over. Darkening the dense jungle slowly but surely and they would be stopping soon for the night to settle and rest until morning. With a large group they could obviously travel at night but much preferred not too for good reason of getting lost or ambushed by some large predator lurking in the trees. At night the group always ushered the young together with their mothers in the center while surrounding them. Tuma would do a sweep before settling himself near the his females and young.

Nuru and Kopa themselves stuck by Chika during the nights for the most part since the old female stuck near the middle with her grandchildren.

"Alright you all." Tuma called from the front of the group. "We shall settle here for the night. Find something to eat before night completely settles and then you know what to do." Kopa and Nuru watched him make his way down from the front to the back looking everyone over to make sure they hadn't lost anyone during the trip. When he reached them, he greeted his mother then set his eyes on the two felines.

He grunted at them. Over the course of the week since the troop had taken the two of them in Tuma had…warmed up to them or that's what Chika reassured them of. In fact Tuma didn't see them as a threat, if this cub really had Rasheda blood he figured it would be best to deliver him without any further damage then Kopa had already been in. It would show the Rasheda's that they meant to keep their truce by taking care of one that shared their blood. To the Rasheda's family meant everything and therefore by protecting and delivering Kopa to them it would show King Jaali they had been true to their word when the alliance was struck.

"I suggest you hunt now. No one leaves the troop when night settles. You hear?" He looked from Kopa to Nuru.

The serval nodded her head. "Yes." Turning toward Kopa she instructed, "Stay here…"

"Why can't I hunt with you?" Kopa demanded, "My parents taught me how!" He argued he was beginning to get annoyed when Nuru told him to always stay with the troop while she went out and hunted. His annoyance grew when she chuckled and with a paw bobbed him on the nose making it wrinkle. "Hey!"

"You've told me a dozen times there pussy-cat that you can hunt and I do believe you." Nuru started her playful face slowly shifting to a serious one. "But there are things that lurk out there. I know how to climb trees and move swiftly to escape. You don't. You need to be taught that and I think it would be better taught when you have a lion to teach you. Not me. Now I would feel better if you stayed here where it's safe. I'll be quick and back in no time flat." Nuru gave him a stern pointed look. "Think you can listen to me this time?" she asked silently reminding him of how he had tried to follow her the last time she had gone out to hunt and had ended up getting himself trapped in a hole that Tuma had to get him out of.

Staring at his friend, Kopa groaned and nodded his head in the end knowing there really was no point in arguing. "Fine…" he muttered his shoulders slouching.

Another reason to miss the Pridelands and his family. Even though despite originally thinking hunting was just for the lionesses, Kopa began enjoyment in the hunt. Hunting along side his friends…well…he thought they were his friends…and hunting long side his parents and pride. He had fun in his lessons with his parents because it was one of the only times they taught him side by side. Kopa always looked forward to those lessons.

"Good." Grinning Nuru nuzzled the cub affectionately. Then with a single bound took off into the bushes to hunt down whatever she could for their dinner. Kopa may be on his paws but Nuru wanted him to eat as much as he could given they didn't eat much while out in the jungle. She wanted to make sure that Kopa always got his fill and would feel better the more he ate.

Shoulders slouching further Kopa turned and treaded his way to where the young in the group were already hustled together. Eating whatever their mothers had handed them. Making his way to Chika's side where the old female was already laying on the ground in a nest of leaves she had gathered to make herself more comfortable. With a huff he threw himself down next to her. Lifting her head Chika chuckled and shook her head, "Oh you stubborn lion. I never seen a male lion one too hunt so much in his life."

"My Mother once said it wasn't just the lionesses jobs. She said that my Father and Uncle were taught along side her and so she and my Father taught me too. Mom always said it was the best survival training you could have…by knowing how to hunt and feed yourself the rest could come later but food was always what one needed to know next to defence." The exiled Prince explained remembering word for word the wisdom of his Mother that she taught him. Kopa always idolized his Mother. Thinking all the words that came from her were wise and things that needed to be learned for she was teaching them so they must be important. That was why he always paid attention.

"You miss them." It was more a statement then an answer. Turning to the cub, Chika lifted his chin with her finger. "It's all in the way you talk about them."

"My Mom and Dad were the best. They didn't deserve death…I shouldn't have been so careless…I should have stayed close like my Mom told me too. But I didn't…I got them killed…" Kopa clenched his eyes shut, a lump forming in his throat as he tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape. For days he hadn't cried…he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of these strangers. But at night he would allow himself to lay there and think of his parents…of his pride that he had lost. Praying every night to the Great Kings to look over the souls of his parents.

Secretly wondering if they were up there too looking over him. He would have thought that perhaps the stories of them weren't true but seeing the ghosts before in the Pridelands and seeing Jelani and Bakari showed that they were true. Speaking of Jelani…

Kopa lifted his head and stared off into the distance around him. For days he saw Jelani standing in the shadows but the Guardian didn't approach him or speak to him nor did he visit Kopa in his dreams again. Perhaps the Guardian was keeping true to his word, and not doing anything until Kopa came to him. Something the exiled Prince had no intent of doing.

The cub jumped when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and into the black furry arms of the old gorilla that'd been taking care of him. His eyes shot open wide when his body began too and fro and it clicked to him that Chika was cradling and rocking him like he'd seen the other female gorilla's do with their young. Turning his head he glanced up his snout at Chika who was smiling at him in only a way a mother could ever smile. He silent watched while she lifted one hand to carefully wipe his tears away with her finger.

That was the first time Kopa noticed that he'd actually been crying.

"There now, you should not blame yourself. Your parents would not want you too. As a mother and a grandmother myself, I know for a fact that if I gave my life for my family I would not wish for them to blame themselves. Mourning is one thing; yes always mourn your dead. But never…don't ever blame yourself." Chika soothed the cub. Rocking him too and fro she hummed a tune she use to hum for Tuma when he was young that she now hummed for her grandchildren.

Kopa wasn't sure how to act to be comforted by Chika this way. But he did nothing but just lie in her arms taking whatever comfort the old gorilla had to offer him. For some reason she reminded him of his own grandmother and that right there comforted him enough. He didn't know how long he been there, lying while listening to the steady hum of Chika's voice. Reflecting what she had told him, it was pretty much along the same lines that Nuru had told him many times over but Kopa could not help but hold some blame on what had happened that night.

He was so lost in his thoughts and the comfort that Chika provided him that he hadn't even heard that Nuru had returned from her hunt. That was until Chika shifted his body and gently set him back down on his own paws. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the grinning face of his serval friend. "Seems I got back just in time."

Confused, Kopa looked around and saw that it gotten darker that there wasn't very little light left. "Here…" Nuru's voice drew his attention back to her. "I managed to catch us one vervet monkey. Fast buggers didn't get a chance to catch a second so we're going to have to share." That was when Kopa noticed the vervet resting in front of Nuru's paws.

"You should eat as much as you can. We'll be heading out as soon as mornings first light. We still have a long trek ahead of us." With some rustling of her leafy bed, Chika settled herself back down on the ground while both Nuru and Kopa dug into their meal.

Looking up, Nuru licked her chops clean. "How much further do we need to travel exactly?"

"Another day. We should be there by nightfall tomorrow." Chika answered after a moments thought.

"That however is only if we head out at first light." Heads turned to face Tuma who made his way past them on his final round before he too would settle down for the night. "That means hurry with your meal and sleep or we will leave you behind when morning comes." Without another word he continued on past them to climb onto some fallen logs that came him a good view of the family and keep watch.

Chika shook her head at her own son's behaviour. So much like his Father, she thought with a tired sigh. She gave Nuru and Kopa a reassuring smile and said: "Do not worry, I will wake you." And with that she settled herself down to get some sleep herself.

Nuru and Kopa shared a look before the two of them finished their meal and together flung the leftovers as far as they could into the bushes. Then together they moved closer to Chika knowing there could always be a possibility of their leftovers attracting bigger predators and so found it safer in close numbers. After cleaning her own face, Nuru started on bathing Kopa's much to the lion cub's frustrations.

It was only till after Kopa's face was cleaning that Nuru pulled away and then settled with her front paws and head draped over the cubs back. "You okay there pussy-cat?" Nuru finally decided to ask remembering how the cub was when she returned back from hunting. She pretty much figured out why but she figured asking would still be for the best.

Trying his best to stifle a yawn, Kopa nodded while his eyes started to droop. From hours of walking endlessly he could feel just how exhausted he truly was. "Yeah…" he yawned laying his head down on his paws. "Just the usual." He said confirming what Nuru thought. Deciding it was best not to say anything else, Nuru settled with her head laying on him and closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

It didn't take long for Nuru to fall asleep. Kopa knew she was when he heard her breathing become even and her weight on his back became heavier. Eyes adjusting to the dark, Kopa stared off into the jungle watching as blinking lights of what he assumed were fireflies start to flitter through the darkness. For a brief moment he thought he saw something large moving through the trees some distance away from where they were camped for the night. But from how far away it was he could not make out what it actually was.

Believing it to is a figure of his imagination, Kopa laid his head down on his paws again turning his body slightly into Nuru's for some warmth from the cool night. Whatever it was, he believed they were safe with the family for nothing had attacked them yet. With those final thoughts he finally allowed himself to relax and soon enough he too was slipping into slumber unaware of the bright golden eyes watching from the trees.

* * *

"Everyone. The sun is rising, it is time to get up and move out!"

Groaning Kopa flung his paw over his eyes. Keeping it there for several seconds until he felt Nuru nudging the side of his head with her snout. "Come on sleepy-head time to get up. Don't want to be left behind." He bit back a growl of annoyance when he heard her ever familiar chortle at the next groan he emitted.

Kopa always hated getting right up with the sun. He missed living back in the Pridelands where his mother would let him sleep in. The only times he ever woke with the rising of the sun was times he accompanied his Father out into the grasslands to help with patrol. It was one of the things Kopa was never looking forward too when it came too having to become King that his parents always teased him about. He simply was not a morning person.

Pulling his paw away from his eyes, Kopa let out a loud but long yawn. Blinking his eyes open tiredly he stared off around him. Taking in the gorilla's who were already up and preparing to move on out. Mothers gathering their young up onto their backs to allow them further rest. Something the cub found himself become envious of. "Come on Kopa! Get up!" Nuru's impatience would become legendary, Kopa jokingly thought to himself. Well, he thought, she did have a lot of energy it really shouldn't be any surprise that impatience came with it.

"I'm up." Kopa hissed pushing his paws under him to push himself up off the ground. Shaking his head to try and shake off some of his left over grogginess Kopa slowly stretched his limbs. Once he was soon he had himself collected enough he looked off around him spotting Chika from where she was speaking with Tuma whose face was a mask of seriousness. "What's wrong with him?" He asked turning to face Nuru.

The serval looked off toward the silverback and his mother then back to Kopa. She shrugged, "All I heard was that sometime during the night Tuma caught some movement in the trees but I couldn't really make out what he might have thought it was."

Movement in the trees?

Kopa turned back to where Tuma and Chika were deep in conversation still. Was that the same movement that he too saw just before he fell asleep? He wondered silently.

He didn't ask anything else when he noticed Chika break away from her son and make her way back over to them with a tight lipped smile. "Stick close to the troop, stick in the middle today. I'll be directly behind you." It wasn't a suggestion but rather an order that Kopa knew better then to ignore for she spoke in the same voice he'd heard others in his family talk in when they were being serious and wanted no arguments.

"Alright…but what's wrong Chika?" asked Kopa while he and Nuru made their way to the center of the group where those mothers with young were gathering while those who didn't have young circled the outside of the group.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with for now." Chika stated firmly. "Tuma just thought he saw something…"

"Saw what?" This time Nuru decided to question starting to become curious.

Chika however didn't have time to answer as Tuma's booming voice was heard from the front. "Alright, everyone!" Moving back and forth eyeing the family and making sure all his young was located exactly in the middle along with Kopa and Nuru he continued. "I want everyone last one of you to stay in exact formation! Don't any one of you stray…" he paused before grunting. "Chatu has been seen in the area." Both Nuru and Kopa were filled with confusing when suddenly all around hushed worried whispers could be heard.

Who was Chatu? They both wondered to themselves.

Obviously it was something dangerous from the looks on each gorilla's face. "Do not fear." Tuma spoke up again. "We keep close together and keep our eyes and ears open. We shall reach the Rasheda's and our new territory by nightfall but we must keep going in order to do that. There will be no breaks. Now let's head out!" Tuma didn't wait for anything else to be said but rather turned and began making his way forward with the troop moving on after him.

Sharing another look, both Kopa and Nuru followed along with the troop. Both equally wondering still who in the world Chatu was. But judging by the looks everyone had at the mention of said creature they were beginning to think neither of them truly wanted to know. So rather then continue to ask they just followed the others, keeping to the middle of the group like Chika had instructed them to do.

From time to time throughout the day they would spot one or more gorilla's peering up into the trees as if waiting for something to move and strike them. If they strained their hearing both Nuru and Kopa could pick up the faint sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves from the treetops. Tuma appeared to have become a driven force. Snapping at any and all who tried to make a complaint that they should stop to take a break, many saying it would be best for the little ones. But Tuma would not have them stop, whatever this Chatu was seemed to have Tuma continually pushing forward.

It was near mid-after that Kopa began to feet his paws giving out. The bottoms of his paws were still healing from the burns they had received crossing the hot sandy desert and the cuts from rocks he had stumbled on. From along side him, Nuru was paying close attention to him. Seeing him stumble a bit, she moved to stand right along side him and urged him to lean against her. "You okay pussy-cat?"

Nodding his head, Kopa moved to continue forward when he felt something grab him. Startled he whipped around when he heard a chuckle and suddenly found himself on Chika's back clinging to the old gorilla around the neck. "If you were tired you should have said something." She smiled while making sure the cub was comfortable on her back.

"How much farther do we have to travel Chika?" asked Nuru from where she fell in line with the old female.

Looking first down at her then to the front of the group, Chika shook her head. "It is hard to tell, but we should be able to know when we have exactly crossed into their territory by scent alone. Only Tuma has been there that is why we follow him. Yes we follow him all the time as leader of the troop but he is now the only one who knows the way. I am sure he will tell us all when we're close and arriving." She explained turning her head to look at Kopa who brought his up along side hers. "Don't worry Kopa; we'll get you to your family. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you. I know they have been rather down since the loss of their King. I knew something must have happened to the second young male and female cub I saw when they were young but never really knew what became of them. Good to see they were…" she smiled sadly at him and didn't bother to finish but instead just gave the lion cub a gentle pat on the head.

Slumping his head onto Chika's shoulder, Kopa closed his eyes. He highly doubted the Rasheda's would be happy to see him not with the news he had to deliver. His eyes snapped open when he heard rustling in the trees again, this time from the angle and height of being on Chika's back. Squinting his eyes Kopa swore he could see movement behind the leaves but it looked nothing like he seen before. Whatever it was that was following them was big brown and green in colour. Was it some sort of large bird? He wondered.

"Uh Chika?"

"Yes, Kopa?"

"What was that Chatu that Tuma mentioned before…that has you all scared?" The cub asked leaning over the old gorilla's shoulder to get a good look at Chika's face.

The old gorilla seemed to be thinking it over on what she should tell the cub. To be honest she didn't want to say a thing for she really wanted neither Kopa nor Nuru to worry about it. Sighing, Chika shook her head. "I am not sure I should tell you. Perhaps it would be best not to know."

"But Chika, if we're going to be living here in the Jungle shouldn't we know what this Chatu is in case we ever run into him or her?" Nuru posed the question seriously. More serious then Kopa swore he'd seen her ever be.

"Chatu is just a monster. Let's leave it at that." Chika stated sternly shaking her head. If she were to say anything it would only frighten them. Not even the young ones knew who Chatu was or else there would have been a lot more commotion by them. Lifting her head to look ahead she missed the look that Nuru and Kopa shared both unsure what to think of being kept in the dark about whoever this Chatu really was. Lifting his eyes back to the treetops Kopa tried to see any more movement but whatever it was before had moved on or so he hoped.

It was almost two hours later when Tuma shouted back from the front. "Alright, everyone listen up!" When all attention fell on him the large silverback was seen looking about before he addressed them again. "We are just nearing the new the Rasheda border. This is where we will stop to eat before we cross and continue the rest of the trek. But do not venture far. The younglings are to remain within sight at all times. That includes you lion cub!" Tuma mentioned making his way along the troop stopping to stare at the cub that was perched atop his mothers back. Grunting in disproval he shook his head rather then says anything at the look Chika sent him then continued on his back to keep an eye on those who went to acquire food.

"Chika?" Nuru turned to face the old gorilla who was lifting Kopa off her back to place him once again upon solid ground. When Chika looked toward her she continued; "Why stop near the border? Why not continue on through it to rest and find food?"

"Because beyond that border is predators. Yes, we have an alliance with the Rasheda's now but should the hunting party be out and mistake us for another troop should one of us get separated while scavenging." Chika waved her hand to those who were moving about looking for food for themselves and the younglings. "We could get attacked. It would be best to stop right now and find something then head right for the Rasheda's to tell them we have arrived. Then we will settle into our new homes. And you young cub will be with your family…" Chika smiled at the cub that looked toward the borders with a distant look in his eyes.

Eyes softening she gently laid her hand on his back. "I know they are not the ones you really want right now. Just be happy in knowing there are still others that will love you like a family should." Smiling, Chika then turned and made her way off to seek some food for herself. "Oh and if you choose to hunt, stick close. There is movement in the trees."

Movement in the trees.

Kopa's eyes darted upwards trying to spot it but when he saw nothing he looked back at Nuru who was jumping on the spot. "What is it?"

"I'm just excited that I'm going to meet this family of yours." And find out what you're hiding from me, Nuru added the last part silently to herself. Whatever Kopa was hiding she wanted to know. She knew it would not change how she saw and felt about the cub. In such a short time he had become her friend…that would never change but she was just so curious about who Kopa really was and what it was exactly that he'd been hiding all along.

Lowering his eyes to the ground, Kopa shuffled his paws. "Do you think they'll allow you to be friends with me?"

This took Nuru by surprise but that was soon thrown away as she laughed. "Of course they will. People who love you don't take those you call friends away. And we are friends are we not?" she gave the cub a pointed look. Smiling when the cub nodded his head she bonked him lightly on the nose. "Now come on lets go hunt."

"You're going to let me go with you this time?" Kopa asked eyeing his friend. All the other times she had him stay with the troop.

"We're near your families land. I bet we're safer here…even if that Chatu is near I doubt he'll attack where he knows a lion pride lives or the troop. I mean he hasn't attacked us quite yet. Plus I should keep my eyes on you, should anything happen to you I don't want to end up the dinner of your family. I seen lions hunt…might be painful to end up on the dinner menu." Cracking a large grin, the serval jumped over the cub bounding on into the bushes with Kopa following soon after. Shouting for her to wait up.

* * *

"Ha! My catch is large than yours!" Sitting back on his haunches a large smug smirk plastered across his face, Kopa gloated with his paw one resting on top of the large mongoose that he had managed to catch. He eyed the two trogons that Nuru had taken from a nest, but she had first looked to check if their were eggs first. Nuru took it upon herself never to hunt mothers with young, she thought it wasn't right.

The serval sat with a sulking look. Huffing she glared playfully at the cub in front of her; "Careful now Pussy-cat, you wouldn't want to accidentally find yourself eating snake again do you?" A sly grin made its way onto Nuru's muzzle at the look of horror that came over the lion cubs face. "That's what I thought." She snickered then getting to word on plucking the feathers off the trogons so that she could eat. She never did like the taste of feathers.

Glowering, the exiled prince glared "Just couldn't let me have my moment of glory could you?"

"Nope." Was Nuru's simple answer.

With a shake of his head Kopa started to dig into his meal. While eating the cub suddenly felt proud of himself. He couldn't really remember the last time he had eaten a big meal that he himself had caught. Mind you it wasn't as big as the prey his mother and the others always caught but there was always just this feeling of accomplishment at hunting for yourself. And oddly enough this made him feel closer to his parents.

"What do you think my family will be like?" Asked Kopa, the question had been plaguing him for days.

Nuru could only shrug not really knowing how to answer the question. "Not really sure. Do you remember anything your mother use to tell you about them?"

"She told me that Uncle Jaali was like a big goofball. That at times she thought he could take nothing seriously but she told me she never really meant that because she knew her cousin could always step up and do just about anything if he put his mind to it. Mom told me on a few occasions the pranks he and dad use to play on her because they knew they would get away with it more than if they played a prank on anyone else." Kopa grinned at the memory of his Mother's stories. He was beginning to miss them as much as he missed his parents.

"I don't know what my Uncle's sisters are like; Mom only mentioned them briefly they were still only a few weeks old when she and Dad left. Aunt Leta my Mom did say was a strict but kind lioness who loved her family but knew when to put her paw down for the safety of the pride." Scrunching up his brow Kopa tried to remember anything else that his Mother may have told him.

Finishing her meal and sitting back Nuru began to groom herself in order to get her face clean again and by the way Kopa was rubbing his face making it dirtier she would have to clean his as well. Cubs, she thought amusingly, what would they ever do without their Mothers?

But she would never say that in front of Kopa. She knew the cub would take the joke seriously especially since it hadn't been that long since his parents deaths.

"What you think this place they live in will be like?" Kopa asked again making Nuru raise an eyebrow at him wondering why the cub was suddenly filled with so many questions. But she soon but her answer when she saw it…the nervousness in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. He was nervous about meeting the Rasheda's and she couldn't blame him. He had never met them before and he came baring the news of his parent's deaths that was bound to make anyone nervous to having to deliver the news of ones families' death to another.

"Don't worry so much Kopa." Nuru smiled softly making her way over to the cub she sat in front of him. Licking her paw she began to clean his face and fix the tuft of hair on his head that was getting larger but he would still have some ways to go before he had an entire mane. "If you keep worrying about everything you'll become so stressed all your fur will eventually fall out." The serval laughed at the look that came over her young companions face. "What did I say about worrying?"

"Don't?"

"Exactly."

Smirking, Kopa leaned toward her. "You know it's sometimes shocking to see a wise head under all that silliness you give off."

"The wisest are always the craziest." Nuru cackled loudly with Kopa soon joining in with a bark of laughter of his own.

Pulling away from the cub, Nuru went about of disposing of their left over's tossing them into the bushes. Stopping when she thought she caught movement ahead of her, lowering herself to the ground she flicked her ears trying to pick up any sounds. She could hear the sound of rustling leaves and branches but that was about it but he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "I think we best be getting back to the others." She quickly made her way back to her young friend to see he too must have heard something.

"I think you're right…" was all Kopa managed to say before in the distance loud screams reached their ears. From the way they were coming from the two quickly figured out it was from the troop. "The gorillas!" Without waiting to see if Nuru was following him the young exiled prince darted off into the underbrush following the sounds of the screams which led him in the exact way he and Nuru had come from when they had left the troop to hunt for themselves. He quickly picked up the sounds of Nuru following him, calling his name yelling for him to wait before he got himself hurt.

The sounds of the screams got louder the closer the two of them got to where they had last seen the troop. They could soon pick up the loud roars of Tuma who was most likely fighting off whatever was attacking his family.

Jumping through the bushes, Kopa came upon a scene of complete chaos. Gorilla's young and old were running everywhere. Mothers were searching for their young; the young males were trying to help Tuma in fighting off something that seemed like it came out of the horrors of nightmares.

For right there before him was a snake…the largest snake he had ever laid eyes on before and had thought had never been possible for a snake to get as big as the one that was now fighting off Tuma and the other males.

"Kopa!?" He heard Nuru shout behind him before she too jumped out of the bushes and stopped dead at his side staring wide eyed at the large snake. "Run…we got to run…" She stuttered panic in her voice.

"But we just can't leave them!" Kopa shouted at her his eyes going wide when he saw the large snake wrap itself around one of the young males and start to sneeze the life from him. He flinched at the roar of pain the gorilla sounded while the others rushed to try and pry the snake off their friend while trying to keep it from biting them. "We…we got to get help…"

"But where do you expect us to get help from?!" Nuru shouted at her young companion who stared at her pointedly until it sunk in. They were at the borders of the Rasheda's…they could just run and get help from them. There were very few strong males old enough to fight this snake off for the mothers were all busy looking after their young keeping it away from the snakes jaws. But if they were to get the Rasheda's…

Her head snapped up catching sight of Chika in the far distance before she turned and ran in the direction they had been travelling before they stopped. "Quickly follow me!" She shouted over her shoulder not willing to let Kopa stay behind and get hurt. She felt relief when she heard him running on after her.

"We don't know where to go though!" Kopa now realized but Nuru shook her head. She was going to let her nose tell her where they needed to go. Nuru knew when they grossed the border for the strong scent of lion reached her nose and she remembered Tuma saying that the Rasheda's were the only lions for miles around in these parts. That told her they were going the right way.

It was very soon that the two of them caught onto a scent trail. A fresh one at that. Side by side the two friends ran along the trail following it in hopes of finding the Rasheda's, behind them the screams of their new friends were becoming faint in the distance. The further they ran along the scent trail the stronger it got telling them they were getting closer and could only hope they got there before someone or someone's died.

Jumping through a patch of trees the two of them came to a halt at the edge of what appeared to be a large thicket to them in the middle of the Jungle. Not far from them they could see what looked like a cave made up of rocks that were built upon each other covered with vines. But what really caught their attention were the lions that were laying about enjoying the last bits of sunlight of the day that suddenly looked up upon their intrusion.

Kopa felt his breathe catch in his throat and his heart stop in his chest for just a brief second before it started bounding like the beating of drums in his ears…or rather ear. It started beating faster when one golden lioness that had tufts of hair on her head that reminded him for a second of Vitani, called out for her brother who seconds later emerged from behind the vines that veiled the cave shortly followed by a pale golden lioness who came out behind him. Her face lined with grey and wrinkles.

But it was the male that caught his attention the most.

He wasn't large but still firmly built. His fur was a golden brown lion his and his Fathers only his paws were colourless and a tad bit lighter then his and his Father's. He had a large dark brown mane atop his heads that fell into his face. His eyes though were green, a deep green and they were staring at him and Nuru with a critical expression. Stepping away from the lionesses, who were now all on their paws, Jaali made his way toward the cub and spotted serval with a judging expression.

He just been resting for a day of patrol and listening to his Mother once again talk his ear off about finding a new majordomo when he had heard Yamile calling for him from outside the cave. Having hurried out for he believed it to be Tuma and his troop for he'd been expecting the gorilla's for some time now. But what he saw surprised him for right there standing in front of him was the strangest duo he'd seen since he was a cub when that time he and his friends had come across that Meerkat and Warthog in the Jungle.

A serval and a lion cub.

This was a new one to add to the record books he thought sarcastically.

For a second he wondered where the lion cub had come from when he took notice that this cub had been in a fight of sorts. He was shocked to see the scars that now marred the young males face and his missing ear. He couldn't remember ever seeing a cub like this one ever wounded as much. Yes he never seen many lions save a few rogues he saw and the Pridelanders but he never seen a cub so marked up like this one was. For one so young he wondered how he had surprised.

He heard gasps behind him that told him the lionesses all had finally taken in the cub's appearance. "Who are you?" he demanded. He wasn't trying to be rude but he wanted to know who these two really were, he wasn't like his father and would never be but this was surprising to him. If this cub was wounded whatever wounded him could have followed him and he didn't want his pride in danger. They were already dwindling in numbers as it was. He didn't want anything else to happen to him it was his job to protect his pride and that's exactly what he would do.

Nuru looked between Kopa and the King who had addressed them. She could see the look of shock and disbelief on his face at being face to face with the lion his parents had told him so much about. Quickly deciding to be the one to answer she cried. "Please you got to help us!"

This time it was the pale old golden lioness that came forward her face soft. Leta didn't know what wounded this cub but she wanted to know if what they needed help from was the one causing it. "What do you need help with?" she asked her eyes looking at the cub taking in his wounds. She felt sadness and anger. Who could wound one so young? She thought angrily.

"Please our friends!" Kopa this time spoke up pointing behind him. He didn't want to reveal who he was not yet not until his new friends were safe. "Please a giant snake has attacked them…I think they called it Chatu…it's been following us most of the day…I take it it's the same one they mentioned…please…Tuma needs your help!"

The two friends figured by the new gasps that the Rasheda's knew exactly who Chatu was. "Please you got to help…they're this way!" Together both Kopa and Nuru turned and ran off into the jungle hoping the Rasheda's would follow them as they made their way back towards where the troop had last been. Praying that they had gotten help in time none more then Kopa. The Gorilla's had willingly helped him make from the infection that could have killed him; he didn't want to see anyone of them die. Even Tuma.

Jaali watched while the strange pair disappeared back into the forest. He looked toward his mother who was giving him a pointed stern look that told him he best follow them. Tuma was part of their alliance and it would be best to make sure they were alright and Leta was still in dept to Chika for having brought her son back that time all those years ago.

"Right! Tufa, Yamile, Lana and Aida follow me the rest of you remain back!" With that Jaali took off after the serval and lion cub with his sisters and two other lionesses following behind him. The pair was already a good distance from him but he could see where they were treading through the bush; plus their scents lingered in the air. But there was something about the cub's scent that seemed oddly familiar to him however at the moment he couldn't quite place it.

His mind was drawn from his thoughts when he could finally pick up the sound of screaming in the distance.

Cursing the King picked up his pace. Bursting through the trees he came upon the scene that appeared to be in much more chaos then the last Kopa and Nuru had seen them. He could see the two running off to the sides as if they were searching for someone but he paid them no mind. With a roar Jaali and the four with him went to join the fray of sighting the large snake Chatu off. They could already see that one of the gorilla's was already dead and now they were just fighting the creature off to make sure that it could not eat it.

From the sidelines both Kopa and Nuru were searching for Chika amongst the mass of gorillas. Giving a shout of glee when they spotted her amongst some of her grandchildren trying to calm them down. "Chika!"

Glancing up at the call of her name, the old gorilla placed one of her granddaughters into the arms of her mother when she saw who it was. "I been looking everywhere for you!" Meeting them half way she picked both of them up and squeezed them to her chest as she hugged them tight causing the two of them to gasp for air before she realized they needed to breathe and set them back on the ground. "Where were you?" she demanded. "I'd been worried thinking Chatu had gotten you too…"

"We went and got help!" Kopa raised and pointed his paw when the roars echoed around them.

Chika raised her head in surprise, eyes widening at the sight of the Rasheda's that had come to their aid. She watched as Jaali and the lionesses leapt on the back of the snake as it tried once again to wrap around another gorilla. Sinking their claws and teeth into it as he hissed and started to thrash violently to shake them off but the more it moved the harder they gripped on. "Do they know who you are?"

Kopa shook his head. "No…I didn't have much time…I wanted to just get them hear to help. It could wait for them to find out. Everyone's lives here mean more…" his eyes went to the one that had already died his eyes saddening. "I'm sorry we didn't make it in time."

Smiling, Chika laid her hand on his head. "Do not apologize. You got help; you did what was the best thing to do."

Looking up at the old gorilla who like Nuru in a short time had become a friend of his. He felt like he was quickly gaining the friends he needed for the ones that he had lost, he just hoped these ones like his last didn't betray him. But he had a feeling they wouldn't; however he had originally thought that about his old friends and he had been so wrong. But seeing that smile on Chika's face made him smile right on back at her and nod his head.

A loud roar brought their attention back to the fight and watched as Chatu had nearly wrapped itself around one of the lionesses when Jaali had latched his jaws around his throat while Tuma got to work pulling it away from the lioness straightening its body out. Then when the lioness was safe, Jaali with a menacing growl bit down harder until his fangs went right through the snake's neck and it snapped.

As if the snake suddenly became a vine, the snake's body went limp and fell to the ground. Stepping back from the snake, Jaali growled "Chatu is finally dead." With a paw he kicked the snake with a scowl lining his face. Lifting his head he turned towards Tufa who was climbing back to her paws with the help of Yamile. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned for his sister.

She just waved her paw at him. "Yes, I'm just fine no real injuries. He didn't have a hold of me that long."

Satisfied, Jaali turned making his way over to Tuma who was now staring at the body of his family member. His fists clenched upon the ground. His body slouched. Taking his time in approaching, Jaali waited till Tuma lifted his head to look at him before saying anything. "I cannot say anything that will make the loss any better. But we are glad to have come to help you my comrade." He reached out to lay a paw on Tuma's shoulder but stopped half way and lowered it again.

Grunting, Tuma reached out to close the eyes of his cousin. Then stepped back as his aunt hurried on over with tearful cries for the loss of her son. Patting the distraught female on the shoulder he moved to face Jaali. "Thank you…for coming…but how…we have yet to cross your territory and I didn't smell you anywhere near the borders."

Raising his eyebrow, Jaali looked back at his lionesses then forward again. He had figured Tuma must have sent the serval and lion cub to get help but perhaps that had been wrong. "There was a serval…and a lion cub…they came barging into the thicket and said that their friends needed their help. I was surprised when they mentioned your name. I didn't think you'd have anyone else travelling with you much less a lion cub."

Brow furrowed, Tuma opened his mouth to speak but someone spoke for him. "They just showed up. Much like they did with you, they were seeking help but for themselves." The two turned to see Chika making her way over, couple steps behind her were Kopa and Nuru. "The young cub was wounded from a fight, his wounds had become infected and needed to be treated and so I did as such. And they prepaid us by getting help…which you should be thanking them for Tuma." Looking at her son, Chika gave him a stern look motioning to Kopa and Nuru with her head. Grunting the young Silverback turned his head to them and nodded his thanks but dared not to say it out loud which made his mother roll her eyes at his stubbornness. But neither Kopa nor Nuru were offended by it just simply nodded their heads in return knowing that was the closest to a thank you that Tuma's pride would allow him to show.

From where he was standing his eyes were taking in his Uncle. His mother was right; he did look like both his Father and Uncle. For a moment he reached up and ran his paw subconsciously over his head figuring now he really knew where he had gotten his brown mane from. But he liked to think it was a part of his mother in him. The brown in his mane matching the brown that her fur once had. Kopa's eyes then travelled to the lionesses that had come with Jaali, recognizing two of them from the faint descriptions his mother had once given him of her two younger cousins.

What she did call them again? He silently asked himself.

Oh, right! Yamile and Tufa. That was their names; he remembered.

He suddenly found himself squirming when he felt the eyes of his family land on him without even knowing who he was yet. Lowering himself a bit to the ground he felt Nuru place her paw on his back rubbing it soothingly.

As if sensing the cubs supposed discomfort from their stairs, Tufa slapped both her brother and sister in the shoulder causing them to growl at her but she just ignored them. Stepping forward she smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, we're not going to harm you. Tell me little one…where are your parents?"

Biting his lip, Kopa wasn't sure what to say. He'd feared this the entire way to the Jungle. What would he tell them about his parents? How could he possibly just explain to them about what had happened and revealing that he doesn't just any normal cub but a royal cub. First born son and heir to the late King Simba and Queen Zuri. How would he tell them that?

Realizing they still didn't know who he really was. He opened his mouth and lowly said…"Dead…" he watched them staring at him intently. "My Mother and Father are dead…they died weeks ago…in an attack…." Kopa quickly lowered his gaze to the ground not really want to see the looks of sympathy that they were now giving him. He could just imagine what they were thinking.

"_**Poor thing, to have lost his parents so young." **_

"_**How has he managed to make it out alive? Look at those wounds. He should be dead too." **_

"_**Who could harm such a young one?"**_

Words he had heard the first few nights with the gorilla's. They didn't think he had heard them but he had and he was beginning to get annoyed with the pity. Pity served no real purpose. It couldn't bring his parents back so there was no reason to give him pity.

He finally looked up when he saw a pair of brownish-gold paws in front of him. Gulping when he found himself staring into the eyes of his Uncle who had bent his head so that they were face to face.

Jaali could just not place it. This cub seemed so familiar to him that he just couldn't think of why though. But the closer he looked the more he was beginning to see his old friend in the cub as well as his cousin. But that couldn't be possible…Simba and Zuri lived far away from the Jungles and the Pridelands were a safe place. However the more he looked upon this cub the more he could see his old friend in this cub…from the fur…his body structure…right now to his amber eyes…but there was also his cousin's soft features in the cub as well…

But that couldn't be possible.

That just could not be possible.

But he just could not shake this nagging feeling that formed in the back of his mind.

Turning he spoke to Chika. "Why are you travelling with this cub? Did you plan to bring him to the Rasheda's?" It would be no surprise; they had taken in Simba in the past, why wouldn't get take in another cub as well. Jaali was nothing like his Father, he would not turn a cub away when they needed help and by the way this cub's condition compared to be that wouldn't be an option. Plus his Mother would have his head if she heard that he had turned away a defenceless cub seeking help.

This cub before him looked no more than a year old.

And there was that nagging feeling again…Simba's and Zuri's cub should be over a year old as well.

He watched as Chika nodded her head to confirm it. "Yes. But not just because we hoped you would take him in…" her eyes went to Kopa who was now sitting up straight on the ground looking at her with wide eyes. Her own softened when she could see just how nervous he was for them to find out who he really was. "You see we found out that the young cub here…well he says he's a member of your pride…or the son of a member." The way she said it made it open for Kopa to say the rest.

The four lionesses that were with Jaali stared at the cub with wide eyes. But it was the older of the four, Aida and Lana, that like Jaali were beginning to see a resemblance to the young lion and lioness that hadn't been apart of their pride for some time. It was only Tufa and Yamile who were left in confusion, for the two of them had only been a few days old when Simba and Zuri left and hadn't really remembered the two. They only knew them from stories and that hornbill that had shown up all those months ago relating news of their cub to the Rasheda's.

Jaali stood with his paws firmly planted on the ground in front of the cub who was staring up at him. Now no longer with a nervous look but a strange look of calm and collectiveness…a look that was a perfect reflection of his cousin…and this cub had said he was the son of a member of their pride…but that couldn't be…this cub said his parents were dead…but if he really was their's…then that would mean…

No! He forcefully told himself. They couldn't be, this cub had to be lying.

Well…there really was only one way to be completely sure.

Clenching his teeth, he looked back down at the cub. "What is your name cub…and your parent's names…if you really are who you say you are…tell me your name and theirs."

Kopa though appeared calm on the outside was full of anxiety on the inside. He glanced over at Nuru who placed her paw on his back again giving him a reassuring smile. Gulping, he glanced up at his Uncle. Squaring his shoulders he answered.

"My name is Kopa…my parents were King Simba and Queen Zuri of the Pridelands."

* * *

"Mother! Mother!"

Ears tinted with grey, twitched at the familiar sound of her daughter's calling for her. But it wasn't just the fact that her daughter's were calling for her but it was the emergency tone of their voices that alerted her the most.

Lifting her head, Leta from where she been waiting with the rest of their now small pride for the others to return, stare off into the direction she heard their calls. Quickly getting to her paws the moment they broke the tree line with Aida and Lana behind them, each of them with a face of sadness and shock that caused her to worry about her son.

Where was Jaali?

Why hadn't he returned with them?

Had something happened to him?

"Where is your brother?" were the first words out of her mouth. "Has something happened to him…tell me." She felt tears spiking her eyes. She had only just lost her mate she couldn't loose her first born either. She didn't want to outlive her son.

Tufa was the first to reach their mother. Reaching out she placed a paw on her arm to quickly calm her mother's fears. "Jaali is just fine…he's right behind us with the gorillas. But there's something you need to know about that lion cub that had come here…"

Leta's brow furrowed in confusion. What about that lion cub? True it confused her to find such a young and wounded cub to be asking help for the gorilla's and calling them friends, but she could see that there was more to him just by the looks on her daughters and two friends faces. However she noticed the sadness was far deeper on Aida and Lana's faces. Both had tears running down theirs streaking their fur.

Something told her this news wasn't going to end well…

"What did you find out?" she hesitantly asked.

The four shared a look. Tufa and Yamile didn't know what to say, they knew this news was going to break their mothers heart. They had seen already just how much the news had broken their brother it was why he had told them to go ahead without him to warn their mother and the rest of the pride who they were bringing with him.

It was Aida who stepped forward with a sympathetic look on her face. "Leta…I'm so sorry to have to tell you this…but the cub…he said his name was Kopa…and that his parents are Simba and Zuri…and that…that they…that they are…"

She didn't need to finish that sentence for Leta to know what she was trying to say. The news hit her like as a dozen rocks had fallen and crushed her.

No…

No…

No…that just couldn't be true…the cub was lying…he had to be…

Leta came out of her thoughts when she caught movement turning she watched as Jaali emerged from the jungle, behind him came the gorilla's and the strange serval and lion cub from before trails along side her side. Jaali's head was stooped so that his mane fell into his eyes shielding them from view. But Leta could see the change in her son that worried her and made the news of what Aida had just told her feel even more true although she kept praying that it wasn't.

The King turned and spoke with Tuma, who only gave a nod of his head and a pat on the lion King's back. With that Tuma gave a command to his family troop and headed on into the jungle again to find their home in their new land. Chika however remained behind for only a few short minutes, bending down she laid an arm around Kopa and nudged his head with a gentle smile on her face and whispered something to him that Leta could not hear. Then before she too left to follow her family, to give the Rasheda's a moment to themselves with the news that was just brought too them, she cast Leta a look of sympathy that cut through the old lioness's heart like a dagger.

When the gorillas were out of sight, Jaali looked at Kopa and Nuru who were watching him cautiously. The King hadn't said much when Kopa had revealed who he really was. He had only ordered the lionesses to return to the pride and tell them of what has happened before he led them off into the jungle.

Now here they were, standing in the thicket once again, the eyes of the pride all on them now that it was only them in the clearing.

Nuru was keeping herself close to Kopa. She knew the cub would need her support in this. It had come as a shock that Kopa had revealed himself to be the son of yet another King and Queen and was indeed the Prince of a great Kingdom…correction and _'exiled' _Prince as he called himself.

But a Prince was a Prince no matter if he was exiled or not and she'd been travelling with him. Travelling with a Prince all along. Sure she figured that cub was no son of a rogue. He had hunting skills yes but not as many survival skills that she'd seen other rogues have so it had originally led her to believe that the cub must have belonged to another pride. It was no surprise when some left one pride and joined another. But a Prince…she hadn't been expecting that at all…

Well maybe she should have…he sure had the stubbornness one would expect from someone royal, she thought jokingly to herself.

"Come." Jaali spoke demandingly making his way toward the rest of the pride. His head still bowed his face shadowed by his mane. The King was coming to grips with what he had just found out. This cub had just said that he was the son of his two closest friends at first he didn't want to believe him but he had said his name was exactly Kopa. The name that Simba and Zuri had given their son and apparently the cub knew their names as well. The resemblance was there along with the cubs words but he really didn't want to believe it.

He didn't want to believe they were dead. Because they just couldn't be. Zuri had told him that she would be just fine and Simba had sworn to him that he would protect his cousin with everything he had.

But yet here was this cub claiming that they were.

Leta moved to meet them half way. Her eyes going to the cub that followed along after her son. "Jaali…" her voice cracked even more when her son finally lifted his head to meet her gaze. She was taken by the tears both in and running down her sons face. "My son…what…please…please tell me what Aida said is not true…Please say it isn't true!" The old Queen pleaded with her son but when Jaali said nothing but hung his head Leta hurried on around him to confront Kopa who stumbled back at the old lioness's suddenly approach. "Who are you…who are you really?"

Gulping, Kopa did not know what to say. This lioness before him was the biological Aunt of his mother. His mother had been Leta's last ties to her sister.

From beside him, he felt Nuru nudge him lightly before he sighed and looked up at the old lioness who stared at him on the verge of crying. "My name…is Kopa…My parents names were Simba and Zuri…they…they died several weeks ago…when…when…when we were attacked by a lioness named…" Kopa stuttered for now the entire pride was surrounding him all watching him intently. There wasn't as many of them as he thought there would be. Did something happen to them too? He wondered.

Jaali, who stood off to the ground, dug his claws into the ground while Kopa introduced himself to the pride. When the exiled prince began to speak of how his parents had died he growled loud enough to make them all switch their attention to him. "Zira…"

Kopa jumped at the name. Whipping around on the spot as if expecting to see her somewhere. She couldn't have followed him…could she? But when he saw that she was no where in sight, he felt his body relax enough to look at Jaali. "You know of Zira?"

The King growled again at the mention of the lioness. "Yes…I know of her…before I left the Pridelands I had my concerns about her…the way she looked at your parents…the way she looked at your mother…unnerved me. I warned Simba…I warned Zuri…I had this sinking feeling that, that would be the last I'd ever see of them…No!" Clenching his eyes shut Jaali turned and began storming away; he didn't want to believe any of it. Not one single bit. It had to be a lie…it just had to be…

"Jaali…" Leta called after her son hurrying on after him along with Tufa and Yamile leaving Kopa with Nuru and the others.

The young cub sat there in confusion as he watched the only remaining family he had left storm away. Shoulders slouching, Kopa felt his own tears come to his eyes feeling like they'd only known who he was no more than an hour and were already rejecting him.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea…Kopa thought to himself.

From beside him, Nuru slung her arm around him pulling the cub close. Nuzzling him she whispered soothing words because she knew the cub was feeling down. But unlike him she didn't think the Rasheda's were rejecting him in the least bit. She could tell they were all in shock, none more then Kopa's biological family. They just been told that the two they had thought were alive and well were really dead.

The two looked up as one of the lionesses that had come to help the gorilla's before came toward them with a gentle but sad smile. "Forgive them…they're only…distraught over this news…you look like him…your Father I mean…you even have his eyes…but I can see a bit of your Mother in you too…" bending down she placed her face close to his. "Your wounds…do…they hurt?"

The young Prince shook his head. "No…No…Chika and Nuru here took care of them…" He explained looking at his serval friend who smiled cheerfully at him.

Nodding her head, Aida sighed pulling away from the cub. She turned and motioned for him to follow her, "Come…you can rest inside the cave for the time being…I'm sure they'll be back soon when they come to grips with what's happened…they'll likely want to know everything that's happened…" With a paw, Aida pushed aside the vines that hid the cave from view.

The cave inside was not as large as the main den at Pride Rock but was slightly bigger then the cave he had shared with his Mother when they were in hiding. It could easily shelter the pride in case of bad weather. "Rest on inside here…" Aida stepped back to allow both Kopa and Nuru to walk on inside the cave. Her eyes watching the cub closely, if this cub really was the son of Simba and Zuri…it gave her mixed emotions…

One she was elated to see the son of the two that she had help raise in the Pride.

Two she was greatly saddened by the way they had come to meet and by the news of his parents passing's.

And three…anger…looking upon those wounds made her angry…not only did it seem this Zira manage to kill Simba and Zuri but also had managed to wound this cub scarring him for life. And anger that this lioness had killed Simba and Zuri…who she prayed every day to the ancestors would be alright while they lived so far away.

"We'll just be out here." Without another room she let the vines fall back into place shrouding the cave in darkness. But both Kopa and Nuru could still perfectly see in the dark.

The two sat in darkness for several minutes before they both moved to the back of the cave. Laying himself down Kopa allowed his head to fall onto his paws. "We shouldn't have come here…I should have just lied and said I had no family left…" he mumbled but Nuru heard him loud and clear from where she laid herself down on the ground next to him.

"Don't say that Kopa. They're not rejecting you, they're just in shock and grief…it's to be expected. I mean if you lived away from your parents and suddenly someone showed up and told you they were dead…what would you be like?" Nuru's eyebrows shot up in question. She watched the sheepish look come over her young friends face and chuckled laying her arm around him she drew him close to her side. "You just have to give them time…they'll come around and when they do…like that lioness said they're going to want to talk to you about what had really happened. You think you can handle that again?" she asked.

"I think I can handle it one more time…" Kopa whispered his eyes watching the vines as if expecting someone to come through them at any moment.

Grinning, the serval licked the top of the cubs head making him squirm and complain while he tried fixing his tuft with a paw. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about being a Prince?" she asked she had a nagging feeling she knew why but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Exiled…I'm in exile…well self-exile that is…but I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what you would do…I wasn't sure if you knew of the Pridelands or not or who my parents were…I also didn't want you to treat me any different…I mean…how would you have treated me if you really knew the truth…that I was a…Prince?" Kopa looked at his friend.

Shaking her head, Nuru figured as much. With her paw she slapped his back causing him to jump slightly. "I wouldn't have treated you any differently. Prince or not you're still a cub who needed help and had just lost his parents. You shouldn't have been alone…no cub should have at your age…but now that I know the truth…tell me…what happened to the rest of your pride are they dead too?"

Closing his eyes, Kopa nodded. "I remember watching them fight…I saw my father go down…I…I only figured the others had as well…but it doesn't matter I can't return…not with Zira ruling the Pridelands now and I have no doubt that she is there ruling until Kovu becomes King in the future…without my family there I have nothing…I do feel guilty a little…because if some of them are still alive I left them in Zira's care…thinking we're all dead…all the royals…but I can't go back…I can't do back to the place where my parents died…I just can't…" Tears began to form in the cubs eyes at the thought of what he had lost. He knew he could never face any of the pride if they were still alive…nor could he return to the place where his parents had died…maybe one day…in the far future…but not now…right now would be too soon for comfort. "I have no home anymore…"

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here."

* * *

He hadn't been sure for how long he had run for. But Jaali stopped when he found himself on the edge of the large river that now flowed through his new territory. Sitting down at the water's edge, the Rasheda King stared down at his reflection. Not in the least bit surprised to see how messed up the fur on his face appeared to be from the tears that had been falling. Not even his self pride could stop the tears at the news that his two best friends were now dead and their now scarred son was sitting back in the thicket after obviously having travelled so far to be there.

"Dead…they're dead…" He clenched his eyes tight.

"Jaali?"

"Jaali answer us."

"Brother where are you?"

Opening his eyes, Jaali looked up when he heard the voices of his mother and sisters calling for him. It wasn't long however before he saw his sister who called out, "I found him! He's over here!" Shortly after that his other sister and his mother emerged from the jungle.

"Why did you follow…?" He managed to say when they got close enough. But seeing the look on his Mother's face he held out his arm beckoning her to come closer to which he wrapped his arm around her resting his head atop of hers while she buried her face in his mane. His eyes clenched shut when he picked up the soft cries coming from her. A strong lioness who hadn't even allowed herself to cry in front of her cubs and pride when her mate died trying to remain strong for them and her family. Was now crying in the arms of her son for the loss of her niece and nephew-in-law that she had loved dearly.

Behind them his sisters came closer, Yamile resting her head on her brothers free shoulder while Tufa wrapped her arm around their mother as well resting her head against her back. Each of them trying to take comfort while adding comfort to their family as well.

After several minutes of just enjoying the comfort her cubs were giving her, and cry for the loss of the tie she had for her sister through her niece and for the loss of Simba. He may not have been Rasheda blood but he was as much family as anything else. When they left a year ago, she prayed everyday they would live wonderful and full lives. She missed them each and everyday and wished they were home in the Rasheda's but she knew Simba could no longer run from the destiny he was born in and Zuri could never be separated from him.

She and Zakia knew from a young age the two of them had feelings for one another. And knew deep down that one day the two of them would be mates. It was something her sister wanted to have happen and it had saddened Leta when her sister had died before she could see the two of them happy together. Now…now that happiness was gone…for both of them were gone…leaving behind only…

"Maybe he's lying…" she whispered pulling away from her cubs. She stared tearfully at them before looking up at the sky where it was starting to change from blue to an orangey purple hue as the sun started to set. "Maybe…it has to be…they can't be…"

Smiling gently, Tufa laid her paw on her mothers. "Mama…I know you don't want to believe this…neither of you do." She looked at her brother while nuzzling her mother, licking her cheek gently. "But…maybe we should really talk to the cub about it…I mean if he really is who he is…he came all this way…wounded at that…somehow he managed to survive the attack and we need to know how and what really went on." She was quick to point out. She too wanted to know if the cub was telling the truth but she knew there really wasn't any way to know that unless they went and talked to the cub about it himself.

"Maybe that serval with him was the one who helped him escape." Yamile suggested. It was a reasonable suggestion because none of them really knew why the serval was with Kopa.

Stepping away from his family, Jaali began to pace back and forth on the spot. His mind running a mile a minute about this. He was still in denial, how could he not be, this was his two best friends for crying out loud. They were the only two cubs his age that he grew up with. Every second walking away from them and Pride Rock had been hard for him. They very thought that he may never see them again had lingered with him the entire journey back to the jungle.

And now…now he really never would see them again…

Zira…he growled to himself.

He should have convinced Simba and Zuri to send her away when they had the chance. But Zuri…the moment she had laid eyes on those cubs of Zira's…he knew his cousin could not turn away ones so young. Even if she wasn't expecting a cub of her own at the time, she would never have been able to send ones so young into the world with very little protection. But Zira…they could have sent her away…

Lifting his head, Jaali looked toward Tufa who was still comforting their mother. He knew she had been right…the only real way they were going to know what really happened all those weeks ago to cause their deaths was to speak with the one who called himself their son.

Kopa.

He thought he'd never get to meet the cub his friends named after his late Uncle. And now that he had, he wished he hadn't for this hadn't been the way he wanted to meet him.

"I need to speak with this cub…" He spoke loud enough for them to hear him. He watched as they all turned to face him, but he tried his best not to look at his mother's tearstained face. It was hard to see such a strong lioness in such a way. But he could not blame her for he was in pretty much the same mood.

Yamile nodded. "We should head back…if the cub is who he says he is…we are likely the only family he has left…and we just ran away when he needed us…we need to go back and talk to him." Looking around at her family, she saw Tufa nod her head in agreement. Plus the both of them wanted to see Kopa. They had only heard tales of their cousin Zuri and her mate Simba and the cub they named after the Uncle they would never meet.

Pulling away from her cubs once more, Leta rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw trying to dry away as many tears as she possibly could. "Then we should head back now."

Staring at what was left of his own family, Jaali sighed, it was time to face the truth and get some answers out of the cub. He wanted to know exactly what had happened to his friends. He wanted to know how Kopa had managed to escape despite the evidence that he had gotten wounded during the attack. How did he managed to get the jungle on his own…although that right there made him shake his head and think.

Like Father, like son.

Moving to his Mothers side, Jaali rubbed his head against hers. Knowing just how much reassurance his mother was going to need on knowing the details of the deaths. It was going to hurt the both of them but he hated seeing his mother hurt in anyway, physical or emotional.

Without another two the four of them began making their way back towards the thicket. Remaining in silence, none said a word on the walk back each lost in their own thoughts. It was when they passed the trees and into the fading sunlight again, that they looked up to see the rest of the pride sitting outside the cave but there was no sight of the serval or of course.

Approaching the other lionesses that climbed to their paws at their approach, Aida nodded her head toward the cave. "I brought them inside. I thought the cub could use a rest, seeing those wounds and all…he said he'd been taken care of but I wanted to make sure just to be on the safe side…they been in there for some time awaiting you to come back. I think you running off may have scared the little one." Jaali set Yamile a sharp look when she cleared her throat and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he looked back at the lionesses as Leta was the one to speak this time. "Has he said anything?"

Bonde shook her head. "No…he's only been speaking with that serval that came with him. They're at the back of the cave right now. Do you really think he's Simba and Zuri's son and that they're…" not even she could finish that sentence. She had been one of the lionesses that had gone to Pride Rock to help with overthrowing Scar. It had been hard for her like all the others to part way with one of their own and one they had come to think of as their own. She had been so elated to hear that they had, had a son. She could see the resemblance in him but she just wanted to be sure.

"No we're not sure…but we are going to find out what has happened…" Now was better then later he thought, stepping around his Pride he made his way toward the cave knowing they would all be in shortly after. Pushing aside the vines, Jaali stopped when he saw that there at the back of the cave the strange duo was laying beside one another speaking. Standing there he waited for them to notice him but it seemed they were too engrossed in their conversation.

From where he stood he strained his ears to hear what they were saying catching the end of what Kopa was speaking. "….I can't go back…I can't do back to the place where my parents died…I just can't…" Even from where he stood, he could see the tears in the cub's eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of his friend. Those were Simba's eyes alright; he could never forget those eyes. Eyes that always shined with mischief whenever they played pranks on Zuri. Eyes that made him want to roll his own eyes whenever he would catch Simba giving googly-eyes to his cousin. If Simba hadn't told Zuri how he felt Jaali had been thinking of a way to get Simba to confess to Zuri. But sadly before he could put his 'evil' plan into motion Zuri had been the one to blurt out the truth. "I have no home anymore…"

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here."

Jaali almost smirked when he watched the two jumps when they came to realize he'd been standing there listening in. However he did smirk when the cub glared at him with his friends amber eyes. "You know my Mother always said it's rude to eavesdrop!"

"I am King. I can eavesdrop all I want." The King ducked on into the cave the rest of the way making his way over to the two of them as the rest of the pride slipped on past the vines so that they all could be present to hear the truth of what had happened.

Kopa scoffed shaking his head. "My father tried to use that excuse once. But Mom and Grandma called him out on that." He smiled at the memory of that day when he and his Father had snuck up on the lionesses only to get caught and accused of eavesdropping. Kopa though was only four months at the time and had used the cute innocent cub excuse of following his father's instructions to get out of it. Like his father only sulked.

"So you are the son of Simba and Zuri?" asked Tufa as she sat down on the left of her mother while Yamile occupied Leta's right.

Getting to his paws, Kopa looked at each Rasheda member nervously before nodding his head. "Yes…"

"Prove it." Jaali stated firmly, his face serious when Kopa looked his face with a look of confusion. This was his Mothers family, his mothers pride and they wanted him to prove that he was his parent's son? For a moment he felt insulted but a sharp nudge from Nuru stopped him from retorting sharply.

"Fine…" he mumbled rubbing his side that Nuru nudged. Thinking of something that could convince them that he really was who he said he was, he looked up when he thought of the stories his mother had told him. "Mom said that you and Dad liked to play pranks on her because it was safer then playing pranks on the other lionesses. You once dug a hole in her favourite resting place and covered it up…oh and you once chased a Meerkat and a warthog by the rivers edge…when you were cubs you accidentally crossed the border while ditching Jamine…who I believe Mom said was your majordomo…you got chased by a leopard and ended up meeting the gorilla's…Chika…she's nice…she took care of my infections…Mom always called you and Dad annoying goofballs and warned me never to grow up to be as annoying as you…umm…is that enough for you?" Kopa asked looking Jaali square in the face to see that his Uncle's eyes were wide at the realization that this cub in front of him knew personal stories from Zuri. Of things that had happened in their youth.

Grunting, and leaning back from the cub, Jaali sat himself down nodding. "Yes…that's enough…" he whispered eyeing the cub. "You really are their son…only Zuri would tell her son not to grow up to be as annoying as her mate and cousin…goofballs…I remember every time she said that and meaner stuff…" Jaali shook his head to shake the memories away right now was not time for memory lane. It was time for the truth of what was going on.

"Cub…Kopa…" Jaali quickly corrected when he felt his Mother give him a sharp look. "We want to know…what happened the night your parents died…" His voice almost cracked because he was just about to find out how his best friends had died.

Biting his lip, Kopa tried to think of the best way of explaining it but he knew there wasn't anyway without having to go into full detail about how his parents had died. Shoulders slouching he looked down at his paws; "It was my fault…" his voice quivered.

"Dad and the Pride had sent Mother and I into hiding in the caves that lined the Eastern border. They said there was some sort of threat to us and so we would be safer there but Dad had to remain at Pride Rock. No one would tell me what this threat was. But Mom was safer there they said…because she was expecting more cubs you see…she gave birth to three…"

"More?" Kopa looked toward Leta when she interrupted him. "She had more cubs…three more?"

Kopa nodded. "She did…their names were Musa, Kiara and Eshe. They were only a week old when…when…they died…" lowering his head he avoided looking at anyone instead just focusing on his paws. His one remaining ear lowered at hearing their gasps. "It was all my fault they died…Mom…Mom and Dad…said never to leave the cave…but I was getting lonely…I missed my friends…well I thought they were my friends…but one day I heard them somewhere outside the cave…Mom was taking a nap with the triplets, so I thought I'd just pop out and be back before she even knew I was gone…I found my friends and we decided to hunt for Mom…the pride always brings us food and she had just eaten what Nala had brought her that early afternoon but I wanted to show Mom I hadn't lost my skill and remembered everything she and Dad taught me." Kopa shuffled his paws, keeping his eyes on the ground never daring to look up at those who were watching him.

Tufa smiled and made her way over to the cub, lying down on his other side; she wrapped her paw around him. She could just tell the cub was going to need comfort soon and though they just met, this cub was her second cousin, he was family and she would offer that to him. Kopa looked at the lioness beside him, taking in the colour of her creamy fur but what really caught his attention was the black strip that went from her head to the tip of her nose. For a moment it reminded him of Zira and he felt a chill of fear go through him but the gentle smile on her face that she was giving him calmed him.

Oddly enough it reminded him of his Mother.

Maybe it was because this lioness was his Mother's cousin? He thought. He tried putting a name to the description his Mother had given him of her younger cousins. It then clicked at who this one was. Tufa.

Smiling, she nudged Kopa with her nose gently being mindful of his missing ear. "Go on little one." She encouraged him.

Maybe it was the fact that she reminded him of his mother, that Kopa felt reassured before continuing on with his story. "Zira…she's the mother of my friends…Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. Mother adored them, she always said they were nothing like their parents…I guess we were both fooled…She arrived and took them away…I hadn't realized that I was being led into a trap. A storm was approaching as was night so I tried getting back to the caves but couldn't really remember the way…I got lost…" clenching his eyes shut Kopa laid his head down on his paws. "I soon found out I was being followed…by Zira and her lionesses…Zira did this…" Kopa motioned to the scars on his face and neck and to his missing ear.

"She never got a chance to do anything more before Mom arrived…she tried escaping with me but we got caught…it was around then that we discovered Zira had two others waiting at the caves for Mom to come and rescue me so that they could get a hold of the triplets." Before long the young Prince could feel the tears running down his face as memories of that night flooded back to him. Memories that he wanted nothing more then to be able to forget but knew that nothing he ever did would rid him of them. Not unless he wanted to go and find some rock and hit his head enough to rid himself of them.

Eyes still on the ground, he spoke almost too soft for the others to hear. "Musa was the first to die…Zira killed him right in front of Mom and me…Mom looked so heart broken…I hadn't heard her scream like that in my entire life…it's something I'll never get out of my head…Eshe was next…Kiara…" Kopa clenched his eyes. He didn't know what had happened to Kiara but she had to be dead he thought, they all were. "I found Mom's body…before I witnessed Dad die at the paws of Zira…she got him by the neck when he told me to run…they're all dead…I bet even most of the pride are…" By this time the young prince was in full hysterics about the loss of his family.

"Mom…Dad…grandma…Eshe…Kiara…Musa…all gone…and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't left that cave then they'd be alive!" Kopa cried covering his face with his paws.

Tufa, who was still beside him, began to comfort the cub as best she could. Nuzzling and licking the top of his head. Nuru had scooted herself closer to Kopa nudging his nose with hers whispering comforting words to him. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault like she did every time he spoke and blamed himself but she knew nothing would really reach him when he was in too deep with his despair. It was best to let him cry it out.

Lifting her head, Tufa looked at her family. Leta was once more in tears leaning into Yamile who was doing everything to comfort their mother. Jaali was stoic, so stoic he reminded her of their Father at the moment.

So that was how they died…Jaali thought to himself. They died to save their cubs. Something he knew both of them had willingly done and died for, they were like their parents. Both Zakia and Mufasa had died to save their cubs and now both Zuri and Simba had done the same.

_Why_…Jaali closed his eyes. _Why did you two have to die…You shouldn't have died…you didn't deserve that…neither of you did…_

Leta cried softly into her daughters shoulder. Hearing that they had died was bad enough but hearing how they died broke her heart. She knew from speaking with her niece when Zuri first told her that she was pregnant with Kopa before she and Simba left for the Pridelands that her niece really wanted a large family with her mate. She wanted to have a lot of cubs. And she had just gotten her chance…and just when she had…her cubs were snatched from her…having witnessed your own cubs death just before you die is the hardest thing in the world…she remembered when she had given birth to Tufa and Yamile and another young male but the male had died before he could take his first breath.

It had devastated. It made her reflect and remember how her sister had felt that day when Zakia had a still born before Zuri. Now her own niece had to go through watching her young die before her eyes.

Pulling back from her daughter, she looked at Tufa who was humming softly to Kopa to try and calm the cub. Then glancing at her son he could see him glaring into space. Much like for Tufa, Jaali reminded Leta of Mansa who had become so cold hearted and stoic after his best friends death that she prayed her son would not let his grief consume him too much. All around her, those pride members that remained cried silently to themselves mourning the loss of yet another member of their pride.

Taking a moment to collect herself her eyes went to the final feline in the room. The serval that she had yet to learn the name of. How did she play into all of this, she wondered. Stepping forward she asked; "And you…what is your name and how did you come into Kopa's life? Did you help him escape from the Pridelands?"

Blinking, Nuru stared at the old lioness. Who despite old age and the tears she was shedding, had a strong presence to her. Which told her in her time; Leta was a great Queen while her mate was alive and continued to be strong for her pride.

"I am Nuru…and no…I didn't help Kopa escape…I found him in the desert…starving and slowly sub-coming to infection. Which Chika had healed him of days ago thankfully. He told me he was coming here to the Jungle…I decided to guide him here…" Nuru looked between the Pride and Kopa.

The cub finally lifting his paws from his face, sniffled and looked at Nuru meeting her eyes and grinned then looked at the pride. "She's my friend…" looking back at the pride he added. "I ran away from the Pridelands on my own. I didn't want to give Zira the satisfaction of killing off all of Mufasa's descendants like Scar tried. As long as I'm alive that part of our family still lives…my cousins Nuka, Vitani and Kovu are still alive…but I'm part of the family that matters. As long as I'm a live…like I said my family lives through me…my parents gave their lives for me…I wasn't going to put their sacrifice in vain…" that's what Hawa told him not to do and that's exactly what he wasn't going to do.

Stepping toward the cub, Leta watched Kopa climb to his paws and look up at her. Bending down, Leta looked closely at the cub, new tears coming to her eyes. "You did what right…your parents gave their lives for you…they will be so happy to know you are alive…and with family…"

"Does that mean I really can stay…?" Kopa asked. Looking up at her then around her at Jaali who still seemed lost in his own thoughts. But the moment his question reached the King he focused his attention on Kopa, his face still stoic, but he nodded his head nonetheless.

"I did say you could stay. I'm not about to throw my best friends cub out on his own. I'm sure if I did I'd have their ghost haunting me." Through his stoic appearance a small grin tugged at the corners of Jaali's mouth.

"And what about Nuru?" This time Kopa went to stand beside the serval that climbed to her paws.

Jaali for a moment looked at a loss of what to say. But he could tell if he turned away Kopa's only friend at the moment that the cub would not appreciate him for it. Glancing at his Mother who was watching him intently, Jaali sighed and nodded. It wasn't like there wasn't enough food in these parts to fill all their stomachs. Plus a friend for the cub might help him feel more at home with the pride then if he had come here alone.

When Simba showed up, he had him and Zuri to play with and keep him company, Kopa did not. There were no cubs his age in the Rasheda's. True Nuru wasn't Kopa's age but he could tell already the two were friends and that's what the cub needed. "Yes can stay…" he grinned as Nuru smiled widely and nudged Kopa with her paw making the cub toddle a bit to the side.

"See I told you they would let me." She bragged. Grumbling, Kopa rubbed his side glaring at Nuru who only flashed her ever annoying smile at him.

Watching the two, Jaali made his way over to the cub watching while he looked up at him. Sitting in front of Kopa, Jaali reached out laying his paw on the cubs head. "Welcome to…no…welcome home Kopa. You are a family and this is your home as much as the Pridelands are. Welcome home Prince Kopa…." Jaali grinned as the others joined in.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Ugh not proud of this chapter. Been in such a slump lately and haven't been in a good mood while I wrote the rest. Well I hoped you all enjoyed nonetheless.**

**Please remember to review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The squeals of laughter echoed through the grasslands as the early afternoon sun shinned its warming rays upon the Pridelands from where it hung high in the sky. Looking down upon the prospering land below and its inhabitants that moved across the lowland plains and tall grasslands.

From the towering grass in which the laughter could be heard from, a darkly creamy gold tan cub frolicked. Eyes that reflected the colour of the bluest of skies glimmered with joy while laughter like that of twinkling bells escaped the cub's mouth at the feel of the grass tickling her creamy pale underbelly and the feel of the sun on her fur.

Princess Kiara was just full of life to having been allowed out to explore the land of the Kingdom that would one day be hers.

But she wasn't alone. Her babysitter wasn't far behind.

Gina kept along with the Princess at an easy pace. She and the lionesses had convinced Simba to let Kiara out into the Pridelands. But Gina had agreed to follow the paths that Simba had created for his daughter and who was Gina to disagree with the King.

The cheetah had a calm smile on her face while she listened to the laughter of the Princess which was shortly joined by her own sons. Kodi, who was only a few months older than Kiara was the only friend the Princess had that, was around her own age. Two months old and the Princess were coming along but more so because she had someone to play with.

Kodi bounded on through the grass after Kiara in a game of chase. He was letting the Princess get a head start because he was much faster then her but the younger cub didn't seem to care she was just too happy to be out.

This was her first time out into the Pridelands since her Father had taken her out that day on his patrol. The day he had told her about her Mother's passing. It was only a week ago that she found out that it hadn't only been her Mother that had died but her brothers and sister as well.

This had confused her young mind at first but her grandmother told her that she was old enough to know the truth of what had happened. Although little did Kiara know, her family hadn't told her the exact truth of their deaths only that someone bad had killed them and taken them away. The little Princess had cried as much as when she had heard of her Mother's death.

She didn't think it was fair and often would often demand to have them back.

But her grandmother would simply say; _"Something's in life are never fair my little one. Thing's just happen. It's the circle of life my dear, we live and we die. Some sooner then others. We don't like it…but there is just nothing we can do about it. Just know that your Mother is out there looking over you, every night while you sleep her star twinkles up there and she is watching out for you. Every step of the way." _

When Kiara told her grandmother that she didn't quite understand, Sarabi just chuckled and patted her head telling her that she would one day.

"Keep up Kodi!" Kiara called over her shoulder. Her speak was starting to improve greatly although for some she never gave up on her nicknames for them. Well most of them.

"You can't run forever Kiara!" Kodi laughed picking up speed he started gaining on her until with a good leap he pounced on her causing her to squeal in surprise when she suddenly found herself on the ground. Sprawled out on her stomach with Kodi standing over her with a large smile on his face, his paws resting on her back. "Gotcha."

"Alright Kodi, you caught her. Don't hurt her too much," Gina stated when she finally caught up with the two cubs. She gave her son a stern look which quickly turned into a smile at her son's playful smile. Reaching out with a paw she helped Kiara back to her paws when Kodi finally stepped back from the Princess.

Shaking some dirt and grass off of her, Kiara then reached out shoving Kodi in the side only to get a snicker back in response. Lifting her head to gaze up at Gina she smile widely. "He can't hurt me Gina. I'm tougher then he is." The she-cub laughed at her friend when he gawked at her for daring to say that she was tougher then he was. Puffing out his cheeks he put his face close to hers teeth bared but more in a playful manner then a menacing one. "No you're not. You can't even beat me in wrestling."

"Well…that's because I'm a lady and ladies do not wrestle." Kiara stuck her nose in the air.

"A lady? Ha!" Kodi smirked sitting back on his haunches he shook his head. "I am too a lady!" Kiara smacked at her friend only to have him jump back to his paws and dodge all the while sticking his tongue out at her. "See a lady wouldn't smack at her friends." He continued to tease her to the point that she now started giving chase to him.

Gina, who'd been watching the banter the entire time, rolled her eyes. So much for a 'peaceful' walk, she amusingly thought to herself. But it did her good to see that her son had at least one friend. Being solitary, cheetah's normally just played with their siblings. But Kodi was her only cub…not that she thought her son wouldn't grow up just fine on his own but having a friend made it easier for him and for Gina to see her son happy.

Her ears perked when she suddenly heard a loud yowl and listening closely enough she could make out the cubs:

"That's not fair not get off!"

"What's that you said about me not being able to get you? Now admit that I am a lady."

"Never!"

Shaking her head with a small chortle she got to her paws and followed the sound of the cub's voices. When she came upon them she found her son beneath Kiara who with all the might of a two month old was trying to shake the cheetah cub into submission and have him finally admit what she wanted to hear. She sat there watching for several minutes before finally clearing her throat to catch their attention. "That's enough now you two. Continue the way you are and you're going to get dirty and that means a second bath for you tonight." She knew that caught their attention. Her son loathed baths and though Kiara seemed to enjoy hers for the Princess one bath a day was enough.

Jumping apart from one another, both cubs quickly patted down their fur to get as much dirt out of them as possible.

Finally lifting her head, Kiara padded on over toward the cheetah who in all sense of the word had become her nanny. "Gina?" she waited until she had the older cheetah's attention then asked; "Why can't we go that far from Pride Rock?" The Princess turned her head in the direction of the large kopje that stood proudly not far from them.

Following the cubs gaze, Gina shook her head when she turned her attention back to the Princess who was watching her intently awaiting her answer. "You know already your highness that you are too young to be that far away from Pride Rock. We got your Father to agree to let you come this far…you know the rules. Your Father said that once you turn five months old then it will be determined if you are ready to be out here on your own."

That had been quite the argument between Simba and Sarabi. With Sarabi beating her son into agreeing that if Kiara showed her Father that she was responsible enough by five months that she could be allowed out on her own without a babysitter.

It wasn't a secret that the Princess didn't like to always have a babysitter. Even when she was playing alone at Pride Rock she knew she always had someone watching her. Kiara just didn't understand why she always been to be watched over so much. Was it just because she was a Princess or as it because she was still too little or was it both?

Maybe she should ask Daddy about it. Yes, that's exactly what she would do. Ask Daddy, he knew the answer to everything. Although whenever she said that around Nala, the older lioness would gaff with laughter and tell the cub that her Father only though that he knew everything. But when she told her Father that, he told her not to listen to silly lionesses. This always just confused the young cub.

"But why?" Kiara asked staring up at Gina. "Nothing can hurt me in the Pridelands. I'm the Princess after all."

Eyeing the cub, Gina shook her head. "Princess Kiara, just because you are royalty does not mean you are immune to danger and yes there are plenty of things in the Pridelands that could hurt you. You could fall into the gorge and break your neck or you could call in the river and drown. You could get trampled by herds if you're not careful. There are also rogues out there that would kill and eat defenceless cubs as well as any other predator. Just because you are a Princess, does not mean you are an exception from the rules of nature. Your Father has already lost your Mother, two brothers and sister. He does not wish to loose you too." Her eyes softened and with a paw she reached out and patted the cub's cheek.

"I bet your Mother wouldn't want you wondering around on your own either. If I remember correctly the times I saw your brother Kopa out and about around your age your Mother or someone else wasn't far behind." Which was true, Gina had only managed to catch a glimpse of the growing Prince a few times and each times she could see there wasn't a Pride member that far from him. Although a majority of the time it was the Queen herself. Those were also the few times Gina had caught sight of her or whenever she would stumble upon a hunt in progress. "Little cubs need to be watched over."

"But Mom, you always left me on my own when you went out hunting." Kodi pointed out from where he sat along side Kiara.

Gina bit back a groan at her son's statement. It was true she left him alone on many occasions when she went out hunting. But that was what cheetahs did; they didn't travel in groups like lions did. The only times she saw cheetahs travelling together was when there was a band of brothers or a mother with cubs that had yet to leave. But nothing more. With her paw she batted her son on the nose giving him a stern look when he was about to complain. "I may have left you on your own, but I always made sure to hide you and instruct you to be very quiet until I got back. Rule of survival for cubs when they are alone is to be quiet and unseen. Isn't that what I've always instructed you too do?" both her eyes rose in question while waiting for her son to answer.

Rubbing his nose with a disgruntled look, Kodi nodded his head. "Yes, Mom."

Looking back and forth between the two, Kiara had tried to use this time to slip away but she got no further then a foot behind Gina before she felt a paw stepping on her tail. Giggling sheepishly, Kiara looked over her shoulder at her nanny with a cheeky grin, "Man I thought I would least get away."

"I have eyes in the back of my head young Princess." That comment made Kiara look at her nanny with wide curious eyes but she saw no eyes on the back of Gina's head but maybe they were invisible. Did all grownups have them? Because she often seemed to get caught sneaking away by someone no matter who it was.

"How should we continue our walk or do you think it would be wise too return to Pride Rock?" Gina grinned when both cubs started to complain that they didn't want to go back yet. It was still too early in the afternoon to return back to Pride Rock. They both still wanted to enjoy it out in the Pridelands although Kiara was still sour that they couldn't go back far from the Kopje.

"Then there must be no sneaking off." Letting go of Kiara tail, Gina moved to stand in front of the cubs this time so that they would have to follow her as she walked. Taking one last look back at Pride Rock, then slouching her shoulders in a slouch Kiara walked on along after Gina with Kodi moving to walk along side her.

Grinning, Kodi rubbed his paw atop of Kiara's head mussing up her fur. "Don't worry pipsqueak you'll be able to go off on your own soon enough." With his age being a few months older then her, he was much taller and often used that to his advantage.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Kiara pouted, swatting away Kodi's paw while attempting to smooth down the fur that was not sticking up from where he had messed with it. Nala told her that a Princess should have pretty fur and from what the young cub had been told about her Mother, Zuri, had been a very pretty lioness and Kiara wanted to be just like her Mommy. Daddy did always say she was like her mother, when she was Kiara's age.

Young of heart, playful, smart and at times serious. Not to mention she loved adventure.

That made Kiara happy. She wanted to be like her Mommy, but Grandma always said she had her Father in her too especially with the venture part and that made her happy too. That had made her Father groan, when his Mother had told his daughter that because it made him worry even more about his only cub left. And all the trouble that Kiara could get herself into. Something he was really hoping to avoid.

Grinning widely, Kodi smirked holding himself higher on his paws. "You are too me. I mean you look so tiny."

Growling, Kiara pounced for him but Kodi was already taking off in a sprint ahead of her. "Get back here and I'll show you how small I am. I'll pin you again this time!" She called after him but Kodi was really running this time. Biting her lip, Kiara tried to pick up the pace as she chased on after him zig zagging through the tall grass both cubs had long since passed Gina but the older cheetah could see still them and they weren't getting that far ahead or off the beaten trail.

Laughing, Kiara's ears pressed themselves back against her head as she was determined to catch Kodi. To prove that just because he was older and taller then her didn't really matter. She'd been happy to pin him earlier and was hoping to again it wasn't often she got that chance he always been the one to beat her.

But suddenly something else caught her attention. The thundering sound of hooves stomping across the ground.

Ears perking, Kiara turned from the direction she'd previously been going in and disappeared into a taller section of grass and began to slink her way in the direction of the sound. The closer she got the louder it became. Then finally she poked her head through the grass, and saw that she was on top of a very steep hill and down below were the very source of the loud thundering hoof sounds. Her bright blue eyes widened at the sight of the stampeding zebra's that were running quickly from what was giving chase to them.

The Princess's face lit up when she caught sight of the Hunting Party running on after and along side the zebra to wear down their chosen prey.

From where she was now sitting atop the hill she could make out the lionesses and their positions. Nala was taking the lead while Sarafina and Sarabi were flanking around the sides with the others drawing their chosen prey to them in order to take down. Over the course of the month, Sarabi had been slowly edging Nala into position of Head Huntress. It was only after Nala succeeded in taking the position fully that the old beige lioness would step out of the Hunting Party to spend better needed time with Kiara.

She hadn't spent as much time with Kopa as she would have liked. She would not miss this chance with her last grandcub.

Kiara watched as each member started to close in on the zebra they had managed to separate from the herd. Leaning forward in anticipation to see how it was exactly that it was done when she heard a voice sound behind her. One full of disappointment and concern.

"Princess Kiara! What did I tell you about sneaking off?" Gina slowed her run to a slow trot then a walk before she came to a stop in front of Kiara. Behind her, Kodi was bounding along a little out of breath from having to keep up with his mother.

Groaning at having been caught at sneaking away. Kiara lowered her gaze to the ground shuffling her paws before her, absentmindedly kicking at a pebble in front of her watching it roll away.

Gina eyed the cub, refusing to soften because the Princess was pulling the innocent cub act. When she had finally caught up with Kodi it was to find him alone and confused to where Kiara had gotten off too. The only thing he knew was that she'd been following him. That was when she soon caught onto the young cubs scent and had taken off in the direction Kiara had gone off in.

She had quickened her pace when she had heard the sounds of the hunting party in the midst of their hunt and feared for the Princess. Hoping that she wouldn't get caught in the middle of it.

She been more then relieved to see the Princess was more then alright but also situated far out of range of the hunt. "Look at me Kiara."

Biting her lip, the cub raised her head to stare up at her nanny who was still looking down at her in disappointed. "Now answer me…what did I tell you about sneaking off?" Gina repeated the question giving the Princess a look that told her she expected an answer. "Well young lady?"

"Not too." Kiara mumbled.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I heard a noise…" Kiara explained. She looked back up at Gina who was shaking her head at the she-cub. Bending down low, Gina stopped inches from Kiara's face.

"It does not matter if you heard a strange noise. When an adult tells you to do something Princess Kiara. You do exactly that. That noise you heard could have been anything that could have harmed you. I already told you this that just about anything could harm you." Sighing in the end, Gina nuzzled her cheek against the she-cubs head then nudged her snout with her own. "Next time listen…if anything happened to you I bet your Father wouldn't have ever let you out on your own in the future."

That caught Kiara's attention. Simba had made Kiara promise not to do anything foolish until then…her eyes widened and she looked frantically up at Gina. "Please…please don't tell Daddy!" She begged wrapping her arms around the cheetah's leg.

The cheetah looked down at Kiara with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't planned on telling Simba for it would look bad on her if anything happened to the Princess. But maybe…just maybe if she made Kiara think she was going to do just that it would assure her in the future that the she-cub would listen to her.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Please!?" Kiara whined giving her nanny the best sad eyes that she could muster up.

Gina had to resist laughing out right at the cute display in front of her. But being a mother it was a look she had long since learned to resist when Kodi had given her the same look on multiple occasions. She made Kiara believe she was giving it a moments thought before she nodded her head, her face serious. "Alright but on one condition." She waited until the cub nodded her head before continuing. "You must always listen to me when we go out and to others as well. You don't understand Princess just how precious you truly are to this Kingdom. You know what's happened to your other siblings…you're all that's left now…you must always be careful."

Pouting, the Princess sighed, there was no fun in always listening and playing close to where she could always be watched. But if this was what she had to do to make sure she could go out on her own then perhaps it was for the best. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Alright…"

Smiling, Gina nudged her head against the cubs. "Don't worry Princess. Soon enough you'll be able to do what you want. But you must be careful…now…" lifting her head Gina stared down the hill to see that the hunting party was returning to Pride Rock with their kill. "Come on let's continue our walk then we can return for supper…" With a turn she swished her tail sitting both cubs playfully in the face with it laughing as both cubs batted and bit at it in a playful manner.

But just as she was about to walk away to get back on the trail, she stopped and turned her head to gaze down the hill. Squinting her eyes to be sure of what she was seeing and once she was her body froze. Moving to the edge of the hill, she lowered herself to make sure she couldn't be seen. Hushing the cubs behind her she whispered them a warning to stay back. She been right for right there in the distance was a lioness…an Outlander lioness sneaking through the Pridelands dragging behind the body of an antelope.

From where they were it seemed the Pridelanders had interrupted the other lionesses escape from the Pridelands and they had hidden until the Hunting Party began making their way back to Pride Rock. But now that the cost was clear the lioness was continuing on dragging the antelope off toward the borders leading to the Outlands.

Growling low, she wanted to follow this lioness to make sure she left and perhaps steal her meal from her. Too teach her that she should not be hunting in the land that they'd been banished from. But she had the Princess to look after, looking off toward the Hunting party in the distance and seeing they still weren't far from Pride Rock, Gina turned toward the cubs.

"Kodi, I need you to return Kiara to Pride Rock. Hurry up now and you can catch the Hunting Party. Tell them that I found an intruder and I am making sure they leave. They will know what I'm talking about." Gina ordered climbing back to her paws.

"But Mom you said…"

"Gina you said…"

Groaning, Gina gave them a stern look. "I know what I said, but this is an emergency. Now do as I say. Go and hurry to catch the Hunting Party and tell them what I told you. Now go." She gave both cubs a gentle smack on the rump to get them moving and stood watching them as the two hurried on after the hunting party. She made sure to keep an eye on them until she saw they were right on top of the Hunting Party and knew they were both safe. The lionesses would know what she meant in her message and she hoped they found Zazu who could relay the message to Simba. Then turning, she took on down the hill after the intruder.

With her speed and agility she was able to keep up with the intruder. It wasn't easy pulling a meal along especially alone and that gave her an advantage to keep up even though the intruder was still a good distance from her she could still make them out and would catch them before they could cross the borders. All the while she was expecting more to show up but that didn't seem to be the case.

Just as she had predicted she reached the intruder just as she reached the border. It was around this time that she took in the appearance of the lioness whose dull gray toned fur stuck out like a sore thumb. She could even make out that the lioness didn't bathe as much out in the Outlands. What do they do, just roll in dirt all day? She thought bitterly.

The lioness was just about to cross the borders when, Gina let out a loud menacing growl to alert the intruder of her presence. Perched on a large rock over looking the lioness, Gina unsheathed her claws. "You were banished from these lands Outsider with the penalty of death should you return!"

She watched as the lioness tensed and positioned her body over her kill in a protective fashion before looking up at Gina with a deepening scowl. "Since when does a cheetah care for what laws there are? There's enough food for everyone here and I wanted to steal my share! Now leave cheetah you have no business here."

"I have every right to stop you as those lionesses you hid yourself from. I am the caregiver of Princess Kiara therefore I serve the royal family. All animals in the Kingdom know what you did to our beloved Queen and royal cubs and for that you were banished from our lands." Jumping down from the rock, Gina advanced on the lioness. "Word has reached the lions and the King should be here shortly to deal out your punishment for daring to hunt on his lands."

The lioness growled and held her ground. This was her kill, she caught it, she dragged it, it was hers and she wasn't about to let it go. She had grown tired of rotten meat and being chased off lands before they managed to catch anything. That's when she became desperate and had dared to sneak into the Pridelands. She'd been afraid that she'd been caught when she heard the stampeding zebra and the sounds of the hunting party but luckily she'd managed to hide. Hoping they didn't find her and much to her relief she had gotten away…Or at least she had thought she had gotten away with it…

But what she hadn't been expecting was a cheetah to be the one to catch her. She became even more surprised when said cheetah announced herself to be the caregiver of the Princess. So, that was how the royals were making sure their last remaining heir was staying alive.

Her eyes flickered around when the cheetah mentioned the King would be on his way. She had to make sure she got rid of this cheetah before she could get away and she was determined to get away. Zira would be furious if she had gotten caught although the Outlander Queen didn't really know that she had snuck into the Pridelands to hunt in the first place.

Squaring her shoulders she spaced her front paws apart ready to attack if she had too. "Well it's too bad I'll be far away from here before Simba even arrives…and it's too bad for the Princess because it seems she won't have her caregiver anymore…" growling she sprung at Gina who had been ready. Jumping back, Gina dodged the attack, growling back at the lioness she allowed her ability to dodge the lioness's attacks then springing with her back legs she sprung at the lioness meeting her half way through her next attack.

Clashing the two tussled on the ground growling and snarling as they tried to claw and bite at one another. Finally getting the upper hand, Gina flipped the lioness off her and then pounced at the last second allowing her to pin the lioness beneath her. Her jowls pulled back over her teeth as she bared them inches from the lioness's face. "You were a fool to come alone Outsider. Now you'll regret what you did to our Queen and royal cubs!"

From beneath Gina, the lioness smirked despite the situation she was in. "I didn't come alone…" was all she said. But it was enough to get Gina's attention but no so much as the sound of movement and scampering paws behind her. Expecting to get attacked she turned growling when she found herself stumped at the sight in front of her.

Instead of another lioness like she had expected it to be…it was a cub…a small brown cub who was covered in mud from the stomach down from running through the murky water along the border. But what shocked her more was the cub's scarred face and one blind eye. "Don't hurt her…" the cub cried out. "Please don't hurt my Mommy!"

Mommy? Gina was taken back by that. So much she stumbled back away from the lioness she'd previously been holding down. Stepping back enough to watch the cub run on by her toward the lioness who she called Mommy. She didn't remember the Outlanders having more then three cubs and this one couldn't have been one of Zira's for she was calling the wrong lioness Mommy.

Was it that she had the cub after she had left the Pridelands? It was a possibility the cub did look rather young. Around the same age as Kiara or possibly younger. Maybe younger by two weeks, the cub was smaller then Kiara at two months so perhaps that was it.

"Mommy! Mommy are you alright?"

Kumai raised herself up off the ground, shaking her body to get some dust off not that it did much of a difference. She took a moment to check herself over but there weren't any noticeable cuts on her and no broken bones. This was not how she wanted the hunt to go. She had grown tired of rotten food as she had said before, more importantly she didn't want to have to continue to try and catch a vulture or mice just so that Zawadi could have a decent meal that wouldn't kill her by making her sick. She had taken an even bigger risk by bringing her daughter along with her. But thankfully that had saved her life. A whimpering call in front of her drew her attention back to Zawadi who was staring up at her with tearful eyes. "Is Mommy alright?"

Nodding her head, Kumai licked the top of Zawadi's head then took in her muddy appearance that concealed her two front legs that were normally white from her paws to her elbows. But with the mud she could not see any white. Nuzzling her cub, she purred to calm her down. "Yes Zawadi, I'm just fine…" she answered making the cub smile happily that her Mommy was safe.

Zawadi didn't know what to make of her Mother when she went across the borders that the cub knew they weren't allowed to cross. For fear that the lions living there hated cubs and would eat them. But Mommy said that she would be safe while she went there to look for food and she had been that was until Zawadi, from her hiding place had seen her Mother get attacked by a strange yellow and spotted feline.

The smile she was giving Kumai vanished when she turned back to the stranger with as mean a glare she could muster. "Why did you attack my Mommy?" she demanded stomping her paw on the ground.

Gina was taken back by the cub. Fighting the urge to smile because the cub's fierceness was more adorable then it was intimidating. "Your Mommy little one should not be hunting on the lands that belong to King Simba."

"But why?" Zawadi asked, looking up at her Mother then to the stranger. Her head high as she made it look like she would fight to defend her Mother. Kumai stared at her daughter then to Gina with a deep scowl waiting to see what this cheetah would tell her daughter. It did her good that the cheetah didn't seem to even know what the royal cubs had looked like but thankfully the mud covering the rest of Zawadi would make it impossible for anyone to know who she really was if this cheetah were to tell anyone of her daughter.

She couldn't let this cheetah alert the King that Zawadi was really his daughter whom he and everyone else thought was dead.

He would surely kill her if he found out.

Zawadi was hers now and she wasn't about to give her daughter up.

"Outlanders are not allowed in the Pridelands young one." Was Gina's only answer not really sure what to say to the cub. She was still surprised to find the lioness she had hunted down to stop had a cub with her. This made things difficult for her…she couldn't kill the lioness especially not in front of the lioness's daughter…and she couldn't let the King do it either despite the laws…as a Mother herself she did not want to leave a cub motherless and this one was awfully young still.

"But we're hungry…I'm hungry…" Zawadi's shoulders slouched her ears drooping onto her head to lay flat. "Mommy was hunting so I could have my next meal…"

This suddenly made Gina feel guilty. Not knowing that Zawadi really meant the meat was for her, Gina figured the lioness was trying to eat enough fresh meat so that she could produce enough milk for the cub. Perhaps that's why the cub looked so small…lack of food and nutrition.

Her head snapped up when she heard the roar in the distance that allowed her to know the King was on his way and was close. She watched as the lioness in front of her tensed and quickly positions herself above Zawadi who had lowered herself to the ground and was now shaking in fear.

Gina was at a crossroads with this but in the end growled to herself for her weakness for cubs. She glared at the lioness. "Take your fit and leave with the cub. I won't let a cub become motherless but I'm not letting you take the whole antelope you won't get far in time. So I suggest you take my offer or you can face Simba."

Kumai eyed the cheetah suspiciously. Thinking this was some sort of trap, she would pretend to let her go and then track her down again with the King. But whatever the case was she had to get Zawadi away from the Pridelands. Growling she looked at her antelope she had hoped to drag it back to the termite mounds for the rest to feast upon but now that wouldn't be the case. The cheetah was right she wouldn't get far with it.

Snarling, she looked at Zawadi and pointed for the border. "Go I'll catch up with you. If I don't run for either Aunt Spotty, dotty, Asma or Baya."

"But Mommy…"

"Now Zawadi!"

Eyes tearing up again, Zawadi did as her mother ordered her too and ran back for the borders in seconds she was across and running across the barren land. Disappearing behind some rocks to hide while she awaited her mother. The same spot she had been hiding in before she had heard the attack and had come running to her mothers rescue.

Once her daughter was out of sight, Kumai gave Gina a snarling look. "This had better not be a trap cheetah!"

"It isn't." Gina stated looking off the way the cub had disappeared in.

Growling, Kumai knew she only had seconds before the King arrived and would be best to act on what the cheetah was offering. Suddenly very happy her daughter had come along for it she not only saved her life but also was allowing this cheetah that apparently had a soft spot for cubs let her get away. Approaching the antelope carcass she began tearing into it, grabbing as much as she could carry. Once she was sure she had all that she could manage she gave Gina one last look of suspicion then darted off across the borders heading off to where Zawadi was hidden. Once she had her daughter she then bolted on off in the direction of home and get as far away from the Pridelands as possible in fear the King would give chase.

Gina watched as the two disappeared from sight. Lowering her gaze to the half eaten antelope she stepped back as she heard the King approaching. Lifting her head she saw Zazu swoop in below and land on her shoulder. "Are you alright Miss Gina?" he asked, he had flown as fast as he could to find Simba when Sarabi had told him of an intruder in the Pridelands.

When he told the King, Simba had been furious and had asked Zazu to scout ahead before he had caught onto Gina's scent and had started following it.

Nodding her head, Gina replied. "I am just fine Zazu…" she fell silent as she heard the King finally approaching. Bowing her head she greeted him. "Your majesty…I am sorry I had gotten here just as she was about to cross the border, she had dropped her kill and taken only what she could carry before crossing into the Outlands. I did not wish to pursue for I did not know if she was alone." She lowered her eyes to the ground when she saw the furious look on Simba's face.

Growling and making his way over to the antelope carcass, Simba studied it smelling the scent of the lioness on it. Kumai, he thought. So it had been her that had crossed into his Kingdom. For a moment he had thought it had been Zira for many of the animals told stories of catching glimpses of her but by the time the news reached Simba and he went to catch her she'd already be gone.

Sniffing the air, he thought he caught onto another scent, one he recognized but at the same time did not. "Was she completely alone?" he asked eyeing Gina who kept her head bowed while she answered; "Yes your Majesty."

Sighing, Simba looked around before deciding it would be best not to follow. The intruder was gone and that was all that was needed. But it angered him that those he had banished continued to defy the punishment he had delivered upon them for their crimes. He should have just killed them rather then banish them but he knew if Zuri was still alive she would not have wished him to become that sort of monster.

No…Simba thought…he wouldn't lower himself to Zira's or his Uncles standards.

"I'm sorry King Simba for letting her get away." Gina apologized. She was both sorry and not sorry at the same time.

Simba shook his head at her. "Do not apologize Gina. You did what you needed, you gave Kiara return home safely and you followed the threat to make sure they left and had me alerted." Staring on into the Outlands the King turned with a grunt to head on back to Pride Rock just to check on his daughter. He had worried at first about her; she was out in the Pridelands and had been close to where the intruder had been because it had been Gina who spotted the lioness.

But when he knew Kiara was safe and sound at Pride Rock was he relaxed about that. However that did not mean he did not want to return home to check on her. It was only in the middle of the afternoon, his patrol far from over but he would spare his daughter some time to check on her.

Gina taking one last look at the Outlands followed after the King soon enough walking along side him. "My King…I have to ask…how many cubs live in the Outlands?"

Glancing at Gina with a confused look, Simba shrugged his shoulders. "Three were all I knew. I only knew Zira to have cubs but if one of those lionesses had any then they must have had them out there. But it doesn't matter…why do you ask?" he looked at Gina his eyebrow up. Why would she be curious about cubs in the outlands? Did she see a cub with Kumai? Simba hadn't remembered any of the lionesses much less Kumai being pregnant at any time but if she was having cubs or had cubs with some rogue then that wasn't Simba's concern. It was the Outlanders choice to bring cubs up in such a barren wasteland and risk it that was their choice. They had their chance to live in the Pridelands and they forfeited it.

"No reason your highness, I was merely curious…I had just thought I saw a small figure with the lioness." Gina shook her head. Maybe the cub was younger then Kiara after all.

The two then fell into silence on the rest of the way back to Pride Rock with Simba ordering Zazu to fly along the Outland borders to make sure no other had crossed over.

Back at Pride Rock, Kiara sat near the edge as she awaited her Father. She had been confused by all uproar about this intruder in the Pridelands. She didn't quite understand but when she had asked if she could go back out, her grandmother told her firmly that she wasn't allowed. So now here she was hoping her Daddy would be back soon so that she could ask him if she could go out with him this time.

Her head snapped up and her ears perked when she heard the sound of paws on rocks and jumped to her paws with a look of excitement at the sight of her Father. "Daddy!" Squealing she ran to meet him as Simba climbed over the last rock onto the platform. Smiling, Kiara wove herself around her father's legs rubbing her head against one purring.

Grinning at having been greeted by his daughter, Simba bent his head and nudged his nose against his before finally pressing it against Kiara. Something he always did with his mate since the time they were cubs, by doing the same with his daughter it made him feel as though his mate was still with him in some way. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy, Kodi brought me to grandma and the others and they brought us here…but Grandma won't let me leave to play." Kiara huffed looking over her shoulder at Sarabi she was making her way over.

Giving her granddaughter a look, Sarabi said, "That's because we need to make sure it's safe." Turning to Gina, Sarabi smiled, "Thank you Gina for your help in alerting us. Kodi is in your cave, I believe he said something about a nap."

Chuckling, Gina bowed her head. "There is no need to thank me Sarabi. I am only doing my duty." Bowing one last time to the royals, Gina turned to head to her cave thinking a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea with how warm a day it was and how tiring it was to look after two cubs at once with one being such an adventurous spirit. It was once she was out of sight that Sarabi looked at her son, "What of the intruder?"

"Gina says she escaped. I saw the carcass she left behind no doubt they will be back for it, but she had managed to grab a share before running off. I have Zazu flying the borders right now to make sure no one else crosses it but if they do he'll report right back to me." The King sighed shaking his head with a scowl. "I caught the scent…it was Kumai…" he hadn't known whether Kumai had lived during the night he banished them, for she hadn't exactly been there when he had given the banishment.

"So she's alive?" It would seem his mother had thought along the same lines.

"Has to be, I recognized that as her scent…but there was something else…there was another scent…a faint one…it was familiar but at the same time wasn't…and then on the way back Gina asked how many cubs lived in the Outlands." Simba looked off in the far direction of the Outlands then back to his Mother who seemed to be rethinking all that he had just told her.

"Do you think?" Sarabi asked raising her eyes to her son. She didn't think Kumai had been pregnant when she last saw her. But then again, Sarabi never really paid much attention to that side of the pride. They were just bad reminders of what had been before her son returned and she would have preferred that they never been there. That feeling only skyrocketed when her family had once again been torn apart.

Simba shook his head. He just couldn't be sure but then there was that familiar scent but so faint…it almost reminded him of…no…The King closed his eyes. His mind went to his other daughter, his precious Eshe who was taken from him just like the others. She was dead. They all were. Sighing, he looked back at his mother to see her looking at him with an understanding look. The King always did seem to go quiet and space out when he was thinking of his family. "It doesn't matter if she has a cub or not. They can choose to have as many cubs out there as they like. It's no business of mine as long as they stay out of my Kingdom." Simba stated matter-of-factly.

And it was true. He really didn't care what the Outlanders did in the Outlands. As long as they never returned to the Pridelands it wasn't any concern of his. Now he just had to make sure they stopped crossing the borders. News from the Eastern Pride told him that the Outlanders tried on many occasions to come onto their land before they managed to chase them off again.

Looking down at his daughter who was staring up at him intently, he grinned and bent down to nudge her lightly with his nose. "I should be returning to my patrol…" he chuckled at the pout she was now giving him but he couldn't stay he had to check the borders to make sure there hadn't been any other crossings. "You stay here and be a good girl."

"But can't I just come with you Daddy?" Kiara pleaded giving her Father her best sad eyes.

"No can do Princess. I'll be back as soon as I'm done though." Simba promised, licking his daughters cheek he turned to leave giving his mother a nuzzle as he did so. But he didn't get far before he found himself staring down at his daughter who had darted in front of him.

"But I want to come!" Kiara insisted standing her ground in front of her Father.

Groaning, Simba rubbed his face with a paw. There was Zuri's stubbornness alright shining in their daughter. "I already told you Kiara, no, you can't come with me."

"That's not fair. I was out earlier…why can't I go back out right now?" Kiara was persistent. She wanted to have more time away from Pride Rock and the only way she could do so at the moment was have an adult with her and who better then her own Father. Whom she thought spent too much time patrolling. Patrolling for what she didn't know. She thought it was silly.

Trying his best to keep his temper with his persistent daughter, he gave her a firm pointed look. "Kiara, it is too dangerous right now. We need to make sure this intruder that Gina spotted before didn't have anyone else. I'm not about to take you out there where you can get in trouble and I could loose you. Now if you don't start listening I'll take back what I said about you being allowed out on your own when you hit your fifth month." For a moment Simba thought he had won the argument. There was no way his daughter would fight the right to be allowed out on his own. He had done pretty much the same thing when he was growing up with the Rasheda's. There was nothing better then being allowed to explore the Jungle with his friends with no babysitter especially when that babysitter would at times be Jamine.

But the young cub just glared up at her Father. Her blue eyes afire with her disappointment at not being allowed out away from Pride Rock to play. "This just isn't fair! Mommy would let me!"

Closing his eyes, Simba took a deep. "No, she would not. Not when there was the possibility of danger out there. I made up my mind Kiara; if you want to play you can play around here. There are plenty of things to do." He looked back down at his daughter to see her looking up at him with tears in his eyes. For a moment he felt bad, he knew how it felt to be kept inside when you wanted to do something else entirely at his daughters age but her safety was his main concern. She would see that one day or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

Kiara's lower lip trembled. It wasn't fair! She thought. All she wanted to do was play and see her Father more. He just wasn't fair. "It…it's not fair…you're not fair…I…I want Mommy!" Tears in her eyes the small Princess took off in a run along a trail that would lead her around to the back of Pride Rock wanting to be alone leaving both her Father and Grandmother staring after her.

Sarabi felt bad for her granddaughter. But she could see what Simba meant, they weren't sure if there was anymore intruders, and wouldn't know until Zazu's next report she figured. Shaking her head, she looked at her son to see he was beginning to regret his decision. Stepping closer to him, she nuzzled her head against his. "Don't worry Simba, she'll be just fine. But I can tell she's only going to get more strong-headed if she's like this now."

Dropping his gaze to the ground, Simba agreed with his Mother. "That's what I fear." He mumbled pulling away from his Mother he took one last look in the direction his daughter went. _'Oh Zuri…I wish you could be here for her…she needs you' _he prayed mentally with another shake of his head he climbed his way down Pride Rock to head on to continue his patrol and find Zazu and what the majordomo might have found out on any intruders.

As he left a soft breeze rustled around Pride Rock, while a pair of sad sapphire eyes watched from the top of Pride Rock. "I'll do what I can my love. I promise."

* * *

The days to come were pretty much the same for Kiara. Sitting atop of Pride Rock, awaiting her Father's return. Since that day the intruder had been found, Simba had grounded Kiara Pride Rock when it had come to his attention that his daughter had tried to sneak away from Pride Rock but thankfully been caught by Kana and Ita who been watching the cub from afar.

This upset the Princess in many ways for even when Kodi left with his Mother when she went out hunting, Kiara was left behind to try and find something to occupy her time. The only thing that helped was the other lionesses, especially Nala. Kiara always liked Nala; the tawny lioness was always fun to be around. But when Nala wasn't around while she was out with the hunting party, Kiara found herself in the care and watchful eyes of her grandmother.

Who at the moment was napping in the shade that the den was offering from the hot afternoon sun. Kiara watched her grandmother from where she laid along side Sarabi in hopes to avoid the heat of the day.

Being grounded sucked. There just wasn't anything to do.

She was beginning to think her Father just wasn't being fair. She'd only meant to go a few feet from Pride Rock not like there was any danger lurking in the shadow of the great kopje.

Sighing, Kiara laid her head down on her paws staring out of the cave, her eyes catching some small birds chirping in a nearby acacia tree. Time passed more slowly when you were grounded. This was what the…she thought it must be the seventh day…but she really wasn't that sure. They all felt the same to her.

Boring.

With a groan, Kiara pushed herself up onto her paws so that she was sitting rather than lying down. Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, she began drumming her paws against the cave floor to a beat in her head. But when that tiny bit of entertainment wore off, Kiara found herself pacing the length of the cave before finally finding herself back beside Sarabi once again.

Deciding to risk the heat outside, Kiara moved to stand along side her grandmother's head. Reach out, she patted her cheek lightly; "Grandma….Grandma?" leaning her head in she watched Sarabi peek one tired eye open to look at her.

"Yes Kiara?" Yawning Sarabi didn't bother to raise her head from where she had it resting on the cool cave floor. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kiara shook her head. "No…but I was wondering if I could go for a walk…I won't leave Pride Rock…I just want to get some fresh air…I promise!" Kiara added when her grandmother gave her a suspicious look. She knew she'd promised that many times before but now she meant it…why risk getting more grounded than she already was? There really was no point. If she continued to get grounded then she would never get the chance to leave Pride Rock in the future.

Eyeing her granddaughter, Sarabi sighed and closed her eyes again unlike her son she was willing to give Kiara the trust she needed. It wasn't like Simba didn't trust his daughter but his over protectiveness always went a little overboard when it came to Kiara and her safety and Kiara sneaking away at times just made it hard for Simba to trust her. Kiara was strong-headed and she meant what she said about it only getting worst as time went by. She was too much like her father at that age.

Simba would see in time Kiara was safe. But being so soon after he lost half his family she knew it would take time.

"Alright…" she mumbled tiredly. "But stick close to Pride Rock. Don't go sneaking off or your father will be crossed as will I."

Smile lighting up her face, Kiara licked her grandmother's cheek before nuzzling her head under her chin making a smile tug at Sarabi's mouth. "Thank you grandma! You're the best!" Jumping to her paws, the young Princess wasted no time in darting out of the cave heading for the ramp.

Jumping from stone to stone, Kiara leapt to the ground, loosing her footing she took a small tumble across the ground. Grumbling and spitting out a leaf from her mouth, Kiara pushed herself up off the ground and gave herself a quick pat down to get the dust off her. Once satisfied she began making her way to Gina and Kodi's den but stopped when she saw that they hadn't returned yet. When asked what they did when they left Pride Rock, Kodi always said his Mom was teaching him his life and survival lessons.

Something Gina told her that her family would teach her soon enough.

Kiara really wasn't looking forward to that. The lessons sounded boring from the way Kodi spoke about them even though he talked about it with excitement.

Deciding to pass the time with just exploring around Pride Rock, to see if there were any places she hadn't explored yet, Kiara made her way around Pride Rock. She was just turning the bend around the east side of the kopje when a sudden wind brushed against her chilling her despite the heat of the day.

Shivering, Kiara looked up wondering where the breeze had come from. There hadn't been one all day and looking at the trees she could see that the wind still wasn't blowing around them and yet it was blowing around her. "Weird…" she whispered reaching out she batted at the wind that blew some leaves around her. Giggling she continued to bat at the leaves till she noticed the strange wind was blowing further away from her. "Hey come back!" she giggled scampering on after the wind. She soon noticed it was leading her to a small indent in the side of Pride Rock.

Staring at it, Kiara noticed this was a part of the Kopje she hadn't explored yet. She didn't even know it was there. Over her two months of life she normally just went to wherever her watchers had her go. She suddenly felt excited for having discovered something new about her home.

It was then that she took notice that the wind was blowing right into the small cave. Blinking her eyes and looking around, Kiara tried to see if the wind was blowing anywhere else.

Nope.

It was only blowing into the cave. "This is so weird…" but cool at the same time she added silently. Looking around to see if anyone else was around, Kiara slipped on inside the cave. With her small body it was a perfect fit, she figured any adult would have a small squeeze if they tried to get through.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Thankfully she could see in the dark. Padding her way around the cave she started to notice that there were strange markings on the wall…not just any markings but paw prints…there were paw prints on the wall!

Hurrying over to the wall, Kiara leaned her face in to get a good look at them. Lifting her paw she pressed it against each paw print and saw they were slightly bigger then her own. The largest though was to the right of all the smaller cub prints which she pretty much figured them out to be. But the large one she knew belonged to an adult. But who?

"They belong to someone close to you my dear…two of them at least…the others…they are friends long since gone…"

Kiara jumped when she heard a voice she hadn't heard before but at the same time was so familiar to her. For a moment she tried to put a face to the voice but couldn't…but for some reason the voice was familiar to her and calmed her. The voice felt warm and welcoming and…loving. And she felt safe…like nothing could hurt her…

Looking around, she called out. "Who are you?" turning on the spot, Kiara couldn't see anyone. The cave was small so there really was no where for anyone to hide and she was completely alone in the cave. Turning to look outside she saw that no one was out there either. "Hello?" she called out but she didn't get any response.

Had she been imagining the voice?

Just as she wondered that the wind from before began to whistle through the cave…but in more of a soft humming noise…as if someone was humming a lullaby. And much like with the voice…Kiara felt safe, warm, loving and…sleepy?

Yawning, Kiara found herself lowering her body to the ground. Curling up she laid her head on her paws. Each second her eyes began to droop as the soft humming continued to ring through her ears. Just as her eyes finally slipped completely closed she could have sworn she heard the same voice from before whispering in her ear; "Sleep my sweet one. For I am here for you when you need me."

* * *

_White mist. _

_That was all Kiara could see. One minute she was inside the newly found cave with those paw prints on the walls. Then she heard that warming sounding voice…and then humming…and then getting sleepy…was she asleep right now? _

_If she was that didn't make sense. But where else was she? _

_Looking around, Kiara squinted her eyes to try and make out anything. Maybe it just suddenly became misty in the Pridelands? She had seen that once but never this much. _

_Suddenly feeling very afraid, the young cub lowered herself to the ground her ears flat against the top of her head. "Hello?" she called out. "Is any body there?" She waited for an answer before calling out some more. "Daddy…Grandma…are you there…Daddy?" Whimpering, Kiara lowered herself even more and clenching her eyes shut when she heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her followed by the same voice she heard in the cave. _

"_Fear not little one. You are not alone and you are very safe. Just open your beautiful eyes and see." _

_Kiara was hesitant to open her eyes but once again for some reason this voice just made her feel safe. No one could do that…well besides her Father…she always felt safe with Daddy around. Taking a deep breathe, the young Princess pried her eyes open slowly but clamped them shut again when light that hadn't been there before had flooded her vision. But when her eyes grew use to the sudden light, she opened them again and gasped for she was no longer in the white mist or even the cave but…in the middle of a meadow that was surrounded by strange trees she never seen before. The meadow was wide and amazingly fully of pretty flowers. _

"_Wow…where am I?" Kiara wondered out loud. It was so pretty but obviously it was not the Pridelands. She never seen these type of trees in the Pridelands or has many as there were here. _

"_This my love, is the recreation of the very meadow I awkwardly blurted out to your father that I loved him…so…so long ago." There was the voice again…and did they say her father and that whoever was speaking loved him. The soft chuckle was heard again along with; "Turn around dear." _

_Still hesitant but curious as well, Kiara turned around, only to freeze at the strange lioness standing there in front of her. Her fur was a dark darker with a lighter brown underbelly. Her eyes a sparkling sapphire blue. And she was looking at her with the warmest most loving smile that Kiara had ever seen anyone give her. _

"_Who…who are you?" Kiara stuttered but slowly she found herself smiling back at this strange lioness. There was just something about her that made her feel happy and loved and there was just something so familiar but the she-cub just could not place her finger on it. _

_The lioness stepped closer to her, until she was a foot away from the cub. "I am someone who loves you very much…and wishes everyday she could hold you as she watches over you…I am your Mother my sweet, sweet Kiara." The lioness introduced herself. _

_Kiara felt her eyes growing wider and wider until she could not open them any further then they already were. That couldn't be possible her mother was…she shook her head. "No you're not…my Mommy is dead…Daddy told me so…" she whimpered she didn't think it was nice that this lioness was pretending to be her Mommy. Tears filled her eyes. Why was this lioness being so mean to her…?_

_Kiara then found herself in the arms of the lioness. Blinking her eyes, she saw that the stranger was lying down and was now cradling her in her arms, nuzzling her softly while purring. "Shh, don't cry my sweet Kiara…this isn't some trick…just ask your Daddy when this is over…for you see I appeared in his dreams as well…it is the only way I can communicate with you two…and I heard your Father's wish about you needing me and here I am." The lioness ran her tongue across Kiara's head. _

_The two month old look up at the lioness, and for some reason her doubts were disappearing. And just being in this lioness's eyes and the way she spoke suddenly Kiara had memories flashing back to her of a voice always whispering to her. Staring at the lioness, Kiara whispered. "Mommy?" _

_Zuri's face lit up with a gentle warm smile. Nodding she nuzzled her daughter, "Yes sweetheart it's be." She purred before she suddenly felt Kiara's paws wrapped around her neck as she buried her face in her fur. It wasn't long till she felt her daughter's ears on her. It took everything not to cry herself. When she had first heard Simba's silent prayer and the way her daughter was growing without her, Zuri had spent days trying to figure out just what she could do to spend some time with her daughter. _

_This was unlike with Esh…Zawadi…Who appeared at times capable of seeing her when Zuri wasn't even trying…Kiara could not see her no matter how much the brown lioness tried desperately to be able to communicate with her daughter. To have a moment with her cub that she could not have in life. _

_It had been Mufasa who had suggested the dreams. _

_If it had worked for Simba then it should work for Kiara. But the problem was Bakari who was insistent that Zuri stop trying to make contact with her cubs. That had angered the lioness to which she demanded him to tell her any other way she could guide the cubs. Part of guiding the cubs to the future was reassuring Kiara that her Mother was there for her even when Kiara couldn't see her. Sure everyone in the Pride had told the young cub many times over that her mother was looking out for her it was always best to hear it from the true source. _

_So here she was, comforting her last born. The cub that she had so much trouble bringing into the world, but had been worth everything in the end. Zuri would not have been able to handle loosing a cub…but she had lost them anyways…but it did not matter…she was overjoyed that her daughters were alive…she just wished the whole family was together…to be together always. _

_But that was never going to happen. A cruel fate had torn them apart and spread them to the four winds. When she had seen that Zawadi had been so close to having been found by Simba that day she had been elated but disappointed that Kumai and the cub had escaped just as Simba had arrived. Her baby girl had almost been returned to where she truly belonged. _

_That was when she noticed something…she could never tell Zawadi who she was whenever the cub saw her…if she revealed to the cub that she was her mother…it would make the cub question and possibly put her in danger if Zira were to find out. So for her daughter's safety she held her tongue. But here…here she could tell Kiara just who she was for Kiara knew the truth of her parents. _

_Laying her head on Kiara's, Zuri closed her eyes enjoying the feel of having the cub in her arms again. "There now my sweet, don't cry. I know you been missing me and it hurts so much that I'm not around. But I'm always watching over you. I saw you when you first started to walk and had tripped over your own tail…" Zuri smiled in amusement remembering that and it had saddened her that she couldn't have been apart of that moment in living. "I was there when you snuck off from Gina when you should have been listening to her a few days ago." _

_Pulling away from her Mother, Kiara still could not believe she was speaking with her. But her mother had said this was a dream…was this really her mother visiting in her dreams with some sort of…magic or was she making it all up just because she wanted a Mommy? _

_Her Mommy. _

_But when Zuri started talking about things she had seen Kiara do. She lowered her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mommy…" _

_Chuckling, Zuri nudged her daughter with her nose. "You are so much like your Father. He would get into so much trouble…as a matter of fact…you should ask him about the time he, and I and my cousin snuck away from out babysitter Jamine and snuck across the border of our lands and got lost for two days. And how much trouble we were in then." Zuri laughed softly at the memory. She really thought Simba was being too over protective of Kiara. She knew her mate was worried but sheltering their daughter was only going to make her more strong-headed and rebellious in the future. She certainly got her stubbornness from both her and Simba that was for sure. _

_Although it seems her mate liked to blame that on her part denying he is ever stubborn. __**Oh Simba…you will never change, my love**__. _

_Stepping out of her Mother's arms, Kiara looked around while she felt her Mother watching her intently. "Why…why a dream Mommy…can't I see you in real life…?" Kiara turned back to her Mother with a hopeful gaze which quickly fell when Zuri shook her head. _

"_I'm afraid not my love. Some have the ability to see the dead at times…some do not…and even when they do see us…it could cause trouble if we interact. Only when it is of great importance can we truly show ourselves." That was something she had fought Bakari over. She thought being there for her cubs counted as a great importance and the other great kings and Queens agreed with her on the matter. Plus how else was she to do her job properly. _

_Plus she loved defying Bakari. _

_He was awfully fun to annoy. _

_Something he seemed to greatly dislike about her. _

"_But…that means we don't have long…" Kiara whimpered. "I don't want to ever wake up Mommy!" New tears appeared in Kiara's eyes that made Zuri lick her cheeks to try and clean her tears away. _

"_I know dear. But that's part of the circle of life…things happen that are out of our control…we don't like them…but it happens. I wish I could spend all the time in the world with you my baby girl. My lovely Kiara. But I have done everything I can to be here in your dreams with you for now until you wake." Slowly getting to her paws, Zuri smiled down at her daughter who was still looking up at her with tearful eyes. _

"_Let us make the best of the time we have. But I hope you don't mind that it's more then just us." Zuri mentioned stepping around her daughter heading deeper into the meadow. She had thought of the perfect place to recreate in her daughters dream when she remembered the meadow she sat in when she blurted out to Simba that she loved him. Well that was before she bolted away from him causing him to have to track her down that is. _

_Kiara cocked her head to the side. This was all so weird…first she heard her moms voice and a wind which she figured was her mother leading her into the cave…now she was here speaking with her mother…in some…magical dream? Yes that had to be in, magic. Her Mommy was magical. She giggled with glee. Now her mother tells her there would be more…who was more? She pondered. _

_That was when she noticed her mother walking away from her. Eyes widening, the young cub jumped too her paws and started running after her. "Mommy! Mommy, wait for me! Please don't leave me behind!" she hadn't really realized that she had jumped through a bed of flowers to a smoothed down patch in the middle of the meadow and that she and her Mother were no longer really alone._

_For standing all around her now were lions and a lioness that she didn't recognize as well as some brown cub that was dancing around her Mommy's paws and pointing at Kiara. _

_Her eyes got wide at the sight of the larger of the two males. His fur was the same golden brown like her Father's and his large red mane was the same colour too just like his eyes. For a moment she thought her Father had entered her dream too by her mommy's new cool magic but the longer she looked at the lion she realized his mane was bigger then her Daddy's and he was built differently. When he caught her staring he flashed a large toothy smile at her. _

_The other grown male had the same colour fur as her Mommy did. But his mane was unlike any she'd seen before. True she'd only seen one male until this very moment. But she found it funny that his fur was brown but his mane was a bright blonde almost like he had a sun wrapped around his head. He was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face and bright sky blue eyes that Kiara came to realize were just like her own. _

_Her eyes then went to the only other lioness besides her Mother. This lioness was very pretty she thought. Her fur was a beige tan and a lightly darker tan underbelly and bright warm brown eyes that seemed to shine with love when she looked upon Kiara. _

_And lastly the cub…his fur was brown…as were his eyes. Everything about the cub screamed brown. And for some reason this cub seemed really familiar to her but she couldn't remember. He was fully of energy despite his really small size…he looked like she did when she was that small…she wondered who he was and why he was so small…_

"_Kiara?" _

_The young cub's attention went back to her mother who was smiling at her. "Let me introduce you to your grandparents and brother. This is Mufasa, he's your Fathers Dad, and this is Kopa Sr., my Father, and this is Zakia, my mother and lastly this is Musa…your brother." Zuri introduced each member. It had been a full blown argument about who wanted to enter Kiara's dream in the end it ended up being the five of them much to Bakari's frustration but they would handle that afterwards. _

_They all laughed as Kiara's eyes grew wider then they had before. Her head whipped around to each one that was there. They were all smiling at her. These were her grandparents and brother…Musa…she heard that name…when they told her about her brothers and sister that died the same night as her Mother did. Musa…he was born the same day as her…but why was he so small? Shouldn't he be the same size as her? She wondered._

_It was her grandmother who spoke when she seemed to know what the she-cub was thinking. "Because he died so young, his soul cannot age anymore then that of a one week old cub. But he can communicate when he chooses too and he can play. And he really wants to play with you Kiara." Zakia smiled warmly at her granddaughter. This was the first time she was able to interact with any of her grandcubs and probably her last but Zakia would cherish this moment. And she could tell by the looks in her mates and Mufasa's eyes they would too. _

"_We all wanted to see you." Kopa grinned at his granddaughter. He was rather proud to see her strong free spirit. Even if it got himself smacked by his mate for laughing at watching little Kiara want to make Simba pull his fur out. The blonde mane male honestly believed that Simba would end up doing that by the time Kiara was an adolescent. _

_Musa darted from where he was at his mother's paws until he was near Kiara. But because she was now taller then him he had to tilt his head up to look at her. "Sissy!" He squealed wrapping his paws around Kiara's leg. _

_Kiara was in complete shock. Here were many of her dead family members standing before her. This was magic…it had to be…her mothers magic…how else would that explain all of them in front of her. It was like she was getting her biggest wish ever to meet those she heard so much about. The only one she never heard anything about was her mother's father because no one had known him in life…But she was happy to know him all the same…that was when she noticed he shared the same name as her big brother Kopa who died as well…_

_Her Mother's laughter brought her back from her thoughts. Making her way over, Zuri bent her head down to her cub and grinned. "I can probably guess what's going through your mind. But right now don't think of anything about how this is possible or what's going on…just relax and let everything go and enjoy the time…for we do not have long." With that she nuzzled her cub and batting both her cubs with her paw she began to run around laughing as Musa gave chase to her growling in a cute adorable way as he ran along shouting he was going to get her. _

_Kiara watched all this with confusion until she felt someone pick her up and placed her upon Kopa Sr.'s back. He turned his head to grin at her. "Hold on and I'm sure we can catch them." He laughed taking off in a run as Kiara squealed and latched onto around her grandfathers neck as everyone present started to play a game of chase. Whatever was going on, Kiara didn't mind because for once in the longest time she felt happy. She was getting something someone normally would never get the chance to her. Her mother was right, it was better to just stop thinking about it and just have fun._

_The games lasted for some time before the adults had agreed to settle down and watch Kiara and Musa wrestle upon the ground. With Kiara being careful because Musa was so much younger then her. But the princess soon found out that the little prince was tougher then he looked. That's what happens when the only people you have to wrestle with are your full blown grandparents. Kiara giggled as Musa clamped onto her tail with his teeth and scooted along on his rump as the young Princess galloped around. _

_Zuri watched all this with a sad but happy look on her face. This may be the only time she would ever get to see this. That was until she got her cubs and mate to reunite. But that was a long ways off. But she waited the day that she got to see all her cubs playing together even if it was them as adults it didn't matter. Heck she looked forward to the day that they all had cubs and those cubs played together and she would watch over them just as she is watching over her family now. _

"_Mommy?" Kiara's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Smiling, Zuri found the cub was now standing in front of her. Musa sitting beside her with a large toothy smile on his face. "Yes my dear?"_

"_Where are my other brother and sister…Daddy said they all died that night…shouldn't they be here?" Kiara's question made all of the adults freeze and stare at one another then at Kiara before looking at Zuri to see how she would answer that question. Musa looked between her mother and sister before hearing his grandmother beckon for him and quickly ran over; jumping right into Zakia's arms. Laying his head on her arms to watch his mother and sister. _

_Zuri stared at her daughter as she thought of an answer. In the end she sighed and lifted Kiara up placing the cub in her paws she began to bathe the cub. Not that it would really do much of a difference outside of the dream but it was a calming affect on her. "They're not here Kiara."_

"_But why…why can I meet Musa and not them?" Kiara asked tilting her head up to look at her mother. _

"_Because…just because…" Zuri sighed running her tongue along Kiara's back and up to her head. Humming softly hoping to distract her daughter from asking about it any further but unfortunately Kiara was a lot like her as she was like Simba. _

"_That's not an answer." Kiara pointed out. Her head looked at her grandparents who were doing their best to stifle their snickers at her obvious answer. _

_Shaking her head, Zuri turned her daughter to fully face her. "I can only tell you the same thing I told your father just after my death…have faith…"_

_Kiara stared at her mother in confusion. Have faith? What did she mean by have faith? What sort of answer was that? She wondered. She opened her mouth to speak but Zuri cut her off; "Something's are better left unanswered for sooner or later the true answer will be revealed and when it is…that is when you will know it…until you…you must always have faith in knowing the future will be bright." It was the only best answer Zuri could give her daughter. Smiling, she growled playfully. "Now come here." Grabbing her daughter she brought Kiara closer and began tickling the cub until her squealing laughter could be heard all over the meadow which was soon joined in by the others. _

_When she finished tickling her daughter, Zuri held her close, laying her head atop of Kiara's and hummed to her a lullaby she use to hum to the cubs the day they were born. As she did this, the other three adults decided it was time to tell stories, each sharing ones of their own. Something they could share with their granddaughter for the first and probably the very last time. _

_It wasn't long before Kiara's head snapped up from where it was laying on her mother's paws and looked around with wide eyes as the meadow around them had suddenly disappeared. "Mommy…what's happening?" turning her head she looked up at her mother to see Zuri giving her a sad look. "Mama…what's wrong?" _

"_It's time to wake up." Zuri whispered drawing her daughter closer to her. Eyes widening, Kiara latched onto her mother tears running down her face. "No! I don't want to wake up Mommy! I want to stay with you!" She cried refusing to let go of her mother. _

_Zuri fought back the tears in her arms as she held her daughter to her. Nuzzling her and whispering soothing words to her. Her eyes went to Mufasa who drew closer to them. Sighing, she let go of her daughter reluctantly as Kiara cried harder not wanting to let go of her mother. Bending his head down, Mufasa looked at his granddaughter with a sad but warm smile. "Do not cry little one. All good things must come to an end…now you have to be strong for your Father…you are all he has right now to keep him together. Do you understand?"_

_A little, Kiara thought to herself. But hiccupping she nodded her head. "I…I guess…But I don't want too…I want more time…"_

"_We all want time dear. But we must be happy with the time each of us is given." Zakia spoke up this time as she and Kopa came to stand along side Mufasa. Musa perched atop her head staring down at his sister with equally sad eyes. _

_Bending her head down, Zuri licked Kiara's cheek. "Always know that I love you and I'm looking over you. If you ever need me…just look up at the sky and talk…you may not see me but I will always hear you my sweet princess." Smiling Zuri nuzzled her cub. "And be a good girl for your Daddy…and tell him…tell him to continue to have faith…and that I love him." Pulling away Zuri could feel the dream world slipping as Kiara started to wake up. _

_Kiara's head snapped around as all their bodies started to disappear. Eyes widening she jumped at each of them only to find her body go right through theirs. "No!" She cried. "Please come back! I don't want you to do! Come back! Mommy! Mommy, come back!" Her cries echoed into silence as all around her, her family disappeared._

* * *

Kiara's body twitched. Her paws and legs kicking at air as she whimpered. Slowly her body began to wake up before finally her eyes snapped up and she jumped up stumbling on her paws at first. "Mommy!" she cried out. But she found that she was back in the cave she'd been in before she had fallen asleep. Looking around she saw that she was all alone…

For a moment she wondered if it had even happen. But as she thought this, that strange cooling breeze that led her to the cave brushed against her. Smiling, Kiara wiped her eyes. "I can feel you Mommy…I can feel you…" she whispered raising her head she stared up at the large paw print on the wall that she now knew was her mothers. Walking over she lifted her paw and placed hers against it but the larger one engulfed hers. "I love you Mommy." She whispered before pulling away.

Gazing at the entrance of the cave, Kiara then noticed how late it had gotten. Gulping and hoping she wasn't in trouble she darted and slipped on out of the cave and began running around Pride Rock. But just as she rounded the corner she caught sight of something that made her smile. Her Father. Making his way back from his last patrol. From where he was he obviously didn't see her yet.

Remembering her mother's last words, the young princess ran toward her Father calling out. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Simba raised his head when he heard his daughters cry, for a moment thinking something was wrong but relaxed when he saw her running toward him with a large smile on her face. A smile that always made his day. Grinning, he bent down to greet her as she latched onto him with a cry of. "Guess what!"

"What?" Simba asked shaking his daughter off his snout, and licking the top of her head.

"Mommy came to me in a dream!" Kiara shouted jumping on the spot. Simba did a double take at his daughter when she told him what had just happened and he stared at her. For a second he thought she just had a dream of her mother until Kiara said in a serious tone. "And she told me to tell you that you need to continue having faith and that she loves you."

It was then that it dawned on Simba that his mate had appeared to their daughter just like she had appeared to him. Have faith. Were her words and apparently they were the same words she told Kiara. Closing his eyes, he felt tears in them but didn't let them fall. She had answered his prayer again…she had come to their daughter like he hoped she would. Opening his eyes, he lifted his gaze to the orangey purplish sky as the sun began to set.

'_Thank you Zuri…thank you…'_

As he thought that he felt an ever familiar breeze brush over him and through his mane and he knew he'd gotten his reply. Looking down at Kiara who was looking back up at him, he grinned. "How bout you tell me what you and Mommy did in your dream." Picking his daughter up by the scruff he began carrying her up Pride Rock as Kiara started into what he figured as an endless ramble of the things that had gone on in her dream.

Sitting not far from them, four grown lions sat with smiles on their faces. Zakia nuzzled her daughter as Zuri laid her head on her shoulder. None had a thing to say for none knew what to say to each other. Each had just had a moment that neither had thought they'd ever have. Zuri watched as her mate and cub ascended the great Kopje while her daughter's excited voice drifted out as they got further away.

"Have faith my love…" she whispered. Smiling she looked down at Musa who was nuzzling against her legs. Her head snapping to the side when she caught movement from the corner of her eyes, turning she saw Bakari standing there leaning on his staff his ever knowing impassive face staring at them. "Here too complain?" she asked smugly.

"I am here to bring news." Was the Guardians only answer. This taught the attention of all that were present. "It concerns your daughter?"

"What of Zawadi?" Mufasa asked stepping up along side Zuri who looked suddenly frightened that something may have happened.

Bakari stared at them off before his eyes settled solely on Zuri. "It is time…it has been decided…for tomorrow her future starts…tomorrow is the start of what will shape her…tomorrow…" Bakari bored his eyes into Zuri's whose eyes filled with fear and sadness for she knew what his next words would be before he spoke them. Opening her mouth she words echoed his.

"Tomorrow…Zira's training….begins."

* * *

**Some of you were waiting for a Kiara and Zuri moment. **

**Please remember to review**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Forgive me for taking so long. I've just had so much writers block. **

**But onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Pain.

There were many things that pain represented.

But for one young lioness cub, pain was all she ever felt as of late. It was no more then three weeks ago that Zira had come forth to Kumai and demanded that it was time that Zawadi learned to fight and gained her proper place in the pride…and fulfill her destiny which laid in the plans that Zira each and every day was putting into motion.

Zawadi for the first few months of her life wanted nothing more then to gain the opportunity to join her friends in their training. Even despite the things she saw them go through she wanted to be able to do things that they could do.

That all changed the first few days into her training. If Zira was relentless with her own cubs, she was even worst with Zawadi. Within the first week of her training, Zawadi had cut up the pads of her paws so much that she could barely stand to walk but much continue on with her training. But every time it appeared that she was slowing down, Zira would before even more relentless.

At times there were moments when Zawadi just wanted too lay herself down and cry. But she refused to do that in front of Zira. Her mother had warned her about showing weakness in front of Zira. So if Zawadi ever wanted to cry she would have to wait until she was once again in the safety of her mothers arms where Kumai would do everything she could to ease her daughters sore paws and aching muscles.

Kumai herself didn't know what to make of Zira forcing Zawadi into the training. She had thought two months was much too young and where she was now at three and a half soon going on fourth months. When she had brought it up, Zira only laughed in her face and said; "If you do not wish to keep her for revenge anymore Kumai…I can always dispose of her."

That had sent fright through her. For she knew Zira was always good on her word and Kumai didn't want anything to happen to her daughter. So she did her best to encourage her daughter who by the third week of her training seemed to be doing better then she was in the beginning. Not perfect but still better.

So here she was now. Shoulders squared a part, teeth bared and growling at her opponent. Across from her Vitani was planting her paws firmly apart from one another as the two stared each other down awaiting Zira's signal. Said lioness was pacing along the edge of the fight. "Now!"

The word was not even fully out of her mouth before the two she-cubs began circling one another, each eye the other closely. Then Vitani was the first to launch herself at Zawadi who used her small size to duck and dodge under the golden cub. Flipping onto her back, she used her paws to push at Vitani as she flew overhead and throw the older cub away from her. From the times she spent watching the other cubs train, Zawadi had picked up a few tricks and noticed a lot of the weaknesses of the others. This gave her the advantage when it came to sparing but that didn't mean she didn't get smacked around a lot. But sparing was something she preferred to Zira's other gruesome training.

Rolling back onto her paws, Zawadi ran for Vitani hoping to get the older cub before she had a chance to collect herself. But Vitani was on her paws the moment she saw Zawadi coming towards her and leapt to meet the younger cub half way. Colliding with each other, the two rolled upon the ground with each one trying to fight the other one off.

From the sidelines, Kovu and Nuka laid on some rocks. Nuka nursing some of his wounded paws all the while keeping a close eye on his sisters and Zawadi's mock fight. His eyes though were mainly focused on Zawadi; he'd been against the younger cub joining their training especially since the rest of them were so much bigger then Zawadi who seemed small for her age. But what the young cub lacked in size she made up for in agility. From beside him, his brother was calling out, "Come on Zawadi! Teach her she's not all that!"

Rolling his eyes, Nuka smacked his paw down on the reddish brown cubs head. "Quiet or you'll make her loose her concentration you termite!" he growled lowly baring some of his teeth at Kovu who eyed his brother carefully. Over the weeks their relationship had changed dramatically even more so.

Long gone was the older brother who seemed to look out for him, replaced by a lion who for some reason Kovu could never truly tell why Nuka hated him so much. He didn't seem to hate Vitani, in fact their relationship only grew more the longer they were out in the Outlands. Nuka was protective of Vitani where he was no longer concerned with Kovu. The two bonded more over the fact that they needed each other. Kovu and Vitani bonded as well, their relationship never changed much. Another that Nuka paid so much attention too was Zawadi.

No one could look even cross-eyed at the young brown she-cub without Nuka standing up for her. Something Kovu realized the day Nuka smacked him around for teasing Zawadi too much about her height.

Rubbing the top of his head, Kovu grumbled but said nothing while he focused his attention back on the fight. Both Vitani and Zawadi were apart now, both breathing heavily but Zawadi was using her best ability to stay out of Vitani's reach now like she was trying to wear down her opponent. The two were about to clash with one another again when Zira roared out.

"Enough!" Snarling, Zira approached the two she-cubs who looked up confused. Wondering what they both had done wrong in their fight. Zawadi though had lowered herself a bit to the ground. Her fear of Zira ever present. Every time she heard the angry lioness, Zawadi always had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that warned her to run and a voice she could barely hear that sounded a lot like Zira but Zawadi could never make out the words. It was almost like she was forgetting something but just could never remember it. Like something was blocking it.

"Pathetic…simply pathetic." Zira snarled circling the cubs but her eyes were solely focused on Zawadi. "You can't even fight like a killer…"

"But I'm not…" Zawadi opened her mouth to protest when she found Zira right in her face her teeth bared. "I mean…I'll try harder…It's just…I have trouble with my eye…" she whimpered looking up at the lioness. Zawadi had gotten better at being able to move around with only one eye to see with, which is why she got so good at dodging. Dodging she didn't get hurt and could just keep her opponent in front of her at all times. If someone got on her left side it was impossible to see. Her mother told her to trust her other senses, hearing and scent to help her with that but it was harder then it looked but Kumai told her she would get better at it with time.

"Worthless…absolutely worthless…" growling, Zira reared her head back. Three weeks she had to train this cub. She should have just allowed the cub to grow up weak and so that she could just kill her in front of Simba when the time came. But no, she wanted to turn the daughter of Simba into a killer she wanted to see the look on his face when he witnessed that the daughter he thought was dead was actually alive and to see what she had become. Then she would kill her but not until after she revealed to Zawadi who she really was after she watched Simba die.

Yes, her revenge would be sweet. But first this useless cub needed to learn how to fight. She was far too soft for Zira's liking. Softness was weakness and she had a feeling she was going to have to end up beating it out of the cub.

"Get back into formation!" Snarling, Zira moved back to the sidelines. "And this time Zawadi fight back or else…" you will be punished, she added silently to herself.

The two cubs looked at each other. Vitani giving Zawadi an encouraging smile and whispered so that her mother couldn't hear her; "Don't worry you can do this Zawadi. I know you can. Just pretend it's like we're just having fun. I mean you managed to flip me away before…just keep that up."

Looking at her friend, Zawadi gave it a moments thought. It wasn't uncommon for them to wrestle although being the smallest Zawadi rarely took part because her Mother always feared she'd get hurt. Not that it mattered now. No matter if she was sparing or just doing whatever else Zira had them do she still ended up getting hurt one way or another. With a look of determination, she nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered back.

"What are you two waiting for?" Zira shouted from the sidelines.

Taking one last look at each other, both cubs got into position once more. Zawadi taking a deep breathe and trying to think of this as playtime rather then training. Counting to three the two charged at one another, this one Zawadi used her hind legs to kicked off the ground, but Vitani beat her too it. Grabbing the young cub by the stomach, Vitani attempted to wrestle Zawadi to the ground.

Not wanting to loose, Zawadi did her best to squirm around, pushing with her paws into Vitani she attempted to keep Vitani's teeth from the back of her neck. That was how any of them determined victory with each other whenever they wrestled. Growling, both jumped apart from each other before darting at one another again, wrapping her teeth around Vitani's leg, Zawadi attempted to knock her to the ground.

But Vitani allowed her size to be her advantage, twisting her body she brought Zawadi down with her, swiping at the other cubs face giving Zawadi a chance to get hurt or let go, she pounced the moment she heard Zawadi gasp and she was free. Pinning the cub to the ground she grabbed Zawadi by the back of the neck holding there for three seconds before letting go.

Smiling, Vitani stepped back. "You did better." She commented nudging the younger cub with her nose.

"But not good enough!" Both jumped apart as Zira made her way over to them. Her eyes were narrowed; she saw how careful Vitani was trying to be with the younger cub and how just to avoid pain Zawadi let her enemy go. Pathetic, she thought, just like her parents. "How do you expect to be a fighter if you can't even stand a little pain?" With her paw swiped down at Zawadi's face much like Vitani had. Only this time Zawadi only had a few seconds to dodge before Zira's paw connected with her shoulder.

Yowling, the brown cub rolled around the cross stopping when she hit a rock. Shaking, Zawadi kept her eyes clamped closed as she heard someone approaching her. Expecting it to be Zira, she didn't want to face the lioness for she feared she would be hit again. Her body stiffened when she felt someone lower beside her then wrap their paw around her and that was when their scent reached her nose.

Nuka.

She knew his scent anywhere. Out of all her friends, she often spent the most time with Nuka. It was he who for some reason always slept beside her and her Mama. That was if Zira didn't force him to sleep somewhere else.

Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of red amber eyes that were full of concern. It made her smile to know her friend cared for her. "Are you alright?" Nuka asked his eyes going to Zawadi's shoulder but there wasn't any cut on it but by how hard his Mother had hit her he expected she would have a bruise under her fur.

Nodding her head slowly, Zawadi smiled at him. "Yes…I'll be just fine." That smack didn't hurt as much as any of her other wounds she received over the last three weeks.

From where she stood, Zira's face pulled back into a deep frown. She didn't like this bond that Nuka seemed to have formed with Zawadi. It was sickening to her. It was bad enough when her cubs fawned over the now dead Pridelander Queen and her weakling of a son. But here now was her oldest…the son of Scar…gushing over the well being of the daughter of Simba. She was tempted to confront Kumai in keeping the disgusting brat away from her son. Nuka may not be future King, but he had the blood of the true King Scar in him and the offspring of Scar should not be friends with the enemy.

But she stopped herself because of one reason…revenge.

If she wanted Zawadi to be apart of her plan, she had to do more then train her. Zawadi had to be close to her cubs…to think that Kovu really was the rightful King of the Pridelands and that Simba was the tyrant that cast them out. Even if it sickened her to see her eldest helping the brown cub back to her paws.

"Nuka!" she watched her son flinch at the tone in her voice. Raising his head he looked at her questioningly; "Ye…yes Mother?" he asked in the middle of helping Zawadi up he had his paw hooked under her stomach his head near hers.

"Back away from her. How is she to get stronger with you coddling her?" Zira sneered stepping toward the two.

Nuka was hesitant. He could see that his mother was angry but at the same time he could see the slight limp in Zawadi's leg from where it was likely bruised. But Zawadi hearing Zira's words and seeing the look on the lioness's face, she pulled herself away from Nuka who shot her a look of confusion. She gave him a smile. "I'm okay Nuka…" looking up at Zira, Zawadi pushed herself up fully onto her paws trying to ignore the aching in her shoulder.

"Have you learned anything Zawadi?" Zira leaned in toward the cub. It was so hard to fake that she had any interest in the cub. But she knew it wasn't just Kovu she had to get the cub to be loyal too but her as well. Smacking the cub around didn't matter for she did the same to hers when they disobeyed her. "Well have you?"

Zawadi tried wracking her mind for something that would keep Zira from hitting her again. All she wanted to do was cower from her but something deep within her told her not to show weakness in front of this lioness. Wobbling a little on her paws, Zawadi nodded her head. "Don't…don't be afraid of pain?" she stuttered chewing the inside of her cheek as she eyed Zira warily.

A sly smirk spread across Zira's face. "That's right Zawadi. Don't be afraid of pain…pain makes you stronger…pain makes you angry….pain will shape you." Into the killer I will make you become. Such innocence this cub held…not for much longer. Zira laughed silently to herself.

Stepping back from the cubs she growled. "Now…lets do this again…" she ordered moving around the cubs she made over to a rock which she bounded up onto in a single leap. Sitting with her paws planted firmly in front of her, she looked down at the cubs that looked about ready to complain that they had to do this all over again. "Oh…you all want to quit do you…" her voice was a deadly calm. Hunching her body forward a scowl crept its way back onto her face; "Do you think those over in the Pridelands, who so cruelly banished us, are not preparing to destroy us?" she growled down at them her claws digging into the rock beneath her paws.

"They want nothing more then to drive us further from our homeland! That land was ours and then those usurpers came and took everything! Now look where we are…living in filth and starving and for what…all because we tried to help their Queen! This is how King Simba repaid us…blamed us for their murders…banished us…they are the ones in the wrong. They took all that from us…they took your father from you!" Zira snapped at her cubs watching all of them flinch.

None of the cubs liked to be reminded of Scar. Nuka more then anyone, he was the only one old enough to have truly understood what had happened to his Father that night Simba returned. For some time the images of his Father's body had tortured his dreams but he knew all along the ones who had killed Scar had been the hyenas. It was no secret when he had overheard the other lionesses talking about it.

"And poor Zawadi…who will never know the freedom of the Pridelands…they took your home from you…tearing you from it just as you were born…leaving your poor Mother to scavenge for you day in and day out…even almost getting killed by Simba himself. He would have killed her if you had not gotten away…he would have killed her and then taken you away…or worst…he would have taken you away while leaving her alive so that you would never see her again either way." Kumai didn't know that Zira had found out the truth of what had happened when Kumai had gone hunting in the Pridelands. The foolish lioness should be more careful in thinking no one would be listening when she had told the whole thing to Spotty.

Zira took satisfaction in the horror that came over Zawadi's scarred face at the mention of what could have happened if that cheetah hadn't let them go. "And if we don't get stronger…death will become all of us." Zira concluded with a growl rearing her head back she turned it in the direction of the Pridelands.

"You cubs are the future of this Pride. We must be strong. You must be there to aid your future King the one true chosen one." Her eyes went to Kovu with a deepening smirk. "We will take the Pridelands back one day by force if we have too…we will show them what it is like to be cast from your home…and you will never have to scavenge for food like a filthy hyena…" From where they sat, the cubs sat straighter at Zira's words.

"But none of us will be free from that tyrant…unless you grow stronger! Do you understand?!" Zira growled down at the cubs. From where they sat the cubs all nodded their heads slowly to answer none finding any words to say. Zawadi was staring at the ground in front of her as she reflected what Zira had said…was the King in the Pridelands really that evil…would he really have killed her and her Mother? Would he have taken her hostage so that she would never see her Mommy again? No! She thought, that could never happen…she wouldn't let it happen…no one would take her Mother from her…

Looking up are Zira, she suddenly thought, that no matter what feeling she got from the lioness in front of her. No matter how painful her training would be. No matter how much she did not want to show weakness in front of Zira. She would get stronger. She would protect her Mother and make sure they took back what was rightfully their's from that tyrant King Simba.

"Now…back to your training!"

Yes, she would become stronger.

* * *

It was like the Outlands were a curse in more ways then one for the Outlanders. This was no place to live much less for cubs who had only known green lands and peace their entire lives. The only one who was an exception to that was Zawadi. But not even the lionesses thought it was best for her to grow up in such a condition for they had all noticed a dramatic change in the cubs since they arrived in the Outlands.

Kovu and Nuka's relationship had changed so much one would never believe there had once been brotherly affection between the two. However they noticed a majority of the discontent came from Nuka rather then Kovu.

Another change they notice was in Vitani who wasn't as playful as she used to be. The young she cub started to develop a more head-strong attitude and would often pick on her brothers more often than not.

But there was one lioness that was worried the most…but not for the three older cubs…but for the youngest of them all. Ever since Zawadi had come back from training one night, Kumai found her daughter to be less talkative then she normally was and whenever she tried to take care of the cubs wounds she would receive from training the cub would pull away and tell her that the pain would make her stronger.

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of her daughter, Kumai had gone to the next best option.

Nuka.

For some reason Zawadi always confided in Nuka what she thought she could never tell Kumai. She was shocked to find out the reason Zawadi was acting in such a way was because she feared that if she didn't get stronger that she wouldn't be able to protect Kumai in the future. That both worried and warmed Kumai.

It warmed her to know the cub she had taken and had eventually come to really see as her own loved her so much that she'd fight for her. But it worried her because she did not want Zawadi to sacrifice who she was for Zira's sake. She wanted her daughter to keep a good hold on her innocence. Yes become stronger but not to succumb to the same hatred that Zira harvested in her heart.

So here she was, sitting not far from where she was watching Zawadi go over her last laps of the course she had picked out to run. Her paws were scratched and bleeding which Kumai pretty much figured the bottom of all Zawadi's paws would be scarred up like her face was by the time the cub reached adulthood.

She watched while Zawadi attempted to make a jump but being unable to see on her left side had missed the ledge of the rock entirely and ended up tumbling to the ground. Kicking up sand and dirt everywhere.

Jumping to her paws she rushed to her daughter's side, taking a moment to check if the cub was still conscious before asking. "Are you alright squeaker?" No matter if the cub could now talk the first nickname that Kumai had ever called Zawadi had stuck. She reached out with a paw to pull her cub to her paws when Zawadi struggled to get away.

"I'm fine Mom…" the cub mumbled under her breath. Zawadi tried to push her Mother away but Kumai had grabbed the cub by the back of the neck before the cub could stop her. Lifting her head, Kumai carried the cub to a large patch of shade; Zawadi had been out in the sun for far too long that day. "Mom!" the cub whined.

Setting Zawadi down in the shade, Kumai sat down in front of her with a stern look. "That's it young lady why don't you tell me why you are being so stubborn as of late?" she asked eyeing the cub. She watched her daughter shuffle her paws nervously before Kumai sighed reaching out she lifted Zawadi's chin up to look at her. "Well?"

"I just…I want to be strong…Zira said that King Simba would have killed you…or taken me away from you…and I don't want too…I want to be strong so I can protect you." Zawadi explained looking up at her mother, fighting the tears in her eyes. She hated feeling weak and that's all she ever felt going up against the other cubs. Them being over and more experience and older then her shouldn't matter…she just hated feeling weak. Her mother was strong so why couldn't she be?

Kumai sighed and closed her eyes. How far from the truth Zawadi was, was frightening. Only she had already been taken away from her mother…her real mother…and Kumai right now was too selfish to give the cub back to her Father. The loss of her sister still heavy over her, she felt that the cub filled a part of that void. Shaking her head, she lowered herself to the ground so that she could be face to face with the cub. Crossing her paws in front of her, Kumai leaned her head forward a tad bit; "You're only going on four months Zawadi. Even if you were really strong right now you still would not be able to fight off a grown lion, much less a grown male lion. You needn't worry about being strong right now…because it's my job to protect you…worry about being stronger in the future when you're old enough to defend yourself in the right situation." Grinning she reached out flicking the cub on the nose her grin turning into a smile when Zawadi whined and covered her nose with both paws.

"But Mama…" Zawadi rubbed her nose where it stung a little from the flick it had received. She hated when anyone played with her nose. Looking up at the lioness she said; "But I'm half blind…that means I have to practice more then the others do. I need to know how to fight with this…stupid handicap!" Sitting down, the cubs shoulders slouched. She often wondered why she as a young cub had to be the one to get scars on her face and be blind. Her Mother said she'd been attacked when she was a week old…

Subconsciously she raised her paw to touch around her left eye. Why did this happen to her? She thought miserably to herself.

Watching the cub, Kumai leaned in closer nudging her this time with her snout. "Everyone must handle what life has dealt them. Don't let this be your weakness, instead let it be your strength." Getting to her paws she walked around her daughter and with her head nudged her back onto her paws. Zawadi cast her mother a doubtful look which Kumai rolled her eyes. "Never doubt your mother Zawadi."

Rolling her own eyes, Zawadi nodded her head with a taunting smile. "Yes Mama, I shall never doubt you."

Kumai had to keep the guilt from showing on her face. Yes…never doubt me…she thought bitterly about herself. But even as she thought that all she could say was, "Good…never do." Turning her head up to the sky she saw the sun was starting to go down, around this time she would be ushering Zawadi off to bed but she suddenly had an idea.

Stepping around the cub, Kumai looked back at Zawadi motioning with her tail for her daughter to follow her closely. "Come, let's go get your aunts and see if we can help you with something." She grinned at the confused look Zawadi gave her when the cub came to walk beside her.

"Help me?" asked the cub, "Help me with what?" she had to quicken her pace to keep up with her mother. Looking over her shoulder nervously at the settling sun. Zawadi wasn't a fan of the dark, with only one eye it made it harder for her to see it in the dark even more so than it was to see in the daylight with one eye. It made her fear the dark for that purpose because she couldn't always see anything coming at her.

It was around this time she tried to use what Kumai suggested she do. Use her other senses. But she wasn't quite use to it yet. Taking one last look at the setting sun, Zawadi moved closer to her mother.

The two walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to the termite mounds where they found the rest of the lionesses laid out on the ground outside. Enjoying the bit of sun that wasn't as hot as it was during the rest of the day. Asma was the first to lift her head when she spotted the two approaching, and smiled when Zawadi came bounding towards her with a cheer of "Auntie Asma!"

It was no secret that the pride had opened up to the cub despite who her true parentage was. But it was Asma who paid the most attention to the brown she-cub and had soon enough become the cubs '_favourite aunt' _which Asma proudly accepted from the cub.

"Hello Za' where have you been all day?" she asked her eyebrow up. She knew today wasn't one of the cubs training day because the other three cubs rarely left the caverns all day. But Zawadi had disappeared out of their mound early that morning and into the dry land with Kumai following her daughter sometime after that.

"Training." Zawadi's answer made Asma look at Kumai who sighed and gave her a look that said don't push it. It wasn't like Kumai could stop her daughter.

Making her way over to the group, she sat herself down among her pride sisters. "I found her out near the desert outreach. Practicing still her paws went sore." she gave her daughter a stern look which Zawadi lowered her gaze to the ground.

The cub only looked up when Asma grabbed a paw of hers and turned it over to get a look at it. She gasped at the amount of cuts and bruises she saw on the cubs pads. "Some of these look like they can get infected." she shook her head with a tsk tsk.

Grumbling, Zawadi snatched her paw back. "I'll be just fine…gah!" Zawadi gave a sudden yelp; squirming when she suddenly found herself locked in Spotty's arms when the lioness reached out to grab the cub from behind. With the lioness turning her over and began to clean the cubs paws despite her displeasures and she let it known. "Auntie Spotty stop. There is no strength without pain that's what Zira always tells us."

Spotty just gave a snort. "Is there strength in getting sick?" she asked as she continued to hold the cub still while she bathed the paws of her pride sister's adoptive daughter. Her only response from the cub was a grumble. She could not understand this cub; she didn't know one female cub who didn't like baths. Well it seemed Zawadi was an exception to that rule.

"Zawadi, if you don't let her clean those cuts then I won't ask them to help me with a special training thing for you." Kumai pointed out, setting herself down on the ground resting a bit on her side. Let Spotty take care of Zawadi's wounds for once, out of all of them, Spotty and Dotty were the most knowledgeable in healing so she let Spotty do her work. But seeing the amount of cuts on her daughter's paws, she closed her eyes with a sigh knowing like she thought before the cubs paws would end up forever scarred and callused from all the training she did. This wasn't like the grassland plains of the Pridelands. There wasn't any comfortable grass to cushion the cubs paws here in the Outlands, here there was nothing but sharp rocks and hard ground that heated under the sun making it at times unbearable to walk upon.

The cub turned her head to look at her Mother. The rest of her body trapped under Spotty's hold. Her face was alight with curiosity at what special training her Mother was talking about. "What special training Mama?"

This caught the others attentions as well, wondering what it was that their pride sister had in mind that she thought of asking them for help.

Crossing her paws in front of her, Kumai thought for a moment on how too express her idea into words then explained; "I was thinking that Zawadi is in need of really figuring out on how to be able to overcome her handicap." She smiled toward her daughter who looked up surprised. For a moment Zawadi thought that perhaps her Mother didn't think she was capable of learning that on her own, but she knew deep down she needed help and she wouldn't get it from Zira.

Baya from where she laid on her side appeared thoughtful for a moment before she nodded her head. "I think it would be a good idea." Rolling onto her back, she stretched her body out. Though her fur had grown over some of her scars she still showed more then a few scars she had received from the deceased Pridelander Queen from the fight the two of them had. One would think it was strange she would become attached and agree to help the daughter of the one who had given them to her but she held nothing against the she-cub.

Zawadi was innocent.

As was the Queen and the other two male cubs that died that night, she thought silently to herself.

All of them from time to time could feel the effects of their guilt that night. The only thing that kept most of their hatred was not their banishment but the death of Hawa. Each of them every passing day missed the youngest of their pride sisters. Hawa had been so young when they escaped their old pride together, she deserved a happy life, and that's what Kumai had been striving for to give her sister.

Now all that seemed in vain.

Well, not entirely, Baya thought to her self. Her eyes going toward Zawadi who by this time was just lounging in Spotty's arms having given up on fighting the lioness who continued to clean her paws and inspect them for any infections. Though the cub really wasn't Kumai's, she did bring in a happiness that kept Kumai from succumbing to her grief. That and…hearing the cubs laughter from where Spotty had tickled the cubs toes, Baya couldn't help but think how all of them had come to accept the cub.

Some more then others had a tougher time. Dotty wanted to hate the cub for being the daughter of Simba. Besides Kumai, Dotty took Hawa's death the hardest. But it seemed not even Dotty was immune to the spirit that Zawadi held inside her. A spirit many of them were fearful Zira would break…much like they feared the other cub's young spirits breaking under their Mother's ruthless training. But none dared to say a word for fear of displeasing their 'Queen'.

Dotty herself looked up from where she was grooming her face with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "It would be in the cub's best interest to learn how to overcome that." She nodded her head in agreement. "I think we can help…when should we do this? After training tomorrow?" Her eyes darted around the group before landing solely on Kumai.

The lioness nodded her head. "Yes…but not until the Great Circle begins to set. I want her to attempt this in the dark…" a small squeak of fright told her that Zawadi did not agree with this. She knew her daughter had a fear of the dark but Kumai figured the cub had to overcome this foolish fear sooner or later. Should Zawadi need to learn how to hunt in the future, and that day would come in the future when the cub turned around a year and a half old. Hunting in the dark was one of the best times.

It wasn't so hot and they could slip into other territories much easier and get out they found. But they only risked that once every week or two.

Said cub was now curled up fight in Spotty's arms, her body nestled against the soft fur of the lioness's chest. The lioness chuckled wrapping her paw around the cub now that she was finished cleaning the cuts on Zawadi's paws. Nuzzling the cub she ran her tongue along the she-cubs head making her squirm and pout but otherwise didn't say a thing just focused on her Mother.

"But Mama…why the dark…why can't we do it during the day…?" the cub's voice trembled. She didn't want to be out past dark. She figured her mother would help her during the day, wouldn't that be more practical? She pondered silently to her self awaiting her Mother's answer.

Kumai just shook her head. "No Zawadi. By doing this in the dark, you will be able to get over your fear and learn how to move in the night and the day. It's no different. You're still bound to be blind on one night. This kills two birds with one stone my dear." The lioness was quick to point out, giving her daughter a sharp look that told her there really was no room for arguments on this.

Grumbling the she-cub slouched her body further in her aunt's arms with a mumbled. "Yes Mom." She pouted when her aunts laughed at her sulking behaviour.

"Well then I believe the young miss should have an early bedtime tonight." Asma spoke up matter-of-factly a wide grin on her face at the cub's loud whines of protest.

But Kumai agreed the cub needed her sleep and so got to her paws. Leaning over Spotty she grabbed the cub by the neck in a firm hold so that Zawadi could not squirm her way out of being put to bed. "But Mama!"

Kumai only shook her head, lightly so not to jostle the cub and began making her way toward the termite mounds with her pride-sisters saying their goodnights to the cub dangling from her mouth.

Wordlessly Kumai carried her daughter through the entrance of the mounds and made her way toward the small section of den that she long since claimed for herself and Zawadi. It was only once she was there that she placed the cub down on her own paws, then moving around her daughter she settled down on the ground motioning for the she-cub to come lay beside her.

Knowing there really would be no arguing with her Mother, Zawadi made her way over to her. But just to show how much she didn't like having to go to bed early, she stomped her paws the entire way to her mother's side. Her childish antics however were rewards with a simple roll of her mother's eyes. Kumai watched as her little squeaker laid herself down along side her stomach with a huff, her cheeks puffed out a tiny bit. "Being childish won't get you out of going to bed early."

Seeing that she wouldn't be getting anywhere with her mother, Zawadi curled herself into the fur that lined her mother's side. The dens were cool enough that it didn't matter if they cuddled there was no heat like there was out in the sun. Lifting her head, she looked around then up at her Mother. "Mama…where's Nuka?" she asked. It wasn't an unusual question given the male cub always tended to sleep near them.

Eyebrow raised, Kumai lifted her nose to the air. She could sniff out the older cub and by the way she scent was she could tell he was coming closer to them. "He should be here shortly." She didn't know whether it was a good thing or not to always allow the cubs to sleep near each other because she feared the two bonding so much and it being destroyed in the future by some event. But the wide smile that came over Zawadi's face was the answer to letting the two be close. Both cubs needed the friendship she thought.

The smile on the cubs face only seemed to grow wider when Nuka made himself known in their little personalized den. He grinned when he spotted Zawadi and quickly made his way over to the younger cub nudging his head against hers. The cub giggled, her tongue darting out to lick Nuka on the chin in a show of affection. "Where have you been all day Za'?" the two and a half year old lion asked lowering his much larger frame down on Zawadi's other side.

Kumai watched as Zawadi moved to rest her paws on Nuka's legs and stare up at the older male with shinning eyes. At times she thought the younger cub had a crush on the older one but she never said anything about it. Zawadi was just much too young for anything of that short, she told herself with a determined nod.

"I was training…" Zawadi answered Nuka's question. Confusion washing over her face when she watched the male raise his eyebrow at her in question and asked; "Why?" It was much too hot that day, Nuka thought; it was why he and the other two cubs didn't leave the den very much. But when he'd gone to find Zawadi she wasn't anywhere to be found it worried him for a moment before Baya had reassured him that she was with Kumai. Wherever that had been. Now to hear that she'd been training…that was a stupid thing in this heat he told himself.

But the sheepish look that came over her face and the quick glance at her Mother told him everything he needed to know. He thought it was foolish that she worried about something like that. She was still young and didn't need to fight older and bigger threats. That was Kumai's job…and his job, he told himself. And even if she was older, he would still fight to keep her safe…

Nudging her with his snout, he laid his head down near hers. His Mother was already asleep so it was safe to agree that it was fine for him to sleep along side his friends.

The older of those in the den watched as it didn't take long for both younger ones to fall asleep. After some few choice words and nudges the two drifts off to sleep the rest of the early evening and night through.

Staring at them through the dark, she watched the two of them closely. She watched while Nuka in his sleep draped his paw over Zawadi's back while her daughter moved her head to tuck her snout under Nuka's jaws. A small smile came over her muzzle. Whatever the connection those two had, she was grateful it made the cubs happy despite their current situation in life. With that she moved closer to the two curling her body up she let her smile last as sleep took her.

* * *

Dirt kicked up beneath paws that scrapped across the hardened ground. Paws squared apart, one eye trying to keep track of her opponent in front of her but that was more easily said then done. Today her opponent just happened to be Nuka. Zira found it useful that her older son is a good choice of attacker for those smaller then the older lion was. It taught them how to defend themselves against one that was bigger then them until they could finally grow themselves and learn from when they were young.

But where Nuka had no problem in fighting against Vitani and especially Kovu, Zawadi was another matter entirely. The oldest male could not bring himself to inflict pain on the youngest female. But to keep up with the training, he gave enough lunges and swipes of his paws to keep Zawadi dodging and egging her on to attack him in only to keep teaching her.

Thankfully his mother wasn't paying attention to their fight but rather his siblings. His ears flickered in their direction whenever he heard his Mother shout, snarl or growl orders at her two younger cubs.

But unknowns to him the cub in front of him began growing more impatient by the hour. Sure the two had a strong friendship in such a short amount of time since Zawadi's birth, but the lioness cub did not like that Nuka wasn't fighting her like he should have been. How else was she going to get stronger? She thought angrily to herself.

Growling, she eyed an opening. Well if he wasn't going to attack her, she might as well work on her attacking skills. Let's see if she could bring him down, she snickered inwardly. Seeing it when Nuka attempted yet another weak hit at her, she darted forward around his outstretched paw and latched onto his right hind leg. Clamping her jaws shut but not enough for it to be painful, just enough to surprise him as she twisted her body pulling his leg out from beneath him causing Nuka to tumble down onto his side.

Unfortunately the side he fell on just happened to be the side she was on. With a yelp, she felt his body fall on top of hers pinning her to the ground. Wiggling her body, she poked her head out from beneath Nuka with a disgruntled look on her face, "You couldn't just fall the other way?" she mumbled.

Getting over his shock of falling over onto the younger cub, he lifted his head but not his entire body keeping her trapped beneath him. A grin cracked his face. "Now where would all the fun be in that pipsqueak?" His grin broadened at the huff of irritation that came from the she-cub who continued to try and squirm her body out from beneath his before falling flat onto her stomach her front paws stretched out in front of her.

"Nuka you big oaf you weigh too much!" Zawadi managed to wheezes out.

"Hey I don't weigh that much." Nuka grumbled before allowing his body to go completely slack which added more weight on top of Zawadi who gasped for air in a dramatic fashion. "But I guess I can just lay here. I mean it's a good time for a nap."

That only caused the she-cub to squirm and wiggle, her claws digging into the ground in the attempt of dragging her body out from beneath her friends. Wheezing out gasps of air, she found herself finally managing to get her body out from beneath the grey lion's body. Slowly but surely getting there. Grunting annoyingly at Nuka's laughter at her situation.

But all struggling and laughter died when they heard a loud growl not far from them. Gulping the two stopped and turned their attention to where Zira was standing with a deep scowl. "What are you two doing?" the lioness snapped her jaws at them.

Quickly Nuka scrambled to his paws, pulling his weight off of Zawadi who like him was just as quickly getting to her own paws. Both sat back on their haunches as the angry lioness made her way over to them and paced in front of them, her glaring eyes looking them over. "Do you think this is time to be playing around?" she growled.

Zira, who had been too focused on training her youngest two, had been shocked and angered at the same time when she heard laughter behind her that caused her to look back at the two she had left to spar on their own. It appeared she would have to kill her eyes on all of them for it seemed Nuka and Zawadi had the idea that fun was more important then their training.

Zawadi shook her head vigorously. "No…No…Qu…Queen Zira…I…I grabbed Nuka's leg and he fell over…landed on me." she stammered to explain. It was times like this that Zawadi called Zira by the title she claimed in the Outlands. All but Zira were called 'Aunt' by her. She feared Zira too much to be seen as an Aunt in her mind so instead when she needed to please the lioness she would use her title.

"Then why did you not get up?" Zira sneered. "Surely that would have been the better option or did you think your training was over for the day just laying there?"

Zawadi huffed and puffed out her cheeks while pointed her paw at Nuka. "It was his fault. He wouldn't get off…and he's too heavy…stupid big oaf…" she mumbled the last part herself. But Nuka who was still sitting beside her managed to hear her and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her grumpy attitude to what had happened least he want his Mother's anger to be directed at him next.

Rearing her head back, Zira sneered at the two of them. Insolent whelps she thought. At times she thought it would be better just to train Vitani and Kovu. Why bother training Nuka? She wondered to herself. It was not like he was going to become King and he wasn't needed in a hunt like Vitani would in the future. Zawadi…she could easily dispose of the cub and leave her somewhere in the Pridelands for the King to find.

But so many of her plans prevented her from doing just that.

Her eyes flickered to her eldest son. The only real reason she continued to train her son was because he told her he wanted too. He wouldn't tell her his reasons other then that he wanted to please and prove himself to his Mother. But Zira had her suspicions it was about something or better yet someone else as well and she knew exactly who that someone was. Narrowing her eyes she stepped back focusing her attention on the both of them. "Nuka when you trapped her down you should have gone for more hits on her. It was foolish of you to let someone so small take you down with a leg pull!" her voice dripped with disappointment.

Said lions shoulders slumped. Letting out a deep breath through his nose, the young lion nodded his head. "Yes…of course mother…"

From where she sat beside him, Zawadi watched Nuka from the corner of her eyes. Not wanting to anger Zira anymore then the lioness already was, she kept her mouth shut. She learned at times it was best not to say anything to Zira for fear of the consequence's it could lead too.

Zira scowled at how weak she thought her eldest to be. This was the son of Scar and yet he seemed so weak in her eyes. This was unacceptable! She told herself. No son of hers and Scar's would ever be weak. He may have been born sickly but he was that no more. He had gained his weight and strength and health during the times in the Pride Lands when more food returned to the land. His mane was growing in just fine. It was his fighting abilities that seemed weak and she would not accept that. Not one bit.

She needed a way to encourage him more and as much as it sickened her she knew only one real way to manipulate her son into being the lion she wanted him to be. Stepping toward her son, she walked around him nudging Zawadi out of the way making the she-cub stumble back a bit but she paid no heed to her. Instead she wrapped her body around her eldest and brought her mouth close to his ear; "You are weak my son…" she watched him stiffen at her words. "You have the blood of a King in you and yet you are weak. Kovu may be your Father's chosen heir but that doesn't give you an excuse to sit back and let yourself become weak for nothing. Don't you have someone you want to protect?"

Nuka bit back the growl building in his throat. Once again he was being compared to Kovu and how weak he had been at birth. When he had gotten better it still angered him that his Mother would continue to see Kovu as his father's chosen heir. The little runt wasn't even Scar's own son. He was. It just wasn't fair. He flinched inwardly at every word his mother whispered to him.

He didn't like that she saw him as weak.

She was his Mother. She wasn't supposed to see him as such.

He'd always tried to impress his Mother to show that he paid attention to everything she'd ever taught him.

But still that was never enough for the lioness.

Her last words left him confused for just a brief moment.

Did he have someone he wanted to protect?

He felt the skin under his fur heat up when his eyes looked toward Zawadi who by this time had gone to sit by Vitani and Kovu. She was watching him with a confused look, as if asking him silently if something was wrong.

Did he want to protect her?

Why would he want to do that?

Ever since Kumai brought her to the pride he'd wanted to be close to her. Like something was telling him that she was important. At first he thought it was a bond of family because he considered the lionesses his aunts though they weren't related by blood. But then he knew it really wasn't that but something else…but he couldn't tell what…maybe it was because she was the closest thing he had to a friend since Kopa's death?

Her fur also reminded him of the late Queen of the Pride Lands. A lioness that treated him a lot better then his Mother ever had and he missed her dearly. Maybe it was because Zawadi reminded him of the lioness that made him have this connection to her.

But whatever it was, when she was happy, he was happy.

It was like something inside him told him she was important for his future. But in what way he could not be sure. She was just a cub at the moment and there was no point in thinking past that.

But yes he wanted to be strong for her.

Squaring his shoulders and straightening his body. Nuka held his head high; "Yes there is." Was his simple answer.

Zira turned away from her son before he could see the look of disgust on her face. Foolish boy…if only his Father could see him now…she shuddered at the thought of what her beloved Scar would think of his son. She looked over at Zawadi. Damn cub was becoming a nuisance but she would prove her worth in the future. Zira would see to that, she would make the cub fear and hate the Pridelanders.

The cub was already semi-loyal to her and friends with her cubs. Yes, Zawadi would be loyal and when Simba saw that…

She shook her thoughts from her head. Now was not the time to think of her pending victory in the future.

"I want you to track whatever prey you can find and bring it to me! Do this and your training will be over for the day!" Zira called out moving to lounge on a flat rock. There was barely enough prey in the Outlands for the cubs to find but it would show her how much their tracking abilities really were like.

Groaning, the cubs got to their paws though delighted that they may get out of training early the cubs didn't like having to track in the heat. Much of the time it was hard to even catch field mice but they would have to do if they could manage to catch them.

Step by step the cubs began heading in different directions. It never pleased Zira if they worked together to find something. When Vitani argued that it was what a hunting party did, Zira was quick to remind her daughter that this was a test and it was important to learn on their own before the two young females were ever able to join the hunting party.

When they were out of Zira's sight, Zawadi hurried to Nuka's side. Brushing her body up against his leg to catch his attention she smiled up at him before scrunching her brow, "Nuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you continue to go easy on me if it upsets your Mother?" the young lioness asked tilting her head up to look at her friends face as they walked along side one another. "And don't say that you don't." She quickly cut him off when she saw him open his mouth and had the nagging feeling that he was going to deny that she had just said.

She couldn't help the snicker that escaped her when she heard the older male grumble in defeat before he said; "I don't want to hurt you that's all." Nuka glanced downward with a lopsided grin.

Her snickering stopped and she looked up confused, her eyebrow up. "Isn't that the point of training…after all your mother said…?"

"It doesn't matter what my mother said. It's hard for me to hurt you."

"Why?"

Nuka chewed the inside of his cheek trying to find the right answer to tell her but truly he had none. It was no secrete to the two of them that they had a strong growing friendship but it really was hard to explain why he never wanted to hurt her. Gulping, Nuka rubbed the back of his neck mussing up his growing black mane and chuckled nervously. "I guess it's because you're so tiny." Lifting a paw he curled it up to make it look like she was a tiny insect. "Heck you're tinier then Vitani was at your age."

That was true, Nuka added to himself. Zawadi though smaller then them in general because she was born some time after all of them, still was rather short for a three and a half month old. He didn't remember Vitani or even Kovu being as small as she. When he asked this of Kumai, his aunt just told him that all cubs were different and that Zawadi still had some growing to do.

His once lopsided grin grew when he saw the irritation come over Zawadi's face. She never did like when her height was brought up. Especially when Kovu would tease her and wonder what she would look like fully grown, how small would she be compared to the rest of them. That day he had made Zawadi cry and Nuka had gotten in trouble for smacking his brother into one of the termite mounds of doing so.

Stomping her paw on the ground, the she-cub made her way ahead of him all the while muttering. "I am not that small."

Shaking his head, Nuka let her go off on her own knowing his mother would not approve of them helping each other. But sticking close within ear shot and scent didn't matter because he always stayed close just enough that she had her independence on her little 'hunts' while giving her protection as well.

* * *

Zira watched as all four returned carrying their 'kills' and laid them at the base of the rock she was laying on. Pushing herself up onto her paws she stared downwards at it and narrowed her eyes. It was pitiful but what else was there to catch. Even she had the decent knowledge of that when she sent each cub out, but it didn't make her feel any less disappointed that the cubs couldn't catch anything bigger.

How were they ever going to learn how to hunt in the future? She snarled to herself.

Laying there she took in the kills.

Kovu it seemed had managed to catch what appeared to be an old meerkat and that she was…proud of her son.

But it was Vitani's catch that caught her attention. Ah, her little huntress, of course she would have the biggest of them all. A vulture lay at the paws of the golden lioness cub.

With a solemn look she gazed at the six field mice that Nuka had caught. It wasn't anything special in her mind but her oldest seemed proud of himself nonetheless.

Her eyes then went to Zawadi's with a critical eye. She saw the cub was keeping her head up but her eyes down as if fearing Zira's reaction. But Zira knew that if she didn't praise the cub (Even if it disgusted herself to do so) now and again it wouldn't help her cause to get the cub on their side. She didn't want to raise a rebel on her midst. She forced a half smile on her face and complimented the younger cub on the lizard she had managed to catch.

This had caused Zawadi to raise her head in surprise but a large smile soon cracked across her face. It wasn't often Zira complimented her and though she often feared Zira, the lioness was still her Queen and leader and it made her proud of herself for having caught what she did.

Zira collected herself leaning back ignoring the smile the brown she-cub gave her. She nodded her head to them. "These shall be your meals for the night. As cubs you need your food. Eat and be strong. You are our future after all." She sweet talked them with a semi gentle look on her face. Jumping down from the rock she paced along front of them before she turned and began walking away wanting to go and hunt her own, she wouldn't eat something so pathetically small for her body.

"As I promised your training is over for the day." Nothing more was said as she left the cubs that were all now cracking grins at the fact they got off training early that day.

When their Mother was finally out of ear shot. Vitani grabbed her vulture and carried it over to Zawadi dropping it in front of her with a smile. "Here I'll share with you Zawadi. I know you really don't like lizards." She laughed at the look of disgust that came over the younger female's face.

"Yuck." Sticking out her tongue, Zawadi made more of a disgusted face before cracking a smile. Rubbing her cheek against Vitani's she purred; "Thank you 'Tani."

Wrapping her head around the younger female's Vitani smiled. "No problem Kiddo." She pulled away just before Zawadi could smack her with her paw for calling her 'Kiddo.'

"Hey Vitani!" Kovu called over to his sister, when he caught her attention he gruffly asked. "Why do you always share your meals with her and not the rest of us?"

"Are you complaining that your meerkat isn't big enough for your small stomach?" Zawadi asked for Vitani moving to stand along side the golden female. Both females soon turned to face the young male who tried to ignore the contemplating looks they were both giving him. He was beginning to miss it when it was only Vitani around. Having one female teasing him was one thing, but two…he didn't understand how grown males with large prides handled so many females with the looks that they gave that could make you want to slap yourself for saying something stupid.

Stomping his paw roughly on the ground the young male growled. "That's not what I meant!"

"That's sure what it sounds like it mean termite." Kovu's head snapped to look at his brother who at the moment was finishing off the field mice that he had caught.

"It is not!" Kovu shouted.

"Oh relax Kovu, we're just teasing you." Smiling, Zawadi jumped over to Kovu's side and rubbed her body along his purring then tucked her head under his chin. Gulping, Kovu blushed under his fur at the attention he was receiving from the female but his eyes grew large when he heard the low pitch growl that came from Nuka that was directed at him.

His green eyes looked toward the grey male who was glaring at him with a heated gaze that made Kovu feel that if he could he would have died from the look his brother was giving him. Kovu didn't know why Nuka was giving him that look…well he did and he didn't. He could never understand why Nuka was so close to Zawadi. But whatever the case was his brother was just too protective of her he thought.

Shaking his head, Kovu shoved Zawadi away from him. "Ew, don't be so clingy Za'!" Though Kovu would not admit outwardly with his brother around him, it did boost his ego to get the attention of a female that wasn't his sister or mother.

Laughing, Zawadi smacked him in the nose with her tail then padded her way back over to hers and Vitani's kills. The golden female was already finishing off the lizard Zawadi caught while Zawadi started to dig into the vulture. Swallowing a large chuck of meat, the brown cub looked at the young male. "I am not clingy…I am simply…of what's the word?" she looked at Vitani whose shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Oh never mind." Zawadi rolled her eyes then continued eating while Vitani joined her in sharing the large bird.

Grumbling, Kovu started to eat his own meal while saying; "You know you never did answer my question Vitani."

"It's because you're too whiny." Was the golden female's straight forward answer.

When they were finished eating, the two females began making their way back to the pride. As much as she wasn't one for liking baths, Zawadi knew her Mother was the best thing to being groomed after eating.

Nuka though stayed back with Kovu fixing the younger cub with a glare when both she-cubs were out of sight. Kovu though just looked smugly at his older brother and placed a paw over his own chest. "Hey don't glare at me just because she likes me better." He stepped back when Nuka snapped his jaws at him.

"She does not you little termite!" Nuka growled leaning back he glared down at the younger cub with just his eyes while he kept his nose up. "She finds you annoying most the time."

Kovu smirked and squared his shoulders. "You keep telling yourself that brother." He said with smugness in his voice. Smirking he made his way around Nuka and hurried on after his sister and friend leaving the older male glaring after him.

Scowling to himself, Nuka shook his head. "No…she doesn't like him more…" he spoke to himself as if he was trying to reassure himself with it. Nuka already lost so much thanks to Kovu. First he lost his throne and even now that his Father was dead and it was known that Kovu wasn't Scar's real son his own Mother was still calling Kovu "The Chosen One."

His own mother seemed to love Kovu more then him.

Zawadi was his. His friend. She brought him calm and made him happy. Kovu had already stolen so much. He couldn't have to her.

Shaking his head to try and clear his mind. The grey lion bounded on after the other cubs to head on back and join the rest of the pride.

* * *

Paw quivered as one green eye stared out into the pending darkness. She did not like this idea of her Mothers. Not one bit. She did not like the dark and yet her Mother and aunts were bringing her out into it for her 'special training' by them. Beside her Nuka stood staring down at her with a look of confidence, he knew she was afraid of the dark because of being partially blind but he had faith in her.

When he heard what the other lionesses had planned for Zawadi that night he wanted in on it but Kumai had denied him. Saying that if his mother caught him out helping them he just might end up in trouble with her.

Zawadi had agreed with her Mother. She didn't want Nuka to get in trouble for her sake. She leaned back against the side of her friend's leg, rubbing her head against his fur as he bent and licked the top of her head. "Hey runt don't worry you'll do just fine."

The brown cub looked up at the older male with a small scowl that Nuka thought was cute on her face. "How are you so sure?"

The grey male shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe I just have more faith in you then you have in yourself." Nuka rubbed the top of her head grinning when she pulled away to fix the mussed fur atop her head.

Both of them fell silent when they heard someone approach and watched Kumai come out of the shadows. A smile on her face as she watched the two. "It's time Zawadi. Your aunts are out in their positions all around. The rule of this is you are to track them by sound and by smell while allowing your good eye to see as much as you can." Kumai explained reaching her daughters side.

The young cub looked up at her Mother with a nervous look but Kumai just bent and nuzzled her in reassurance. Nuka then nudged her with his nose. "Go on runt, I'll be here waiting when you return." To prove he would do as he said, the grey lion lowered himself to the ground and laid his head on his paws eyeing his friend closely.

Taking a deep breathe, Zawadi nodded her head and smiled at him. "Okay!" she chirped giving him a lick on the cheek before she started bounding off into the dark.

Kumai watched her go before looking at Nuka who was staring after her daughter. She smiled knowing the young male had a deep friendship with Zawadi she spoke. "She'll be safe." Her only answer from the protective male was a nod of his head and she smirked before turning and heading on into the dark after her daughter. She would stick close to her daughter throughout the night while the cub practiced her other skills.

Zawadi carefully made her way through the dark. Above her the moon was only quarter full so it didn't give her much light. She jumped when she heard her mother step on a twig behind her and she whipped around to face her. Kumai grinned down at the cub. "Your reflexes of possible danger do you good." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Now…you need to let all insecurities go. Pay close attention to the sounds around you, smell all the scents. You know them by scent my dear its how young blind cubs do it when they're born. Just trust your instincts. They are what will keep you alive."

Staring up at her Mother, Zawadi allowed herself to process what her mother was telling her. Trust her instincts. She saw her Mother's eyes shinning with the same confidence that Nuka had in her. Why wasn't it that she had confidence in herself? Was it merely because of her handicap? She touched her eye briefly until her mouth cleared her throat to catch her attention and she froze a little at the stern look the lioness was giving her.

Kumai stared down at her daughter and shook her head. "Do not let that render you. You are unique. Let that be your strength. Let yourself become stronger because of it." She smiled as she watched the awe come over the cubs face at her words.

Letting the words rummage around in her mind. Could this really be her strength and could she really become stronger because of it. By the way her mother was looking at her; Zawadi felt something swell inside her chest. Pride? She wasn't sure.

But suddenly she had more confidence than she had moments before. Paws firmly planted on the ground, Zawadi gave a determined nod. "I'll try my best Mommy." She grinned at her mother before she turned and began heading off to find where her aunts had hidden themselves. Smelling the air she could not catch one of their scents…well a fresh one at least. The whole area was saturated in their scents for living in the Outlands all these months.

All the scents were old that was until she caught the briefest fresh scent of one that beloved too Spotty. Kicking her paws on the ground she began running in the direction of it but when she arrived at where it last was she could find no one. Her ears then perked when she heard the shuffling of paws as something seemed to move behind her and a tail slapped against her side and then it was gone as Spotty's voice echoed off the rocks. "You move too loudly. If you want to catch your prey you have to not only see, hear and smell them but you must be silent as well."

When Zawadi turned on the spot she saw no one but a figure standing in the distance but what little light of the moon there was she saw it was only her Mother overlooking her training.

Turning around again she could tell that Spotty's scent was no longer in the area. Behind her Kumai spoke up; "Trust your instincts."

There it was again. Trust your instincts.

What did she mean by that?

But taking deep breathes, Zawadi remembered back to her first life lessons that Asma had told her about. That all animals were born with survival instincts and a predator had to trust there's as much as prey did. Squaring her shoulders, Zawadi began moving forward again this time clearing her mind she allowed herself to listen for any movement that could be.

Stopping once when she heard movement across the ground but seconds later it was shown to only be a mouse.

But while she was staring at the mouse she caught the scent of both Dotty and Asma. Remembering Spotty's warning, she began heading in that direction but tried to be as silent as possible. Keeping to the shadows allowing her nose and hearing to be the sight that she could not see on her left side.

Her body froze when her ear left caught movement. Lowering herself to the ground she could hear someone moving along the rocks above her. Keeping her claws in so they didn't scrap the ground she slid her body along the cool stone ground. A shiver ran through her. Where it was hot during the day, it could at times be very chilly at night in the Outlands.

Carefully she got to her paws and started to climb onto the rocks that she heard the sounds coming from. But the moment she reached the top someone bounded and jumped over her and started running along the way she had just come from. Whipping her head around she saw that it was Asma who laughed as she ran away.

Scrambling down the rocks again, Zawadi began giving chase to her. But the older lioness was much faster so was long out of sight but Zawadi kept her earring pinpointing the sound of paws hitting the ground ahead of her to keep her going in the right direction.

She realized too late that she was listening too much for Asma's movements that she hadn't heard the other sound of paws coming towards her until they were right on top of her. The she-cub let out a yelp as she was suddenly grabbed from the left and pinned down beneath a pair of paws.

Twisting her head she found herself looking into the grinning face of Dotty who stared down at her. "Gotcha cub." She bent down and licked the left side of Zawadi's face. Though in the beginning she wanted nothing to do with the cub, she could not deny that Zawadi had grown on her. She was the daughter of the Queen who had given them a second chance and they had repaid with betrayal. Well she could make it up to the cub even if she hated the other Pridelanders for Hawa's death. Neither Zuri nor Zawadi had anything to do with that.

"Ew! Auntie Dotty!" The cub squirmed beneath her paws until her aunt let her back up. The older lioness bent her head and nudged her. "You were doing okay but you need to learn to pay attention to everything around you especially since you can't see to your left. If in the future you are ever to hunt large prey you need to be mindful. You can't pay attention to the sound of only one thing or else you may not see if the herd has turned and headed your way until it's too late." Dotty explained stepping back from the cub she gave her a proud smile before she turned her head toward Kumai who made her way over once she finally caught up with them.

"Are you finished Zawadi?" Kumai asked eyeing her cub. Wondering if the cub had, had enough. She would not blame the cub for wanting to give up on her first try of all this but a smile spread across her muzzle when the cub shook her head. Jumping to her paws, Zawadi gazed up at her Mother and aunt. "Nope. I want to try again!"

"That's the spirit!" Dotty laughed. "I guess you're not so much afraid of the dark anymore are you cub?"

At the mention of the dark, Zawadi shuddered. In truth she had been trying to block it out when she was tracking her aunts. But now that she thought about it, some part of her wanted to go running back to the termite mounds where she could be safe and warm sleeping beside her Mother and Nuka. But another part of her wanted to continue to try and see how much more she could do and become stronger.

She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to accomplish this in one night but she wanted to try as much as she could before she got too tired and had to head on back home.

"I…I am only as afraid of the dark…as it is afraid of me…" Was her answer to Dotty's question. She wanted as both lionesses shared a look them turned back to face her. Dotty stood and began making her way off into the darkness, "Well then cub, and remember what I told you about keeping your ears and nose open to **everything** around you." Were her aunt's last words before she blended into the darkness around her prepared to tell the others the cub was going to have another go in finding them.

Kumai bent down so her face was close to Zawadi's and questioned her daughter. "Are you sure you are up for continuing? No one will have anything bad to say if you don't want too. This is only the beginning of this portion of your training."

The cub only nodded her head in a stubborn and determined fashion. "Yes Mama. I want to try again. I think I can catch one of them this time." Behind her, her tail swished in excitement at the idea of being able to successfully track down an experience lioness in the dark.

Unable to say no to her daughter's excitement, Kumai stood back and moved to the side holding out her paw. "Well then little squeaker go on and track your prey. Make sure to give a mighty roar too." She laughed as the cub jumped on the spotty then started to run off the way that Dotty had went.

Kumai sat back where she was while Zawadi took off into the distance. It wasn't long until a small echoing roar of a cub bounced off the rocks in every direction alerting her prey she was on the move for them again. Her head turned to the right when she caught movement and watched as Zira sat down on the rocks near her. It had been twenty minutes into Zawadi's training that she had found Zira had followed them.

The Outlander Queen stared blankly in the direction the cub had gone. Her eyes then went to Kumai who was watching her intently. "Oh fear not Kumai, I will not lay a paw on your daughter. I am simply interested in her training."

"Forgive me my Queen for not including you. I only figured you would not mind with having to put up with the cubs during the daylight hours." Kumai spoke coolly.

Zira smirked lifting her eyes into the distance where she saw movements of her lionesses as they evaded the cub giving chase to them. "She's a good asset Kumai. I only allow this exercise of yours to continue because I need the girl's loyalty in the future. If you are lucky I shall let her live." She allowed her smirk to broaden at the slight widening of Kumai's eyes and the small spark of hope in them at the prospect that Zira may allow her daughter to live in the end.

Kumai knew it was a false hope and she should not cling too it but she wanted too. She did not want Zawadi to die now. That had been the plan in the beginning but it was no longer what she wanted. She only wanted the cub to live. She wanted a reason for life and Zawadi gave her that reason now.

Zira's shoulders heaved with silent laughter. "After all she is the daughter of a King…my little Kovu would need a Queen in the future. And what perfect way of taking the throne no? After all she'll be loyal to Kovu and no one else." Turning she began walking away. Not that she would ever give her son to the daughter of that wretched King but she knew the blood of Kings ran in Zawadi. She was an important piece of the war.

Time would only tell how far Zira would go for it to end and to ensure her victory. And a victory she shall have.

Be it the blood of Simba's or his daughters.

A twisted smile appeared on her face.

Or the blood of all.

* * *

**Forgive me once again for how long it took me to get this up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please remember to review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

A pair of sleepy amber eyes tiredly fluttered open as specks of light filtered through the opening of the darkened cave hitting his once closed eyelids. Lifting a paw, the tired cub draped it over his eyes in a last ditch effort to block out any light and fall back to sleep. But it was soon proven fruitless.

Groaning, the young male cub let his paw slip from his face to land soundlessly beside his head where his other one laid.

Finally opening his eyes to greet the day, Kopa found that he was the last one to wake that morning. The cave that was formally filled up with the bodies of the pride was now completely empty save for him where he was curled up in the back of the cave in the spot he and Nuru claimed during the nights. Looking to his side he found that even the serval had gotten up before him that day.

He wondered why no one had woken him up?

Shaking his head, the young Prince let out a loud yawn his tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth. Stretching his limbs out in front of him then taking the time to stretch each one of his back legs to get any leftover sleepiness out of his system. Lifting his head toward the entrance, he watched the vines sway in the breeze which had allowed the light into the normally much darker cave.

Not that the dark would have made any difference to him.

His hearing picked up the sound of voices outside just before the vines were pushed aside and he spotted the familiar spotted fur as Nuru made her way into the den. Hanging from her mouth was a large chunk of meat that she had collected from the left over Okapi that the hunting party had caught just the day before.

When she spotted Kopa and saw that he was finally awake, she quickly made her way over and set the meat down in front of him. "About time you got up. I swear if it weren't for your snoring I would have thought you were dead." She flashed him a wide smile despite the irritated look he was now giving her.

"I. Do. Not. Snore." Kopa empathized each word. But he knew it was really no point in arguing for it never mattered what he said Nuru never listened to him. To prove his point, Nuru just shook her head "Yes you keep telling yourself that Pussy-cat. Now eat." With her paw she pushed the meat towards him having eaten her fill before she brought anything for Kopa.

"Where's the rest of the pride?" The young prince asked, wasting no time in pulling his breakfast closer to him. Grabbing a piece he tossed his head back to bring it into his mouth and after a few chews managed to swallow it then dug into the rest of his meal.

"The King left for his morning patrol just before sunrise, the others are all outside." Nuru answered; licking one of her paws she rubbed it around her face. Repeating the motion several times. Then twisting her body she began grooming the rest of her poor fur. A thing she had come to hate while living in the Jungle was the humidity they tended to get from time to time. It wrecked havoc on her fur.

Watching his friend from the corner of his eyes, Kopa bit back a snicker as he finished the last of the meat she had brought for him. He knew better then to say anything. He learned long ago that females were never someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of when it came to the condition and appearance of their fur. Even if he thought she was being ridiculous. Her fur looked fine, well in his eyes anyways. He just had to avoid her when she tried to bathe him saying he shouldn't look like a scruffy hyena just because he's a male.

"Did Uncle Jaali say when he would be back?" Asked Kopa. Rubbing his paw over his muzzle he cleaned it the best he could before Nuru could offer to do it. Although he had a feeling that his Aunt's would pin him sooner or later in order too give him a proper bath.

The serval shook her head running her tongue along her foreleg. "He left before I rose. Leta told me that he left that early. She said that Jaali told her to tell you that he would return when the sun is the highest in the sky for you to accompany him." Lowering her leg finally satisfied that her fur was to her liking she raised her gaze to her young friend.

Kopa only nodded his head with a look that made it difficult for Nuru to know what the cub was thinking about. It wasn't unusual for the King to have his young nephew follow him on patrols from time to time. Something Jaali said his Father had made him and Simba do when they had become Kopa's age. Saying it was best that Kopa learned all he could about his new home and duties that would one day be expected of him.

It had been nearly two months since they been with the Rasheda's. It had taken some weeks for the two newcomers to become use to living in the Jungle and pride. The first week Kopa rarely left the cave, not sure to what to really think about his Mother's pride. Being around them and having them ask him questions about the things that had happened in the Pride Lands since the Rasheda's departure to the time of his parents deaths, were too surreal.

What more he had expected them all to be angry with him when the told them how their deaths had been his fault. But every time he said that, Leta would give him a good wallop on his backside followed by a stern and disappointed look that told him that she never wanted to hear him talk like that again. None of the Rasheda's blamed him for what had happened and they always reminded him that neither should he.

_Sometimes things happen and there's never anything we can do about it. We just have to keep those who died in our hearts and remember who they were before they were taken from us. _

Those words were similar to everything he had heard from almost everyone since the time of his parent's deaths. He began to hate the words at times.

It wasn't until the third week of his arrival in the pride, that Jaali finally had enough of the cubs moping and keeping himself hidden inside the cave. In the beginning he knew it would probably be better too let the cub be on his own. But when he thought it was time that the cub be introduced to the Rasheda pride life, he dragged the cub out by the back of his neck from the cave.

Kopa had fought the older lion at first. Struggling and patting at him. But it made no difference; Jaali was much bigger and stronger than he was. It was then his Uncle gave him a bit of advice that the other lionesses wouldn't give him from all the coddling they tended to deliver upon the wounded cub.

"**You are a Prince. You are the son of a great King and Queen. Simba and Zuri would not want you to be moping around like the way you are. And I won't have you doing so either. You came here much like your Father did, alone and beaten by the thoughts of what he thought was his fault in the result of your grandfather. Now I'm not saying forget what happened and it won't be easy getting over what happened either. It took your Father a long time to come to terms with everything and he had your Mother and me to help him along with everyone else here. **

"**But by moping inside the cave and detaching yourself from the rest of us won't make everything better. We're here for you Kopa. We are family. This is your new home and you are welcomed here. Allow us to help you. Let us teach you. And always remember you are a Prince and a Prince never runs from anything not even his own troubles. Whether you are here or in the Pride Lands. You will always and forever be a Prince. Live to that title and make your parents proud." **

It was that day that Kopa learned that despite living in the Rasheda's and no longer in the Pride Land's he would have to keep his title. A Prince was a prince no matter where he was and he should be proud of that title, Jaali told him.

Jaali wouldn't let Kopa live without it. Not like Simba did when he lived with the Rasheda's. Jaali was nothing like his Father, Mansa, and would allow Kopa to be recognized for what and who he truly was.

Since that day Kopa had been spending more and more time with the Pride and exploring the lands that had become his new home with Nuru at his side. The serval was elated to have the cub out and about. She was beginning to think he'd become a hermit in that cave.

He became more acquainted with the lionesses that were more then willing to share stories of his mother that Zuri forgot about. And stories of his Grandmother and Grandfather. The stories of his Grandfather were ones that captivated him. For as long as he remembered his Mother telling him that he was named for his long dead grandfather, he had always wanted to hear stories about him. But since he had died just after his mother was born, Zuri really had no actual stories she could properly remember about him other then a tale here and there.

But Leta, she knew him since she was a cub, and hence had more detailed stories about the lion he was named after.

The only other thing's Kopa enjoyed about living in the Jungle were the visits he and Nuru would pay to the Gorilla's who had set up home on the other side of the river that ran through their lands and the patrols that Jaali seemed keen on bringing him on. When Jaali asked Kopa if he'd been on any patrols and gotten any lessons from his Father, the young Prince replied that he'd only been on one or two trips with his Father. Saying that Simba had agreed that once Kopa was a few months older then a year he would start his full training.

Jaali had only nodded his head to that. He and Simba had been exactly around Kopa's age when they both had started their training with Mansa. It was no surprise to him that Simba would do the same with his own son. It saddened the King that he would have to be the one to teach the young cub the ways of the being a King and protector in place of his Father. But an honour he was glade to be given.

"Kopa?" a voice was heard. "Hello earth to Kopa. Are you in there?"

Blinking his eyes, Kopa realized at the last second that Nuru was trying to get his attention. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he looked toward the serval who was watching him intently. "Yes?"

"Boy there Pussy-cat, you sure get your head in the clouds a lot." Nuru smirked knowing exactly that she had brought the boy out of deep concentration. "What were you thinking about?"

"The last two months." Was Kopa's answer. He watched Nuru's normally happy-go-lucky face shift into a look of seriousness that he often found frightening. He was so use to her being so happy and playful and joking that when she was serious and angry she could hold a candle to his Mother's wrath. The serval gave a stiff nod in understanding.

Nuru did not completely understand how the boy could open up to the gorilla's…correction…Chika…and be so open the first night he spent with the Rasheda's and then afterwards isolated himself by staying in the cave the majority of his days after his arrival. But she hadn't been one to want to force him to do anything. She could somewhat understand his plight. This pride had been his Mother's.

Something he had only heard of in stories.

Something he had always wondered if he'd be able to meet them.

And here he was getting that very chance but under the wrong circumstances. She figured he would come around sooner or later she just didn't think it would take Jaali dragging him out. She'd been napping beside Kopa at the time that it had happened. One minute she's snuggled into the cub and the next she felt him ripped from her side and the struggling of paws on the cave floor and his voice shouting for someone to "Let go!"

When she had opened her eyes it was to be greeted with the sight of the King dragging the young Prince out of the cave by the scruff of his neck.

Wiping the look off her face, a smile appeared in place of her frown. Moving to stand along side the cub she nudged him in the shoulder with her head. Unfortunately she found the cub was beginning to grow taller then she. Something she would have to get use too she figured. Older she may be but she'd never be the tallest.

She also took note that his mane was coming in more. His tuft now covered the entire part of the top of his head, and stuck up behind his one ear be while the other side covered his missing ear. But it hung more in front of his face then Kopa really cared for.

"You know…" she started to snicker, licking her paw, she raised it to brush some of his tuft from his face. "Your mane is so scruffy." The serval quickly took a side step away from the young Princeling when she noticed the corner of his eye start to twitch to show his irritation. But the wide smile on her face never went away.

It was just too easy to pick on the cub sometimes.

Grumbling, Kopa raised a paw to brush parts of his tuft out of his face when it fell back into his eyes.

After a few moments and after several pointless attempts to tame his growing tuft, Kopa gave up.

Shaking his head, the Prince got to his paws and began making his way to the front of the cave. "Come on, I don't want to spend the entire day in the cave." He murmured under his breath.

Behind him Nuru was shaking her head while biting the inside of her cheek to keep her laughter at bay. But in the end failed miserably. Letting out a gale of laughter she bounded on after him.

The two friends didn't say a word as they exited the cave, letting the vines fall back into place behind them. Once outside, Kopa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scents of the Jungle that was all around them. Two months and it always amazed him the variety of scents that came from the Jungle that he never smelt living in the grasslands of the Pride Lands.

There was always such fresh plant smells that he put off to the vary amount of trees, plants and flowers that seemed like they were limitless. There was also the many scents of different animals that was carried on the breeze, many that he never knew existed for few lived outside the jungle. Taking another deep breath, the Princeling thought he picked up the scent of fresh water in the air…a sign that told him that rain wouldn't be that far off and would probably reach their area of the Jungle later on that day. Another scent quickly entered his senses just before…

"Kopa!"

Eyes snapping open, the young Prince had the chance to gulp nervously before he found himself down on the ground pinned beneath a golden furred body. A much larger golden furred giggling body. Wheezing, Kopa tried to move his body out from beneath the one holding him down, "Aunt Yamile…Get of!" His struggling attempts were met with two different laughter's.

One belonging to his ever so happy laughing friend.

And the other belongs to the lioness that was pinning him beneath her arms.

Looking down at the cub, Yamile grinned like the cat that caught the mouse. "You know there cub you need to work on them muscles of yours if you're ever going to want to be a strong lion." Bending down she ran her tongue along the side of his face causing the cub to try and turn his head away from her. In the end her tongue caught the top of his tuft causing it to stick up in all random directions. "Not again!" Whining the male cub laid down giving up his fight to escape the golden lioness.

"I think I improved it." Claimed Yamile giving the cub's tuft another lick making it defy gravity further. Pulling her head away just enough to avoid the paw Kopa swatted at her.

"Yamile leave the boy alone. Just because your fur sticks up all over the place doesn't mean his should." Kopa let out a sigh of relief at the owner of the new voice. His Aunt Tufa was always much more collected and calm compared to her littermate. It wasn't that he wasn't rambunctious and didn't love spending time with Yamile. Exploring the jungle with her and Nuru were one of his favourite things to do to pass the time. He just didn't like when she got the advantage of him. He couldn't wait till he was bigger then perhaps he'd finally get the advantage for once.

Lifting her head, Yamile glowered playfully at her sister who stood a foot away from where she and Kopa were sprawled on the ground. "Oh Tufa, you're just such a fun wrecker." Objected the golden lioness. Ignoring her sisters rolling eyes she climbed back to her paws easing up off Kopa so that the Prince could get up. "Oh well…might as well get up anyways before the cub becomes more of a pipsqueak." Yamile cracked a large toothy grin at the glare the cub sent her way.

"Who you calling pipsqueak?" Inquired Kopa. "I'm nearly the size of your leg! You're just a short lioness!"

"Ah, but you'll always be a pipsqueak to me boy." Yamile remarked using her paw to give the cub a small shove. From their right, Nuru who had been watching the entire display was getting up onto her paws from where she had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard. She knew she liked Yamile. It hadn't taken long for the golden lioness and the serval to become fast friends.

It had all but made the King groan. That was all he really needed in the Pride…two…or three troublemakers if you included Kopa from time to time. But the King would never let them get away with anything for too long before he would put his paw down and get his own _'revenge' _on them in his own playful way. Despite his responsibilities and at times strict Kingly way, Jaali was still the young adventurous prankster at heart.

Or so that's what his Mother always said. Jaali never bothered to deny it.

With a huff and grumble Kopa sat down and began trying to straighten out his tuft while attempting to ignore the laughter coming from Yamile and Nuru. If it weren't for them being two different species, he would think the two were sisters separated at birth by just how similar they were and how they got along.

Casting the two laughing fools a look and a quick roll of her eyes, Tufa made her way over to Kopa. With her own paw she moved his away from his head. "You're only making it worst." She chastised him softly but she was smiling as the cub slouched his body forward doing as she asked and leaving his tuft alone. Not even putting up the slightest effort to push the creamy lioness away when she went to work on trying to tame his wild tuft. At least she was trying to help him and not make it any worst then it already was.

"Hey how come you never complain when she 'styles' your fur?" Yamile inquired. Though by the grin on her face she pretty much already knew the answer but still felt obligated to ask.

Tufa who had finally managed to get the cub's growing tufts too flatten on his head the best she could cast her sister a look that showed her annoyance. "Because unlike you sister dear, I know how to properly take care of ones fur." Her eyes flickered to the untamed tufts of fur sticking up on the top of Yamile's head to prove her point.

Nuru and Kopa took a step back when they noticed the fur on the back of Yamile's neck bristle at her sister's taunt about her fur. Rolling her shoulders she was prepared to pounce at Tufa when a disgruntled voice sounded; "Now that is enough!"

The four stood straight on their paws turning to face the old pale golden lioness that stood a few steps from them. Leta's greying face was lined with irritation and slight disappointment that her grown daughters were acting like a bunch of overgrown cubs.

Her sharp eyes watched each of her daughters shoulders slumped slightly while lowering their heads their eyes on the ground. "You two should know better. You may only be a few months older then Kopa here but that doesn't mean you need to act around like cubs. You two are suppose to be setting examples for him. You are another season or two away from being mothers yourself. You need to behave." Leta shook her head at her daughters.

She wasn't completely strict when it came to raising her daughters. She raised them like she raised her son. There were times for fun and then there were times for being responsible. Leta knew her son learned that lesson the hard way when he had been given the responsibility of leading the Rasheda's off to war in the Pride Lands, securing their survival and safe return back to the Jungle.

Was her son still the old playful fool that he'd always been?

Yes.

But he was still more responsible then he had been in the past.

Leta just wished her daughters could be the same way at times. Perhaps she thought that daughters were supposed to be more…lady like. It was how her mother had raised her and it was how she wanted to raise her own daughters. For the most part it seemed that Tufa took her lessons more seriously then Yamile who liked nothing more then to run off and have fun then to take her responsibilities as Princess seriously.

But despite all of it, she did love them. Even if the two were like night and day and argued like it too.

Raising her head, Tufa held herself up right and proud. She gave her Mother a stiff nod; "Of course. You are right Mother. It was irresponsible of me to act as such. Do forgive me." She voiced. Her voice so calm and collected that Tufa like always reminded Kopa of his Mother. He knew deep down Tufa had a playful side, which of course wasn't as noticeable as his Mother's had been but she held herself like royalty did. Much like his Mother use to do when it came to addressing important matters or lecturing him on things he should and shouldn't do.

Yamile on the other hand just scoffed at her Mother's words and looked off to the side when Leta let her with a stern look. "Season or not away. Don't see how any of us will ever be Mothers. Not even Jaali has a mate and cubs yet. There are just no lions in these parts and Jaali scares off all the fun rogues." She rolled her eyes at the small gasp from Tufa who thought her sister's fascination with rogues was plainly insane. Yamile thought it was interesting how some males just lived on their own, never settling down with a pride. But every time she tried to speak with one in the past, Jaali would chastise her after he ran them off.

That had been when they lived in their old grove. No rogues dared travel this far into the jungle.

Leta's eyes softened at her daughters words. She knew there was likely a chance her daughters may never experience the wonders of motherhood and she was beginning to doubt her son would know the pride of having a son like his Father had felt for their first born. But it was worth saying for it was worth praying for hope.

Saying nothing on the matter she turned her attention to Kopa who was absentmindedly playing with his tuft of fur to try and keep it out of his eyes while shooting glares at Nuru every time the serval tried to give him pointers on grooming. "Kopa." She smiled warmly as the male cub jumped at having been addressed and raised his head to look at her.

"Yes Aunt Leta?"

Smiling the old lioness turned and approached him. Stopping when she was no more then a step away from him. She bent her head so that she came eye level with him. "How are you this morning my dear?"

Kopa shifted his weight from paw to paw as he lowered his gaze from the old lioness. It was so hard to look at her at times much less speak. She just reminded him too much of his Grandmother. Both former Queens had many similarities, they were both level headed lionesses and strong of heart and mind and no matter when things seemed bleak they stayed strong for others even when they were breaking inside. Every time he looked at Leta he would think of his Grandmother and wondered if she truly had died the night his parents did or if she was a live.

If she was alive she would be all alone without her family for now they were all gone and no one was coming back this time not even him. But if she were dead…that was just as bad as being alone because she been cut down before her time like his Mother, Father, sisters and brother were.

"I'm just fine." He answered finally making himself lift his eyes to meet hers. Each day he felt alone even though he truly wasn't. He was with family. But that didn't make the ache for what he lost go away and he wanted so badly for it to go. He guessed Jaali had been right it would take him along time to truly recover…if he ever did. But he knew he wouldn't do it alone. He could see it in Leta's eyes when she looked at him…the pain that was hidden deep within them for the loss of her niece and her family.

But like when her mate had died, Leta was remaining strong for those around her. For her family. This now included Kopa. She would be strong for him for she knew he needed someone who was strong to be there for him and she was going to do just that.

Leaning her head in, Leta rubbed hers along the side of his. "No nightmares?" she asked remembering the times she woke to hearing him cry from his nightmares. She remembered Zakia telling her similar stories of Simba's nightmares within the first year he lived with them. And like her sister, whenever she noticed Kopa in the midst of one got up and went to sleep beside the cub and would hold him the same as Nuru who would have one arm draped over the Prince.

Kopa closed his eyes just enjoying the attention Leta bestowed upon him. A small rumbling purr in his throat. Just basking in the love he could feel from the old lioness. This was something he enjoyed immensely since he arrived, the attention of a lioness in ways he missed the attention from his Mother. After a couple of minutes he finally stepped back and nodded his head, "I didn't have any nightmares last night…but I did have trouble sleeping."

Looking thoughtful for a moment Leta looked him in the face to see if he was lying to her. It wouldn't surprise her if he was. He was just like his Father not wanting to burden them with his problems. But he was family just as Simba had become family in the years he was with them. But seeing the tired look in his eyes, and how long he had slept well last the sunrise she knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright then. Has Nuru told you that Jaali will be back for you by the afternoon so that you can join him on the rest of his patrol?" Her eyes looked toward Nuru who came to stand along side the cub then back at the cub.

"Yes!" Kopa blurted out before he could hide the excitement in his voice.

Leta had to keep from laughing. That was something Kopa didn't have in common with Jaali and Simba. The fact that he was actually excited to be accompanying the King on his patrols and learning the ways of the land and the laws that they upheld. Then again, she thought, Jaali wasn't anything like her mate, who would drag the boys out by their tails at dawn if they ever complained. And would make them do drills throughout their patrols in order for the boys to become _'strong' _and _'well disciplined'_.

Her curiosity got the better of her one day and she had asked the boy why he loved doing _'Kingly' _stuff as he liked to call it. His answer had surprised her when he told her that Simba rarely brought him out on his patrols and how the King was waiting until he was over a year to fully start his training. But since they had gone into hiding sometime after he reached his first year that hadn't happened and now would never happen. So Jaali was now his best chance at learning how to become a fully trained lion. "But he did teach me how to hunt along side Mother. He did hunt with the hunting party once to show us that he too was taught hunting while here in the Rasheda's." Kopa would add.

Grinning, Leta turned and found that only Tufa remained nearby, Yamile had slinked off and was now laying alone at the edge of the jungle. She shook her head and looked back at Kopa, "How about you go meet up with Jaali. Show him you remembered the trail that he's shown you." Her eyes went to Nuru. "Go with the Prince; make sure he doesn't get in any trouble."

Nuru slapped her paw over her head in a solute. "Aye Aye Ma'am I shall keep the Prince in order." A large smile on her face that caused Kopa to roll his eyes. Sure, she'd keep him out of trouble, seems like the other way around he thought humorously.

Smiling, the old lioness nudged Kopa with her nose. "Run along Kopa. There is no reason for you to stay in the thicket all day. Your parents never liked too. It's perfectly safe for you to go and explore in the territory…well as long as you have someone to watch over you." This reminded her that she needed to get on her son's case again about finding a new majordomo. He needed help, even if he wouldn't admit it. It was one of the reasons he wanted to teach Kopa it would give him extra help in the future but he still needed a majordomo no matter what he said. She didn't care what or whom he appointed as long as he did so. "Oh and tell my air-headed son I need to speak with him sometime. He'll know what it means."

Unable to contain his grin, Kopa rubbed his body along Leta's leg before bounding off toward the nearest trail with Nuru running on after him. "Will do Aunt Leta!" He hollered back over his shoulder.

Leta smiled watching him go, her eyes then looked up toward the clear sky above through the opening in the trees.

_He's just like the two of you. Cheerful and full of spirit and life…but…_ Leta turned her eyes back to the last spot Kopa had been in she thought of the emotion behind those amber eyes of his that he seemed to try so hard to hide.

…_So lonely… _

* * *

Knowing it was only mid-morning; Kopa knew exactly where his Uncle would be at that time of the day. Finding the right path the young Prince began running down it as Nuru jumped onto low hanging branches to run along side him. Her small legs and quick agility allowing her to do so without falling.

Bounding along down the dirt path, dust and leaves kicking up behind him Kopa called out. "What were you, a monkey in another life?" His eyes watched his spotted friend disappear upwards into the tree foliage trying to get the upper hand on beating him in their unannounced race.

A bark of laughter echoed from the tree tops. "No amount of flattery will make you beat me!" The serval jested.

From among the leaves, Nuru's claws gripped the branches she ran and jumped upon in trying to gain the lead.

Leaping gracefully through the tree branches, she would occasionally glance downwards to see if the cub was still within eyeshot. She may have been trying to gain the lead but it was important to make sure the cub was within eyeshot and safe. He was a Prince and her responsibility she felt to keep him alive and safe like she had during the days in the desert.

That and he was her friend…no need to help the pussy-cat out a hole if he fell into one if she didn't have too.

"You're all talk and no bite. You haven't beaten me yet!" Kopa taunted, his eyes catching a flash of golden beige above him. Claws extended Kopa used them to get more tractions as he ran, dodging under and over upturned roots that got in his way. His good ear pinned back against his head as he darted through the jungle.

From above the only answer to his taunt was another batch of cackling laughter from the serval and flashes of Nuru's spotted body starting to gain the lead. This only served to spur into action and try once again to get ahead of her; determined to keep his winning track record.

* * *

In far reaches of the Rasheda territory, Jaali, shoulders slouched in the slightest followed the same very trails he took everyday when it came to his patrols. There'd been many times when he wanted nothing more then to just lie down and forget about doing them. The threat they had moved from hadn't seemed to move to their part of the jungle yet.

And hopefully it never did.

Stopping, the King raised his head to stare off back in the direction he knew their old home had been. A home that had belonged to the Rasheda's for nearly fourteen generations. A home that was no longer theirs and he doubted it ever would be again.

When the desperate time came to move the pride, Jaali had reflected on their ancestors. Wondering what they might have done in his place?

Would they have gone through such measures to assure the safety of their pride by moving them away from their ancestral home like he had?

That was an answer that the King could not really give himself. Every ruler was different as was the things they did for their people. Jaali had been reluctant at first; the hunts that took them outside of their old territory had been bountiful until the animals started to become even scarcer by each day that passed.

It hadn't been until he saw the strange creatures for himself that he knew what danger they were in. It had been then that he had decided it was best to move.

He'd never seen such creatures and he never wanted to see them up close ever again…

* * *

_The ground shook beneath his paws._

_It was the ninth time since he had started his patrol that very morning that he had felt them. With each shake of the ground only getting stronger the further he got, coming close to the eastern borders of his lands. _

_This was his first patrol he'd taken since their last return from an off territorial hunt. To which they had only managed to catch three chimpanzees that been travelling through the area. Each fleeing from what they been shouting about that seemed like large creatures about the size of elephants that roared louder then any lion or leopard._

_Their stories were similar to every animal they had stopped and questioned. Similar to what every bird had screeched about in the trees for weeks on end. _

_Each story seemed worst then the one told before it. _

_The Rasheda's had been warned about returning to their home. But Jaali had seen how tired the hunting party had become and they needed to rest. He couldn't just abandon their home. His sisters at the time had not been quite mature just yet but weren't cubs either. They'd been nervous each time they had taken a step out of their territory. Unlike him, they'd never stepped over the borders. _

_Even Yamile had seemed nervous the first couple times she had stepped over each border of their land. She may have been a trouble maker but she still listened to their mother when it came to not leaving their territory. Unlike him, Yamile liked to point out whenever she had the chance, having heard all about the story of when he and his friends had crossed the borders and had gotten lost for two days. _

_But it didn't matter, the King planned to defend his home. His pride was dwindling, many were old. Especially his mother. He did not want to risk having to move the pride and loose them in the process of doing so. _

_For that was something he was sure that when he died, his Father and the rest of his ancestors would be lecturing him about in the next life. _

_It however didn't make him any less nervous. There were barely any animals that came through the territory. Many like him were too stubborn to leave their homes but others they say were just passing through. _

_His eyes directed downwards when he felt the ground begin to rumble beneath him once again. The shaking was getting worst. He could feel the tremors of each one going up through his legs till it felt like his entire body was quivering with the earth. Above him birds squawked as many seemed to be trying to protect whatever nests they had present. _

_While others were quickly taking to the air. _

_That was never a good sign. _

_There were two things one always had to be cautious about._

_When the jungles went quiet and not a sound could be heard. For any lion and animal alike they were taught from a young age that stillness always meant there was some sort of dangerous predator nearby. _

_And second…were the birds…the birds were always the first to go when danger was afoot. _

_His ears strained to hear their cries as they fled the area. He heard one parrot screeching for his mate to abandon their clutch of eggs. Something the female was highly against. He could hear several turaco's coming in from the east…from the direction he could now hear the sounds of crashes and…roars…_

_Roars unlike he'd ever heard before. _

_His survival instincts were telling him to run. Run back to the pride where it was bound to be safe. _

_But as King, he needed to know what these threats truly were. _

_Swallowing any cowardice he had, Jaali pressed on this time following the sound of the strange echoing roars and thunderous crashes that could only belong to trees that broke and hit the forest floor. _

_Much like the rumbles in the ground, the sounds too got louder the closer he was getting to the source of the problem. _

_Lowering his body completely to the ground to keep himself hidden, the King slinked through the underbrush. This was his home, he knew it better then anyone from the times he spent exploring it as a cub with Simba and Zuri. And whoever these strange creatures were they were embarking onto his territory. Something he could not allow and would put a stop to it. _

_His body froze and tensed up as a loud cracking sound could be heard directly to his right. Lifting his head enough, he watched with wide eyes and baited breathe as he saw a large tree which trunk was large then that of any elephant he'd ever encountered begin to fall to the jungle floor. Shaking the very ground it landed upon. _

_Well…he found the source of what was causing the ground to shake…now he just had to find the source of what was causing the trees to fall. _

_No near creature he knew could have been capable of toppling a tree of that size like it was a near cub being pushed around by an adult. _

_Turning his head, Jaali decided to might be best to get a view from above on these things. Pushing himself back to his paws, he braced his body before springing upwards, his claws extended as he grasped onto a low hanging branch of the tree above him. Dangling there for a few brief seconds as he grunted and hissed between his clenched teeth as he used what strength he had to pull himself up and onto the branch. _

_Once his entire body was on the branch and the claws of all four paws gripping the wood beneath them; the King began making his climb to the upper branches which were more connected to each other and would allow him a better chance of moving among the trees with ease. _

_His ears picked up the strange roaring sounds once more and began to follow them. Heading in the direction of the tree that had fallen, knowing that the source of the roars would be there just as well. _

_But as he got closer, he picked up a new sound and the scents of things he'd never smelt before. _

_Jaali had to quickly throw himself down on a branch when the ground began to shake again. His claws gripping the wood as he tried to keep himself from falling out of the tree. From the height he was at, he knew if he fell, it had the possibility of wounding himself to where he would not be able to protect his pride. _

_When the rumbling stopped, he pushed himself back up and continued on the path he was taking. From ahead he could spot a large dose of sunlight coming in from the leaves. Something that should not have been happening. For it wasn't coming from the top of the trees but right in front of him. He'd been to this part of the jungle many times in the past and he knew the density of the trees did not allow that much light into the jungle from where he was looking. _

_Where the sun was shinning there should have been a thick canopy of trees. _

_The lions eyes slammed shut the moment his head came through the leaves and his eyes met the sun directly. Taking a moment too collect himself and ease his eyes open slowly to allow them to adjust to the sudden amount of sunlight hitting them…what he saw made the breath hitch in his throat and his heart still in his chest. _

_For what was once jungle that spread on for miles was now nothing but dirt, tree stumps and fallen trees for as far as the eyes could see. _

_What has caused this?_

_There was no living creature that he knew that could ever cause so much destruction as what he now saw before him. Nor was there any creature he knew of that would WANT to cause such destruction to the home of many. _

_Now he could see what all the chaos had been about…with no trees and no food there wasn't any way to survive that and…_

_Jaali's train of thought ended when a loud shrieking roar echoed down below the tree he was standing in and it wasn't before long that the tree started to shake. _

_Taking his gaze away from the disaster before him, the King gripped onto the tree as he began climbing lower to see what it was exactly that was causing that noise and the tree to shake. He reached the second lowest branch before stopping not wanting to get too close to whatever these…things were. _

_Lowering himself down to the branch once like before, the King laid on his stomach and allowed his head to peer over the edge of the branch and stare downwards through the leaves at the strangest creature's he'd ever seen in his life. There were at least five of them that he could see at the moment but by the noises he heard in other parts he knew there had to be more of them. _

_They on two legs and for a moment they reminded him of apes but they looked different as well. He could see no fur on them save for the fur atop their heads. Their furless skins were different colours too; many from pale to dark tan and even those who looked dark brown in colour. They were holding weird things that he could not understand what they were. But some were making the sources of the roaring noises as they dug into the bark of trees like the one he was in._

_The tree was thick so he had a good chance of getting away safely before they managed to successfully cut it down. _

_Though these creatures were strange to him, he had heard of them, though he'd never seen them. He heard of them from birds that travelled for miles. From the few rogues he had spoken too when they passed through the territory._

_Man._

_That's what they called them. _

_A chill ran down Jaali's spine. This was not good. For every rogue had warned him that Man was something one should fear. For when Man came, danger was not far behind. The rogues spoke of weapons that Man tended to have, like the large sticks that made sounds like that of thunder that could kill a full grown elephant in one go. And they just didn't kill elephants…they killed many animals…including lions…_

_One rogue had told him how he'd seen a whole pride fall to these creatures. Adults, adolescents and cubs. _

_His eyes went to the things these Man carried wondering if they were those 'Thunder sticks' that he was warned about. Many of them made noise but none that sounded like thunder. _

_He could hear them talking among themselves and shouting to one another. Some shouting into square like things they held to their small round ears on the sides of their heads. But he could not understand a single thing they said. _

_Jaali's head shot up when a new sound reached his ears. This time it was a deep rumbling down like something large was moving across the ground. Followed by this deepening roar unlike the things that these Man-beasts carried. Quickly he made his way to the other side of the tree where he jumped the last foot and a half from the tree to the bottom. Landing stealthily on his paws, he kept his body low while he hurriedly made his way toward the source of the noise. _

_Planning to investigate everything that there was to know what danger these Man-beasts truly were to him and his pride. _

_Like before the noise got louder the close he got to it. But the lion almost at the last second saw he was heading right into the path of danger. With wide eyes, Jaali leapt high and far with his legs to land in the bushes once more only this time there was no time to correct his balance. Hitting the ground on his side, the King felt the wind get knocked out of him. _

_Raising his head, Jaali stared wide eyed at the thing that had nearly hit him. A large yellow like beast that was blowing through the jungle, scooping bushes and smaller trees out of its way. But that wasn't the only one. Another equally large yellow beast was not far from it, this one had one arm like thing with a three hooked claw on it. Which it was using to pick up fallen trees and place it in the back of what was something Jaali could not describe. _

_His heart bounded in his chest from a deep fear that was creeping through his entire body. _

_Now he knew why the animals were fleeing. There just was no stopping things that large and looked like they could tear him apart in one go. _

_But why? He asked himself. Why were they doing this? What was the reason? Why would they need so much wood from the trees? Why would they need it to begin with? _

_So many questions ran through his mind. And he didn't have a single answer to them. It wasn't like he could just stroll up to them and demand to know what was doing on. He could not understand a single word they were saying and doubted they would understand him. That and from the things he heard about Man he doubted they would let him get away alive. _

_Pushing up off the ground, Jaali checked his side but other then having the wind knocked out of him for a few short minutes; he was perfectly fine. No broken ribs or cuts. But he was sure there may be a few bruises from the impact. _

_Lifting his gaze to the large strange beasts and the Man that were around. Jaali knew this was something to fear…but what scared him the most was they were cutting down in the direction that would lead to the Grove. From where they were it would take them some time before they got too it if they were working in other directions as well…but surely they would reach the home of his pride sooner or later. _

_From where he stood, staring at them, and the things he was told and the things he now saw before him. Jaali came to the conclusion that this was something that they couldn't just "ride out" by going on long hunts and just waiting for the threat to pass and the animals to return. _

_The King knew now that something else had to be done…something he been giving some thought about but hadn't really wanted to suggest it to his pride but much less carry it out. _

_Taking in the disaster happening before him, the king knew with a heavy heart what he must do to assure their survival…he just needed a way to explain it and assure them it was the best idea…casting a look over his shoulder in the direction of the Grove; Jaali decided it would be best to finish his patrol first. Allowing it to give him some time in order to figure out how to approach his pride on the idea that he knew would need to be pulled off. _

_Something he thought he never have to do or ever thought would happen…but it seemed after fourteen generations the place they had called their home…would no longer be seen as such…_

* * *

That hadn't been an easily conversation. Many had disagreed with the idea. Not wanting to leave the place that had been their home for so long. It wasn't until he showed them the danger for what it was that they knew there was no point in arguing with the decision. The danger was too close now and would only get closer. If they wanted to live they had to get away.

But he knew it wasn't just them he had to save. He owed a dept to the gorilla's that lived across the river from them.

A dept he had yet to repay from when Chika had saved him and his friend and had convinced her mate to take them back home. If it hadn't been for her, Badu would have either killed them or chased them off further into the jungle where they would have either died of starvation or some larger predator would have picked them off. The latter seemed more obvious then the former.

He was glad to finally repay that dept. Even more glad that the one in charge of the gorilla troop was no more Badu but his son Tuma. The silverback had the attitude he had unfortunately inherited from his Father rather then his Mother, but Tuma could still see and understand the threat that was looming over them all. It was obvious that if these Man-beasts were a threat to lions they would soon be a threat to gorillas.

It had been then that the plan had been set in motion. Tuma had told him of a land they could use for both their pride and troop. An alliance that hadn't ever been formed now was for all their protection.

Not that Jaali really cared. As long as they were safe it didn't bother him to have to share his territory.

At first he had thought of taking the pride to the Pride Lands. Jaali was certain that Simba and Zuri would never turn them away. But he hadn't been certain whether his mother and some of the older lionesses would be able to make the journey across the desert this time. So he had decided against it. So he had decided against it for their sake.

And now…he thought miserably…they would never have that chance to see them anyhow.

From the first night that Kopa stayed with them and had told them what had caused the death of his parents, Jaali had been contemplating it. He remembered his last thoughts before he had left the Pride Lands. Jaali had prayed that those thoughts and feelings would be false but in the end it turned out he had been right to fear for his friends. Zuri was his cousin and Simba was more then just his friend, he like the other lion had come to see him as a brother.

They were both family and now they were gone.

And now entrusted in his care was their son.

He failed in helping the two greatest friends he ever had, but he would not fail in taking care of their son. Kopa would grow up to be a fine lion, he would see to that. He would be as great as his Father. He knew he had surprised the cub by telling him that he was allowing him to keep his title, he wasn't going to be like his own Father. Jaali didn't care if the cub was a Prince. He didn't fear the cub growing up to steal his throne. Even though…the King had a thought that given the cub was already of royal blood even if it wasn't Rasheda royal blood he still had Rasheda in him from his mother's side.

If Jaali did not find a mate…he knew it was either his sister's that would take over or he would have to appoint someone.

He counted himself lucky that he was still young, he knew his Father had ruled the pride on his own for years before he took his mother as his mate and sired him. He still had years to find a mate and sire a heir himself…that was if he lived for years but he was counting on living until his mane grew as grey as his Father's had in his last years of his life.

But if he didn't…and didn't have an heir…well…he would cross that path when it came. Until then he would just focus on other things, protecting his pride and training his new protégé.

He'd been shocked to find Kopa refused to leave the cave for the first three weeks he been with the pride. His mother had stopped him in the beginning from doing anything saying the cub had the right to properly mourn his lost family now that he was somewhere he was completely safe in. Jaali had agreed, it wouldn't stop the cub from mourning, it was only right to mourn those you love that were lost to you.

But it was testing his patience. He thought the boy was spending too much time in the cave. Something he knew that both Zuri and Simba would not want for their son. If he knew his friends the way that he did, they would want Kopa to mourn them yes but also live his life. And he wasn't going to do that by living in the back of a cave for the rest of his life.

So when the third week finally rolled around, he dragged him out, gave him a stern talking too and then took the cub under his wing much like Mansa had done with Simba when the Pridelander cub had gotten old enough to train along side his son.

It did Jaali good to know the cub was just as much of a trouble maker as his old man was. Even though Jaali knew he would have to reprimand the cub now if he did anything that went too overboard he was happy to see that part of his friend and brother in Kopa. That and the cub reminded him of his Uncle, not just in name but personality. He seemed to have a good amount of playful personalities from many males in his family. But he could also see Zuri in the boy, especially when he was being serious and concentrating and collective.

Sure, Simba could be all of that when he put his mind too it. But that right there he knew the boy had gotten from his Mother.

Speaking of the cub…

Lifting his gaze upwards to catch a bit of light through the thick tree tops he knew he caught to be finishing up this part of his patrol before doubling back to pick up Kopa. He let the boy sleep in that morning after two mornings of waking at sunrise. The boy was a good listener and followed instructions closely, he said that he had too remembering what had happened when his Mother had taken him and his old friends on to watch the hunting party hunt for the first time and what had happened when they hadn't listened to the adults.

Jaali had been quick to tell Kopa a story that his mother hadn't told him about, when Zuri had gone on her first hunt with the hunting party when she was only year and a half that she had fallen down a slick muddy hillside when she had missed her prey and ended up falling into a thorn patch.

It been so painful and humiliating that Zakia had threatened them never to make fun of Zuri for it. And out of respect…and fear…of the lioness both he and Simba swore they never would nor would they mention it. But he figured since the boy didn't know the story it was a good time to tell it. That and he made the cub swear to never tell Leta that he been told of the story. If there was any lioness other then his aunt and cousin that feared it was his Mother.

He wasn't sure what it was but he was beginning to think every female of his bloodline was insane. His sisters he didn't fear. They just drove him crazy.

The King stopped his line of thought when he heard a crash noise in the jungle. For a moment he feared it was the Man-beasts but it wasn't as loud so for a moment he thought it was the herd of forest elephants that lived along the edges of the territory that would from time to time pass through. But he smelt no scent of elephant on the wind. That was when he caught the sound of laughter that gave him the hint that he wouldn't need to go and collect the boy after all.

Grinning and taking the slouch out of his shoulders he turned to where he expected the cub's arrival.

What he wasn't expecting was a spotted golden furred body to fling itself out from the trees above him and come colliding with his head.

Jaali yelped as a set of claws gripped his mane while Nuru's body covered the entire front of his face. Blocking his vision and ticking his nose with her tail. Rather then hear an apology from the serval and expect her to jump off, Nuru started to burst out in fits of laughter. "HA! I beat you! I told you I'd win Kopa!" For that brief second Jaali wished he was deaf for he was sure that Nuru's loud voice shouting near his ears would have caused him to be. It did feel for a few seconds like his eardrums were about to pop and cause him to bleed out his ears.

He stood there for a second, hearing the cub come crashing through the underbrush and he was sure Kopa was shocked to find Nuru clinging to his face but that shock didn't last for he soon started to laugh hysterically soon after. "Ahem!" The King cleared his throat loud enough for both laughing felines to notice him and sure enough they stopped laughing to which he continued; "Nuru…would you kindly get off my face. I'd hate to eat my dear nephew's friend as an early lunch."

Nuru relaxed her hold she had on the grown lion's mane and quickly stood up. Her front paws balancing on top of his skull while her back ones perfectly balanced on the end of his snout. The serval bent her head down and cocked it a little to the side so she could stare into one of the King's eyes. "Oops sorry your majesty. It seems I got a little carried away in my need to beat the young Prince in a race. And as you can see I clearly have." Nuru's voice held a smugness to it that made the King smirk.

It was a good thing this feline amused him or else he'd eat her for lunch like he said. He didn't eat that morning when he headed out instead he left the rest of yesterday's dinner for the others.

"It's not fair. She cheated I say. Cheated!" Kopa protested sitting down across from his friend and Uncle. A large grin on his face from the sight before him. Nuru took up the entire part of his Uncle's face. It hadn't been a sight he been expecting when he caught up with her but it was something he could not wait to tell the others back in the pride and he was sure they would believe him even if Jaali tried to deny it.

Casting a look over her shoulder, Nuru stuck out her tongue then quickly adjusting her body until she sat right on top of Jaali's head. She was a little big for it but she didn't care.

She liked the view.

"Don't you accuse me of cheating just because I managed to beat you this one time." Nuru chastised, a smirk crawling across her muzzle. "Or are you a sore looser?"

"I am not!" The Prince protested jumping to his paws with a small growl. But Nuru wasn't frightened in the least she knew from his growls when he was being serious to when he was being playful and she could hear it in his voice and see the gleam in his eyes that told him he was having fun. Exactly what she was hoping for. The cub just wasn't the same when he was sad; he was a great deal of fun when he was happy and lively. Now she could see what the others meant by the way they talked about his parents. She wanted to see if the cub could always be this playful. It would make her life more interesting she estimated.

"Denial so doesn't suit you pussy-cat." The serval mused; raising a paw like she was inspecting her claws.

Rolling his eyes, Jaali decided it would be best to interrupt. Even though he knew they truly weren't arguing his head was beginning to hurt from where Nuru was sitting atop of it. "Nuru if you insist of hanging around, I do suggest you find a new perch. It's never wise to sit on top of something that can obviously eat you." He grumbled with annoyance laced in his voice.

He heard the serval giggle then with a graceful leap, she leapt from his head to land on the ground beside Kopa who gave her a playful shove.

Lifting a paw Jaali rubbed the top of his head and fixed his mane where she had both flattened and mussed up in different places while she was up there. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. He figured he knew the answer but it was better to ask, there could always be the chance that something had happened and it would be why they came running to find it. Though he already pretty much knew by their good moods that nothing of the sort had happened but like he said, better to ask and be safe then sorry.

Standing straighter on his paws, Kopa lifted his head to stare up at the large lion. "Aunt Leta sent us out here. I think she thought it would be better to just come out and meet you rather then having to make you double back and collect me afterwards…well that or she just wanted us out of her hair. Yamile and Tufa's arguing earlier I think tested her patience." He explained scratching the back of his head. "Oh and to show you I remember the trails that you showed me!" Kopa quickly added.

Eyebrow up, Jaali snorted and accepted that answer. It wouldn't surprise him if his Mother would send someone to him to get them out of her hair for a while. She use to do that with his Father when he was growing up and with his sisters when Mansa was still around. After that she would send Yamile his way if she was doing something that was trying her patience.

Clearing his mind, the King asked; "And did you?"

"Huh?"

"Remember the trails that is?" Jaali asked with more detail this time.

"Oh!" Kopa laughed. The cub nodded his head with a crooked smirk. "Of course I remember them. I have a mighty Uncle that taught me _everything._" The Prince empathized the last part and Jaali couldn't tell if the boy was praising him or making fun of him in a ways.

_Smart cub, _Jaali thought, _able to make me question my own self in his words. Well two can play at this game boy. _

Grinning, the King stepped forward. "Well then I guess you can take the lead on patrol today." His grin broadened when he saw Kopa's smirk quickly disappear to be replaced with a look uncertainty. "Something wrong Kopa?" he asked feigning concern. "I thought you said you knew all these trails so well because I taught you so well. So I want to test you. You'll lead the patrol, I'll give you a direction and trail to go too and you must lead me to that trail."

From where she sat beside the cub, Nuru grinned from ear to ear and gave Kopa's shoulder a nudge. "Come on pussy-cat. Show this big grown lion you can do it!"

Kopa shot her a look which only served to make her grin widen further until it pretty much consumed her face. Grumbling he nodded his had, there really would be no point in arguing. His mother always told him what would happen if he bragged too much. Really got to start listening to everything she ever told me, he mentally scolded himself.

Straightening his body, Jaali looked about before staring westbound from their direction and nodded his head. "Alright Kopa, I want you to take the lead onto the westward boundary crossway that leads to the other side of our land at the cliffsides of the mkali mwamba falls." He watched the cub gulp. But he knew it was a good test. He had showed the cub the waterfall not that long ago.

The boundary of their territory crossed over the falls which were the end of the river that passed through the center of the territory. To be safe he had brought the cub up there to teach him the safest way to cross the water on that side where the water got too rough and would easily take a grown lion under in seconds. Normally he would tell him to stay away from that section of the territory but it was best to be safe.

Kopa knew exactly what paths that took to the mkali mwamba falls, and it wasn't that he was afraid to go there. It was beautiful, he went there twice already once with Jaali and the second time with Nuru and Tufa. But the falls got its name from the large sharp jagged rocks that lined the bottom of the falls before the water fell into where the river continued on out into the rest of the jungle.

It was the thought of just slipping once that he didn't like. Because he knew there really was no surviving that fall. The best you could wish for was that the current drowned you before you reached the edge of the falls and went over. Less painful death.

Nodding, Kopa looked at Nuru who smiled. "Lead the way pussy-cat!"

Grumbling, the Prince made his way on past them and began taking the closest route that he knew from the area that they were in that would taken them toward the Falls.

Falling in step behind, Jaali didn't even attempt to hide the amusement from his grin. He let out a quiet "Oaf!" when he felt Nuru jump up onto his back and make her way onto his head where she laid on her stomach her front legs folded on the very top of his head between his ears while her back legs and stomach stretched on down his neck. He could feel her tail twitching now and again from where it laid between his shoulder blades.

"Why do you have some fascination with being on my head?" the King questioned with a grumbling voice.

Nuru giggled and laid her head down on her folded paws. "Well there are many reasons."

"Oh well then, please enlighten me as to what those reasons are." Jaali's every word dripped with sarcasm

"Well for starters you're so easy to annoy that it's rather fun and your head is very comfy but the main reason is I just like the view up here." Nuru answered in a rather matter-of-fact way that would make anyone believe her words just by the way she said them. And he was sure if he could see her face at that moment it would be one of seriousness but doubted it would have lasted long before the serval smiled again.

From in front, Kopa called over his shoulder, "Just make sure it's his head you like lying on and not mine when I grow older. Be kind of weird to have something sitting on your head. Zazu was annoying enough when he perched himself on my head those few times…" The prince's voice saddened a tad bit as he thought of the old hornbill. Sure, banana beak annoyed him on more then one occasion and they always did thinks to try and prank the majordomo but Zazu was a part of the pride even if he was just a bird.

He wondered what happened to the hornbill after his parents died. Did they kill the majordomo as well…or did he fly away to avoid Zira and her pride?

Shaking his head, Kopa pushed the thoughts away, right now was not the time to think of what may or may not have happened to those back home that may have survived. If any still lived…he would see them one day…maybe he thought…this really wasn't something he figured he knew would happen…the future was unclear now that he had no expectations of what would happen. If he were back in the Pride Lands then he would be trained right now along side his Father in the way of being King.

And he along side his Father would be teaching Musa on how to help patrol the lands because Kopa would never have had his brother leave. While their mother would have been teaching Kiara and Eshe about hunting and how to lead the hunting party one day if Kopa didn't have a mate.

But all that didn't matter now because none of that was ever going to happen now. Because now he didn't really know what the future held for him, sure Jaali was training him but any young lion would undergo survival training. His Mother told him that once that all young males would be taught to fight, hunt and know what it takes to survive.

The Prince pushed it all to the back of his mind to worry about later like when he was laying down to sleep. That was the perfect time to let his thoughts wander about things that bothered him during the day. Because at night when everyone else was asleep, he didn't have to explain to them what he was thinking about or have them go out of their way to try and comfort him. He didn't like being a burden in that sense.

This was his cross to bear and he would bear it the way he wanted too and in a way he wanted too.

His mind was drawn back to their conversation and managed to catch the last of Nuru's rant.

"….and well since Jaali's mane is so much bigger and probably would be by the time you're older, I'll just have to wait and see whose mane is more comfortable to be sitting on."

"Oh joy." Jaali mumbled causing both Kopa and Nuru to laugh.

Glancing back at the older lion, Kopa was seeing exactly what his Mother and Father told him about the Rasheda King. Jaali was pretty much how he expected him to be.

"Kopa pay attention to the trails." Jaali was quick to instruct when he noticed the cub was being distracted by his thoughts.

"Sorry!" Kopa faced forward with a large grin on his face and picked up his paws to trot on down the dirt and grass covered path at a quicker pace. His ear twitching as he soon picked up the sound of the river; they weren't nearing the falls yet because the water still wasn't as fast as it should be. But the sound and scent of the river told him that he was taking the right trail.

Behind him, Nuru watched the cub from where she lounged on the older lions head. A smile on her face. She wasn't sure what it was or why it was…but she loved watching Kopa act all Prince like. It suited him then his tough exterior he tried to pull off by pretending he was the son of a rogue. Oh, sure the cub was tough, he wouldn't have survived those wounds and on his own for so long till she found him if he wasn't.

But this cub was the son of Kings.

He had their blood.

Their legacy.

He was born and bred for a life in a pride and a life of ruling and protecting.

Not a life of travelling from land to land while facing the threat of starvation should they never be able to find food in their journey.

This may not be the pride he was bred to rule over, but she could see how serious he took his training knowing this was what he was bred for. Different pride or not. Jaali was right. He was a Prince and would always be a prince even if Kopa considered himself an exile from his own pride. Here in the Rasheda's he wasn't seen as such. He was seen as family and by the title he deserved. Even if other lions would probably think differently on the matter. It was good to see the cub didn't have to pretend to be something he was not.

Laying her head down on her paws she allowed herself to join Jaali and Kopa in comfortable silence while the King watched the Prince closely. Taking in everything Kopa did to track the way through the trails he had shown him. From time to time he would stop Kopa and asked him if he could hear or smell anything close by to which Kopa would stand still and listen while scenting the air.

Once he was sure the scent and sounds of the animals that were nearby he would recite it to Jaali who would nod his head in return to indicate he did fine with his answer. At times he would correct the cub when Kopa got the scent of an animal wrong.

Finally Kopa's good ear perked when he caught the sound of rushing water that told him they were getting close to the falls. Each step closer they took the sound got louder and the current got faster. He could hear the slapping of water against rocks that created rapids just before the plunge over the falls.

Quickening his pace, the young Prince jumped up and over a low brush landing out in an open area that lined the side of both sides of the mkali mwamba.

Behind him, Jaali stepped out of the brush more casually before tilting his body downward a tad and then bucking upwards he flung Nuru up off him without giving her any warning in advance.

Smirking in satisfaction at the loud shrieking yowl she gave off as she flew through the air only to flip her body and land on her paws hissing at him furiously. Jaali only said; "That should teach you." Flashing her a grin, he moved toward Kopa and nudged the cub with his paw. "Good work boy, it seems you did listen to me."

Kopa looked up confused. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. He was quick to catch the embarrassed sheepish look on the older lions face before Jaali turned around reaching up to rub the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Well your old man and I we…well we didn't seem to listen a lot…got in trouble with my own old man many times…it was rare that we ever took anything too seriously. We just loved to have fun. We saw no reason for any of them until we were older but even then fun was better then patrolling and my father's crude teachings." He explained.

Jaali looked back at the cub who was watching him with a look as if contemplating what to say. Then shrugging the young prince just said; "My mom always said having fun is something that is essential for a good and happy life. But then she would say that Prince's and King's must also take their lessons and duties seriously for the survival of their pride and to keep the respect of those who follow them." Kopa chewed his bottom lip as he remembered the lectures his Mother would give him whenever he misbehaved or didn't take anything as seriously as he should.

Sighing, the King turned his gaze up to the sky above, watching the clouds that drifted on the wind. "Yeah…that sounds like something your Mother would say…" he whispered. It was pretty much along the same line of the lecture she had given him just after Zakia had died.

He turned his head to the right where he saw Nuru moving closer to the river. Crouching low, the serval stayed mindful of the fast moving current as she bent her head over the water and lapped at it with her tongue to get a quick drink. "Careful Nuru." Kopa called while he made his way over to the edge to peer down into the bottom of the falls. He watched as the water hit the sharp rocks below gulping while watching a fallen log take a tumble down and shatter on the rocks below.

"I shouldn't be the one that needs to be careful." Nuru commented making her way to his side. Lifting her head she stared out across the cliffs to the other side of the falls and river. Tuma's trooped lived on the other side, though the crossing to their side of the territory was done in the safer parts of the river that ran through the jungle. It was a good way of dividing and sharing territory all the same.

"Both of you should be careful." Jaali stood behind them. "One slip up and you'll fall." He reached out cautiously and drew Kopa back from the edge, thankful that the cub didn't fight him. If something happened to Kopa while he was in his care he was certain that his parents would have his hide when he finally died and crossed over.

When his paws were planted firmly on the ground again, Kopa turned to say something to his Uncle when his eyes caught movement in the trees. Blinking, he stepped around Jaali and squinted his eyes watching the spot carefully in the place he'd seen the movement. For a few moments he thought it was just some stray animal but when he caught the movement again he began to make out a slim figure.

That was when whatever it was stepped into a patch of light that he knew what or more like who it was.

Jelani.

It been weeks since he'd seen the Guardian. He had shown up four days after Kopa had met up with the Rasheda's. The Guardian hadn't spoken of what he did that day in Kopa's dream when it was explained what was half expected of him while keeping the rest of a mystery to be solved at a later time. Instead he asked simple questions of how he felt with the Rasheda's.

Kopa hadn't answered; he didn't want to acknowledge the Guardian. He didn't want to do anything that was expected of him. Sure he hated his unsure future but he didn't want to have any sort of destiny that involved anything with Jelani. Perhaps if any of this hadn't involved the deaths of his family he would have agreed but now…now he wasn't so sure.

But then…there was a part of him that wanted to know…to know what it was like to have a meaning in life…to do something great and be known for it. Like his Father had been when he had conquered Scar and the taken back the Pride Lands. He wanted to be known like his great-great grandfather Mohatu and like his great grandmother Uru who like the King before her had helped her people in their time of need of a drought that had happened just before Mufasa had first become King.

He wanted to see what it was like to have that kind of recognition.

But he just wasn't ready to make that choice…he just didn't know what he truly wanted yet.

Kopa stared at the smaller Guardian who in return was staring back at him. And that was all the Guardian did…stare. Did he know that Kopa did not have his answer yet? Was he just checking in on him? Kopa had a feeling he was always there, even when he could not see him. The man was like a ghost of sorts. But it was like he could sense him from time to time.

_Damn furless monkey._

"Kopa!"

Jarred from his thoughts, Kopa turned to find both Jaali and Nuru watching him closely. Both with questionable looks on their face's and he remembered that neither of them could seen Jelani so he guessed that he just looked like he was staring into space the whole time.

"Oh…sorry…were you saying something?" The cub asked.

Staring at the cub then in the way the cub had been staring before but still saw nothing. At first he thought perhaps the cub had seen another animal but there was no one in sight. It wasn't a surprise though, not many came toward the mkali mwamba the ground between the cliff and falls to the jungle was nothing but rocky dirt and no plants for people to feed from. And with the rushing water no one rarely came out here to take the chance at getting a drink when they could go further down the river to a much safer location.

He thought maybe the boy was trapped in his thoughts again. It wouldn't be the first time he caught Kopa drifting off. The cub seemed to do that a lot or so that's what Nuru told him she seen him doing since she met the prince.

Jaali secretly wondered if this had been a trait Kopa had since before his parents deaths or was it something he picked up after their deaths?

"I was wondering if you'd like to finish the rest of the patrol or head on back to the pride or go see Chika since you hadn't seen her in a week I believe for your visits…but I think it would be best to get the patrol done before the storm hits." Jaali raised his head toward the sky and it was only then that Kopa noticed that the wind had picked up somewhat.

That was when he remembered the scent of rain on the air earlier that morning. At first he thought it would be a normal rainfall but by the wind and scent in the air and the feel of almost an electrical charge instinctually warning him he knew Jaali was right.

A storm was approaching.

He thought for a moment about what he wanted but he knew he could always go and visit the gorillas. He and Nuru were welcomed there after their stay and after they had gone to get help during the snake attack. And if he returned early to the pride he may find himself being ambushed by Yamile yet again…not that he didn't mind the older lioness…

Just he couldn't take getting tackled by someone much larger then him so often in one morning.

Then there was the knowledge of keeping up his training with Jaali and liking to spend time with the older male. Like many in the pride reminded him of his family…Tufa reminding him of his mother…Leta reminded him of his grandmother…and Jaali…

Staring up at the lion that was looking at him awaiting his answer on what he wanted to do. Kopa came to realize how much in two short months Jaali reminded him of his Father. They both had a playful personality but took their duties seriously when they needed to.

Was that why the prince felt comfortable around him?

He wasn't sure but whatever it was, made his answer be; "I want to continue the patrol." With a large grin he pushed the older male's leg with his paw. "Plus I can think I can do it better then you." He boasted.

Throwing his head laughing, the King began making his way into the jungle. "Right. Maybe when you're older cub but right now I'm the more knowledgeable and stronger one!"

From where she stood beside Kopa, Nuru rolled her eyes. "You males and bragging. No wonder females do the hunting. If you were left in charge it might take twice as long with how competitive you can be." Shaking her head she began making her way after Jaali jumping up into the branches near him to get a bird's eye view of the jungle. Her way of helping with the patrols.

Kopa stared on after them letting them get a heads start. Turning his gaze back to where he'd seen Jelani he saw that the Guardian was no longer there. Shaking his head, he once again pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind to be forgotten or thought about later on.

Kicking up his paws he ran on after his friend and Uncle with a cry of. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

"…..what makes you think you can do all this on your own….you're only one lion….oh don't give me that look…oh so you don't want one because Jamine squawked your ear off all the time as a cub…you need help…don't you dare tell me no…I am your mother young man…"

Paws covering his head, Kopa stared out from beneath his paws while he listened to Leta and Jaali's argument. The trio had returned to the thicket shortly before the late afternoon when they took notice of the wind picking up and howling through the trees and the thunderous sounds echoing in the distance that had told them that the storm was approaching and would soon be upon them.

It wasn't long after their returned that Kopa remembered what he should have warned his Uncle about. For Leta had soon cornered her son to discuss with him a matter that Jaali had tried to put off for the longest time and was hoping to keep putting off.

His gaze went to Nuru who was sitting beside him, bent over and her front body twisted as she groomed her fur. During the patrol, Nuru had made the mistake of disturbing a nest to which had sent the parents of said chicks after her chasing her out of the tree to which she had fallen and landed in a small muddy pond.

Kopa and Jaali had found it hilarious.

Nuru not so much.

Unfortunately she had to wait until they were back with the rest of the pride before she could give herself a proper bath.

Which right now he could hear the dried mud was tugging at her fur by the muttered curses she was giving off. "Want help?" he innocently asked putting on his best toothy smile when she shot him a dark look. "Hey don't blame me because you got clumsy and dirty."

"I don't recall getting attacked by birds to be an act of clumsiness." Nuru remarked forcefully.

"I think slipping from a slippery branch into a nest is considered as such." The Prince sarcastically retorted.

Glaring, Nuru not able to find a decent comeback opted for sticking her tongue out at him instead. Then returning to her grooming her large oval ears twitched at the sounds of the argument going on the outside of the den as well as the thunder of the approaching storm that got closer with every passing second. "What's a majordomo anyways?" She asked Kopa.

The Prince furrowed his brow trying to think of a proper way of explaining it. "Well I never really understood it myself but I from what I saw of my Father's majordomo Zazu. They're someone who helps the King…makes arrangement and things and at times make sure his orders are followed through. Speaks for him in a way when the King or Queen can't. Zazu use to keep watch on the things going on in the Pride Lands and would report back to my Father for his morning, afternoon and evening report. But sometimes he'd find my father right away if there was something wrong and needed to handle right away." Taking his paws off his head he folded them in front of him while he turned a bit more on his side where he laid.

Lifting her head with a look of interest she cocked it to the side a tad bit. "Sounds boring running around doing errands…"

Kopa shook his head. "From the way Zazu talked about it, it was a great honour. I think the only times he ever complained about it was when he had to accompany me and the old friends to watch over us. My mother tried her best to make sure Zazu didn't have to keep away from his everyday duties just to watch the cubs. She often did it herself." He smirked remembering how thankful Zazu had been when he found out he rarely had to watch over rowdy cubs any further. He often wondered how long the bird would last before pulling out any more weathers at the things the cubs did to him over the years.

Deciding she had cleaned herself enough, Nuru lowered herself down onto the ground beside Kopa. "Who was Jaali's last majordomo? What happened to him?"

Before Kopa could answer, another voice did. "His name was Jamine. He was a parrot. He'd been working for my father since he first became King many years before Jaali had been born" They turned their heads to see Yamile. The boyish lioness laid herself down on the ground nearby. "He died…or so we think he had. Jaali had sent him off to the Pride Lands." Her sandy-brown gave Kopa a quick look seeing that this batch of information had caught the cub's attention.

"We all wanted to know how things were going. Mom really wanted to hear news on all your well beings and know how you were coming along. The last time we ever heard news of Kopa here was when that Zazu character showed up here bearing the news of the Pride Land's new heir." Yamile spoke to Nuru nudging her head in the Prince's direction with a small goofy smile but it vanished when she added; "That had been right before Father's death."

The Rasheda Princess shook her head then said "Jamine never returned and I take it he never made it to the Pride Land's either?" she looked over at Kopa who shook his head to tell her that no he hadn't. He would have remembered even when he was in hiding his Father would have come and told his mother that there had been word from her old pride. They had all known how his Mother had missed them. He knew his father had too. "Yeah figured that…" Yamile nodded her head. "But yeah that's what happened. We think perhaps he got caught in a sandstorm or something or was caught by some predator…whatever it was he never returned. And brother dearest has been quite stubborn about replacing him."

"Did he like Jamine as his majordomo?" asked Nuru folding her paws in front of her, a look of curiosity shining in her large sandy-golden eyes.

Both serval and cub stared at Yamile when she burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. Throwing herself down onto the stone floor of the den, she turned her head to look back at them with a grin. "He didn't…mind the bird. But he always said Jamine was annoying from the time he was born to the time he was King. Said he squawked too much."

It wasn't long before the other two were laughing along with her. But Kopa more so then Nuru for he suddenly could recall the things his parents had told him of Jamine.

Rolling to her side Yamile laid her head against the ground watching them. "He thinks he can do this all on his own but Mother disagrees. I do as well…he looks stressed whenever he returns. This is a larger territory then our last and we share it with more predators for safety reasons. In the past Father never let any other predator onto our land if he had any say in the matter." She frowned at the thought of her father. She and Tufa had only been five months old when he had died.

"Good thing he has good old Kopa here. Boy can help him in the future." Nuru pointed out grinning at her young companion.

"Well not till the boys older. Right now he'd be kicked around like a coconut." Yamile smirked when Kopa glared at her. But she felt sorry in the end when he subconsciously touched his scars and missing ear. Forgetting for just a millisecond that something like that had already happened to him. Opening her mouth to apologize; she shut it again when he waved his paw at her to dismiss it. He didn't need her pity he thought.

"Perhaps he should speak with the birds then. I mean there are plenty around. I take the tree tops a lot because it gives a better view of the trails from time to time. Perhaps one of the gorillas or other animals that live in the territory?" Nuru opened her mouth wide to let go of the loud yawn that been building up in her. "I'm sure one wouldn't mind sucking up to Jaali…might boost his ego." With that said she smirked all the while Yamile had burst out into fits of giggles at the thought of her brother's ego becoming any bigger then she already thought it was.

Neither female took notice of the concentrated look on Kopa's face as he thought of what Nuru had just said. Did a majordomo have to be a bird? Or could it be another animal entirely?

His eyes went to his newest friend. The whole time he had been worried about whether the Rasheda's would allow her to stay with them. He was up for leaving with her if they didn't accept her into the pride along side him. Those few short weeks didn't matter how long or short they really were, Nuru had become his friend during those times and had helped him.

Kopa had never had a friend that hadn't been a lion before. Sure…he guessed Zazu could count as a friend…when banana beak didn't annoy him that is…

But Nuru was the first to care for him without really any reason other then he was someone who needed help and companionship.

He'd been happy when she had been accepted into the pride but he knew Nuru felt like she really didn't belong. She got along with everyone but she was only really truly close to him. Even if she and Yamile were like twins though different species.

That was when staring at his friend thinking of what she had just said, an idea struck him and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Without a word to the two females in front of him, the Prince jumped to his paws and bounded on out of the cave. Confused they stared on after him till was out of sight.

Outside the wind had really started to pick up with the approaching storm. He could see the hunting party who had gone out for a quick hunt was separating the meat so that it could be stored inside the den for later use. With being in the jungle there really was no certainty how long a rainfall would last for he was told and so it was a necessary precaution to make sure the den was stocked if any got hungry.

Giving a look around his eyes finally landed on the arguing duo. For a moment seeing the look of anger on the old lioness's face made him want to run back inside and forget springing his idea on them until Leta had calmed down some. But squaring his shoulders the prince made his way over.

"….Mother I'm perfectly fine without one…"

"….Do not give me that Jaali…you need help…this territory is so much bigger…"

"…It may be so but Tuma takes care of his half across the falls while I take care of this half…"

"…It's still too much for you alone!"

"….Why can't you just stop acting like Dad for once and trust me?"

"….I do trust you Jaali. I have always trusted you. That's why I backed your idea about moving the pride before we saw the danger for ourselves. But you still need help."

"….I have Kopa for that now."

"….He's just a cub still in training Jaali. He can't patrol on his own or fight yet. You need a majordomo to handle the little things while you take care of the rest and wait for Kopa to grow and be old and big enough to help you."

"….Look I just don' know who to appoint yet alright."

"…Well you need to look!"

Head whipping back and forth between the two, Kopa tried several times to catch their attention but each time he would fail. Muttering under his breathe about adults and their attention spans he cleared his throat loudly enough to be heard over the rumbling thunder that was now echoing overhead. "AHEM!"

He grinned victoriously when both adults turned their attentions to him. Leta was the first to speak a gentle smile overcoming the anger that was there seconds before. "Ah, Kopa why are you out here dear? You should be in the den. It's bound to start raining soon. I'm sure we get more rain here then you get in the Pride Lands save for your raining seasons."

"I know…but…I wanted to ask you about something…" Kopa shifted from paw to paw nervously.

Jaali's eyebrow shot up, he fought the snickering grin that wanted to appear on his face at the cub's nervousness. "Well out with it cub." For a moment his voice was gruff reminding him of his Father, which made the King chuckle inside. Perhaps some part of his Father was inside of him now and again.

"Uh…about the whole majordomo thing…does it have to be a bird?"

Both older lions looked at the cub confused. Leta bent her head down till she was eye level with Kopa. "Why do you ask? You really shouldn't have to worry. If you want to help because I'm angry with my slacker of a son you need not worry. You are much too young to be one." She thought for a moment the prince was offering himself up to be majordomo to help his Uncle but was proven wrong when Kopa shook his head.

"No…I was asking because…well you see there is this pride to the east of the Pride Lands…I only met them once…but I heard from the cubs there that their majordomo was a monkey. They had two lions leading them but they still used her to help…so I was wondering…does it technically have to be a bird to take the position?" He asked again watching the two adults.

Leaning back, Leta cast a look at her son before looking back at the cub once more. "No…not really. But a bird is useful they can get anywhere in the jungle in the matter of times and can give word to other prides should they have too."

Kopa looked like he was considering what she said. He nodded his head. That made sense because Zazu had been sent to fight him and Binti when his mother had gone into labour and then gone to find his Father. Flying did seem quicker but still he thought his idea was brilliant. "But if another animal were too…be able to take the job…would it be allowed?"

The two adults shared another look as they thought this over. Jaali shrugged his shoulders. He didn't truly care if he had a majordomo or not. "Sure…I guess…" was his answer. Not sure how he felt about the cub helping his mother rope him into having to go out and find a animal that was willing to take the job.

"Kopa dear…why are you asking this?" Leta finally asked eyeing the young prince. She didn't think the cub would care about matters such as this.

Her eyebrows both shot up curiously when the cub started chewing on his bottom lip. "Well…I worried about Nuru…when I was coming here…I know she did too…we became friends last though I really didn't want too at first…I wondered if she would be welcomed or I would have to send her away by coming here…obviously I was wrong because you welcomed her. But…I want Nuru to have a place here!" He finally came out and explained. Lifting his head high to look at both of them.

"I want her to have a place…not just a place of being my friend…I heard Zazu back home say it was a great honour to be a majordomo…and I thought…well…she did help me get here and she did save me technically…she got me through the desert…fed me…got someone to heal me when I was sick…she stayed by my side…and I was always taught that one should be mindful to those that help them and she helped me." Kopa looked between Leta and Jaali who were both now watching him with curious expressions on their faces. "And…and as my family you…well…"

He fell silent but Leta seemed to catch on to what he was meaning to say and chuckling the lioness shook her head. For a moment Kopa thought that maybe she was laughing because she thought his idea was ridiculous but that was shot down when she leaned over and nuzzled him giving his face and neck a few good licks. "Ah my boy, you really do have royal genes in you after all. You speak like a true Prince and your parents taught you well."

Leaning away from the cub Leta smiled softly. Turning her head she spoke to her son; "Kopa believes that you should appoint Nuru as your majordomo as a way of thanking her and honouring her for what she's done for him and this family." She explained when she saw the confused look come over Jaali's face. But as her words sunk in, it began to dawn on him.

"Oh…" The King breathed out. He looked at Kopa then lifted his head in the direction of the cave where the lionesses were now all filing into to escape the coming storm.

He gave it a moments thought before he sighed in defeat. He knew sooner or later he would have to face the fact that he would eventually need a majordomo. Jaali just didn't want to go out and search for one. However if he were to just appoint Nuru, for having helped Kopa, that would make this all that much easier on him.

That and it would finally get his mother off his case. That right there was a major bonus of it all.

Grunting, Jaali gruffly said; "Fine." He looked at his Mother then to the cub. "I'll take her for my majordomo but only if she consents to it cub." He knew his Mother was watching him and seeing his father in him at the moment but he didn't care. The only thing that ruined the image was the wide grin that soon cracked his face.

Returning his Uncle's grin, Kopa jumped to all four paws and nodded his head. "Yes sir…thank you." He really did think this up as an idea to thank his friend. He thought perhaps Nuru would be hesitant to take the job at first but he figured she would warm up to it in time.

And he was right. As soon as Leta ushered the three of them inside when the rain finally began to pour down in heavy large droplets, Jaali had approached the serval and without a moments hesitation came right out and asked. At first Nuru had been shocked, her eyes going so wide that Kopa wondered if they would pop out of her head. And just has he had guessed, Nuru began questioning Jaali if he was sure to which the King calmly nodded toward Kopa mentioning that it was the cubs idea and a way of thanking her for what she'd done for him and give her a proper place in the pride.

It wasn't till Kopa had bounded over and reassured her that this was a great thing and since the two mostly already followed Jaali around she knew the trails and would be able to do the job properly.

Nuru finally consented to the idea two hours later with the sigh and smirk with the answer of; "Fine. I accept…someone's gotta help your lazy butt."

Over the sound of roaring thunder, laughter wrung out from the cave shadowing a deep rumbling gruffly grumbling growl.

* * *

Pit. Pat. Splat.

Growing up he hadn't really paid attention to how much it could calm someone. Much less how calming it could be to him.

In the past his Mother would have ushered him into the den when it started raining. Not that he hadn't been caught out in the rain now and again while in the Pride Lands.

There been a time when he frolicked through the grasslands while on a lazy drizzling day with his Mother and Father. One of the few times they had been with him together. A day while sitting out here in the rain how soaking his entire body causing his fur to stick to his body while his face was tilted up toward the sky, was now nothing more then a precious memory. His eyes closed while the rain splattered upon his face.

Though the storm itself had long since passed the rain hadn't stopped over the last number of days. Lasting far longer then their food supply had lasted which prompted the hunting party to go out and find something quickly. And even Jaali although the King wished nothing more then to stay where it was dry, was now out roaming the territory while one patrol.

Nuru tagging along with him while she got her first lessons on being majordomo.

Kopa had stayed behind with Leta. But while the old lioness was napping inside the den, he had snuck out and sat himself down in the rain.

He wasn't sure WHY he came out into the rain or why he continued to sit out there even when he felt the coldness of the rain. But with the humidity of the jungle it wasn't overly freezing.

Maybe he just wanted to be alone. It was the first time in weeks and days that he'd been alone with his thoughts. Or maybe the rain felt like it was crying for him. He hadn't cried in days because he didn't like the attention that it brought him anymore. Sure he didn't mind the comfort from his friends and family. It was nice. Sometimes.

But he still didn't like the pity he felt coming from them. He didn't need it. He didn't want it.

He was taking his Uncle's advice to heart. Mourn but don't let it consume him like he allowed it in the beginning.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the grey clouds above through the opening of the thicket. He didn't flinch as the rain hit his eyes. For a moment he wanted to think calming feeling the rain gave him was the result of his Mother and Father. That they were reaching out to him from the other side to give him some embrace of comfort and calm of their own.

He sat there staring up for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Why do you insist on hiding and staying to the shadows? I know you're there. I always know you're there." He spoke out loud but not enough that it would wake the sleeping lioness in the den behind him.

A deep chuckle was his response before Jelani stepped up beside him and sat himself down on the ground when the cub didn't pull away from him. "It is good that you are getting use to sensing my presence."

"Is it?" Boredom dripped off Kopa's every word.

The Guardian nodded his head, laying his staff across his folded legs. The rain falling all around him not touching him. "It means you are coming to grips with what I told you about all those months ago. I did tell you I would come to you when you were ready and that I would know."

"Must you be so cryptic?"

"Must you be so stubborn young Prince?"

Kopa grumbled lowering his gaze away from the sky and shook his head to shake the access water out of his growing tuft though he knew it would make no difference it got the brown fur out of his face. "Why do I have to be this warrior you speak of? Why a warrior? Wouldn't a King make more sense?" he asked. Turning his attention to the Guardian beside him he wasn't entirely surprised to see how dry he was remaining though the rain poured down around both of them.

Jelani nodded his head. "Yes it would make more sense. But being a King is not what is expected of you. Being a King by right doesn't make any difference. You are a prince no matter where you are like your Uncle and new pride have told you. Perhaps one day you will be King…perhaps King of the Rasheda's…or King of the Pride Lands if you even bother to return." Jelani stared on in front of him while his hands lay calmly on his staff, he did not once look at Kopa while he spoke.

"A warrior Prince Kopa is many things. But let me ask you. What makes you think being a King does not mean you are any more less a warrior? Do Kings not fight and defend their pride, their kingdoms?" Jelani finally turned his head toward the cub. His dark brown eyes staring into him like he was looking at Kopa's very soul which made him shiver.

"But why a warrior in specific?" asked the cub.

"There will come a time when a threat will come that you will be needed." was Jelani's answer.

"What threat…the one my Uncle mentioned…the one that caused them to move…is it coming here?" Kopa asked worry creeping in. He wasn't sure what the threat was that caused the pride or Tuma's troop to move no one would speak to him about it. The only thing they mentioned was it could kill them should anything happen. Did Jelani really think he was going to end up fighting these things?

Jelani stared at him before answering. "I cannot not say. A threat does loom. But that is not the only reason why I must train you to be this warrior that was laid out in your destiny. There are many paths for the warrior shine in you. But which I cannot truly tell you about only that I must train you to embrace this part of your destiny."

Kopa shifted under the Guardian's gaze not really sure what to think. The more Jelani spoke the more he became confused of what the Guardian wanted to train him for. Was the threat the threat he was told about from the pride? Was it something else entirely? What did he mean by different paths?

"Why can't you tell me?"

Standing, Jelani leaned on his staff to stare downwards at Kopa. "Because knowing too much of ones destiny can detour you from what you will be needed for when the time comes." He stared at the cub once more with a gaze that Kopa felt was piercing right through him to his soul. "You do not have to do this Kopa. The choice is yours. But with the fact that you can sense me more and more gives me clues that you are accepting this."

Kopa's shoulders slouched and he glared at nothing on the ground. "Yeah well…my parents died so that I could have this supposed destiny…I would be insulting their sacrifice for my life if I didn't become something great. I want to be something great. I want to be recognized for something other then being some exiled Prince. I want something more then this uncertain future! But at the same time I don't! This caused my families death…but I feel like I'm insulting their sacrifice. Sure I'm a live but I still have this feeling like I'm insulting them. Like if I was stronger…if I was this warrior you wanted to train me for…if I was like this before…then maybe I would have been strong enough to save them!" From the corner of his eyes, tears streaked down his face mixing with the rain.

"I want to be like my father…my grandmother…my great-grandfather…I want to be known like them…but at the same time I just want to live a normal life…well as normal as I can living here…but I'm a Prince without a Kingdom. Not unless I gain my Uncle's. I hate an uncertain future but I'm so confused about what I really want…it's all a jumbled mess…"

Jelani just stood there not saying a thing as he let the cub speak his mind on the matter. He knew the cub was in turmoil about what he wanted so he was not pressuring him. Pressuring the cub would get them no where and would not help the cause in which he needed to train the cub for. He was not lying when he said there were many paths in which the warrior spirit and shine in him could lead him to what he could be needed for.

Perhaps it was the threat looming throughout the entire jungle.

Perhaps it was something else entirely.

But which it was, Jelani did not really know and could not tell the cub either way. Nor could he tell the cub the truth he knew about his family no matter how much it ate at him. The paths and things that happen in life are what build a person and so this would shape the cub into whom he was to be in the future. And it was his job to guide him in that path.

But only when and if the Prince allowed him.

The choice was his entirely.

He knew if he pressured the prince into anything, he would have to answer to the spirits of his ancestors. Many watched over the cub. He was a Pridelander prince. The son of Kings and legends of that land or this land. It would be a shame for his line to end before it really began should anything happen to him. Jelani did not wish to see this boys shine go out.

He watched the cubs shoulders shake and take in heavy breathes. Without a word, he knelt in front of the cub both his hands gripping his staff. "Prince Kopa." He waited till the cub raised his head before he spoke again. "You are the son of legends. Be it here or the Pride Lands. You know the tales of the Great Kings and Queens of the Pride Lands but there are just as many great lions and lionesses that came from this Pride. That are apart of you. Do you truly wish to be apart of their legacy?"

Kopa stared at the Guardian taking to heart what he was telling him.

Did he want to be the stuff of legends like many in both prides…both Rasheda and Pridelander blood flowed through his veins.

Did he truly want to be apart of their legacy.

One part of him screamed no. But another part screamed yes.

Taking a deep breath, Kopa knew here and now would be the best time to make his decision on this matter. Breathing in deep and letting out the breathes slowly. He just sat there in the rain, letting it wash over him in a comforting embrace like if his parents were embracing him themselves. He listened to the sounds of the wind and the sounds of the jungle that filtered through the trees all around him.

It was then he knew what he wanted.

What he always wanted but was just too afraid to admit it. Too scared for it had taken so much from him already.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the Guardian who had a look of calmness about him. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just knew Jelani had already figured out his answer before he even said anything. It just reflected in his eyes and the way he stared at him. But was saying nothing like he was awaiting Kopa to give him his answer in words alone to verify it.

"I want…"

"Yes Prince Kopa?"

"I want…to be great…"

* * *

**So sorry it took so long.**

**I'm not entirely proud of this chapter. Some parts yes. Other parts no. But that's what I get while trying to write through writers block. Perhaps my brain is going through the early process of my winter hibernation as I like to joke about it. Even if it's still rather hot out. **

**Please remember to review. Reviews really make it more easier for me to know if the story is enjoyed. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to my sweet baby kitty Buster who I sadly had to put down when he suffered a stroke and sudden hip and balance problems. **

**Love you baby boy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The sun shone down upon the great kopje that was Pride Rock. It was the midst of the dry season with the rains long gone not to return for some coming months. In the Pride Lands the animals were beginning to go through their agreements with King Simba who had laid down the law that no animal was to drink too much or too long at the waterholes that littered the land.

There was enough to feed those who remained and didn't migrate with the rains but Simba knew it was better to be on the safe side of things.

He did not want too many herds leaving his lands. Too many gone and it would be difficult when it came to feeding his pride.

The first month of the dry season wasn't so bad. It wasn't like this was his first dry season since his returned. He went through one when Kopa had only been a few months old. But there could always be many things that could go astray and that wasn't really what he needed. What more, his young daughter had finally come to the age he had promised her that she would be allowed out on her own.

Up until now he had managed to keep her under his watchful gaze or the watchful gaze of one of the lionesses or Gina. But each and everyday she was becoming more persistent to the point that his Mother had laughed and told him he wouldn't be able to keep himself from going against his promise for too long.

How right she'd been.

In the shadows of the den, mischievous blue eyes stared out into the sunny opening. Body low to the ground, her shoulders rolling in anticipation. The little Pridelander Princess knew this could be her last chance to get away without being caught. For weeks since she turned six months old she been waiting the day she could go out and play on her own.

But it seemed her Father was ever in his over protectiveness.

Behind her a much larger shadowy form, made its way to her side. Kodi, being a few months older then she was, was much taller but that didn't make a difference for their friendship.

The young male cheetah eyed the opening of the cave nervously. "You sure this is wise Kiara…if we get caught we could both get in trouble…trouble with my mother is one thing but being in trouble with the King is another thing entirely." He muttered under his breath.

He had come by that morning when his mother had gone off to hunt on her own only to be pulled aside by Kiara. Before he could protest the Princess had her paw over his mouth muffling his voice. It had been then that the Princess had whispered to him about her plan on sneaking away from Pride Rock when the rest of the pride had been distracted. Kodi had thought she was insane, and had tried to tell her that it wouldn't work but Kiara wasn't going to listen. And when he saw that he knew it was better to just go along and make sure nothing happened to her.

He really didn't want to end up on the King's bad side.

Kiara was smiling from ear to ear. Today was the day. She could just feel it. Letting her eyes search outside the den she could see the lionesses were lounging apart on some rocks in the shade not too far from the opening of the den. She watched the gentle rise and fall of their chests that told her that they were all sleeping away the heat of the day.

Good. She thought. This might just work.

It was reaching mid-day and she knew if she didn't do this now she faced having to see her father when he returned to check on her like he always did. She looked toward Kodi with a wide grin. "Ready?"

The cheetah looked at her with a questionable look. "Does it look like I'm ready to have your Father skin me alive?"

A giggle erupted from the female cub. "Oh you take things too seriously."

Kodi mumbled shaking his head. "I take things seriously enough…but fine, yes I'm ready for this crazy plan to unfold mighty Princess Kiara." He smirked sarcastically at the small glare she gave him for his cheekiness.

"Don't be a smart-aleck." She hissed between her teeth at him. Trying to remain as quiet as she could without alert the sleeping lionesses nearby.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me…and I do mean that." Kodi wagged his eyebrows at her only to jump aside when she swatted at him. "What…only a fool would try and help the royal heir to Pride Rock sneak away from her pride."

"Yeah well…you're helping so there is no point in arguing about it." Kiara stuck her tongue out. Then lowering herself to the ground she slithered along it like a snake with Kodi falling in line behind her. Not bothering to look back at him when she heard a mumbled; "Why yes your moody Highness."

Her eyes looked toward the beginning of the slope that would take her the first way down the kopje. It was a good run from the den with her small legs but if she was fast enough they could get down it before any of the lionesses heard them and caught them.

This is it…

Tail twitching in the air behind her, she squared her shoulders. No backing down now. One…two…three…

Without a word she darted on out of the cave with the scraping of paws against the ground being hers and Kodi's only sound as they both made a bee-line for the slope.

Almost there! Kiara shouted in her head. Almost there!

They'd just reached the slope when a pair of dark brownish-gold legs appeared in front of Kiara's eyes.

Oh no!

Unable to stop herself the Princess crashed into her Father's front legs. Behind her Kodi just managed to catch himself stopping just short of crashing into the princess.

Simba stared downwards in surprise at his daughter. He returned early from his morning patrol and figured he'd surprise Kiara on his early return before he would receive Zazu's afternoon report. What he hadn't been expecting was said cub to come barrelling into his legs.

"Well…not the greeting I had expected but I would settle for this one nonetheless." Simba grinned; he lifted his gaze toward the lionesses that were now watching them from where they were lounging in the shade. Among them were his Mother, Sarafina and Nala.

All had smiles on their faces.

Looking back down at the two cubs, Simba's eyebrow shot up in question. "So why were you in such a hurry?" His other eyebrow joined the first when he watched both cubs suddenly look very nervous. Kodi though seemed more so then Kiara who seemed like she didn't like to have been caught. It then dawned on him what she'd been trying to attempt.

His mate would be chastising him if she were still around. Saying that she was too much like him.

Simba didn't know whether to be proud or worried about that. Perhaps both were a suitable answer.

Sighing, the King reached down grabbing his daughter by the back of the neck he carried her further up and then set her back on the ground. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face and his eyes lighting up at the soft sound of his daughter's giggling. But it was short lived when she tried to get away from him and continue on her mission.

Reaching out, he hooked her with his paw and brought her back toward her. "Daddy!" she whined rather loudly. "Let go!" The pout on her face was enough to make him want to laugh but he knew now wasn't the time for that.

"Now Kiara. What have I told you about running off…especially when you haven't told anyone." Simba eyed his daughter closely. He then gave Kodi a quick look to see the cheetah cub was shamefully looking at the ground and he knew that the male cub wasn't behind any of this. This little scheme had his daughter's name written all over it.

Grumbling, Kiara turned to face her Father with a disgruntled look. She didn't like that her plan had been foiled. She'd been so close!

"Not to go off alone…but Daddy you promised!" Kiara glared up at her Father.

Rubbing his face with his paw, the King sighed. "Yes…I know what I promised Kiara. There really is no point in always reminding me. But it's dangerous out there…accidents can happen when you least expect it." His eyes softened as he stared down into her blue eyes.

His mate's eyes.

"Anything could happen to you…and I don't think I can handle that…I already lost your Mother and your siblings…I can't loose you too." Reaching out he wrapped his paw around her and nuzzled his nose against the top of hers while licking the top of her head causing her to giggle. This made him happy.

Kiara groaned inwardly. She knew her Father was scared to loose her. She heard it so often since she heard what happened to her mother and the others. But she didn't like that he treated her like she would die if she got a hang nail or something.

Shoulders slumping, Kiara glared at the ground. "I'm sorry Daddy…but…you promised and a promise is a promise that's what grandma always says!" she turned her attention back up to her Father. "I know the rules…never stray far from Pride Rock…if I meet a stranger I'm not to talk to them…I know okay. And it's not like I'm going alone. I got Kodi with me. So can we just go?"

A soft chuckle caught their attentions and they turned to see Nala making her way over to them. She looked down at Kiara with a playful glint in her eyes. "Now Kiara, you really should mind your Father."

Pouting, Kiara turned to the older lioness. "But Nala!" She started. "He promised. He's no fun and he doesn't want me to have any either." She looked back at her Father and immediately regretted her words when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. She hung her head. "I'm sorry Daddy."

With a sigh, and a look from Nala who told him to do something. Simba reached out to lay his paw gently on his daughters head. Grinning down at her when she peaked up at him from beneath his large paw. "It's not that I don't want you to have fun Kiara. You really need to look out for yourself and for Kodi." He nodded his head toward his daughter's cheetah friend.

He had no doubt that Kodi wouldn't look out for Kiara. But he knew from experience how his daughter was starting to become a handful with how head-strong she was.

It didn't help that he smelt some of the Outlanders near the borders again; the scent was old by a day or two. But it didn't make him feel any less uneasy about one of them coming across Kiara. She was too small to defend herself. Even Kodi was still too young and small to defend him and her from a grown lioness. Much less one like Zira.

"But you are right…I did promise you." Simba removed his paw from her and set it back down in front of him. Fighting the grin that wanted to show itself when Kiara looked up at him with a look of wonder that he was actually going to keep his promise to her. But instead kept his face serious.

"However…" he watched her slouch at the fact that he was going to say more instead of letting her go off and play. "Kiara take this seriously…now…you know the rules…and I expect you to follow them. I have patrol to continue and I will check in on you from time to time. I won't keep you from your fun but that is my job as your Father to come and check up on you."

Kiara wasn't sure how she felt about that. Still felt like he was babying her and giving her a babysitter in the form of himself if he was going to check on her. She gave Kodi a look when he gave her shoulder a small shove and she saw her friend was telling her to agree with the conditions just by the look he was giving her.

Letting out a huff of breath, she looked up at her Father and nodded her head. "Yes Daddy. Okay, okay, so can we go now…please?" Her large toothy smile appeared.

Simba smirked. Oh yes, she definitely got that from him. Zuri would be laughing at him to know he could fall prey to the same smile he often used to try and get his way as a cub.

"Hm, very funny. Now run along…but stay away from the Outlands." Simba's face clouded over with a stern look.

Kiara raised her eyebrow at her Father. This wasn't the first time she heard about having to stay away from the Outlands. She was beginning to wonder why. So she decided to ask just that; "Why?" She watched her Father open his mouth to say something when Zazu came swooping in with a large beat of his wings.

He landed on the King's shoulders and stared down at the little Princess. "Because those who live there are nothing more then backstabbing murdering outsiders."

Kiara cocked her head to the side as she considered his words. Where they really? She thought. Her attention went back to her Father who grunted and nodded his head. "Zazu's right Kiara. They are unpredictable and dangerous. They won't hesitate to kill a cub like you. So you got to be careful." King turned his head briefly to stare off into the direction of the Outlands. His eyes hardening over and his anger reflected in his voice. "You can never turn your back on them."

Kiara wasn't sure what to think of her father's anger. She rarely saw it from him. Simba was only ever kind and soft around her. Not that she'd never seen him angry and disappointed if she did something to disobey him. But this side of him confused her. She only heard of the Outlanders a few times, never good things but no one would ever answer her questions about why. "Really…how come…"

"You'll understand when you are older."

Ah, there it was.

The old, you'll understand when you are older, speech. She heard that so many times it was becoming a habit.

"But Dad!"

Simba shook his head and waved his paw. "You can either sit here and question me all day or you could go off and have fun with Kodi." He grinned when he saw her face light up.

Question thrown out the window, Kiara started toward her Father and rubbed her head against his leg. "Thank you Daddy!" Without another word she turned and started too bound down Pride Rock calling for Kodi to keep up with her.

"And stay on the paths I parked for you!" Simba called on after them.

It was Kodi who shouted back over his shoulder. "Don't worry sire I'll keep a close watch on her!"

Grinning and shaking his head, Simba sat there watching both cubs run off into the distance. A small bit of worry lingering in his eyes. Nala from where she sat beside him had watched the entire exchange with a smirk and shook her head. "Oh Simba…she's so much like you it makes me worry about all the trouble she can get herself into."

Grunting the King could only nod his head. "Zuri would smack me around for having our cubs inherit that from me. Kopa was the same…although he did seem to listen to his Mother more often then not…Kiara's got more spark in her…without Zuri to calm the flames…" his voice trailed off and he took a deep breathe at the remembrance of the family he had lost.

Nala laid her paw on his shoulder. "You know she's looking out from Kiara. After all, the only thing Kiara could talk about for weeks was the dream her Mother sent her. And I have no doubt it was really her who spoke to the little Princess. Trust her to know she's out there watching and making sure nothing happens to your daughter." She gave him a critical look while she turned smacking him in the head with her tail to prove her point that she thought he was being too much of a worrywart.

Yes, it was true that she too worried about the Princess.

She loved that little cub like a niece. And didn't want to have anything happen to her. She had promised her friend she would watch over her daughter for her and that promise was being kept. But even she knew there came a time when cubs needed to learn to be on their own without adults constantly around.

Watching her rejoin the other lionesses, Simba then turned to Zazu who remained sitting on his shoulder. "Alright banana beak lets hear that report." He fought back his laughter at the angry look the hornbill gave him at his old nickname but could not contain it any longer when Zazu poked him in the pose with his wing while saying.

"That's still MISTER Banana Beak to you fuzzy!"

Roaring with laughter, the King descended Pride Rock to continue his patrol while his majordomo began to talk his ear off with his latest report.

* * *

It worked.

She couldn't believe it had worked.

Laughing, Kiara bounded through the grasslands completely high on the freedom that she got from playing without adult supervision. Turning her back she darted back toward Kodi who was following her at a much slower pace since he could easily outrun her any day.

The cheetah cub watched the young Princess prance around him kicking up each of her paws. A large smile on her face. "See I told you it would work!"

With a roll of his eyes the male cub responded; "Yeah. But not the way you wanted it to work. You still got caught." He smirked as she stopped in front of him and glared up at him with her ears pulled back.

"Does it really matter?" she asked. "We still got out here without any adults. Even if my Dad knows we're out here now."

Smirking, Kodi leaned his head down till it was level with Kiara. "Yeah but it still didn't make the mighty princess's plan go in the correct order. You're terrible with missions." He laughed as he side-stepped the smaller cub and started on down one of the familiar paths that were littered with deep footed paw prints that Simba had spent so much on creating.

And would redo them after several days to weeks.

"Hey!" Kiara shouted on after him. Running she caught up with Kodi in seconds and fell in line beside him. "My missions work out just fine…" she paused at the side ways glance he gave her. "Oh fine! MOST of the time they work just fine. Happy?"

Chuckling, Kodi brushed his head against hers and bit at her ear causing her to giggle. "Sure am Princess."

Smiling, Kiara looked around them as they spoke, they weren't far from Pride Rock and she wanted to go further. She knew her father's paths went as far as the largest waterhole before looping back toward Pride Rock. She didn't think it was really fair that they had to stick to the beaten trail. She wanted to see so much more of the Pride Lands.

It was her home after all.

Jumping along side her friend she turned her head which way and that with each jump. Getting a good look over the tall grass around them. That was when an idea struck her mind, grinning she turned to Kodi. "Why not a game of hide and seek?" she asked her tail waving behind her.

For a second or two Kodi seemed unsure that they should break away from each other while out alone. But when she gave him her best sad eyes and pleading smile he sighed. He was too soft, he thought to himself. Grumbling he glared at her mockingly. "Fine but game rules are that you can't run off anywhere too far." He knew that might have crossed her mind just by the look that flashed in her eyes.

"Fine." Kiara groaned before smirking. "But you're hit first!" she slapped her paw against arm and took off running. "Count to ten!" She called back to him.

Ducking into the tall grass she began to move through it as quietly as she could. Behind her she could hear Kodi counting rather loudly to ten. Whipping her head around her, she tried to think of a good place to hide. Then lifting her head she eyed a small tree standing near a rock and pond.

Perfect!

Running towards it, she quickly climbed up onto the rock and with a leap she grabbed onto the tree with her claws. Then carefully climbed her way into the branches. Smiling, she lowered herself down onto the branch to keep herself as concealed as possible as she finally heard Kodi reach the end of his countdown.

She kept her mouth tight lipped to keep from laughing while she watched him from her perch while he searched for her. It was then something out of the corner caught her eye.

Lifting her head she stared off in the direction and stared at the sight of what was beheld in the distance. She seen it before but never really gave it any thought.

The land that stretched beyond the Pride Lands in that direction was nothing but barren land and sharp rocks. She couldn't even see very many trees and the ones she could see didn't have a single leaf on them. They just looked so dead. There wasn't even any grass.

It was like nothing lived across the river.

That was when she remembered that a pride of lions lived there.

But how…it was so…dead….

Even the sky seemed gloomier and harsher over there all at the same time.

But still…

"Cool…" she whispered. She never been outside the Pride Land's before and it looked like a great place to explore…as long as she wasn't caught that is.

Now she just needed a way to get there…

"AHA! There you are!" Kodi's voice from below the tree startled her out of her thoughts. Forgetting she was actually in a tree to begin with, she jumped but not able to grab onto the branch with her claws in time she fell straight down into the small pond below with a high pitched shriek.

From where he stood on the rock, Kodi watched his friend fall with wide eyes. "Kiara!" Hurrying to the edge of the rock he peered down watching then letting out a sign of relief when Kiara came splashing up waving her paws but obviously safe thanks to how shallow the water truly was.

Kodi jumped from the rock to land in front of Kiara as she climbed her way out of the water. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head to try and get some of the water out of her ears and shook access water off her coat she sighed and sat down with a huff. "Going to take me forever to dry off." She mumbled.

Looking up she saw that Kodi was staring at her with both eyebrows raised. "What?"

Shaking his head Kodi said; "Nothing. Typical girl and worrying about your fur." He tried to mutter the last part so she didn't hear but judging by the paw that hit his shoulder. She had. "Watch your back Kodi. Never know when you might be the next to get soaked and see how you like it." She smiled afterwards and began cleaning her fur.

Kodi then remembered. "Oh I almost forgot. Caught you so you are it this time around." He grinned jumping onto all four paws. He was beginning to like having a friend. Being an only cub was lonely but growing up at Pride Rock with Kiara and the pride he wondered why Cheetah's didn't live in close groups. Well almost…he'd seen males close together but they were always brothers.

Oh well.

He liked to brag that he had the Princess as his best friend.

Kiara's head snapped up when she suddenly remembered they had been playing hide and seek. For seconds she was staring off at the Outlands that she had forgotten about the game entirely. No wonder Kodi had managed to sneak up on her the way he had.

But why had she been so fascinated with the Outlands?

She had seen them before. But this was the first time she had ever been this close to that border. And she didn't know what it was…maybe it was just some place she hadn't explored yet and really wanted too…to do it and see if she could get away with it without getting caught and get in trouble with her father and the pride…or maybe it was that she felt some sort of tug in that direction.

As if there was something out there for her to find.

But why would that be? She pondered to herself.

For a second or two she wondered what she should do to scratch this itch of hers. When it came to her. It was after all her turn to count…

She knew Kodi wouldn't allow her to go to the Outlands so her best chance was to sneak off. Grinning she bounced on the spot. "Okay my turn. You go and hide! I'll count to ten!" She wasn't sure if her over enthusiasm made him suspicious or not. Given she hated being it she much preferred to be the one who hid. Even if her Grandma told her that playing like this could help her future hunting skills.

Play was better then lessons. That's what she always thought anyways.

Kodi eyed the she-cub closely. She was almost too excited to be it. But in the end he just shrugged off the bad feeling he was getting. While on the rock he had seen how close they had come to the Outlands and he needed to use this opportunity to lead her further away from it when he went to hide.

Kodi didn't know the complete truth of what had happened with the new Outlander pride and the Pridelanders. He just knew it happened around the time of the royal's deaths. Whenever he and Kiara would ask about it, they were always told they would understand someday and so he just accepted that answer.

Not Kiara though.

Oh no.

She was determined.

That much was for sure.

Now he could really understand why the pride was worried about her head-strong personality. Even he was too.

But hey, she was his friend. He was SUPPOSED to look out for her.

With a nod, he began backing up keeping his eyes on her. "Fine but I doubt you'll be able to find me. I'm super fast." He didn't like to brag that much about his speed. But he did it anyways because he knows it riled her up and sure thing he saw her narrow her eyes at him and hiss. "Just hurry up and hide so I can count!" Without another word but a laugh he turned and bounded off into the grass for his chance to hide unaware of the Princess's true plans.

Kiara watched him go. Remaining silent for a moment then started to count loudly at the top of her lungs…

"….One!"

"….Two!"

Slowly she began making her way in the opposite direction that Kodi had gone. But kept her eyes on it just in case.

"…Three!"

"….Four!"

"…Five!"

Her ears twitched along with her nose. One trying to hear the sounds around them and the other to make sure Kodi's scent began to leave the area as well as to make sure she didn't catch onto her Father's scent.

"….Six!"

"….Seven!"

"…Eight!"

She smiled when she caught no such scent. She was home free. She would finally do the exploring that she really wanted to do. She would find out why she felt the need to really go to the Outlands. Then…then she would be back before her Father even knew she was missing.

Just a quick trip…

"…Nine!"

Here it was. Her chance. Her eyes darted around and she couldn't hear Kodi or smell him anywhere. In fact she was completely alone. She couldn't hear or smell anyone too close to her.

"TEN!"

She called out loudly to make sure her voice echoed so that Kodi believed she was done counting. But rather run off in the direction she had seen him go off in; she turned abruptly and with every bit of confidence and courage she had, Kiara leaving the last of her Father's marked trails bolted on toward the Outlands.

Her pace slowed when she reached the border. Her eyes looked out into the horizon. Now that she was close she could see just how dead it really was across the ravine and river.

"Wow…" she breathed. Her eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. "What what's out there?" her mind went to the pride that lived out there again. She wondered what made them live out there? She couldn't see any animals though. The Pride Lands were filled with animals. But this place didn't have any. So how did a pride survive?

For the first time since she thought of this new…mission of hers. She was nervous. She shifted her paws and cast a look over her shoulder.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She thought for a second of how much trouble she could get in. Not that she didn't often care but she also didn't like being grounded. It was so boring.

Oh well…too late to back out now…

Keeping her eyes on the grasslands she allowed herself to wonder if Kodi had discovered that she hadn't followed him yet as she then quickly began making her way to find a way across the ravine. Setting her eyes on the fallen log a good yard away from her.

All the while unaware of her frantic friend who was at the moment running through the grasslands calling for her.

Kodi had found a small old abandoned den from a wild dog that by the scent hadn't been used in some time. Thinking it be the perfect place to hide; he had slipped on inside and waited for Kiara to come and find him. He had heard her call out 'ten' to tell him she was finished counting.

Now all he had to do was wait to see if she'd actually find him. She wasn't all that great of a tracker or huntress. Rather clumsy he would joke. But his Mother would often reprimand him whenever he did; saying that she was only a cub and had plenty of time to learn how to be a great huntress like the Queen before her.

But when thirteen minutes started to pass by and he had yet to hear her. He began feeling like something was wrong.

Growing out of his hiding hole he looked around. Standing as tall on his legs as they would allow him too. But he couldn't see or hear her. Did something happen? Did she go another way then he did? Did she get lost?

So many questions ran through his mind and he couldn't completely be sure of which was the right one.

"Kiara?" He called out. Deciding to give up on the game to find the Princess. Picking up his paws he began to leave the area first heading back the way he had come from to the spot he had last seen her. But she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kiara!?" Kodi called out again only this time much louder.

But like before there was no answer. He began trying to find her scent and the way it went. It took him a minute to find it and when he did he froze.

No.

She couldn't have.

Running back for the rock that was nearby he jumped up onto it and stared into the distance at the direction of the Outlands. "Kiara?" he called out. But he could not see her or hear her again.

For a moment or two he was stuck on what he should do. Should he run after her and drag her back himself? Or should he run and find the closest available help that could find King Simba in time?

He paled beneath his fur. Swallowing a large lump in his throat. He shook a bit in fear of having to face the King and tell him that he had last his daughter.

Groaning he hung his head. "That girl will be the death of me." He mumbled before making up his mind. Turning his body he ran in the opposite direction of the Outlands faster then he'd ever run in his young life determined to find the King before something happened to the Princess.

* * *

Sun. Sun and more sun.

That was all there ever seemed to be.

Very little cloud cover in the Outlands wasn't unusual but the amount of sun that seemed to beat down upon the barren wasteland seemed to have become more unbearable the passing two months.

The dry season they called it.

That had made her laugh. It always seemed like the dry season here. The only time she'd ever seen rain was when it seemed to fall upon the lands near them but hardly never upon the Outlands.

There were times when she watched the rain from a distance that she had a feeling that she felt that on her body once. But that would have been impossible. She'd been born in the Outlands and that's where she'd been raised the last six months of her life. There'd be so way she knew what it felt like to be pelted by rain or the smell of the water in the air.

Maybe she hit her head when she had been attacked and received the scars and her blind eye the day a vulture attacked her.

Yeah that had to be it.

Shifting her body from where she had it laying in the shade of a large boulder, Zawadi could not keep herself from wincing in pain. All her muscles were sore and strained. And she was pretty sure she was covered with bruises beneath her fur.

Training as always was rough.

But ever since that night and the nights afterwards of her Mother and Aunts teaching her how to properly manoeuvre her body in a fight, and track without her handicap holding her back it had gotten better then it had in the beginning.

However that didn't stop her from getting slapped around now and again as she and the others wrestled. They had stopped their training session just after mid-day when the sun was the highest and the heat had soon become unbearable to train in. At first they had been convinced that Zira would keep them going. But her Mother had approached and stated it was a good time to hunt.

That was where the adults were at the moment.

Hunting.

And the cubs…they were lounging about trying to keep out of the sun as much as possible. And though it would be cooler inside the termite mounds, Zawadi didn't feel like napping on inside them that day. So instead she settled for napping in the shade of the largest boulder she could find.

Her head rested on her front paws but her ears were alert for any noise that might be around her.

It wasn't uncommon for Kovu to jump her in the middle of a nap. The reddish brown cub found it humorous to pounce and scare her whenever he got the chance.

But luckily for her, she could hear him and Vitani arguing about something not far from where she laid so she knew she wasn't to be interrupted anytime soon or so she thought.

A larger and darker shadow cast itself over her. Not bothering to open her eyes for she knew who it already was. Instead she waited until he nudged her with his paw to acknowledge him. Opening her eyes, she turned her head enough on her paws to stare up at him with her good eye. She grinned at him. "Be hunting there Nuka?"

The older male grunted. The answer was obvious for there were several large field mice hanging from his mouth. He held them while he stared down at her with his reddish hue eyes before placing the mice on the ground between them. Sitting back, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish but cheeky smile. "Thought I'd bring you a snack. No telling when the hunting party will return."

He didn't have to say what he really meant. Zawadi knew the hidden meaning behind his words. For there was always a big 'IF' when it came to the hunting parties return about whether or not they actually would catch something that was suitable for them all to eat.

Her eyes went to the mice. Her felt her mouth go dry and her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten in two days. But Zawadi also knew that Nuka hadn't eaten as well and lifting her head she gave him a curious look. "Why get them for me Nuka? Aren't you hungry as well?" she asked. If these were all he caught he ought to eat them himself she thought. Wouldn't be right for her to take them from him…even if she was hungry.

Nuka nodded his head. Yes, he was hungry. But he'd seen how she had gotten knocked around in training that morning. Hell even if had to go hard on her because she kept yelling at him for going easy. But he knew she was sluggish from the heat to which had caused her to stumble a bit. Not that he really could blame her.

But he did feel guilty.

She was his friend. He hated seeing her hurt. Most of all he hated to have been the one to hurt her. Even if they were training and she told him not to take it easy.

Plus it wasn't like he hadn't shared meals with her before.

He grinned at her. "Well there is enough to share for a small snack. But you need it. You're littler then I am. Heck I think that will always be the case. You're so small." His grin broke his face into a laugh at the "menacing" growl she gave him. Sitting back on his haunches he waved his paws in front of him. "Ooooh, scary."

Growling for a few more seconds, Zawadi could not help but laugh afterwards. She could never stay mad at Nuka. He just always made her laugh. Well…that was a lie…there were times when he annoyed her to the point that she got mad at him. Like that morning and all the other times she yelled at him during training hours to stop going easy on her.

She didn't understand why he did it.

She wanted to become strong. And she wasn't about to become strong if he treated her like she was some breakable thing. She wasn't some blade of grass that would bend when you walked on top of it.

Smiling, she reached out and divided the mice with her paws and pushed three toward him and three toward her. "There that is a good enough snack for both of us and don't try and give me yours." She gave him a stern look to which the older male slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Yes Miss Zawadi, whatever you say Miss Zawadi." Nuka grinned at her before reaching down to dig into his own mice. But made sure to watch her to see if she ate. When he was satisfied that she was, he went back to eating his. "When did you develop such a high strong personality?"

"Living with you and Kovu. One needs to develop one to put up with two annoying males." Was Zawadi's only answer.

She rolled her eyes at the pout he gave her. Well it was true, she thought. Sure Nuka was her best friend. She was somewhat closer to him then she was the other two. She never did like how Nuka put himself down whenever Zira talked down to him. Whenever she would see him upset about something, she would go straight over to him and refuse to leave his side until she saw him relax and smiling with her.

But Nuka and Kovu fought like lions and hyenas. It was something that annoyed both her and Vitani although they pretty much figured out why it was. During an argument, Nuka had come out and said that Kovu had no right to be the chosen one because he wasn't Scar's real son. That had shocked both Vitani and Kovu who had gone to ask Zira about it.

That hadn't ended well for Nuka. He had ended up with a cut up nose and a few scratches on his arms from how angry Zira had been.

That had been just after Zawadi had turned five months, at least a month prior to now, she thought. It didn't matter that she was only five months; she had spent the night with her Mother tending to Nuka's wounds.

But ever since that day, Nuka had been on Kovu's case about everything. The younger brother did seem to try and get along with his now acknowledged half-brother. Not that there wasn't times that Kovu seemed to enjoy taunting his brother and riling him up. But the lionesses said that, that's what brothers did. Because both Kovu and Nuka did that to Vitani from time to time.

She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that it was more then the fact that Kovu wasn't the son of Scar or the fact that he had his Mother's attention a lot more then Nuka had or that he was the chosen one. She had a feeling that there was something more…but she just couldn't place her paw on it…

"Hey lets go for a walk!"

Zawadi raised her eyes to look at him. Eyeing his wide smile and his pleading eyes. Rolling her own, she complained; "It's too hot Nuka."

The older male rolled his eyes. Moving he went to stand behind her and gave her rump a nudge and started to scoot her along the ground when she refused to move on her own. "Not a good enough excuse…come on lets go." His voice gave off that he was in a hurry and she looked over her shoulder as she jumped to her paws and started walking. But even when he continued to push her along by his snout.

"Nuka what's the rush?"

Her only answer was a groan as suddenly another voice was heard. "Hey guys wait up!"

Zawadi turned her head to see Kovu making his way over to them. A large grin on his face. She looked behind him to see that Vitani had gone off into the dens. Nuka raised his head to glare at his younger brother and scowled, "What do you want runt?"

Rolling his eyes at Nuka, Kovu grinned at Zawadi. "Where you going?"

"Nuka and I are going for a walk." Zawadi answered. Not adding that she was actually being pushed along rather then walking freely.

"Cool I'll come with you!" Kovu grinned jumping over to walk along side Zawadi. He brushed his side against hers and nuzzled her cheek with his nose causing her to giggle.

Unaware of the glare Nuka was now giving him from behind them. Nuka wasn't sure if his brother was doing this purposely, a rational side of him told him he wasn't, but another side entirely…the jealous side of him said that Kovu was doing all this to rile Nuka up. Whatever the reason was it angered him every time he saw Kovu close to Zawadi and she do nothing to push him away.

Her giggle made him bit back a growl.

Zawadi cast a look over her shoulder at Nuka and slowed her pace to walk along side him, she nuzzled his leg. "Come on Nuka. It won't be so bad for him to join us. And your Mother did say for you to keep an eye on him. If we leave him here you'll get in trouble…and I don't want you to get in trouble again Nuka…" she looked up at him with a worried look in her eyes.

Looking down into her eyes…Nuka sighed and growled. "Fine…" he muttered darkly. He gave his brother a look. "Fine termite you can tag along. But you better listen to me."

Kovu grinned and nodded his head. "Don't you worry big bro I always listen!" His grin widened as Nuka stomped on past him muttering how wrong he truly was.

Zawadi had to resist rolling her eyes at the two brothers and instead started to hurry on after them. "So Zawadi?" The she-cub lifted her eyes to stare at Kovu who was smirking at her. "How did you like being beat by me today?" His smirk began a grin when she narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. Holding her head high she walked on past him smacking him in the nose with her tail.

"One of these days Kovu bragging is going to get you in trouble and when that happens it'll be the last day you ever beat me." She looked over her shoulder at him with a dangerously determined look. "I plan to be the strongest of us all."

Staring at her a bit wide eyed, Kovu shook his head his shoulders shaking with laughter soon after. "Yeah right…you stronger then me and Nuka…ha! You're just a female and you're small for your age." He gave a sudden yelp when Zawadi at the last minute turned and pounced on him. Knocking him into the ground the two started to wrestle for dominance.

Zawadi hated being picked on for her height. But least it made her fight extra harder to try and prove a point that she too would be strong just like the others. Unfortunately Kovu had been training far longer then she had. So when he saw the opportunity he reached under him and kicked her in the stomach to push her somewhat off him.

Seeing that he had temporarily winded her, he flipped them both till he pinned her beneath him. A large grin on his face. "Face it Za' you're just too small. Better leave it to the big guys to protect you. That is a lions job after all. Stick to hunting not fighting." Bending down he licked her nose causing her to squeal and turn her head away from him.

A low sounding growl to their right caught their attention. Turning their heads they both saw Nuka watching them with a hard glare at the both of them…no…not at her, Zawadi corrected, but at Kovu. And she thought that if looks could kill that Kovu would be in his grave.

"Nuka what's wrong?" she asked from where she was still pinned beneath the male cub.

Not giving her an answer, Nuka stormed over to them. With a hard shove he pushed Kovu off of Zawadi. "Get off her!" He snapped his jaws at Kovu who backed away from him; his ears pulled back against his head a look of confusion on his face.

He didn't think he'd been doing anything wrong.

Both he and Zawadi were just having fun. Sure he teased her but that was all in the fun. He'd been teaching her along side Vitani since the moment she could walk how to wrestle with him and now that she could withstand it without being entirely too hurt it made the game more fun.

Staring at his brother he just couldn't understand why Nuka was so…protective AND possessive of the brown she-cub.

Scrambling to her paws Zawadi eyed Nuka with concern. "Nuka, what is wrong?" she asked a second time. She made her way over to him to stand in front of him as he looked down at her with a small grunt he looked off to the side. Sighing, she just rubbed her head against his leg.

Nuka looked down at her then over at Kovu who was watching them. Narrowing his eyes at the cub he scowled. "Why don't you just beat it termite." He didn't want to give his reason. He knew Zawadi considered Kovu a friend and he didn't want her to think otherwise of him for his jealousy. He wanted Zawadi to himself. Although it didn't bother him to share her with Vitani. Maybe it was because she was female?

He wasn't completely sure. But what he was sure of was, he lost a lot to Kovu already. He wouldn't loose Zawadi too. She was his friend. His only friend besides his sister. Kopa wasn't around anymore. He already lost one friend he didn't want to loose Zawadi too.

Looking back and forth between Nuka and Zawadi and grunted. "Fine I guess I'll go off and explore on my own." He grinned and taking a step forward he made to walk around them holding his head high. "Not like I can't take care of myself. I don't need anyone. Plus who wants to hang around a bore like you Nuka." His grin broadened at the growl but jumped when Nuka snapped his jaws at him.

Sticking his tongue out at his older brother, Kovu began making his way toward the direction the Pride Land and Outland border was. He liked going out by those parts. Sure it was a bore to have to think about the land he was born in and was denied going into all because King Simba accused his pride of the Queen's death rather then the truth that his mother and the others had been helping.

Sure he knew his Mother didn't like the Queen. But he and his siblings loved her. Why would his mother attack and kill someone they loved? He didn't think his mother would lie…but she did lie about him being Scar's son when he wasn't…but the others backed his mother's story. The lionesses never let them down before.

Behind him, Zawadi was watching him go off before she looked back at Nuka who was starting to go off into the opposite direction that his brother was going. She stood there torn for a moment; she wanted to go with Nuka since he had obviously asked her to go for a walk with him. It would be rude to turn away from him.

But on the other hand…Nuka had been put in charge of watching them…and now Kovu was heading in the direction of the borders where they'd been told not to play. Especially not since they'd been caught that day for the Princess's coronation. She'd only been a few weeks old at the time but she still remembered how much trouble her friends had gotten into for it.

Zira had even hurt Nuka.

She was suddenly filled with concern. She hated when Zira took her anger out on her eldest. Nuka didn't deserve that. He tried so hard to please his Mother that Zawadi just didn't understand why…she feared Zira…it wasn't that she didn't respect Zira…she did…in a sense. She was a good leader. A good teacher. Zawadi always paid close attention in training.

But the way she treated them all at times…

Must be because the Pridelanders were responsible for the way her mate had died? She thought.

"Zawadi?"

Her head snapped around to see that Nuka had stopped and was watching her. His eyebrow up like he was asking why she wasn't following. She eyed him then looked off in the direction Kovu had gone. "Don't you think we should…?"

"Oh let the little termite go off on his own. Shouldn't have come along anyways. Not like I wanted him here!" Nuka cut her off rolling his eyes. His eyes narrowed though when he noticed she didn't seem to be listening but rather started off after Kovu. "Hey where you going?"

"I'm following him!" Zawadi called back her paws taking her in the direction Kovu went.

Nuka felt a stab of jealousy and rejection shoot through him. She wanted to go after Kovu?

He took a shaky breath his eyes narrowing into a glare. "What do you like his company now?" he snapped at her before he could stop himself. Immediately he saw the anger pass over her face mixed with confusion when she turned back to look at him.

"That's not it at all!" she shouted at him.

"Then what is it?"

Zawadi stared at the older male. She wasn't sure why he was angry. Sure, Nuka didn't like having to find out that Kovu really wasn't the son of Scar but still the Chosen One. She knew he was jealous for that. But it was as it was. Kovu was chosen, he should support his brother. Kovu sure was annoying from time to time but he was still a sweet cub.

Some part of her had a feeling the jealousy was something more. She had a small feeling of what it was but she didn't want him to think in such a way.

"Nuka…" She stepped toward the older male.

Scowling he turned his back to her. "No…if you want to go after that little termite go ahead…not like I care…or you care about me…"

"That's not true!"

"Then answer the question before…what is your reason to go after him?" Nuka asked keeping his eyes ahead. He hated keeping his back to her. But he was hurt she would run after Kovu. She was his friend. Kovu didn't deserve her friendship. He already had so much that he didn't have. Why couldn't he have Zawadi to himself?

"Because if I don't you'll get in trouble! But what does it matter right…" Nuka froze for a second at her answer. But when he finally brought himself out of his stupor and managed to turn himself around to look at her, his shoulders stooped at the sight of her running off in the direction that Kovu had gone.

Placing his scowl back on his back, Nuka turned, with no point in continuing his walk, he began making his way home. Muttering; "Friend stealing termite."

* * *

"Kovu wait up!"

The reddish brown cub peered back over his shoulder, a look of confusion appearing on his face. "What are you doing Zawadi?" he asked. Wondering why she followed him rather then following his brother. "Shouldn't you be following after Nuka?"

Rolling her eyes, Zawadi trotted over to his side. "I would be if I didn't have to keep an eye on the Chosen future King." She whipped his nose with the end of her tail.

"I don't need to be looked after!" Kovu grunted glaring at the she-cub who once again just rolled her eyes at him. "Heck I'm older then you. How will you possibly keep an eye on me?"

Looking back at him, Zawadi snorted and shook her head. "More like you don't want to be looked at after by a girl who's younger then you. Oh don't be such a male." She nudged her head forward, "So why were you heading in this direction to begin with? You know the borders are forbidden especially after the last time you all tried to cross for that Princess's coronation." Her eyes followed him as he came to walk along side her. "Which I don't see why you would have bothered to risk getting in trouble just to see some spoiled little Princess of the lion who banished us from our own home." She scowled.

Zawadi didn't like Simba. Not one bit. She remembered the time she and her Mother crossed the borders just to find food. How she had been told that Simba would have killed them or done even worst. She'd seen how scarred Baya was from the Pridelanders and remembered how Dotty had returned just weeks before from an attempt at catching something without being caught. Her leg was bleeding and she had a limp for weeks after nearly being caught.

She didn't understand why her friends would risk their lives and the lives of the pride just too see some Princess that was their enemy. Foolish. That's what she thought of it. Foolish.

Kovu scoffed glaring at the ground while they walked. "You never knew the Queen. She was kind and always taught us well. That Princess is as much her daughter as she is Simba's. If we were alive…we wouldn't be out here…she wouldn't have allowed King Simba to send us away…I thought he was cool once…like when we watched the hunting party that time he participated. He even saved Nuka from being trampled…" From beside him Zawadi's eyebrow raised when she heard this. She hadn't known that. Perhaps it was because no one liked to mention their old lives in the Pride Lands for fear of Zira's hatred on the subject.

Zawadi didn't know anything about the Pride Lands other than that it flourished where the Outlands did not. That it had been their home before the King had cruelly exiled them. She rolled her eyes; "How do you know she would have stopped him?"

Kovu glared at her. "Because she was kind!"

"Yeah well from what you just said about the King, maybe the Queen wasn't all she made you believe she was." Zawadi pointed out. She ignored the look that Kovu gave her and tuned out his words. She knew he was defending the dead Queen but Zawadi didn't care.

She just sighed inwardly. Oh Kovu, she thought, you naïve cub you.

She thought that was Kovu's weakness. How kind he seemed to be deep down. It was something she thought was both sweet and annoying. Sweet because it meant the harshness of the Outlands didn't get to him all the way and annoying because this was the Chosen Heir. The Prince. The one she followed. He had to be braver and accept that perhaps he'd been deceived like all of them were.

The brown cub lifted her head when she noticed they had reached the borders. She had to title her head up a bit to look at the greenery on the other side of the ravine. This was the exact place they had come too when Nuka and Vitani had snuck into the Pride Lands that day so many months earlier.

"You never did answer my question as to why you'd be heading this way." Zawadi commented taking her eyes off the borders to look at her friend.

Kovu shrugged his shoulders. "Sounded like a fun idea. I mean we never come this far to play and have fun."

"There are reasons for that." Zawadi stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on Za' walk on the wild side once in awhile!" Kovu cracked a large smile and when Zawadi wasn't looking he pounced.

Letting out a small roar of surprise, Zawadi went to the ground but twisted her body all the same in order to get her paws under Kovu. But the dark Prince grabbed onto her leg with his teeth. Not hard enough to puncture her skin but hard enough to make it near impossible to wrench her leg out of his mouth without hurting herself in the process. Growling playfully, Zawadi nipped at his face aiming for his ear which she soon grabbed a hold of causing him to yelp just a bit but it was enough to make him release the hold he had on her leg.

Taking the chance she had, she locked all her legs around his body using her might to roll them then finally she slammed her paws down on the male cub's chest. Kovu stared up at her in disbelief while she held a rather smug look on her own face. "What's wrong Kovu?" she purred leaning her face down close to his. She smirked as he gulped at their closeness. "Can't accept that you got beat by a girl?"

Kovu's growl of annoyance only served to make her smirk grow wider. Laughing she bent her head down to rub hers along side his. Purring she licked gently at the ear she had bit before then jumped away and off of him. The moment she backed off him, Kovu rolled to his paws reaching up to rub the ear she had licked like it was some offence.

"Girls." Was all he mumbled but Zawadi caught it.

Laughing, she jumped up onto the rocks nearby and laid herself down on them with one paw dangling over the ledge, the other she had bent up with her head resting on it. "So what's so fun about being out here?" she asked looking around with her eyes then let them land back on him as Kovu peered up at her.

"Well we could spook the croc's that live in the water or we could sneak into the Pride Lands…" The last trailed off with a glare that Zawadi gave him.

Zawadi may not follow the rules now and again and loved to have fun and explore places she hadn't been like the others. But she knew better then to go against the one rule her mother and the others put in place not just for her protection but her friends as well. "Alright then…" Kovu mumbled rubbing the back of his neck then looked around them trying to figure out what could be fun for them both while she heard Zawadi huff and tuck her legs under her while she watched him.

"What?" He asked turning to face her. She laughed softly at his little glare and directed her attention off in the direction of home. Silently wondering where Nuka was and if he was still angry with her. While she was lost in her thoughts she only barely listened to Kovu while he started to rant; "Well if you can't agree to anything I think would be fun what do you think we should do…OAF!"

At hearing Kovu's sudden outburst and the sound of a body…or two…hitting the ground. Zawadi jumped to her paws and stared downward at Kovu who was now sprawled out on the ground shaking his head with a look of confusion. "Kovu are you alright…what happened…" her answer though came in the sound of a groan.

A groan that didn't belong to Kovu or herself.

Someone who didn't sound like anyone she knew.

Both Outlander cubs froze and slowly turned their attentions to the dark tan orangey cub that was now sprawled out on the ground much like Kovu had been. She was rubbing her head and slowly getting to her paws not at all seeming to notice the two cubs that were watching her. She dusted herself off mumbling to herself.

But seemed to catch Kovu's sudden movement for she turned toward them. Letting out a loud gasp she jumped and poised her body in pounce position as if she was expecting them to suddenly attack her.

This cub wasn't like any of them had seen before. And suddenly from the direction Zawadi figured she had obviously come from, it clicked as to what this cub could be. "Pridelander!" she gasped backing away from the edge of the rock keeping her eye on the strange cub.

Pridelander…what was a Pridelander doing in the Outlands?

Whose cub was she?

But that answer didn't take long to figure out. Zawadi knew from stories that there could only be one last cub in the Pridelander pride. The Princess…

This sent a chill down her body that she was so focused on her thoughts she didn't hear Kovu to the last minute confront the cub. "Who are you Pridelander?" A low growl rumbling in his chest as he advanced on the Princess who began backing away from him.

Quickly jumping down, Zawadi ran to Kovu's side and nudged him. "Leave her…Kovu this is the Princess…there could only be one cub there…you told me yourself…we need to go…" she whispered frantically to him. She didn't want to be caught with the Princess. It was bad enough to be around a Pridelander but the Princess…she wasn't looking forward to the trouble it would bring them…

Her eyes widened and she looked toward the border with wide eyes half expecting the King to arrive any minute. Kovu looked at her and the look on his face told her that he already knew who this cub could be but he didn't want to give away that they knew. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat Za'…lets have a little fun no?" His smirk made her look at him like her grew a second head and she rolled her eyes at him.

Leave it to nice calm little Kovu to want to place 'lets scare the Princess'.

And she wasn't sure what it was, but she decided to play along with it. Maybe it would scare her away and they could go home afterwards before the princess told her Kingly Daddy what had happened.

She began walking around Kovu in an arching circle, circling the Princess with a wide smile on her face. While Kovu continued to advance on the Princess who kept dodging while keeping her back from turning to Kovu while also trying to keep herself from being attacked from behind by Zawadi. The she-cub raised her eyebrow, "What on earth are you doing?" she thought it was rather amusing that the Princess was antsy. But the more she looked at the Princess, there was some nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had seen this cub before. Even though she was pretty sure this was the first time they had ever crossed paths.

She had been born after the exile. She never had been in the Pride Lands so it would be crazy to know this cub. But still…she could not knock off that feeling.

Kiara, who was trying her best to stay calm, snapped her head from looking at the male cub to the female one. She noted the cub's fur was similar to the males but more earthly brown where the male was reddish brown. But both of them had green eyes. Well…she thought the female had ONE green eye…the other was completely gray and it stared at her making her feel uneasy. Throw in the scars that marred the female cub's face it made her even more uneasy.

Why would a cub her age have scars? She looked just about the same age she did. Did this female get in fights? Was that why?

This wasn't like she thought it would be when she crossed the log. She hadn't expected to run into anyone. She had only wanted to cross take a quick look around then run back across the border, find Kodi then go home. Feeling proud that she'd broke one of the rules.

But now as she watched these two cubs circle and advance on her. She felt her stomach drop. She wasn't trained to fight. She had no training experience at all. These two looked like they had. The female especially. Her eyes darted to the female again, who was watching her intently waiting for her to answer the question she had asked.

There it was again…that feeling she felt before that was drawing her toward the Outlands…was she was the reason? She wondered. No couldn't be. This was all stupid; there was no feeling no pull. It was all in her head.

Deciding to show that they didn't scare her, she pushed her body up on all four paws and held her head high. "My Father says to NEVER turn your back on an Outsider!" She tried her best to use her 'authority' voice like her Father used when he knew he had to be a good and brave King.

What she wasn't expecting was the sudden loud laughs that came from the two strange cubs. The male cub smirked, "Do you always do what daddy says?"

"I do not!" That was half a lie and half the truth. She both listened and didn't listen to her Father depending on what rules she didn't like and thought were ridiculous.

"Bet you do! Bet you're daddy's little girl! HA!" Kovu laughed leaning his face in close to the Princess's. A large grin on his face.

Zawadi who was now watching all this thought it would be best to end their fun. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt sorry for the Princess whose ears folded back on her head at Kovu's mocking. Not knowing what had gotten into her and why she would bother defending a spoiled Princess much less one who was the daughter of the lion who would kill them if he found her with them. She made her way over to Kovu and shoved his shoulder with her paw, "That's enough Kovu." She reprimanded making him look at her confused.

"Let's leave her and just go home. I bet our mother's are back by now." She eyed him closely while she stepped around him and made her way over to the Princess who shrank back from her. "Oh relax little Princess. I ain't gonna hurt you." She watched the cub tense up and smiled. "Yes I know who you are. Though we don't know your name we know your title." She moved around the cub giving her a stern look. "I suggest you leave before our pride finds you. The precious daughter of King Simba." She let her words hang out there like a threat.

Kiara shivered and kept her paws firmly on the ground. She didn't want to make them think she was truly afraid of them. She wanted to be brave. Like her Father was. Like she suspected her Mother had been. Listing her eyes she stared into the eyes of the she-cub in front of her. Fighting back the shudder that wanted to run through her at the emptiness of the cub's one eye.

Once again she wondered how it happened. What caused this cub to be as scarred as she was?

The two cubs stood there staring at each other. Eyes never leave the others. And both for some reason could not fight the feeling that they felt looking at one another. A pull of sorts. It was Zawadi who broke their stare, stepping back she turned and made her way over to Kovu. Despite him being bigger then her, she pushed her head against his side to try and get him to move. "Come on Kovu it's time to go."

When he wouldn't budge she grunted; slapping her paw against the ground all the while glaring. "I said move it!"

She didn't want to be around this Pridelander Princess anymore then she needed to be. She didn't want her Father showing up and killing them. She didn't want their Mothers showing up and both of them getting into trouble. For a moment she really wasn't sure which was the worst of the two before settling on the former being ten times worst then the latter. She could handle her Mother's disappointment and anger. Death she didn't want to happen to her so young.

Kovu shook his head. "No. I want to stick around. Perhaps have a bit of fun with the Princess here." He wasn't sure if Zawadi could catch onto the hidden meaning behind his words but the spark in her eyes told her she caught on quicker then he figured.

Huffing, Zawadi brought her head closer to his and lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "You are to naïve for your own good Kovu. She may be the daughter of the lioness who treated you fairly but she is also the daughter of the King who wants our pride dead. You are the heir for Scar. King Simba hates Scar. What makes you think he won't kill you when he has the chance? He's bound to come looking for her and when he see's you with her…You're my Prince, Kovu. I can't just let you run around with Pridelanders and get yourself killed and loose everything we are training for and for our future." Zawadi gave him a look that meant she wanted him to come with her. But the Outlander Prince just shook his head again.

"Well…" he answered, his voice lowered as well. "If I'm your Prince, then you have no say in what I do or ordering me what to do. I want to stay and have fun. This Princess is the sister of my friend Kopa…he was my best friend…and now he's dead…" his eyes flickered to Kiara then back to Zawadi. "She's the only connection I have to him…" It would be years before he discovered the falseness behind his words. "If you want to go then go. You're the one who followed me here. I wanted to have fun. Maybe you should have stayed with Nuka if you didn't want to have fun with me."

Glaring, Zawadi snarled; side stepping around him she began moving away from the border. "Beginning to think I never should have left his side for you. But fine!" She stomped her paws as she walked to show her anger. "Be that way Kovu. If you end up dead it'll be your own fault!" She glared back over her shoulder at him. "You better take the blame for this one because I refuse to take punishment from your Mother." Her eyes went to Kiara who remained where she'd been the whole time just watching them with wide blue eyes.

Scowling at the thought and wonderment of why she felt some sort of pull toward the Princess. One she'd never met before and one who just happened to be her enemy. One who would one day die at the paws of her Pride when they sought their revenge for the way the Pridelanders treated them. Cocking her head to the side she watched Kiara turn to face her, "Better run along Princess. Don't want Daddy to have to find you with the big bad Outsiders. Do you?" she sweet toned her voice.

A laugh broke from her as she watched a shudder run through Kiara who lowered herself further to the ground. Despite the pull she felt to this cub, she still scared her. There was something about her that she could not put her paw on it but the she-cub still scared her.

She was an Outsider…one like her Father and Zazu warned her about. But swallowing her fear she held herself up on her paws and glared. "I don't need my Father to take care of me. I'm not scared. I'm brave like he and my Mother. You don't scare me!" She refused to lower her glare even when the strange cub laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say Princess." Zawadi muttered. She had to get away from her. Whatever it was that Kiara sparked it was beginning to irritate her more then Kovu was at this very moment. Wanting nothing more then to avoid getting into trouble she refused to look back at them as she began making her way toward the place she called home.

It wasn't much of a home living in termite mounds with little food and water but it was something. Least she had her friends and aunts and more importantly her Mother.

When she was out of sight of the two behind her, she picked up pace before running at full speed. She didn't want to admit it but she was panicking for Kovu. Despite the fact that he annoyed her at times, he was her prince and was her friend. He was purposely putting himself in danger by staying behind and she had to do something about it. If he wouldn't listen to her…then he was bound to listen to his Mother.

Zira.

The one lioness she feared. Well not entirely. She feared the Pridelanders even more. But out of her entire family and pride she feared the Queen who ruled over her.

But she was the best chance she had at getting Kovu away from the Princess before he got himself into any more danger then he already was staying behind.

She didn't let him in on her plan that she thought of as she walked away. Maybe a little lesson from Zira would set him straight on the matter of where Pridelanders stood with the rest of them.

Paws slapping across the ground, dirt kicking up behind her. Zawadi quickly made her way back toward the Pride. Nose in the air she could tell the hunting party were close by. Returning from their search for food no less.

Changing directions just a bit she ran toward them. And when they finally got within eyeshot, Zawadi opened her mouth calling; "Mother! Mother!"

She watched as each lioness stopped and turned in her direction. Kumai quickly separated herself from her Pride-sisters at the sound and sight of her daughter. Meeting her half way she reached out to wrap her paw around the brown cub drawing her close. "Zawadi what are you doing out here?" she asked, "You were suppose to stay back at the mounds with the others. You were to be watching each other." Her disappointment for her daughter was clear in her voice.

But Zawadi wasn't going to let it detour her from what she needed to tell them. "I did…but Nuka and I went for a walk…Kovu accompanied us but then he walked away…" she heard the growl that rumbled from Zira who began making her way toward mother and daughter. Zawadi turned her head to look at Zira, trying her best not to appear afraid of the lioness and stood her ground. "I told Nuka…we needed to keep an eye on him…so I followed…we…the Pridelander Princess…" If the growl from Zira before wasn't frightening enough.

Zira's roar certainly was.

"What?!" Bringing her face closer to the cubs, Zira's mouth pulled back in a menacing snarl. "What do you mean of Simba's brat?"

Gulping, Zawadi shuffled her paws, looking up at her Mother who looked shock at the mention of the Princess but nodded her head to encourage Zawadi to continue. Nodding her own head, Zawadi turned back to Zira. "She…she stumbled into the Outlands…I…I tried to get Kovu to leave…but he refused…he laughed and said he could handle himself…I tried Queen Zira…I did…but he would not listen…so I came to find you instead." She finished keeping her head up as she faced the Outlander Queen.

With another snarl, Zira pulled back from Zawadi. Her words running through her mind. So Simba's other little daughter wandered into her lands, did she? And was with her son no less. She wasn't sure if this was perfect or something that would ruin her plans entirely.

Her eyes went to Zawadi. A glower came over her face. If Simba had stumbled upon the cub, her plans could have been ruined. She was quite sure the two sisters did not recognize each other. How could they, having both been still blind as the day they were both the last time they were within reach of each other until this very moment.

Disappointment and anger for her son rose in her mind. How dare he disobey her order to stay away from the Pride Land borders? How dare he put himself in danger? How dare he risk the exposure of Zawadi? So many plans would have come undone should Simba have stumbled upon them. And now her son was still there defying her orders where he could get himself killed.

She lowered her gaze to see the young cub still watching her awaiting her anger and answer to what had been told. It was then that a thought struck her. She knew Zawadi feared her. She knew that she respected the others but never her. Perhaps this was her chance to gain the cub's loyalty to her. Zira needed this cub's loyalty in order to fulfil her plans. This could be that very thing she needed to start it.

Washing all anger from her face, she bent down placing it with fake concern but the cub needed to buy it. "You did well coming to find me Zawadi. The King would have killed you both should he have found you with his daughter. For all you know she could have been a trap that was waiting to be sprung to lure you in. Now…we must get Kovu away before he gets himself hurt…" She tried to hold her anger back at that. She would never forgive Simba if he laid a paw on her son. Zira may not show it, but she loved her cubs, tough love yes, but it was there buried beneath the surface. But there was a upside should the King do anything to her son…it would spark the anger of her Pride and make way for more revenge against him then there was at this very moment of time.

Biting back the vile in her throat, she rubbed her head along Zawadi's, feeling the cub tense up at the affection. Zawadi wasn't sure of what to feel when Zira began to show her kindness and affection. It was not something she was use too. Not from the Outlander Queen anyways.

It sparked a memory in her mind about when Zira had seemed concerned when she had found out they had been near the border the day of the coronation. Worried that her cubs had gotten them in the way of danger. How she'd been too young to even fend for herself.

Despite the fear she always felt for Zira, she felt a spark of delight at having the Queen's attention and affection. Maybe it was a cub thing to have the affection of all of your Pride or just that of the Queen you followed.

She found that she liked it. It wasn't the same as the affection she felt from her mother and aunts. But it was something.

It made her feel like she'd finally did something right to please the lioness that was her Queen.

Kumai on the other hand, watched Zira suspiciously. Her daughter may not be able to see through it, but she certainly did. As did the others. All were tense when Zira had begun to nuzzle the cub, all waiting for when she would strike out with her anger. She looked toward Spotty who was watching Zira closely but shrugged her shoulders at Kumai. None had an answer to this.

"Queen…Queen Zira?" Zawadi finally stuttered. Watching closely as Zira gave her one last nuzzle then pulled back. "Did I do something…right?"

"Of course dear girl," Zawadi didn't know whether to shudder from fear or delight. Fear of the lioness that trained her mercilessly or delight from the fact that she may have done something to finally warrant as being useful in her pride. "But we must find Kovu before Simba does or else he will be killed. You must show me where he is." Zira tried not to show the smirk that wanted to come over her face. She was the look in the cub's eyes that despite her confusion she enjoyed the attention. It made her sick but it was all necessary for her plan.

The cub had to be loyal to both her and her son. She saw that now. And Zawadi would be and that would only strike deeper into the King's heart when Zawadi's true identity was revealed. In due time. But first the cub needed to grow to love the pride, and be loyal to both her and Kovu to get what needed to be done.

Zawadi shuffled her paws. Zira wanted her to show her where Kovu and the Princess was last. She wasn't sure she wanted to go near the Princess again. She did not like being confused about the small pull or connection she felt with King Simba's brat. It felt so crazy almost like they met before but that was not possible just like she told herself before when the thought struck her. And as much as she wanted to talk about it with her Mother she knew it would be an impossible feat because she thought they'd think she was crazy just like she was beginning to think she was.

Maybe she had been out in the sun too long.

Yeah that had to be it.

Too much sun.

Turning her head to look at her Mother, she waited until Kumai sighed and nodded her head. Giving permission to lead Zira to the Outlander Prince. Kumai knew that getting permission from her did not matter because Zira would have demanded it anyways but she was glad her daughter wanted to know it was alright with her first. "Yes…but I shall come with you." She looked at Zira to see the Queen's face didn't show a hint of what she was feeling or thinking at that moment.

Zira did not say a thing, only turning to look at the others and ordered; "Return home. Keep Nuka and Vitani there…we shall return after…and tell my son I have something I'd wish to discuss with him afterwards." Looking back at Zawadi she forced a smile onto her face. "Well now Zawadi…do lead on."

Nodding her head vigorously knowing she shouldn't upset Zira, even if she seemed to show her affection moments before, it wouldn't be wise to anger her in this situation. She could tell she was still angry about Kovu being with the Pridelander Princess and more importantly she was angry that a Pridelander had stepped into their territory.

Both Zira and Kumai fell in step behind Zawadi who had to jog ahead of them because of her short legs they would be able to walk faster then her. Kumai was fighting an inner debate. If they came across the Princess and Simba was there or if he'd show up…he'd be able to see Zawadi…he would know right away who she was…I mean it may have been months since he'd last seen her but there wasn't many she doubted that had the same white markings on her legs like Zawadi had. Perhaps this was her chance to redeem herself for the mistake she made in her own anger and need for revenge by taking Zawadi.

She was leading them to Kovu and this Princess without even knowing that she too was a Pridelander Princess. And said Princess there was her sister. Maybe this was her chance to have her handed back over to Simba and escape the grasp of Zira. She would gladly handle any punishment given to her if that was what it took.

But sadly as if knowing what Kumai was thinking, Zira hissed low under her breath so that Zawadi did not overhear what she was saying. "You do what I think you want to do, I will kill her Kumai. Right in front of you…or better yet perhaps I shall order you to kill her…bet she'd love to know you lied to her all this time and see the Mother she'd come to love kill her right after finding out the truth…you want her alive Kumai you keep your mouth shut! You will not ruin my plans. Zawadi will know the truth…in time…but only when my revenge is complete and Kovu is King!" Zira cast the lioness beside her a hard menacing look that had Kumai nodding her head to agree with her.

It just wasn't worth getting Zawadi killed. She knew that. But oh how she wished she could save her from this life she dragged her into.

It wasn't long before they came upon the last place Zawadi had seen Kovu and Kiara. But unlike before they were now nowhere in sight. Turning on the spot several times she finally looked at the two adults with wide eyes; "They were right here. I swear it!" She felt fear as she set her eyes on Zira whose ever present sneer returned to her face.

The Outlander Queen was looking around but could see no sign of her son or Simba's other daughter. Where could those two have gone to? She did not smell Simba in the area so he couldn't have come already…but where…the sudden sound of water splashing made her turn her head to see that the crocodiles were very restless and for a moment she felt the first twinge of fear she had for years.

At the thought of her son having been eaten.

But it was Kumai who stopped her from voicing it, when she ran toward the log that went over the ravine. "I hear laughter…on the other side…its distance but still there…could they have crossed into the Pride Lands?"

Growling, Zira stormed her way over. "He knows better then to go over there." But it was a possible reason and she could scent her son on the air in the direction of the Pride Lands. This angered her further. Her cubs should know better then to disobey her.

Jumping onto the rock she switched her attention back to Kumai and Zawadi when she got a sudden idea. "Follow." Her eyes went from Kumai to the cub that said she wanted them both to follow. Then without another word she faced forward and made her way across the ravine and borders into the lands that been stolen from her.

Kumai wasn't sure what Zira wanted when she told her to follow and bring her daughter as well. But knowing better then to question her Queen, she picked up Zawadi by the neck and carried her across the borders then deposited her when they reached the other side.

Zawadi looked around in wide eyes. She knew this land was much different from the place they lived in. But she was still very young the last time she ran across the borders to help her Mother from that cheetah that had followed her that time she tried hunting in the Pride Lands so that she did not need to eat any rotten meat that day.

But for some reason this time stepping onto the lands of her prides enemy felt…strange. She could not place the feeling so decided to cast it aside as she followed her Mother who was taking off after Zira who was now tracking Kovu's scent.

It wasn't long before they heard the laughter and soft growling of cubs. That was when Zira stopped and told Kumai to not go any further and keep Zawadi hidden. The Queen bent her head to the cub's level. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt. But I think it is time you saw just how horrible they truly are to us Outlanders." To sweeten her words she gave Zawadi another nuzzles, once again swallowing the vile that threatened to come up from her stomach at doing so.

Looking at Kumai, the grey lioness could tell just by the look in her Queen's eyes what Zira wanted her to do.

Keep Zawadi from being discovered but still let her see what Zira had planned. Gritting her teeth, she nodded her head stiffly. Grabbing her daughter she carried her to where she would have a good view of what was to come but also keep her and her daughter hidden.

Setting Zawadi down, Kumai hunkered down placing her paw on the cubs back to keep her down and hidden. From where they were they could see Kiara and Kovu playing with one another with Zira circling to the far side. But she did not approach the two cubs just yet instead she was watching them.

It wasn't until they noticed both cubs were getting ready to wrestle and Kovu let out a small growl and prepare to pounce when out of the tall grass behind them a large hulking figure appeared standing above the now shocked and slightly worried Princess.

This was the first time that Zawadi had ever laid her eyes on the King that she been warned about her entire life.

The massive male lion was golden-brown in colour with white on his muzzle and underbelly and paws. The mane atop his head was as red as the setting sun. His amber eyes dark with hate. His muzzle pulled back in a threatening snarl.

His mouth opened letting out the loudest most frightening roar that Zawadi had ever heard…

* * *

"Whatever you say Princess."

Kiara bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from retorting. She stood stock still; watching with wide eyes as the brown scarred cub took off into the distance.

Who was she?

She didn't really remember getting a name. All she heard this male…call was…Za'?

What sort of name was that? She thought. Sounded weird and kind of stupid.

She could not contain the snicker that escaped her but jumped back when she heard a faint growl and looked up to see that the reddish brown male was in her face. "Something funny Pridelander?" He asked.

Kiara shook her head. "No…" she squeaked. Not wanting too upset this outsider. She feared what he could do if he found out what she'd just been laughing about. Perhaps she was his sister…but that was when she remembered that the other cub had mentioned 'Mothers' so perhaps they weren't related in any sense. But they sure looked alike…well sort of.

Putting on her brave face, she stood firmly on her paws. "You can't growl at me." She snapped. "I'm a Princess."

That only rewarded her with a laugh from the other cub. Kovu grinned across at Kiara with mirth. "Yeah and I'm a Prince, but that doesn't mean I don't care whether or not what you are. You stepped into my lands and therefore I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Just like I always do." He held his head up with pride a large cocky grin coming over his face. Sure that was a lie…he wasn't allowed to do whatever he wanted all the time…but who was this spoiled Princess to know that.

Half expecting a smart-alecky response, he was caught off guard by the surprise and…what he assumed was awe that came over the other cubs face. "Wow…really?" He blinked at the awe in her voice and his eyebrow went up in question. He watched the Princess lower her eyes to glare at the ground.

"My Father doesn't let me do anything. He's just so…protective…" Her words were nothing but mumbles but Kovu manages to catch most of what she said.

Throwing his head back, Kovu guffawed. Smirking, he circled the young Princess. Eyeing her closely. So she was the sister of Kopa and the daughter of Zuri. She didn't have her mother's fur, but the eyes that shinned with curiosity and determination were the former Pridelander Queen's alright. Her coat was like an orangeier colour then Kopa's was but he could see the King and Queen in her and his old friend.

He knew it was a dangerous thing getting close to a Pridelander. Much less the daughter of the King who exiled them. But at the same time he wanted to see the sister of his dead friend. All of them missed Kopa and Zuri. But none said anything in front of their mother knowing it would only anger her.

Neither of them was talked about as much as they first had been but now and again he could see how his sister would go off to sulk.

Deep down some part of him was thinking something that he knew was outright ridiculous but at the same time he thought it wasn't. Sure he had friends out of his siblings…well more like just Vitani now since Nuka seemed to snap at him whenever he had the chance…and then there was Zawadi…but still there wasn't as many friends as he wished…

Kiara's awe and wonder at the thought of a cub being able to do whatever he wanted was pushed aside when Kovu continued to circle her like a vulture. When she said as much, he just laughed at her again. Finally having enough she stomped her paw; "What am I? Some piece of meat?" She glared at the other cub that had stopped and stepped back from her this time both his eyebrows shooting up in question. "What?" Kiara snapped again.

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Kovu shook his head. She was just like them; he thought sadly but didn't say it out loud. Instead he smirked and began walking away from her, "You are so paranoid." He called over his shoulder heading toward the waters edge, he heard her quickly stomp after her with a small growl.

"I am not! You are just extremely irritating!"

"You keep telling yourself that Princess."

"I have a name you know!"

"Don't care. Princess suits you."

Kovu bent his head taking a quick lap at the water when he felt himself hit from behind and pushed head first into the water. Coming up he spite the water out of his mouth, his paws slapping at the water as he swam grabbing onto the closest thing to him; he lifted himself out of the water. His fur clinging to him as water dripped off.

He lifted his head to glare at the laughing cub on the shore. Kiara who had let her frustration get the better of her had done the first thing she could think of. And that was to push him into the water. If he wanted to be rude and refuse to know her name then it was what he deserved, she thought. When he glared at her, she stuck her tongue out. "Serves you right!"

"Spoiled little Princess…" Kovu scowled shaking his body wanting to get the water out of his fur. Only to groan when he felt it fluff up in places before he attempted to smooth it down. "No wonder you don't get to do things on your own. You're a menace…An outsider like me doesn't need anything…I take care of myself…which I highly doubt you do!" His anger getting the better of him he decided to egg her own. Perhaps draw her close enough to where he could push her in the water next.

Childish sure.

But she started it.

"I can too!" Kiara protested. Looking around she backed up before taking a running start, landing on the closest 'rock' nearest to her. "And I highly doubt you do…I mean that other cub here seemed to be watching over you!"

Kovu felt his fur bristle. "She does not! She's younger and smaller then me! I'm the one who watched over her…" okay that was a lie, Zawadi had followed him to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble. But this Princess didn't need to know that. He opened his mouth to say more, when something behind Kiara caught his eye and made any word come out of his mouth sound like small cries.

"What…cat got your tongue?" Kiara smirked. Thinking she had this rude cub. But her smirk slowly fell from her face when she saw the fear come over his. "What…what's wrong…"

"Uh…Uh…" Were the only words he managed to try and say?

That was when Kiara felt the rock she was standing on move. Wait…that wasn't right…rock don't move…

A shadow started to cast itself upon her. Only then did she twist her body, and fear shoot through her at the sight of the large mouth and sharp teeth that were coming at her. Letting out a high pitched scream, she started jump all the while shouting; "RUN!"

Joining Kovu, the two cubs tried to keep their balance as the crocodiles beneath them came to…in all sense of the word…to life. Each twisting their bodies; jaws snapping at the two fleeing cubs. Leaping they managed to grab onto an actual rock but that was short lived as the croc's lifted their bodies in attempts to catch them. Screeching, Kiara made another leap. "Quick this way!" Both managing to get away just as one large croc flung its body up onto the rock they previously been on.

Leaping, the two caught each others eyes. Not knowing what came over them, they both let out a small laugh as they jumped from rock to rock. Finally stopping when they thought they were safe. Chuckling the two felt their nerves getting the best of them, lifting his head Kovu found himself smiling for the first time since she'd crashed into him upon her arrival. "That…that was a close one…never want to do that again…" he panted.

Kiara laughed along with him. Not sure if it was the sudden excitement of the situation, one she'd never been in before that thrilled her…or the fact that she just wanted to laugh away her fears she nodded not really able to find her voice on the matter.

But all excitement soon went out the window to be once again replaced by fear, when the ground beneath them began to move once more. With separate cries of their own, both leapt up, but this time in separate directions. Kiara not knowing where else to go flung herself up onto the nearest small little tree…which felt a long like a big twig to her…that stuck out of the water. Gripping it with her claws she watched as Kovu began bounding away in the other direction. "Hey!" she called after him. Not wanting to believe he would actually leave her behind to die…perhaps her father had been right about outsiders… "What about me?"

Panting hard, Kovu leapt from crocodile to crocodile trying to escape. Missing jaws left and right that snapped at him. Hearing Kiara call after him, he shouted on back over his shoulder. "I'm distracting them…hurry up already and run!" He wasn't sure why he was doing it, why lead them away instead of letting them just eat her while he escaped. But this was the sister of the cub he once called his best friend…he wasn't going to let her die, he thought determinedly.

He wasn't evil. He couldn't do that.

Being rude and poking fun was one thing. Letting someone die because he was a coward was another. Something he didn't want. "Hurry already!" He shouted again but in doing so he let himself get distracted as he jumped onto a croc's tail that flung him up then slapped him back down into the water.

Coming up for air, he gasped and tried to look around. Only to find his worst fear as a croc began coming at him, jaws wide open. He knew he had no chance of swimming away in time. Croc's were much better swimmers then lions. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to paddle his paws, while behind him he heard the cry of. "Watch out!"

Kiara who managed to get herself up higher on her perched. Gripped it tight, trying to bat her paw at whatever croc tried to reach her. It was a useless thing she knew. What croc would be afraid of a little lion cub but she didn't know what else to do. Her head snapped up to the right when she heard a loud cry followed by a splash, but it wasn't until she saw the crocodiles that were trying to get her suddenly leave to chase the cub that was now in the water that she knew what had happened.

She watched with wide terrified eyes as the croc's made their way toward Kovu. Her heart pounded in her chest. Not knowing what to do she settled for crying out to him to watch out. But seeing he wasn't getting out of the water, she braced herself. "Oh…this is a bad idea…" she thought but not wasting a second she flung herself forward landing on the nearest croc's head she slammed its jaws shut.

Happy to see it was the one about to grab Kovu, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Move it! Hurry!"

Eyeing the new long hanging tree that Kovu was gripping onto she ordered him; "Move it now!"

Finally overcoming his shock, Kovu began scrambling up the side of the tree, hearing a soft 'oaf' behind him told him that the Princess was following him. Lifting their heads they saw the edge of the ravine coming into sight. Deciding that was the way to go they both began running toward it. When below a croc grabbed hold and began to shake their perch.

Clinging to it while Kovu had jumped to the edge, Kiara braced herself and with a kick of her back legs she jumped. She landed flat on her stomach, her ears pinned against her head, her eyes wide and mouth open wide while air panted through her lungs. She looked up when she felt a paw on her head and smiled at the cub who asked; "You okay?"

Nodding, she carefully climbed to her paws as Kovu passed on by her heading for the ledge. Peering downward, the cubs watched as the croc's claws and snapped their jaws up at them. From beside him, he heard Kiara whisper… "I did it…" before seconds later she repeated more loudly. "I did it!" It was then he caught sight of her sticking her tongue out down at the crocs.

Laughing, he smirked. "Ha…stupid snapping idiots…" he chuckled turning away from the ledge following in step behind the Princess. It wasn't long before it struck home that he was no longer in the Outlands but in the lands he hadn't been in, in months. The lands of his birth. The Pride Lands.

A wave of nervousness ran through him.

He wasn't supposed to be there. If his Mother found out…he gulped. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if his Mother found out. His eyes darted back the way they had come thinking maybe if he ran now he'd reach the log bridge, and cross it before his mother even found that he'd crossed it or worst…if Simba found him…His eyes went wide and he whipped his head around.

Kiara who wasn't really paying too much attention to Kovu at the moment. Was jumping on the spot, a large smile on her face, and eyes wide with excitement as she thought about what had just happened. Sure it was scary at first but now…now she could just feel the thrill that coursed through her body. She'd never felt such a feeling before. Laughing she turned to face the other cub, "Did you see the size of those teeth!" She exclaimed.

"And they were going like…rawr…rawr…" Kovu jumped back when the Princess threw herself down on her back her paws batting up at him, teeth chopping as she growled. But her growls were soon replaced with giggles of delight as she rolled onto her paws again.

"And he was totally going to eat you right up there…and I jumped on his head…" Giggling and jumping on her paws she ignored the raised eyebrow Kovu sent her way, thinking maybe she had ended up hitting her head during the ordeal. "I bopped him so good!" Smiling she reached out shoving his shoulder with her paw, "We make a pretty cool team huh?" she smirked holding her head high. For her first real adventure, she was kind of sad that Kodi hadn't been involved but at the same time happy that she had had one.

Kovu shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what you would call a team. They were just trying to escape with their lives nothing more nothing less. If she wanted team work she should see how he and the others train, he thought amusingly. Now that was team work…when they weren't arguing that is. He was so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't seen Kiara approach him and felt his body go rigid when suddenly she was rubbing up against him. "Huh?" was all he could stammer.

Pulling away, Kiara smiled. "You…you were so brave out there…" ducking her head she peered up at him through her lashes. Beneath her fur she could feel her skin heat up.

Blinking, Kovu wasn't sure what to say before smirking and giving another shrug. "Yeah…I guess you were pretty brave too…for a Princess I mean." He quickly added not wanting to show that he was slight embarrassed at the display of affection she had shown him. His mother would have his tail if she found out while Vitani, Nuka and Zawadi would probably laugh.

He didn't want to admit it out loud. Knowing it could possibly be false hope. But she seemed like she'd make a pretty good friend. He didn't like his Mom's idea of training for the future. He just wanted friends. He could careless if he became King. It was what he thought when Kopa was still around and they still lived in the Pride Lands. It was this thought that led him to believe whether or not they would have been friends. She reminded him of Kopa…so he was sure they all would have been friends in the end…

Since his Mother wasn't around he decided to throw caution to the wind. Might as well give it a shot he thought. Clearing his throat, he sat up proudly. "I'm Kovu by the way. I know your title but sadly not your name." He grinned awaiting to hear her name but leaned back when Kiara moved herself in close, her nose inches from his.

"I'm Kiara." Purring, Kiara gave him another nuzzle with the side of her nose before stepping back. He was the first male lion beside her father she'd ever met. Both he and that other cub were technically the ONLY lion cubs she'd met. Seeing the sudden uncomfortable look on his face, she figured he didn't like strangers touching him too much. So pulling away she lead him different into the grass, jumping around on her paws.

This was so exciting, she had gone into the Outlands, escaped crocodiles and now here she was back in the Pride Lands with an Outlander who had escaped the crocodiles with her. She wasn't sure what to do before her playfulness got the better of her. Jumping around to face Kovu again. For a brief second she wondered why anyone would name their son that for what it meant. 'Scar'. Then again…her great-uncle had gone by that name she'd been told by stories from her Grandmother.

Deciding that she wanted to make the most of having Kovu in the Pride Lands…without her Father finding out…she decided on a game…that was when the first idea for a game came too her…a game she often had a disadvantage with when it came to playing it with Kodi or one of the adults who were faster then her…

Crouching down low to the ground; her tail whipped in the air behind her. When she caught his attention, she reached out, batting her paw against his leg. "Tag you're it!" She cried excitedly.

Jumping back and forth on the ground and backing up a bit prepared to run she stopped when she saw Kovu was just sitting there staring at her. Darting forward again she slapped his leg much harder this time repeating. "I said tag! So come on! You're it come on!" When he still didn't move, Kiara felt herself become frustrated. "Hello!" She called him, seeing him blink, she knew he was listening. "I said you were it…come on its tag…I touch you…you chase me…get it? I mean come on you've got to have played it before?"

"I have." Kovu answered. Staying where he was. He just wasn't sure if he should play with her. He had caught the scent of his Mother on the wind but it changed so much he couldn't tell where she was. "But it's such a baby's game…"

"Oh…" Kiara's face fell. Ears drooping she thought for a minute on what to think that they could do when an idea came to mind. Grinning, she crouched her body again, and growled playfully. Trying to entice him into a game of wrestle. It wasn't her favourite thing to do but it seemed like a good idea to get him to play with her.

It took a moment to figure out what Kiara wanted this time. But quickly figuring it out. A large grin overcame Kovu's face. Now this was something he could do that he found fun. Smirking, he said; "I'd be careful little Princess. I'm a master at wrestling." Laughing mockingly he bent his body, parting his paws properly like he'd been taught he pulled his jowls back over his teeth in a mock-threatening way.

A low rumbling playful growl sounded from him just before he was about to pounce when suddenly they were no longer along. From the grass a large body appeared. Brownish gold legs slammed down in front of him separating him from Kiara. Shaking, he lifted his head to find himself staring straight up at the one lion he'd never think he'd see face to face again for some time…

His ears flattened while his paws slapped over them as Simba let out a loud long threatening roar. Quaking he lowered himself down to the ground. Now thinking it was a terrible idea to have to stay. Simba was going to kill him…he could see the way the King was now looking at him…behind Simba's legs he could see Kiara peeking out worriedly at him.

Whimpering he scampered body but it wasn't long before he found his own body beneath the roaring body of his Mother's. His head snapped up and he felt relief wash over him at the sight of his body crouched above him, her teeth bared at Simba. But it wasn't long before they found themselves being joined by others.

Flanking Simba's right was who he recognized to be Nala, but behind her was someone he'd never seen before. A slender female cheetah who was growling, behind her was what he suspected to be her cub staying back in fear of a fight. On Simba's other side, Sarabi stood close to her son while Sarafina flanked her other side.

They'd been scouring the Pride Lands for some time when they had found a frantic Kodi who had told them what had happened with Kiara. At first Simba had wanted to be angry with the cheetah cub before realizing this had been his daughters plan to sneak away with the game of hide and seek she had wrangled Kodi into. His anger was not as bad as his fright of what could happen to his daughter.

It had been that, that pushed him to find her. His fear that she would be the next one he lost. He had already lost so much; he would not loose her too. When they had come across a fresh scent, he had run toward it as quick as he could. The sound of her voice carried on the wind drove him even faster. But it was the scent of who was with her that sent him over the edge.

A snarl came over his face as he faced down the lioness that had killed his mate and cubs. He watched a menacing smile come over Zira's face, "Hello Simba. Long time no see."

"Zira…" a low rumbling growl echoed in his chest. "I will only give you this one chance, get out of my Pride Lands."

"Your Pride Lands?" Zira mocked. Standing up straight, she snarled at the lion in front of her. She wanted nothing more then to attack him then take care of the little cub that was behind him. But she could see that she was out numbered. Even with Kumai she was still out numbered. No…this wasn't the time for attack…this was the time for…she snickered inwardly. "These lands belong to Scar…you took them from him…and then you cast us out!"

"I banished you from the Pride Lands for crimes you've committed! Now I repeated…you and your young cub…get out!" Simba snapped his jaws at Zira.

Zira threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Simba…loosing your touch are we…I'm not a lone…." she turned her head in the direction Kumai and Zawadi were. She motioned for only Kumai to reveal herself. In which the grey lioness stood and positioned herself so that Zawadi could not be seen. "I believe you recognize her…don't you Nala?" Zira swung her head around to face the tawny lioness who eyed her suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Zira." Nala growled. Her eyes went to Kumai and raised her brow at the look of anger that came over the other lioness's face. Anger that was directed at her.

Zawadi who kept herself hidden, watched the entire thing with wide fearful eyes. Looking at the one they called Nala, she then looked up at her Mother and was taken back by the look of anger on her face. She'd never seen her mother so angry before. Whimpering, she laid her paw on her mother's. "Mommy…" she whispered so only Kumai could hear her. "Why you so angry…"

Bending her head down, Kumai nuzzled her daughter and answered. "That lioness…she is the one who killed your aunt Hawa…" She watched Zawadi's eyes widen. She knew what Zira's plan was she could tell by how she had asked to bring the cub along but that did not mean the anger she felt when she saw Nala was any less. For a moment it brought back memories of why she had Zawadi in the first place…for revenge…

Zawadi didn't know what to say. She knew her Mother had a sister. And she knew she was dead…but…whipping her head around she eyed the lioness standing near the King.

Was it truly she who killed her?

Anger unlike any she ever felt before bubbled inside her. But her Mother quickly hushed her before she could say anything. Telling her to stay quiet and hidden or else she could get hurt. Not wanting to disappoint her Mother she obeyed. She glared at Nala from where she was hidden…first the King sent them away unjustified. Confusing them of crimes they didn't commit…now…now she looks upon the one who killed her aunt…A sister that her mother had once and still does love deeply…she knew how it saddened her mother at any mention of Hawa.

Even when Kumai would tell her stories of her during her youth. Any mention of Hawa would bring tears and pain to her mothers face.

_When I'm old enough…I'll revenge you aunt Hawa…I swear it…_ she vowed silently to herself. She watched Nala question Zira and for some reason that angered her more. Almost like the lioness was trying to play innocent.

Zira who'd looked back quick had caught a small glimpse of Zawadi. Seeing the anger on the cub's face she was sure Kumai had mentioned what they had all been led to believe that Nala had done?

Ah, she thought. Such young minds. So easily corrupted. Just liked she wanted. Yes, let Zawadi's heart fill with hate for those present and her plans would be perfect.

"Oh…I'm sure you do…Nala…" Zira smirked turning her attention back to what was in front of her. "But enough of that…I believe you remember my son…don't you Simba…" Zira stepped back from her son revealing him to all who was present. Walking around him, she stood proudly behind her son but still kept a sneer on her face. "Kovu was hand chosen by Scar! To follow his is footsteps…to become King!" Snarling, she gazed at him before looking at Kiara who hid back behind her fathers legs. "Kovu was born here…before you exiled us to the Outlands…where we have little food…less water!"

Simba closed his eyes. Fighting back to the urge to attack. His protectiveness and need to not want to have Kiara subjected to such violence was what held him back. Opening his eyes again, he only said; "You all know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands Zira…" his eyes went from Zira, to Kovu, to Kumai and back. He should have done away with them long ago, he regretted.

The feel of his daughter cowering behind him once again kept him from doing anything drastic in fear of her thinking him a monster and her getting hurt in the process.

"But the cub does not!" Zira snarled snapping her jaws at Simba. That was a lie, her cub knew perfectly well. But she also knew how Simba would not hurt a cub. His poor belated mate had a soft spot for cubs. He would not hurt one to forsake her memory. But the brown cub lying in hiding with Kumai did not know that. "However…" she sighed shaking her head dejectedly. "If you need your pound of flesh…here…" she rounded her son.

Pushing him with her nose she scouted him forward. Kovu's whimpers weren't hard to hide as he cowered beneath the lions stare.

Zawadi had tried to jump to her paws again. As much as Kovu annoyed her she didn't want anything to happen to him. What was Zira doing…but a quick look back she saw Zira wasn't really meaning anything…she didn't want Simba to take her son…perhaps this was to show him what would happen if he had gotten caught…if they hadn't come to find him…

Yes that's what she had to be teaching him. No way was Zira that heartless she argued.

Kumai once again pushed her daughter down to keep her hidden, watching with semi wide eyes at what Zira was doing. Was she nuts…her heart pounded in her chest…?

Simba stared at Zira trying not to show his surprise at what she was doing. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was waiting for him to either act out of ruthlessness or cowardice. Some deep part of him was telling him to strike, get revenge, and make Zira feel the same pain that he did when it came to loosing three of his cubs. But the more rational side could almost hear his mate as if she was still standing beside him. Telling him to turn away, to forget this, and take their daughter home. To not become some monster and take the life of an innocent cub.

And it was that voice that he listened too.

Closing his eyes, he turned away from Zira to Kiara. "Take him and leave Zira. We are done here." Reaching down he picked up Kiara by the back of her neck. Who whimpered as they turned back to face Zira. Kiara curled up in her bundled position as Zira laughed and leaned in close to her. Her eyes bearing into hers. She thought for a moment she felt a chill go right through her very soul.

"Oh no Simba…we have barely begun…" Zira smirked. "Beware young Princess…dangers lurk in all shadows…" with that she turned and grabbed Kovu around his stomach and began heading in the direction of Kumai who stood watching as the Pridelanders all turned and began to leave.

Her eyes following Nala. She felt her claws come out and scrap the ground and she fought back the growl in her throat. Her head turning to look at Zira. "I should be allowed to kill her…" she snarled. "She took my sister…"

Placing Kovu down for a brief second. Zira fought back the smirk and decided to play like she was just tired. "I know…" she whispered giving Kumai her best look of sympathy. This was all part of her plans. Kumai would never know that her worthless sister had died at the hands of herself and not Nala. Let the lioness think Nala did it. "Let us just return home…" her eyes went to Zawadi. "Have you learned anything Zawadi?"

The brown cub lifted her head to look from where she'd been checking on Kovu to the Queen. She gulped and nodded her head. "Would…would he have really killed and eaten Kovu?" She asked.

Zira lowered her head giving her best look of concern. "I do not know dear…he has become rather unstable after the death of his mate…that can happen at times…" she glared at Kumai who quickly looked away. She knew many thought the same of her but she said nothing instead she looked back at Zawadi. "But do you see it is dangerous here…if I had not arrived…what do you think he would have done to poor Kovu…just because he was my son…" she shook her head.

Zawadi looked at Kovu with a glare. "You fool…I told you to follow me!"

Kovu glared back at her and opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut at the look his Mother gave him. Without another word both mothers picked up their respected cubs and began heading on home with them. Neither cub speaking.

Zawadi was having a hard time on what to think of what she had just seen. In honest truth it confused her. Even though Simba frightened her, she felt something…that strange pull again but this time it wasn't directed at the Princess but the King this time. This frightened her further. What was going on? Shaking her head she decided that wasn't worth her time thinking about but rather she should just think about how much danger Kovu had placed himself in.

Naïve…that's what it was…naïve and oh so very stupid.

She shuddered to think if she had stayed. If she hadn't gone back to get Zira and her mother. She shuddered; whimpering at the thought of what could have happened to them if Simba had found them both with Kiara. They'd be hurt or worst dead.

She'd never see her aunts again.

Never see her Mother again.

Or Vitani

Or…Nuka…

Her mind then drifted to the one named Nala. The one who had killed her aunt. Sure the others were all her aunts in a sense. But Hawa had been blood. She always wondered how Hawa would have loved her and treated her as a niece. And now thanks to Nala…she would never get that chance…

She was shaken from her throats when she heard the sound of Nuka's voice. "Zawadi! There you are!" Lifting her head all thoughts of what could have happened and fear pushed to the back of her mind at the sight of her smiling friend. She wiggled until her Mother placed her down on her paws and ran toward Nuka to meet him half way.

Zawadi rubbed her head along Nuka's legs before nuzzling his muzzle when he bent down to her. "You're not still mad at me…are you?" she asked looking up at the older male who looked away for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "No…" Nuka whispered looking down at her. "You were right…I should have…"

"You should have been watching him!"

Both jumped at the sound of Zira's voice. Turning they froze as the Queen made her way toward them Kovu hurrying on after her with Vitani lazily following with her tell tale smirk on her face. "It's not his fault Mother!" Kovu hurried to block her from Nuka. "I went off on my own!"

"And you are lucky that Zawadi had been with you or I would never have known what could have happened…what were you thinking Kovu!?" Zira turned her attention to her son. Now that they were home she was letting her anger about the situation out. Zawadi backed away from them till she was standing directly beside Nuka who wrapped one paw around her drawing her close.

A confused look on his face. It seemed none of the other lionesses had mentioned what might have occurred. Looking up at him, she saw Nuka give her a look that said he wanted her to tell her everything later when they got a chance to speak alone. Nodding, she turned her attention back to Zira.

Kovu lowered himself low to the ground as if that would hide him from his Mother's anger. "What do you think you were doing?"

"N…Nothing…"

"Who made us outsiders?" Zira slowly advanced on her son as he dragged himself backwards across the ground. Ignoring all who had come to see what the entire ruckus was about. Zawadi was now watching Zira with wide eyes but at the same time she wasn't sure if she felt sympathy for Kovu this time as he suffered his Mother's anger. She had told him to follow her and leave the spoiled Princess alone and yet there they were all cuddly and trying to play together.

"Simba…"

"Who killed Scar?"

Kovu and Zira's voice jarred her back to the present.

"Si…Simba…" Kovu whimpered, curling up on the ground he folded his arms in front of his face. Peeking just enough up at his enraged Mother. Not daring to look away from her.

"What have I told you about them? They cast us out. We tried to help their beloved Queen and we got the blame! That is our home they sent us away from. And you…you…" Zira snarled bringing her face down close to her son's.

"I'm sorry Mother!" Kovu squeaked. "I…I…well…I…she didn't seem so bad I thought…I thought that…we…could be…"

"Friends?" Zira snapped. Her eyes narrowing. First her cubs befriended that pathetic Kopa and now her youngest defies her orders and then tries to befriend the very daughter of the one who cast them aside. She already had to stomach him befriending Zawadi but she was part of her plans so it was essential but it made her sick. "Oh my sweet naïve son, did you think you'd get to the daughter and Simba would forget and forgive everything that had happened that he excused us of with open arms? What an idea…" suddenly Zira froze as if a light went off in her head and her eyes widened.

"What an idea!" she laughed out, grabbing her son with her cub she pulled him up so he was sitting. "Oh my brilliant son." She wracked her claws down his back. "What a brilliant idea you have just given me! I'm so proud of you…"

Zawadi shared a look with Nuka and Vitani who both seemed just as equally confused as she was. And giving a quick look at her Mother and aunts she could see that they too were just as confused as to what Zira was talking about. But before the Queen can elaborate she grabbed Kovu by the neck and began carrying him into the dens without another word to any of them.

Nuka's shoulders stooped; eyes narrowing into a glare as he watched his brother being carried away. How was it that he got in trouble, and only got away with being yelled at and no true punishment? If it had been him that had done what Kovu did then he would have been struck by his Mother and punished still she saw fit.

But not Kovu.

Oh no.

Never the "Chosen One." Even the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Vitani scoffed. "Typical." She muttered shaking her head. "Never gets in trouble for anything."

Zawadi wasn't really paying attention at this point to anyone other then Nuka who was storming away. "Nuka! Nuka, wait up!" She smiled in relief when he slowed his walk to allow her to catch up with him. Not going far, Nuka sat himself down with Zawadi beside him. Her head tilted to look up at him. "What's wrong Nuka?" She watched him jump a little, startled when she laid her paw on his to get his attention.

"He runs off and gets himself in trouble…and doesn't even get punished for it…he could have gotten you killed…" Nuka clenched his eyes shut at the thought of loosing a friend like Zawadi. He had gotten so angry when she had decided to run off to keep an eye on Kovu that he now felt guilty that if something bad had happened and she died it would have been the last thing she remembered of him.

"Yeah but I'm not. Don't worry…we saw King Simba…" She watched him tense up, and quickly added; "But your Mother and my Mother were there and nothing happened…"

"It doesn't matter! He shouldn't have gotten away with this!" Nuka snapped at her and automatically regretted it when she backed away from him. "Za' I'm so sorry…."

Fighting back her fear, Zawadi nodded her head and smiled. "Don't worry Nuka I'm okay…you have every right to be angry…" Walking back over to him she rubbed her head against his neck until Nuka bent down to her level and rubbed his head along hers and down her back and up again. Licking the side of her face he grinned at her. "We should get back…see about getting some food…I hid some of what they caught for you when you got back. I'll go get it now!" Nudging her with his head he managed to cause her to stumble back a bit with a laugh before he jumped over her and ran to where he had hidden his scraps.

Watching him go, Zawadi sat back down on the ground. Sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face as she thought back to all that had happened that day. She too was a bit angry that Kovu hadn't been properly punished, he should have for risking his stupid life like that. Then her mind drifted to the Princess and the King…a shudder of fear ran through her body as she thought of him…he was bigger then she imagined him to be…and feared what would have happened if he had hurt Kovu or hurt her.

Kovu had better be grateful she went and got help! She thought angrily.

But there was something else that was nagging her about the Pridelander King and his daughter. She could not shake off the feeling like she knew them from somewhere but in fact that was the first time she ever laid eyes on them before. It was almost like some connection had been there…but that was stupid…

Closing her eyes she thought back to the King's voice. Almost like she'd hear it before. A faint echo.

But as soon as that thought entered her mind it disappeared again.

Shaking her head to clear it she blinked her eyes.

Maybe it was just her fear playing into her imagination.

Yes that had to be it.

Her mind then went to the thought of what her Mother had told her about the one named Nala and all thoughts of the Princess and King vanished from her mind as anger replaced her confused emotions. Nala had killed her aunt. Now she thought, she had a better reason other then keeping her and her Mother say. She had a reason to train harder.

To avenge her aunt.

Opening her eyes again, she turned her head upwards to watch the sun as it began to set into the distance.

"I swear it Aunt Hawa…I'll avenge you…I swear it…" Jumping up onto the nearest rock, Zawadi laid herself down, folding her paws she rested her head on them as she watched the last bit of morning rays disappear on the horizon.

* * *

Dangling from her Father's mouth. Kiara curled her body inward. Her eyes on her Grandmother and the others who were all walking ahead of her and her Father. From time to time, Kodi would look back at them and she didn't know whether or not she was angry with him for telling her Father that she'd gone off on her own. Then another part of her said she would have done the same if she thought Kodi had been in danger.

Unable to move she couldn't look up at her Father. But she swore she could feel his disappointment.

"Whoa!" Her body jostled as Simba came to a sudden halt a mile from Pride Rock. In front of her, both Sarabi and Nala stopped to look back in confusion. "Simba?" Sarabi turned to face her son by Simba stared down his Mother with an unwavering stare.

Clearing his throat, Simba motioned for them to continue on without him. Nala getting a clear understanding first only smiled and nodded her head. Her memories going back to the time when she and Simba had gotten in trouble when they had been caught in the elephant graveyard. Of the 'Talk' that Mufasa had given too Simba.

"It's alright Sarabi…let's leave Kiara to her Father." Looking sideways at the lioness, it didn't take long for Sarabi to finally understand what Simba wished for. Stepping forward, she nuzzled her Granddaughter whispering. "Be a good girl for your Father." Giving her son one last look, and a smile she and Nala turned to follow after the others who had managed to get further ahead of them.

Kiara wanted to call after them. She didn't want to be alone with her Father at this time. Thinking if her Grandmother was with them, Simba wouldn't be as strict with Sarabi present. But she kept her mouth shut instead watching them walk off into the distance leaving her alone with her Father.

Simba waited until they were long out of sight before he turned making his way over to the nearest boulder to which he deposited his daughter down upon. Stepping back he cleared his throat when she first didn't turn around to face him. "Kiara…face me."

Taking a deep breath and plastering her best ingratiating smile on she turned to face her Father. "Yes Daddy…" but the stern glare from her Father had her sighing and looking at the ground before she could say anything more.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Simba spoke; "Kiara…what were you thinking…I told you to stay on the paths that I had assigned to you and not run off on Kodi…you were to stick together…You could have been killed!" He clamped his eyes shut taking a deep breath as the thought of finding his daughter dead filtered through his mind. He had yet to find Kopa and Eshe's bodies. That haunting thought was still there that he hadn't even managed to confirm their deaths. But had to accept it anyways.

"But Daddy…I…I…" Kiara stuttered but another look from her Father had him closing her mouth again.

"Kiara I'm telling you all this because I love you. And how scared I was at the thought that I might have lost you today…"

"I know…"

"No Kiara…I don't think you do…" Simba sighed watching his daughter closely as she turned to face him fully this time. "If something had happened to you…Kiara I already lost your mother and siblings…that pain of their loss still weighs heavy on me…you are all that I have left of your mothers legacy. You are all that is left of the love between her and me…if something had happened…if I had gotten there too late and Zira had…if she had killed you! Kiara you are now my heir…the only heir to the throne now…if something were to ever happen to me…I need you here to take care of the Kingdom in my place…You are apart of the great circle of…"

"Circle of life. I know!" Kiara huffed. Stomping her paws she stared at him sternly. "But what if I don't want to be your heir…what if I don't want to be a Princess…what if I don't ever want to be Queen? It's no fun! All you do is walk around and patrol its no fun at all!"

Sighing, Simba grinned leaning in he nuzzled her feeling the tears now running down her face he did his best to kiss them away. "That my dear Kiara is like saying you don't want to be a lion. Being royal is in your blood. It's who you are. It's apart of you just like me and your mother are…we are all part of each other…" A large grin cracked across his face as Kiara turned away from him in a huff. Leaning forward he gave her a small shove that sent her sliding down the rock into a pile of leaves that littered the bottom of it.

Poking her head out of the leaves, Kiara spat the one that she managed to get in her mouth and pawed at her tongue to get the taste of it off. "Yuck!" Her head whipped around at the sound of her Father's laughter. "That wasn't fair Daddy!"

"All is fair in love and war. It's what your Mother taught me." Stepping around the rock, Simba began making his way home. "Come along Kiara."

Huffing and spitting the last remaining taste of leaf out of her mouth, Kiara managed to climb her way out of the leaf pile. Shaking off the ones that clung to her fur while she trotted on after her Father looking up at him curiously. "Is that it…?" she asked wondering if she was truly getting away with what had happened with just a talking too. But the next laugh from her father told her that she was wrong.

"No actually you're grounded to Pride Rock for two weeks until I see that you are responsible enough to leave and even then I want you under the watchful eyes of the pride at all times until I decide otherwise." Simba cast a look down at his daughter. "And arguing with me on the matter will only make it worst."

Groaning, Kiara hung her head and muttered under her breath while she stomped her paws along the ground as she followed along after him to show her displeasure at the idea of being grounded and babysat. But no former of sulking was going to detour him from the punishments that he had set forth.

He had nearly lost her that day and he was going to make sure she learned what happens when you disobey your Father. It's what his father had done when he had been caught in the elephant graveyard, it was what Zakia did to both him and Zuri after they had been caught crossing the borders in the Jungle, so it was a good enough punishment for his daughter.

Arriving at Pride Rock, he turned his head down to his daughter and sighed at the look on her face. Bending down he wrapped his paw around her drawing her close. "As long as you live here Kiara, everything you are is what you will always be. We are one." Running his tongue along the side of her face. "But Daddy…why do we hate them…Kovu was so nice…" Well sort of she thought, but he was nicer then that other cub.

Shaking his head, Simba grinned. "You'll understand someday…I promise. But until then…you are my daughter…and I won't let anything happen to you." Pulling away from her, Simba began to make the climb up Pride Rock to speak with the rest of the pride who he could hear have returned after they had split up in order to search for Kiara.

Watching her Father go, Kiara sighed and slumped her shoulders. It wasn't fair…she thought.

Jumping up onto the nearest rock, she turned her head to face the sunset in the distance. Her Father just didn't understand, she thought. But she knew deep down he did what he did because he loved her. "I wish you were here Mommy…I could really need you right now…" Raising her paw she used it to brush the tears from her eyes before they could have a chance to fall.

Sniffling she thought back to Kovu. She could have had another friend. She almost did. Maybe she would have had two friends if that other she-cub wanted to be. Her mind became confused as she thought of the strange brown cub with the one grey eye. Who was she? She hadn't even gotten the other cub's name.

As creepy as her grey eye seemed, Kiara thought she was nice deep down even if she was a little rude on the outside. And what was with that strange feeling…that pull she felt toward that cub…it was like the same pull she felt that made her way to go to the Outlands even more that day…

Maybe it meant that they were supposed to be friends?

Even if that was. They would never be now. Her Father would never allow her near the Outland borders again after this. So what would it matter. She thought.

Sighing, she decided that it might be best to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. No need lingering on something she could not have or would never happen.

With one last stifle and whip of her paw over her eyes to catch the last of her tears. The young Princess turned her sky blue eyes to the sky to stare at the reddening sky as the sun began to set on the day. Sitting there she watched the last of it set as the sky began to darken.

Unaware that at that moment her…sister was watching the very same sunset.

* * *

**There we go. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please make sure to review. **


End file.
